Cordina 2: Puesta en Escena
by Guissy Hale Cullen
Summary: Aunque el destino de Su Alteza Real el príncipe Jasper era gobernar Cordina, era la bella y esquiva productora de teatro Alice Brandon la que realmente mandaba en su corazón.
1. Chapter 1

**hooolaa eh vuelto.. jeje espero les guste esta historia tan linda. kiero decirle a mi fiel lectora Naty ke te ekivokaste kerida jeje esta historia narrara la historia entre Alice y Jasper jeje espero les guste**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 1**

Había estado antes en palacio. La primera vez, casi siete años antes, le pareció un cuento de hadas en tres dimensiones. Ahora era más mayor, aunque no sabía si también más sabia. Cordina era un Estado. El palacio, un edificio. Un bello edificio. Y los cuentos de hadas eran para los muy jóvenes, los muy ingenuos o los muy afortunados.

Albergaba a la familia real, y era admirable, pese a ser de piedra y mortero, y no de deseos y sueños. Relucía con una blancura de pureza casi prístina en lo alto de un dentado promontorio que miraba al mismo tiempo al mar y a la ciudad. Una pureza casi prístina, sí, pero no escindida de la realidad. Y, ciertamente, tampoco plácida.

Sus torres alanceaban el cielo, desgarrando el azul con blanco. Las torrecillas y contrafuertes atestiguaban su antigua función defensiva. El foso había sido colmatado, pero resultaba fácil imaginárselo. En su lugar, había complejos sistemas de vigilancia y seguridad. Las ventanas, unas claras, otras tintadas, relucían. Allí, como en cualquier palacio, se había dado el triunfo y la tragedia, la intriga y el glamour. A ella aún la asombraba haber tomado parte en ello.

En su primera visita, salió a una de las terrazas con un príncipe y, por designios del destino, ayudó después a salvarle la vida. El destino pensó Alice mientras la limusina atravesaba las enormes puertas de hierro y dejaba atrás a los guardias de rojos uniformes, siempre estaba metiendo sus manos en las vidas comunes y corrientes.

Unos años atrás, las circunstancias la habían conducido al pequeño principado de Cordina para acompañar a su hermana, Chris, amiga y antigua compañera de clase de la princesa Bella. Si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras, esa noche el príncipe Emmett podía haberse encontrado con cualquier otra mujer en la terraza. Quizá ella nunca lo hubiera conocido, ni hubiera tomado parte en los capítulos finales del complot político que perseguía a la hermana del príncipe y al resto de la familia real.

Y quizá no se habría encariñado con el encantador palacio de aquel país de cuento, ni se habría visto impelida a volver a él de cuando en cuando. Sin embargo, esta vez no se había sentido forzada a volver exactamente. En realidad, le habían pedido que fuera. Por orden regia. Alice arrugó la nariz al pensarlo. Lástima que aquella orden procediera del único miembro de la familia real que le desagradaba: el príncipe Jasper, hijo mayor del monarca reinante y heredero del trono.

Alice observó los árboles cargados de capullos rosas que inclinaba la brisa mientras el coche pasaba de largo. Su Alteza Real Jasper Robert Armand de Cordina. Alice no sabía dónde había aprendido su nombre completo, ni por qué lo recordaba. Para ella, era solo un título rígido y carente de humor, como el hombre que lo ostentaba.

Qué pena que no se pareciera más a su hermano. El solo hecho de pensar en Emmett la hacía sonreír y avivaba el placer del viaje. Emmett era accesible y encantador. No llevaba esa corona invisible, pero de algún modo tangible, que parecía llevar puesta su hermano cada minuto del día. Jasper era como su padre. Deber, Estado, familia. Apenas tenía tiempo para relajarse.

Pero, en fin, ella tampoco estaba allí para relajarse. Estaba allí para hablar con Jasper, y, además, para hablar de negocios. Los tiempos habían cambiado, y ella no era ya una muchacha impresionable que se dejara obnubilar por la realeza o herir por la tácita desaprobación de los otros. No. Jasper era demasiado cortés como para expresar en voz alta su desaprobación, pero Alice no había conocido a nadie en toda su vida que fuera capaz de transmitirla más claramente. De no ser porque deseaba pasar unos días en Cordina, le habría pedido que fuera él quien volara a Houston. Alice prefería hablar de negocios en sus dominios y en sus propios términos.

Esbozando una sonrisa, salió de la limusina. Ya que había cedido al primer envite, tendría que ganar el segundo. Batirse en duelo con Jasper, y ganar, sería todo un placer.

Las puertas del palacio se abrieron justamente cuando comenzaba a subir la amplia escalinata de piedra. Alice se detuvo. Sus oscuros ojos grises adquirieron un fulgor travieso cuando se inclinó para hacer una profunda reverencia.

- Alteza.

- Alice -dejando escapar una risa rápida, llena de placer, Emmett corrió escaleras abajo, hacia ella.

Venía del establo, pensó ella mientras la abrazaba. El olor acre y prosaico de los caballos se le había pegado. Siete años atrás, cuando se conocieron, Emmett era un hermoso joven que solo pensaba en mujeres y en pasar un buen rato. Echándose hacia atrás para mirarlo, Alice vio que era, naturalmente, más mayor, pero que en poco más había cambiado.

- Me alegro de verte -la besó con fuerza, pero la pasión de aquel gesto era simple amistad y nada más-. Te prodigas muy poco, Alice. Han pasado dos años desde la última vez que estuviste en Cordina.

- Soy una mujer trabajadora, Emmett -ella le tomó de las manos-. ¿Cómo estás? Por tu aspecto, se diría que estás de maravilla. Y, si lo que dicen las revistas es cierto, al parecer estás muy ocupado.

- Todo es cierto -él sonrió, y su rostro de líneas puras, casi poético, se hizo irresistible-. Vamos dentro. Te prepararé una copa. Nadie me ha dicho cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte.

- Es que aún no lo sé. Depende.

Alice entró en palacio del brazo de Emmett. El interior del edificio era fresco, amplio y blanco. A un lado del vestíbulo principal se hallaban las escaleras, que ascendían describiendo una curva hasta más allá del altísimo techo. Allí, Alice se sentía siempre a gusto, reconfortada por el aire de antigüedad y tradición que lo impregnaba todo. Los tapices se extendían por las paredes, las espadas con sus hojas cruzadas relumbraban. Una mesa Luis XIV sostenía un jarrón de planta labrada de ramos de jazmín.

- ¿Qué tal el vuelo?

- Hmm. Largo -dejaron atrás el vestíbulo principal y entraron en un salón en el que las cortinas habían sido corridas de par en par y el sol entraba a raudales. Sus rayos se habían comido los colores de las tapicerías, difuminándolos agradablemente. Allí, emergiendo de jarrones de porcelana y de cristal, había rosas. Alice se dejó caer en un sofá y aspiró su olor.

- Digamos que me alegro de estar en tierra firme. Y de estar aquí. Cuéntame qué tal están todos, Emm. ¿Cómo está tu hermana?

- Bella está de maravilla. Tenía pensado ir a recogerte al aeropuerto, pero su hijo pequeño tiene catarro -Emmett eligió una botella de vermú seco y lo sirvió con hielo. Uno de sus mayores encantos era que nunca olvidaba los gustos de una mujer-. Todavía, a pesar de los años, me resulta difícil hacerme a la idea de que mi hermana es madre. Y madre de cuatro, nada menos.

- Le he traído una carta de Chris y tengo instrucciones de entregársela en persona. Mi hermana también quiere que le haga un informe exhaustivo sobre su ahijada.

- ¿Y cuál es su ahijada? Ah, sí, Camilla. Puedo decirte por experiencia que es un diablillo. A sus hermanos los vuelve locos.

- Para eso están las hermanas -sonriendo, ella aceptó la copa-. ¿Y Edward?

- Está bien, aunque no hay duda de que se sentiría más a gusto si pasaran todo el año en América, en esa granja suya. Han hecho maravillas con la pequeña granja que tienen aquí, pero Bella sigue siendo oficialmente la primera dama de Cordina. El pobre Edward está deseando que Jasper se case para que su mujer se haga cargo de sus deberes.

- O tú -dio un sorbo, mirando a Emmett por encima del borde de la copa-. Si te casaras, Bella podría librarse de algunas de sus responsabilidades.

- Quiero a mi hermana, pero no hasta ese punto -Emmett se recostó en el sofá, estirando sus largas piernas enfundadas en botas.

- Entonces, ¿no son ciertos esos rumores sobre lady Irina Denaly? ¿O era la honorable Jessica Mansfield?

- Chicas encantadoras ambas -dijo él con desenfado-. He notado que tienes el tacto suficiente como para no mencionar a la condesa Milano.

- Es diez años mayor que tú -su voz adquirió el tono de una anciana tía aficionada a los sermones, a pesar de que seguía sonriendo-. Y yo siempre tengo tacto.

- En fin, ¿qué me cuentas de ti, Alice? -cuando la conversación se acercaba a terrenos peligrosos, Emmett era el rey de la evasión-. ¿Cómo te las arreglas para mantener apartados a los hombres?

- Es por el Kárate. Soy cinturón negro.

- Sí, lo había olvidado.

- Pues no deberías. Te tumbé dos veces.

- Oh, no. Fue solo una -él estiró el brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá. Parecía lo que, en efecto, era: un hombre arrogante, alegre y seguro de sí mismo-. Y, además, me dejé ganar.

- Fueron dos veces -ella dio otro sorbo-. Y te pusiste furioso.

- Pura suerte -dijo él con firmeza-. Además, siendo como soy un caballero, no podía hacer daño a una mujer.

- Embustero.

- Querida mía, hace un siglo habrías perdido tu linda cabecita por decir eso.

- Alteza -dijo ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa-, dejas de ser un caballero en cuanto se trata de competir. Si hubieras podido tumbarme primero, lo habrías hecho.

- ¿Te importa que lo intentemos otra vez?

Alice era absolutamente incapaz de rechazar un reto. Tomó un último sorbo de vermú y se puso en pie.

- A su servicio, Alteza.

Emmett se levantó y apartó con el pie la mesa del sofá. Tras echarse hacia atrás el pelo con una mano, la miró achicando los ojos.

- Que yo recuerde, te agarré por detrás... así -un brazo musculoso rodeó el diafragma de Alice- y luego...

El resto de la frase se perdió cuando Alice, haciéndole la zancadilla, le hizo levantar los pies del suelo y lo dejó tumbado de espaldas.

- Sí -se sacudió las manos, mirándolo desde su altura-. Así es exactamente como lo recordaba.

- No estaba preparado -Emmett se apoyó sobre un codo.

- Ha sido un combate justo, Majestad -riendo, ella se arrodilló a su lado-. ¿Te he hecho daño?

- Solo en el orgullo -masculló él, dándole un tirón de pelo.

Cuando Jasper entró en la habitación, vio a su hermano tendido en la alfombra turca, tocando la abundante cabellera negra de Alice. Tenían las caras muy juntas y sonreían. Sus cuerpos se rozaban levemente. Jasper apretó la mandíbula y se puso muy rígido.

- Siento interrumpir.

* * *

><p><strong>holaa ke les parecio?<strong>

**espero sus reviews, si no me mandan reviews no actualizare juumm jejej**

**byeee**


	2. Chapter 2

**hooola estoy alegre x esos 2 reviews jeje aunke espero mas conforme esta historia avance.. **

**recuerden deke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 2**

Cuando Jasper entró en la habitación, vio a su hermano tendido en la alfombra turca, tocando la abundante cabellera negra de Alice. Tenían las caras muy juntas y sonreían. Sus cuerpos se rozaban levemente. Jasper apretó la mandíbula y se puso muy rígido.

- Siento interrumpir.

Al oír su voz, Emmett miró lánguidamente por encima del hombro y Alice cuadró los hombros. Jasper era exactamente igual que lo recordaba. Tenía un pelo espeso y rubio que se le rizaba a la altura del cuello y por encima de las orejas. No sonreía, y raramente lo hacía delante de ella, de modo que su rostro poseía una belleza un tanto rígida. La realeza le sentaba bien. Aunque le costara, Alice tenía que reconocerlo. Jasper habría podido ser uno de los príncipes retratados en los cuadros que había visto en la galería del palacio, con sus altos pómulos cincelados y su piel tostada y tersa. Sus ojos eran negros, casi tan negros como su caracter, y tan severos como su boca esculpida y carnosa, que en ese momento estaba tensa, formando una línea recta. Estaba, como siempre, marcialmente tieso e impecablemente vestido.

Alice tuvo ganas de reír y se sintió cansada por el viaje y tonta.

- Alice me estaba dando otra lección de artes marciales -Emmett se levantó y, tomando a Alice de la mano, la ayudó a levantarse-. He vuelto a quedar segundo. Otra vez.

- Ya lo veo -su inclinación de cabeza resultó formal y pulcramente cortés-. Señorita Brandon.

Ella hizo una leve reverencia, pero esa vez no había ningún fulgor travieso en su mirada.

- Alteza.

- Siento no haber podido ir a recibirla al aeropuerto. Espero que el vuelo le haya resultado agradable.

- Delicioso.

- Quizá quiera refrescarse un poco antes de que hablemos del motivo por el que la hice llamar.

Ella alzó la barbilla. Jasper esperaba que lo hiciera. Alice se inclinó levemente y recogió el pequeño sobre que había dejado sobre el sofá.

- Preferiría que discutiéramos cuanto antes ese asunto.

- Como guste. Subiremos a mi despacho. Emmett, ¿no tenías que dar hoy un discurso en la Sociedad Ecuestre?

- Sí, dentro de un par de horas -él se giró y le dio a Alice un afectuoso beso en la nariz, haciéndole un guiño que solo ella pudo ver y entender-. Te vere en la cena. Ponte algo arrebatador, ¿quieres?

- Naturalmente -pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al volverse hacia Jasper -. ¿Majestad?

Inclinando la cabeza, él le indico que saliera del salón.

Subieron las escaleras en silencio. Jasper estaba enojado. Alice era lo bastante perspicaz como para saberlo, aunque no supiera cuál era el motivo de su enojo. Aunque habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que se vieron, el príncipe parecía sentir hacia ella el mismo envarado recelo que le había demostrado siempre. ¿Sería porque era americana?, se preguntaba ella. No, Edward Masen era americano y se había casado con la hermana de Jasper. ¿Sería tal vez porque se dedicaba al teatro?

Alice esbozó una leve sonrisa al pensarlo. Aquello sería muy propio de él. El Círculo de Bellas Artes de Cordina albergaba uno de los mejores teatros del mundo, pero Jasper gustaba de mostrarse desdeñoso con las gentes de la farándula. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Alice entró en el despacho delante de él.

-¿Café?

- No, gracias.

- Por favor, siéntese.

Alice se sentó, pero mantuvo la espalda derecha como un palo. El despacho se parecía a él, con su estilo elegante y conservador. Allí no había colgaduras, ni volantes. Solo olía a café y a cuero. Los muebles eran antiguos y relucientes. La alfombra, gruesa y desgastada por el tiempo. Altas puertas de cristal daban a un balcón, pero permanecían cerradas, como si Jasper no tuviera deseos de oír el sonido del mar, o de aspirar la fragancia del jardín.

Alice no se dejaba intimidar por los signos de la riqueza. Había nacido en el seno de una familia acaudalada y más tarde había amasado su propia fortuna. Era la formalidad de aquel encuentro lo que la hacía sentarse rígida y tensa, como si esperara un ataque.

- ¿Su hermana se encuentra bien? -Jasper sacó un cigarrillo y luego alzó una ceja.

Alice asintió y esperó a que él encendiera una cerilla.

- Está muy bien. Piensa pasar una temporada con Bella y su familia cuando regresen a América. Emmett me ha dicho que uno de los niños está enfermo.

- Dorian. Está resfriado -por primera vez, su semblante se suavizó. Entre los hijos de su hermana, el menor era su preferido-. No hay forma de hacerle guardar cama.

- Me gustaría ver a los niños antes de irme. No los he visto desde que bautizaron a Dorian.

- De eso hace dos años -Jasper se acordaba, quizá demasiado bien-. Estoy seguro de que podremos arreglarlo todo para que visite la granja -sus labios se curvaron, y se echó hacia atrás. Ya no era el tío indulgente, ni el amigo ocasional, sino el príncipe-. Mi padre está de viaje. Le envía recuerdos, por si acaso no regresa antes de su partida.

- Leí que estaba en París.

- Sí -él cerró la puerta de los asuntos de estado sin haber llegado a abrirla siquiera-. Le agradezco que haya venido, porque en estos momentos me resultaba imposible salir de viaje. ¿Mi secretario le explicó mi propuesta?

- Sí, así es -negocios, recordó Alice. Se habían acabado los cumplidos-. Quiere usted que traiga a mi compañía a Cordina para actuar durante un mes en Círculo de Bellas Artes. Las funciones serían a beneficio de la Asociación de Ayuda a los Niños Discapacitados.

- Exacto.

- Perdóneme, Alteza, pero tenía la impresión de que era la princesa Bella quien se ocupaba de esa fundación.

- Y así es. Yo soy el presidente del Círculo de Bellas Artes. Mi hermana y yo trabajamos juntos en esto -dijo él escuetamente-. Bella vio actuar a su compañía en América y quedó impresionada. Piensa que, dado que Cordina posee fuertes lazos de unión con Estados Unidos, el hecho de que intérpretes americanos actúen en nuestro país ayudará a atraer donativos que tanto necesita la fundación.

- Así que esto es idea de la princesa Bella.

- Una idea que, tras largas conversaciones y después de mucho pensarlo, he decidido aceptar.

- Ya veo -una uña redondeada empezó a tamborilear sobre el brazo de la silla-. Creo entender que tenía usted ciertas reservas.

- Nunca he visto actuar a su compañía -él se reclinó ligeramente en la silla y exhaló el humo del tabaco-. En el Círculo han actuado antes otros artistas americanos, naturalmente, pero nunca durante tanto tiempo, ni como preludio al baile de la fundación.

- Quizá prefiera hacernos una prueba.

Los labios de Jasper se relajaron ligeramente en una sonrisa.

-Se me ha pasado por la cabeza.

- Será mejor que no -ella se levantó, y notó con agrado que los buenos modales obligaban al príncipe a levantarse también-. La compañía Brandon se ha ganado en menos de cinco años el respeto del público y de la crítica. Nuestra reputación hace superflua cualquier prueba, en su país o en cualquier otro. Si decido traer mi compañía a Cordina, sería por respeto hacia Bella y hacia la fundación.

Él la observaba mientras hablaba. Había cambiado en aquellos siete años. Había pasado de ser una muchacha inocente a ser una mujer segura de sí misma. Y, sin embargo, por extraño que pareciera, estaba aún más bella. Su tez era blanca, sin mácula, con pinceladas de rosa en lo alto de los pómulos. Su rostro tenía la forma de un diamante y una belleza semejante a la de esa gema, con su hermosa boca carnosa y sus enormes y poéticos ojos grises. Una abundante melena negra, algo desordenada por el viaje, enmarcaba aquel rostro, cayendo sobre sus hombros y más abajo.

El enojo la mantenía rígida, pero su cuerpo era delicado, o eso parecía. Jasper se preguntaba, quizá demasiado a menudo, cómo sería sentir aquel cuerpo contra el suyo.

A pesar de su irritación, la voz de Alice tenía el lento deje texano que Jasper había aprendido a reconocer. Aquella voz sopló suavemente sobre su piel, hasta que los músculos de su estómago se contrajeron. Jasper apagó el cigarrillo lentamente, recurriendo al dominio de sí mismo que tanto le había costado desarrollar.

- ¿Ha terminado, señorita Brandon?

- Alice, por el amor de Dios. Hace años que nos conocemos -exasperada, ella se acercó a las puertas del balcón y las abrió de par en par. Mirando hacia fuera, no notó que Jasper alzaba las cejas, asombrado ante aquella súbita ruptura del protocolo, ni que lentamente sonreía.

- Alice -dijo, dejando que su nombre quedara suspendido en el aire un momento-. Creo que no nos hemos entendido bien. No pretendo juzgar a su compañía. Eso sería difícil, porque, como he dicho, nunca los he visto actuar.

- Y, a este paso, nunca lo hará.

- Si así fuera, mi hermana se pondría furiosa. Y yo preferiría que eso no ocurriera. Siéntese -al ver que ella se limitaba a darse la vuelta y a mirarlo, Jasper reprimió su impulso de darle una orden y señaló la silla-. Por favor.

Ella obedeció, pero dejó las puertas abiertas. Se oía suavemente el mar. Del jardín ascendía un olor a rosas, a vainilla y a lavanda.

- Ya estoy sentada -dijo ella, y cruzó las piernas.

Él desaprobaba su desparpajo. Pero admiraba su independencia. En ese momento, no sabía cómo conjugar ambas cosas. Pero sabía que, como siempre, Alice agitaba en su interior algo más que un tibio afecto. Lentamente, volvió a tomar asiento y la miró a la cara.

- Como miembro de la familiar real y presidente del Círculo de Bellas Artes, es mi obligación elegir con extremo cuidado a la hora de seleccionar a los artistas que habrán de actuar. En este caso, confío en el juicio de Bella y quisiera que pudiéramos llegar a un acuerdo.

- Podría ser -Alice era, ante todo, una empresaria. Los sentimientos personales nunca habían interferido en sus decisiones-. Tendré que volver a ver el teatro para inspeccionar las instalaciones. Y quiero que se me garantice por contrato que tanto mi compañía como yo dispondremos de libertad artística... y de alojamiento adecuado durante nuestra estancia en Cordina. Dado que las funciones serían benéficas, estoy dispuesta a negociar la paga y los gastos. Sin embargo, en el terreno artístico, no hay negociación posible.

- Me encargaré de que le enseñen las instalaciones. Los abogados del Círculo y los suyos se ocuparán del contrato. En cuanto al terreno artístico -extendió las manos sobre la mesa-, dado que usted es la artista, respetaré su criterio, pero no estoy dispuesto a ponerme ciegamente en sus manos.

La idea es que su compañía represente cuatro obras, una cada semana. El material tendrá que ser aprobado por el Círculo.

- O sea, por usted.

Él se encogió de hombros altivamente.

- Como guste decirlo.

A ella no le gustaba de ninguna de las maneras, y no se molesto en ocultarlo.

- ¿Está usted cualificado?

- ¿Disculpe?

- ¿Qué sabe de teatro? Usted es un político -dijo con un ligerísimo deje de desprecio-. ¿Por qué iba a traer mi compañía hasta aquí, a miles de kilómetros de mi país y por la mitad de lo que ganamos normalmente, para que usted seleccione el material que vamos a representar?

A Jasper siempre le había costado refrenar su ira. Largos años de dedicación y esfuerzo le habían enseñado a canalizarla. Y eso fue lo que hizo en ese momento, sin apartar la vista de ella.

- Porque actuar en el Círculo de Bellas Artes de Cordina por petición de la familia real sería un honor y porque sería una estupidez rechazarlo -se inclinó hacia delante-. Y no crea que sea usted una mujer estúpida, Alice.

- No, no lo soy -ella volvió a levantarse, esta vez lentamente, y esperó a que él se pusiera en pie al otro lado de la mesa-. Primero veré el teatro y me lo pensaré antes de consultarlo con los miembros de mi compañía.

- Pero usted dirige la compañía, ¿no?

Ella ladeó la cabeza y un mechón de pelo le cayó sobre uno de los ojos. Se lo apartó con las puntas de los dedos.

- Olvida usted que América es una democracia, Majestad. Yo no impongo decretos. Si las instalaciones me parecen las apropiadas y mi compañía está de acuerdo, hablaremos del contrato. Ahora, si me perdona, me gustaría deshacer la maleta y cambiarme antes de la cena.

- Haré que le muestren sus habitaciones.

- Sé dónde están -ella se detuvo en la puerta, se dio la vuelta e hizo una altiva reverencia-. Alteza.

- Alice -Jasper vio que alzaba el mentón. Algún día, pensó, alguien le bajaría los humos-. Bienvenida a Cordina.

Ella se dio la vuelta haciendo una mueca.

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado el 2do cap de esta preciosa historia ke apenas sta comenzando jejejeje<strong>

**espero muuchos reviews jejejee**

**byee**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola hola jejej fanatics de Alice y Jasper estoy muuuy Alegre xq sus opiniones acerca de la historia son muy buenas jeje y les digo dsd ya ke se ke la historia les va a facinar jjejejejeje**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 3**

Ella no era antipática, se decía Alice mientras elegía un vestido para la cena. En realidad, todo el mundo la consideraba amable. Cierto, podía ser muy testadura en lo que a los asuntos de negocios se refería, pero siempre había creído que eso era cosa de familia. Ella no era antipática. Salvo con Jasper.

Pero él se lo merecía, se decía mientras se ponía un vestido de seda azul turquesa, muy ceñido y sin tirante. Era tan engreído y condescendiente... Ella no tenía por qué tolerarlo, por muy heredero al trono que fuera. Allí no estaban jugando al príncipe y el mendigo. La familia de Alice no era de estirpe regia, pero sí irreprochable.

Ella había ido a los mejores colegios. Tal vez los odiara, pero el caso es que había asistido a ellos. Se había codeado con los ricos, con los famosos, con los influyentes durante toda su vida. Y había triunfado. No gracias a su familia, sino a su talento.

Cierto, había descubierto muy pronto que su ambición de ser actriz nunca rendiría frutos muy suculentos, pero su amor por el teatro nunca se había desvanecido. A ello había que añadir su innata capacidad para los negocios y su capacidad para la organización. La Compañía Teatral Brandon había nacido y florecido. No admitiría que Jasper el Grande se comportara como si le estuviera haciendo un favor por dejar que su compañía actuara en su Círculo de Bellas Artes.

Ellos habían actuado en el Lincoln Center, en el Kennedy Center, en el Mark Taper Forum, siempre con buenas críticas.

Alice había trabajado con ahínco para encontrar a los mejores intérpretes, para desarrollar su talento, para ampliar sus propios límites, y ahora llegaba el príncipe Jasper, dándole su gracioso permiso para actuar. Frunciendo el ceño, Alice se abrochó alrededor del cuello una gruesa cadena de oro. La Compañía Teatral Brandon no necesitaba su aprobación, por muy graciosa que fuese.

Ella tampoco necesitaba su aprobación, ni su condenado sello regio. Pero negarse a actuar en Cordina sería una estupidez imperdonable.

Alice empezó a cepillarse el pelo. Entonces notó que solo llevaba puesto un pendiente. Aquel príncipe la estaba volviendo loca, pensó, y buscó el pendiente de zafiros en la cómoda.

¿Por qué no era Emm el presidente del Círculo? ¿Por qué no seguía dirigiéndolo Bella? Con cualquiera de ellos, se habría sentido a gusto y relajada. Si aceptaba el trabajo, podría hacerlo con toda profesionalidad, pero sin más quebraderos de cabeza que los necesarios. ¿Qué había en Jasper que le hacía rechinar los dientes?

Alice se puso el otro pendiente y observó su reflejo con el ceño fruncido. Aún recordaba la primera vez que vio a Jasper. Entonces tenía veinte años y, aunque él era solo unos años mayor, le pareció muy adulto, muy responsable. Emmett la sacó en el primer baile, pero ella no dejaba de observar a Jasper. Reconocía que, en aquella época, era muy fantasiosa, y que imaginaba a Jasper como uno de esos príncipes que rescataban a damiselas en apuros y mataban a dragones. Él llevaba una espada al cinto, únicamente de adorno, pero ella se lo había imaginado desenfundándola.

Aquel enamoramiento se había producido rápidamente y, por suerte, se había desvanecido con idéntica celeridad. Tal vez ella fuera fantasiosa, pero, como el propio Jasper había dicho, no era tonta. Ninguna mujer sensata ponía sus sueños en alguien que la miraba con recelo y reprobación. De modo que le resultó fácil fijar su atención en Emmett.

Lástima que no se hubiera enamorado, pensaba ahora. La princesa Alice. Riéndose de sí misma dejó el cepillo. No, aquello no encajaba. Por suerte para todos, Emmett y ella se hicieron amigos antes que otra cosa.

Y ella tenía la compañía. Lo cual era mucho más que una ambición: era una necesidad. Había visto a sus amigos casarse, divorciarse y volverse a casar, o simplemente pasar de un lío amoroso al siguiente. Demasiado a menudo, el motivo era el simple aburrimiento. Ella nunca tendría que preocuparse por eso. Dirigir la compañía le podía llevar veinticuatro horas al día, si lo permitía. Y a veces así era, quisiera o no. Si se sentía atraída por un hombre, el negocio y la cautela impedían que llegaran a algo serio. De modo que no había cometido ningún error. Aún. Y así pensaba seguir.

Alice tomó el perfume y se lo roció sobre los hombros desnudos antes de salir de la habitación.

Con suerte, Emmett ya habría vuelto y estaría perezoseando en el salón. Con él, la cena no resultaría embarazosa, ni tensa, durante mucho tiempo. Emmett proporcionaba diversión y alegría con su sola presencia. Alice no estaba enamorado de él, pero lo quería por eso.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, pasó los dedos por el suave pasamano. ¿Cuántos dedos habrían pasado por allí antes? Cuando estaba dentro del palacio, solo pensaba en él como un lugar, un lugar eterno e inamovible. Aunque apenas entendiera a Jasper, podía al menos comprender los motivos de su orgullo.

Pero cuando entró en el salón y se lo encontró allí, solo, se puso tensa. Deteniéndose en el umbral, recorrió la estancia con la mirada, buscando a Emmett.

Cielo santo, qué hermosa era. Al darse la vuelta, su belleza sacudió a Jasper como un golpe. Aquella belleza no tenía nada que ver con la seda, ni con las joyas. Alice habría podido vestirse de harpillera y aun así asombrar los sentidos. Misteriosa y sensual, casi rozando la excitación, había en ella algo primitivo, algo natural e inquietante en su sexualidad que hacía que cualquier hombre la deseara solo con verla. Aquello formaba parte de ella desde que era poco más que una niña. Jasper llego a la conclusión de que poseía aquella cualidad desde su nacimiento, y la maldijo por ello.

Su cuerpo se puso tenso, su semblante se crispó en una fría mueca al ver que la mirada de Alice vagaba por la habitación. Sabía que estaba buscando a Emmett. Que esperaba encontrarlo allí.

- Mi hermano se ha retrasado -él estaba de pie, con la espalda apoyada en la impecable chimenea. La negra chaqueta de etiqueta le sentaba bien y, al mismo tiempo, lo constreñía-. Esta noche cenaremos solos.

Alice permaneció donde estaba, como si dar un paso adelante supusiera un compromiso que no estaba dispuesta a admitir.

- No hace falta que se preocupe por mí, Alteza. No me importa cenar en mi habitación, si tiene otros planes.

- Es mi invitada. Mis planes consisten en cenar con usted -Jasper se dio la vuelta para servir las bebidas-. Entre, Alice. Le prometo que no lucharé con usted sobre el suelo.

- Estoy segura de que no -dijo ella con idéntica cortesía. Acercándose a él, extendió la mano para tomar la copa-. Y no estábamos luchando. Yo lo tumbé.

Él bajó lentamente la mirada. Ella era esbelta como un junco y apenas le llegaba al hombro. No podía creer que hubiera tumbado a su hermano físicamente. Pero, emocionalmente, era otro cantar.

- Admirable. Entonces, le prometo que no le daré ocasión de tumbarme. ¿Le agradan sus habitaciones?

- Son perfectas, como siempre. Que yo recuerde, casi nunca cenan solos en palacio. ¿Esta noche no hay cena de estado, ni recepción oficial?

Él la miró otra vez. Las luces eran tenues y daban a su piel el lustre del satén. Quizá tendría el mismo tacto.

- Cenar con usted podría considerarse una recepción oficial, si lo prefiere.

- Quizá sí -ella lo observó por encima del borde de la copa mientras bebía-. Y bien, Alteza, ¿hablamos de naderías o de política internacional.

- Hablar de política en la cena quita el apetito. Sobre todo, cuando se está en desacuerdo.

- Eso es cierto. Nunca hemos estado de acuerdo en muchas cosas. Entonces, hablemos de naderías -acercándose a un jarrón lleno de rosas, acarició los pétalos-. Leí que pasó unas semanas en Suiza este invierno. ¿Qué tal el esquí?

- Excelente -Jasper no mencionó cuál había sido el auténtico motivo de su viaje, ni le habló de las largar horas que había invertido en encuentros y discusiones. Intentaba no mirar los largos y finos dedos acariciando los rojos pétalos de las rosas-. ¿Usted esquía?

- Voy a colorado de vez en cuando -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia. ¿Cómo podía comprender él que no tenía tiempo para juegos y viajes de placer?-. No he vuelto a Suiza desde que acabé el colegio. Siendo de Houston, prefiero los deportes de verano.

- ¿Como cuáles?

- Como nadar, por ejemplo.

- Entonces, permítame decirle que la piscina estará a su disposición durante su estancia.

- Gracias -silencio. Alice notó que su cuerpo se tensaba-. Parece que se nos ha acabado la charla, y aún no hemos cenado.

- Entonces, tal vez deberíamos hacerlo -le ofreció su brazo y, aunque vaciló, Alice se lo dio-. El cocinero recordaba que le gustaba especialmente su _poisson bonne femme._

- ¿De veras? Qué maravilla -le sonrió levemente-. Que yo recuerde, me gustaba aún más su _pôt de crème au chocolat._ Volví loca a la cocinera de mi padre hasta que consiguió hacer algo parecido.

- Entonces, le gustará el postre de esta noche.

- Engordaré -dijo ella y luego se detuvo a la entrada del comedor-. Siempre me ha gustado este salón -murmuró-. Es tan intemporal, tan sobrio...

Volvió a observarlo: las dos lámparas relucientes que derramaban luz sobre la mesa maciza y los suelos bellamente pulidos. Su tamaño con la intimidaba, aunque en aquella mesa se podía acomodara más de un centenar de comensales.

Ella solía preferir las habitaciones más acogedoras, más íntimas, pero aquel salón rezumaba poder. Dado que había crecido con él, el poder era algo que esperaba y respetaba. Pero era sobre todo la antigüedad de la estancia lo que la fascinaba. Si se quedaba muy quieta, completamente en silencio, casi le parecía oír las conversaciones que habían transcurrido allí a lo largo de los siglos.

- La primera vez que cené aquí, temblaba como una hoja.

- ¿De veras? -intrigado, él permaneció a su lado, en la entrada-. Recuerdo que parecía notablemente tranquila.

- Oh, siempre he sabido guardar las apariencias, pero en realidad estaba aterrorizada. Aquí estaba yo, recién salida del colegio, cenando en un palacio.

- ¿Y ahora?

Sin saber por qué, Alice le soltó el brazo.

- Ahora hace ya mucho tiempo que dejé el colegio.

La mesa estaba puesta para dos, con candelabros y flores frescas. Alice tomó asiento a un lado, dejando que Jasper se sentara a la cabecera de la mesa. Cuando se sentaron, un criado sirvió el vino.

- Resulta extraño -dijo ella al cabo de un momento. Las otras veces que he venido, el palacio estaba lleno de gente.

- Bella y Edward rara vez se quedan aquí ahora que tienen su granja. O sus granjas -se corrigió-. Reparten su tiempo entre sus respectivos países.

- ¿Son felices?

Él alzó las cejas, tomando su copa.

- ¿Felices?

- Sí, ya sabe, felices. La felicidad viene en alguna parte de la lista, después del deber y la obligación.

Él guardó silencio mientras les servían la langosta. Ella había acertado al hablarle de aquella lista. Él nunca podía anteponer su felicidad al deber, sus sentimientos a sus obligaciones.

- Mi hermana no se queja. Ama a su marido, a sus hijos y a su país.

- No es lo mismo.

- Nosotros hemos hecho cuanto estaba en nuestra mano para aligerar sus deberes oficiales.

-Es maravilloso, ¿no le parece?, que después de la terrible experiencia que tuvo que pasar, ahora lo tenga todo -notó que él asía con tanta fuerza el tenedor que se le notaban los nudillos, y le tendió la mano automáticamente-. Lo siento. A pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, ha de ser duro pensar en ello.

Él se quedó callado un momento, mirando la mano esbelta y blanca de Alice sobre la suya. Y, de pronto, se sintió reconfortado. No esperaba aquella reacción. De haber podido, la habría agarrado de la mano.

- Siempre será duro pensar en ello, e imposible olvidar que en parte gracias a usted se salvaron mis hermanos.

- Yo solo fui a pedir ayuda.

- Pero supo conservar la cabeza. De no ser así, los habríamos perdido a ambos.

- Yo tampoco podré olvidarlo -dándose cuenta de que seguía con la mano posada sobre la de él, la apartó y tomó su copa-. Todavía puedo ver la cara de esa mujer.

- La amante de Aro.

Dijo aquello con una violencia tan reprimida que ella se estremeció.

- Sí. Su rostro cuando apuntaba a Bella con la pistola. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que los palacios no eran lugares de ensueño. Es un alivio saber que Loubet, Aro y ella están en prisión.

- Y allí seguirán. Pero Aro ha movido los hilos desde la cárcel otras veces.

- ¿Es que ha ocurrido algo más? Emmett y yo hablamos de ello, pero...

- Emmett necesita que le den lecciones de discreción.

Ella se estremeció, mordiéndose la lengua para no replicar, mientras les retiraban un plato y les servían otro.

- No me reveló ningún secreto de estado. Sencillamente, una vez estuvimos recordando, como usted y yo en este momento, que, a pesar de estar en prisión, Aro había ideado el secuestro de Bella utilizando para ello a la secretaria de la princesa y al ministro de estado de su padre. Emmett me dijo que no estaría tranquilo mientras Aro viviera. Yo le dije que era absurdo, pero puede que me equivocara.

- Cuando se es un personaje público, nunca se está tranquilo -era más fácil aceptar aquello que recordar sus propios sentimientos de indefensión al ver a su hermana luchar por dejar atrás aquel trauma, aquel sufrimiento-. Los Cullen gobiernan Cordina desde hace muchas generaciones. Y, mientras sigamos en el poder, nos haremos enemigos. Y no todos están, ni pueden estar, en la cárcel.

Había algo más. Alice lo intuía, pero sabía que sería absurdo intentar que Jasper se confiara en ella. Si quería saberlo, tendría que recurrir a Emmett.

- Parece que los plebeyos tenemos ciertas ventajas, Alteza.

- Así es -con una sonrisa que ella no comprendió, Jasper volvió a empuñar el tenedor.

Cenaron agradablemente, más agradablemente de lo que Alice esperaba. Jasper no se relajó en ningún momento. Ella se preguntaba por qué mientras avanzaban suavemente hacia el postre y el café. Jasper se mostraba amable, cortes... y crispado. Alice deseaba ayudarlo a ahuyentar la tensión que se notaba en la rígida postura de sus hombros. Pero él no era hombre que aceptara la ayuda de un extraño.

Algún día se haría cargo del gobierno. Había nacido para ello. Cordina era un país pequeño, de cuento de hadas, pero, como cualquier cuento, tenía su ración de intrigas y desasosiego. Jasper no se tomaba a la ligera su destino. A Alice, por su educación y sus orígenes, le resultaba difícil comprenderlo, de modo que a menudo, tal vez con excesiva frecuencia, solo veía su inflexible apariencia.

Al menos, no habían discutido, pensaba Alice mientras jugueteaba con el postre. En realidad, con Jasper no se discutía. Con Jasper, uno se enfurecía y se batía con un muro de piedra.

- Estaba buenísimo. Vuestro cocinero solo mejora con el tiempo.

- Le agradará saberlo -Jasper quería que ella se quedara un poco más, solo para sentarse y hablar de cualquier cosa sin importancia. Durante la media hora anterior, casi había olvidado la presión a la que estaba sometido. No era propio de él, pero la idea de subir a sus habitaciones, de regresar al trabajo, carecía de atractivo en ese momento-. Si no estás cansada...

- No os lo habréis comido todo, ¿verdad? -Emmett irrumpió en el comedor y se sentó junto a Alice-. ¿Has acabado? -sin esperar respuesta, engulló el resto de su postre-. No quiero ni pensar en lo que me han dado de comer. Os imagino a vosotros aquí, mientras yo comía bazofia.

- Pues no tienes pinta de estar muerto de hambre -comentó Alice, sonriéndole-. El segundo plato estaba delicioso.

- Tú siempre tan sarcástica. Mira, cuando acabe esto, iremos a dar un paseo. Necesito salir al jardín con una bella mujer, después de pasarme horas en esa absurda reunión.

- Entonces, si me disculpáis... -Jasper se levantó-. Os dejaré solos.

- Ven a dar un paseo con nosotros, Jasper -le sugirió Emmett-. Cuando me coma el resto de tu sorbete.

- Esta noche, no. Tengo trabajo.

- Como siempre -murmuró Emmett, y tomó el plato de postre de su hermano mientras Alice se giraba para ver marcharse al príncipe. No habría sabido decir por qué, pero de pronto sintió deseos de salir tras él. Ahuyentando aquella sensación, se dio la vuelta y sonrió, mirando a Emmett.

* * *

><p><strong>hooola jeje ke les parecio?<strong>

**espero sus reviews **

**;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola a tds esos fanaticos de alice y jazz jeje aki les dejo el nuevo capitulo de sta bella historia jeje estoy muy contenta xq la historia esta avanzando de maravilla y veo ke a ustedes les gzta jeje pero espero mas reviews**

**Capitulo 4**

- Cuando Jasper me prometió una visita guiada, no pensé que la guía fueras tú.

Su Alteza Serenísima la princesa Bella de Cordina se echó a reír mientras abría la puerta del escenario.

- El Círculo es un asunto de familia desde su fundación. En realidad, creo que a Jasper le habría gustado enseñártelo él mismo, si no hubiera estado tan ocupado.

Alice dejó pasar aquel comentario, pensando que Jasper preferiría una montaña de papeles y largar horas de aburridas reuniones a pasar una hora con ella.

- Odio repetirme, Bella, pero estás guapísima.

- Repítete -le dijo Bella-. Cuando una ha tenido cuatro hijos, necesita todo el apoyo moral que pueda conseguir -Bella levaba el pelo caoba recogido hacia arriba en un sencillo moño y vestía un traje sastre perfectamente cortado. Era una princesa de los pies a la cabeza. Sin embargo, a Alice le parecía demasiado joven y frágil como para haber dado a luz a cuatro hijos-. Y tú -continuó Bella, deteniéndose un momento para observar a la hermana de su mejor amiga-. Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi. Pensé qué niña tan guapa. Ahora eres una mujer impresionante. Chris casi ha dejado de preocuparse por ti.

- Antes eso me molestaba -Alice sonrió, recordando la guerra que había mantenido con su hermana durante su larga y rebelde adolescencia-. Ahora soy más mayor y de pronto pienso que ojalá nunca deje de preocuparse del todo por mí. Es tan reconfortante. ¿No es extraño que la familia signifique cada vez más a medida que te hacer mayor?

- Yo no sé qué haría sin la mía. Durante esos meses en los que no podía recordarlos, no podía recordar nada... -Bella se interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza-. Aquello me enseñó a no dar nada por sentado. Bueno -dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y miró a su alrededor-. ¿Qué quieres ver primero?

- Vamos detrás del escenario. Quiero ver los camerinos, las bambalinas... Le echaré un vistazo al tablero de luces. Si las cosas no funcionan ahí detrás, no importa lo bueno que seas en el escenario.

- Sabes lo que haces, ¿no?

- Esperemos que sí.

Pasaron más de una hora tras el escenario. Alice subió escaleras, inspeccionó los almacenes y examinó el equipo técnico, el cual, como esperaba, era de la mejor calidad. El Círculo de Bellas Artes era un asunto de familia, fundado en honor de la madre de Bella. Los Cullen habían encauzado el amor que sentían hacia la difunta princesa Esme convirtiendo aquel teatro en uno de los mejores del mundo.

Alice sintió que su emoción crecía. Actuar allí culminaría todo lo que su compañía y ella habían hecho hasta ese momento. Su imaginación ya había empezado a anticiparse. Produciría cuatro obras clásicas del repertorio americano para un público internacional. El publicista de la compañía haría su agosto con la promoción. Tennessee Williams, Neil Simon, Arthur Miller. Tenía tantos talentos entre los que elegir... Y llevaría a sus propios técnicos para que manejaran las luces, las cuerdas, el guardarropa.

- Veo que los engranajes empiezan a funcionar -murmuró Bella.

- Nunca he sido sutil -Alice se alejó, se colocó en el centro del escenario y se dejó llevar por sus emociones.

Eran increíbles las sensaciones, las vibraciones que había suspendidas en el aire de cualquier teatro vacío. Aquel había sido diseñado para el actor. Alice casi podía sentir el olor del maquillaje y el sudor. Las filas de butacas se escalonaban hacia delante, separadas por tres grandes pasillos enmoquetados de azul profundo. Había enormes lámparas y el techo estaba pintado al fresco. Los palcos sobresalían de las paredes a ambos lados y detrás se extendía el anfiteatro. Incluso desde aquella distancia Alice podía ver que las barandillas estaban talladas a mano y relucían. Y, lo que era aún más importante, desde cada butaca se veía el escenario sin ningún obstáculo.

- Esta noche acaba aquí, miserablemente. Sea lo que fuere lo que hemos hecho, lo que fuere lo que intentamos hacer, ya no importa. Cuando mañana amanezca, todo empezará otra vez, y nosotros... nosotros nunca habremos existido -su voz se extendió, llegando hasta los últimos rincones, subiendo hasta la última fila del anfiteatro, y luego retornó a ella en un eco. Satisfecha, Alice sonrió-. Maravilloso -se volvió hacia Bella-. El arquitecto se merece una medalla, sea quien sea.

- Se lo sugeriré a mi padre. Alice, ¿de quién era eso? No lo he reconocido.

- Oh, no podrías. Es de un dramaturgo desconocido -dijo apresuradamente, no queriendo confesarle que aquel dramaturgo desconocido no era otro que ella misma-. Bella, el teatro es una maravilla. En otra ocasión me encantaría hacer algo en ese escenario más pequeño del piso de abajo. Algo íntimo. Pero este es perfecto para nuestros propósitos.

- Qué bien, esperaba que dijeras eso -los tacones de Bella tamborilearon cuando cruzó el escenario para acercarse a Alice-. Desde que Jasper y yo empezamos a hablar del proyecto, esperaba este momento. Alice, vamos a hacer algo importante para tu compañía, para nuestros países, y también para los niños.

- Yo solo voy a poner en escena algunas obras -dijo Alice apretándole las manos-. Las grandes causas os las dejo a Jasper y a ti. Pero si podemos arreglar todos los detalles, los contratos y los requisitos legales, veréis cuatro producciones magníficas.

- Cuento con ello.

Alice miró una última vez el escenario. Ella nunca actuaría allí, pero su compañía sí. Un día, tal vez, una de sus obras se pondría en escena en aquel teatro. Casi se rió de sí misma al pensarlo.

- Bueno, entonces será mejor que vuelva a casa y empiece a trabajar.

- Oh, no, no te dejaremos marchar tan pronto. Ya he organizado una cena familiar en la granja. Será mañana por la noche. Y ahora... -tomó a Alice del brazo- quiero que vuelvas a palacio y que te tomes el resto del día libre. Cuando te pongamos a trabajar, no te daremos otra oportunidad.

- ¿Es una orden regia?

- Absolutamente.

- Entones, tendré que conformarme.

Pero no le resultó tan difícil hacerlo. Alice descubrió que perezosear junto a la piscina mientras una balsámica brisa mediterránea agitaba las copas de las palmeras sobre su cabeza no resultaba precisamente un trabajo duro. Durante su primera juventud había haraganeado mucho. En realidad, había vegetado mucho. Aún la asombraba haberse sentido feliz sin hacer nada durante tan largo periodos de tiempo. No es que hubiera algo malo en no hacer nada, se dijo mientras echaba un poco más hacia atrás el respaldo de la tumbona. Pero era una lástima hacer carrera de ello.

Y ella casi lo había hecho. La riqueza, los privilegios, hacían muy fácil sentarse y dejar que otros hicieran las cosas. Habría continuado por ese mismo camino, de no descubrir el teatro. Este le había dado la oportunidad de empezar desde abajo, de esforzarse por conseguir una meta. Era algo que papá, bendito fuera, no podía facilitarle. O tenía talento para la interpretación, o no lo tenía. Y había descubierto que lo tenía. Pero no era en el centro del escenario donde había encontrado su sitio.

El teatro le había descubierto nuevos mundos. Mundos que también eran interiores. Ella era competente; era inteligente; y tenía un talento para la planificación que nunca había utilizado durante sus años de estudios. Idear su propia compañía, levantarla, había afilado todas aquellas capacidades. Y también le había enseñado a aceptar los riesgos, a trabajar con ahínco y, sobre todo, a ser responsable. El trabajo y el sustento de muchas personas dependían de ella. La responsabilidad había convertido a una niña mimada en una mujer entregada a su trabajo.

Ahora le estaban dando la oportunidad de obtener recompensas con las que ni siquiera había soñado. El reconocimiento internacional para su compañía. Lo único que tenía que hacer era elegir el material adecuado, producir cuatro obras, seleccionar cuatro vestuarios, cuatro decorados, cuatro escenografías. Mientras tanto, tendría que vérselas con abogados, directores, transportistas y con setenta y tantos actores y técnicos. Y también con un príncipe.

Alice se subió las gafas de sol sobre la nariz y suspiró. ¿Qué era la vida sin unos cuantos retos?

* * *

><p><strong>hola jeje ke les parecio...<strong>

**espero sus reviews**

**bye ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**hola a tds espero les gzte el cap**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 5**

No sabía por qué había salido. Al mirar su reloj, Jasper comprobó que tenía una cita veinte minutos después. Era absurdo salir a la piscina cuando debía estar en su despacho, preparando la reunión con el ministro de estado. No debería haber preguntado, como quien no quería la cosa, si la señorita Brandon había vuelto del teatro. Debería haber sabido que no podría regresar al despacho y concentrarse sabiendo que ella estaba en la piscina.

Alice parecía dormida. Su pequeño bikini rojo se tensaba en sus caderas. Se había desatado las tiras de la parte e arriba, de modo que esta permanecía en su lugar porque estaba tumbada boca arriba. Jasper no podía verle los ojos tras las gafas de sol, pero Alice no hizo ningún movimiento cuando se acercó a ella.

Jasper la observó detenidamente. Su piel relucía con el aceite que se había dado sobre todas las zonas desnudas. El exótico perfume del aceite ascendía para competir con el de las flores. El pelo se le rizaba, mojado y oscuro, alrededor de la cara, evidenciando que no había permanecido ociosa, sino que había utilizado la piscina. Acercándose más a ella, Jasper vio que sus ojos se abrían bajo las lentes tintadas de color ámbar.

- Deberías tener más cuidado. No estás acostumbrada al sol del Mediterráneo.

Alice permanecía casi completamente acostada de espaldas, mirándolo fijamente. Él había bloqueado la luz del sol, de modo que esta relucía como un halo alrededor de su cabeza. Alice parpadeó, intentando despejar su visión y su cabeza. Damiselas en apuros y dragones. Volvió a pensar en ello, aunque Jasper parecía un dios, más que un príncipe.

- Pensaba que estabas fuera -se incorporó, apoyándose sobre los codos, antes de acordarse del bikini. Cuando este se deslizó sobre sus pechos, lo sujetó con una mano y masculló una maldición. Él se quedo simplemente allí parado, mientras ella luchaba con las tiras y con lo que quedaba de su pudor.

- Sí, estaba fuera. Tienes la piel muy blanca, Alice. Te quemarás.

A ella se le ocurrió que el protocolo exigía que se levantara e hiciera una reverencia. Dejando a un lado el protocolo, no era conveniente hacer una reverencia en bikini. Así que se quedó donde estaba.

- Me he embadurnado con un quintal de crema y no pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo aquí fuera. Además, vivir en Houston curte la piel.

- Pues no lo parece -a pesar de su reunión, Jasper acercó una silla y se sentó-. ¿Has ido al teatro?

- Sí. Tu familia y tú debéis de sentiros orgullosos. Es una maravilla.

- Entonces, ¿aceptas traer a tu compañía?

- Acepto negociar el contrato -Alice enderezó el respaldo de su tumbona para sentarse-. Las instalaciones son magníficas. Si conseguimos solucionar todos los inconvenientes, los dos obtendremos lo que queremos.

- Esos inconvenientes son para los abogados y los contables -dijo él con desdén-. Nosotros solo tenemos que estar de acuerdo en lo que va a hacerse.

Alice cruzó las manos, pensando que a su padre lo habría enojado la actitud del príncipe hacia los contables.

- Llegaremos a un acuerdo cuando los contables y los abogados hayan dado su veredicto.

- Parece que te has convertido en toda una empresaria.

- No es que lo parezca, es que lo soy. ¿Su Alteza no aprueba que las mujeres se dediquen a los negocios?

- Cordina es un país avanzado. No aprobamos o desaprobamos nada en virtud del género.

- Oh, vaya, el plural mayestático -murmuró ella para sí-. Estoy convencida de que eso es muy progresista. ¿No te estás asando con esa chaqueta?

- Corre un poco de aire.

- ¿Nunca te desabrochas el cuello, ni te quitas los zapatos?

- ¿Disculpa?

- No importa. Te lo tomas todo demasiado literalmente -alzó un vaso lleno de limonada que había sobre la mesa, junto a ella. Aún estaba frío, a pesar de que el hielo se había derretido-. ¿Nunca usa la piscina Su Alteza?

- Cuando el tiempo lo permite.

- ¿Nunca has oído ese dicho americano sobre el mucho trabajar y el poco divertirse?

Él permanecía elegantemente sentado bajo el sol abrasador. En su dedo relucía un anillo de oro y rubíes. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

- Creo que sí.

- Pero no se aplica a los príncipes, ¿no es eso?

- Lamento no poder entretenerte.

- No necesito que nadie me entretenga -irritada, ella se levantó. Al ver que él también se ponía en pie, se giró hacia él-. Oh, siéntate, ¿quieres? Solo estamos nosotros dos. ¿Nunca has pensado que las mujeres se cansan de que los hombres se levanten como un resorte cada vez que ellas lo hacen?

Jasper volvió a sentarse y, de pronto, se sorprendió sonriendo.

- No.

- Pues se cansan. Puede que te sentara bien pasar una temporada en América, aprendiendo a relajarte.

- No estoy en posición de relajarme -dijo él tranquilamente, y Alice sintió que su irritación se disipaba.

- De acuerdo, pero no entiendo por qué tiene que ser así con una amiga de la familia. Tendrá que perdonarme, Alteza. Tengo poca paciencia para las formalidades innecesarias.

- Entonces, ¿por qué nunca me llamas por mi nombre? -ella se giró de nuevo para mirarlo, sintiéndose de pronto enojada e incómoda-. Como tú misma dijiste, nos conocemos desde hace años.

- Estaba equivocada -dijo lentamente, percibiendo algo extraño-. No nos conocemos en absoluto.

- Pues no te resulta difícil dirigirte a los demás miembros de mi familia por sus nombres, en lugar de por sus títulos.

Ella tuvo ganas de tomar otro sorbo de limonada, pero de pronto se sintió incapaz de pasar junto a él.

- No, es cierto.

- Me pregunto por qué será -sin dejar de mirarla, se levantó y se acercó a ella. Cuando estuvieron muy cerca, cara a cara, Jasper se detuvo, pero mantuvo las manos junto a los costados-. O quizá debería preguntártelo a ti.

- Nunca me ha parecido apropiado, eso es todo.

¿Estaba nerviosa? Él nunca la había visto nerviosa. Intrigado, dio otro paso hacia ella.

- ¿He sido antipático contigo?

- Sí. No -ella se sorprendió dando un paso atrás.

- ¿Sí o no?

- No -se quedó quieta, llamándose tonta para sus adentros-. Su Alteza siempre es amable. Sé que nunca te he gustado, pero...

- ¿Te he dado esa impresión?

Jasper había vuelto a acercarse. Pero ella ni siquiera lo había visto moverse. Alice se escudó en la única defensa que tenía a mano: la beligerancia.

- Con toda claridad.

- Entonces, debería disculparme -la tomó de la mano y se la levó a los labios. Alice se preguntó por qué le parecía oír truenos, si el cielo estaba completamente despejado.

- No seas tan cortés -intentó apartar la mano, pero él la sostenía con fuerza.

La sonrisa de Jasper resultó tan inesperada como el beso que le había dado en la mano, e igual de debilitante. Sí, estaba nerviosa. Y a él, su inesperada vulnerabilidad le parecía irresistible.

- ¿Prefieres la grosería?

- Prefiero lo conocido.

- Yo también -algo cruzó sus ojos fugazmente. Si era un desafío, Alice se prometió que nunca contestaría a él-. Pero algunas veces falla. Y, de vez en cuando, lo inesperado resulta más interesante.

- Interesante para unos. Incómodo para otros.

La sonrisa de Jasper se hizo más amplia. Alice reparó por primera vez en los pequeños hoyuelos que se formaban en las comisuras de su boca. Por alguna razón, su mirada se quedó fija en ellos.

- ¿Te hago sentir incómoda, Alice?

- Yo no diría eso -ella aparto la mirada de su boca, pero descubrió que mirarlo a los ojos no resultaba menos perturbador.

- Te has sonrojado -murmuró él, pasándole un dedo por la mejilla.

- Es por el calor -logró decir ella y, al ver que la miraba fijamente a los ojos, notó que le temblaban las rodillas.

- Creo que tienes razón -él también sentía aquel calor, crepitando en el aire, soltando chispas como una tormenta eléctrica sobre el mar-. Lo mejor será que nos refresquemos un poco.

- Sí. Tengo que ir a cambiarme. Le dije a Emmett que bajaría a los establos con él antes de la cena.

Jasper se retiró inmediatamente. Fuera lo que fuese lo que Alice había creído ver en su rostro, en sus ojos, había desaparecido de repente.

- Entonces, te dejo sola. El embajador francés y su esposa cenarán con nosotros.

- Intentaré no sorber la sopa.

La ira, siempre próxima a la superficie, afloró a sus ojos.

- ¿Te estás burlando de mí, Alice, o de ti misma?

- De los dos.

- No te quedes mucho rato al sol -él se dio la vuelta y echó a andar sin mirar atrás.

Alice lo miró alejarse con aquel paso vigoroso y marcial tan propio de él. Se estremeció y luego, cerrando los ojos, se zambulló de cabeza en la piscina.

* * *

><p><strong>ke les parecio? <strong>

**espero sus reviews**

**bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**hooola jeje espero les ste gztando la historia jejeje**

**espero sus review hehehe**

**Capitulo 6**

Alice se alegró de que no solo Emmett sino también Bella y Edward se unieran a ellos en la cena. Sentada entre el embajador y Edward, se sintió liberada de la obligación de conversar con Jasper. Como príncipe heredero, este ocupaba la cabecera de la mesa, flanqueado por su hermana a un lado y la esposa del embajador al otro.

La cena resultó formal, pero no insoportablemente aburrida, como temía Alice. El embajador tenía todo un arsenal de anécdotas que sacaba a relucir a la menor oportunidad. A Alice le hizo gracia su conversación, lo animó a seguir adelante y luego lo complació continuando su charla en francés. Sus años de estudio en un colegio suizo habían dado fruto, le gustara o no.

- Impresionante -le dijo Edward cuando se giró hacia él con una sonrisa. Había cambiado muy poco con el paso de los años, pensó Alice. Tenía algunos toques de gris en las sienes, pero eso era todo. No, se corrigió, no era todo. Ahora parecía más relajado. Al parecer, la felicidad era para él la fuente de la juventud.

- ¿Qué tal va tu francés?

- No va de ninguna manera -él jugueteó un momento con un trocito de pato regado en deliciosa salsa y pensó cuánto le habría gustado poder cambiarlo por un filetón asado en su propia parrilla. Luego, miró a su mujer, que se reía charlando con Emmett. Todos los sacrificios que había hecho no eran nada, comparados con las recompensas que había obtenido-. Bella dice que me empeño en no aprender.

- ¿Y?

- Tiene razón.

Alice se echó a reír y tomó su copa de vino.

- Estoy deseando que llegue mañana para ver la granja, Edward. Chris me dijo que la casa era preciosa, aunque se perdió un poco cuando le enseñaste los campos de trigo y avena. Y me dijo que tenéis caballos.

- A los niños les gusta montar. Hasta Dorian tiene un poni -se detuvo un momento mientras le retiraban el segundo plato-. Es asombroso lo rápido que aprenden.

- ¿Cómo es? -Alice se giró un poco más hacia él, sin saber de dónde había surgido aquella pregunta, ni por qué de pronto le parecía tan importante-. Quiero decir vivir aquí, o vivir la mayor parte del año, tener que echar raíces en otra parte y aprender nuevas costumbres.

De haber sido otro, Edward habría pasado por alto aquella pregunta. Habría podido despacharla con una broma, como harían otros. Pero él sentía apego por la verdad.

-Al principio fue difícil para los dos. Ahora, me siento como en mi casa. Como en nuestra casa de Virginia. Mentiría si dijera que no me alegraré cuando Jasper se case y Bella tenga menos obligaciones, pero me enamoré de la mujer. Y el título forma parte de ella.

- Es algo más que un título, ¿no? -murmuró ella. Antes de que se diera cuenta, antes de que pudiera evitarlo, su mirada se deslizó hacia Jasper.

- Mucho más -repuso Edward, reparando en su mirada-. Y mucho más aún para él.

Alice apartó la mirada de Jasper rápidamente.

- Sí, claro. Él gobernará algún día.

- Ha sido educado para ello desde su nacimiento -¿tendría razón Bella?, se preguntaba Edward. ¿Había entre Jasper y Alice una chispa que costaría poco esfuerzo avivar. Él nunca lo había notado, pero esa noche no estaba tan seguro. Si la había, Alice no lo tendría fácil. Edward saboreó su vino un momento y luego contestó con voz pausada-. Si he aprendido algo en los últimos cinco años, es que el deber y la obligación no son para algunos, ni para quienes los aman, cosas que se elijan.

Edward le estaba diciendo lo que ella ya sabía y más de lo que quería saber.

- No, estoy segura de que tienes razón.

Para aliviar la tensión que había surgido tan repentinamente, Alice se volvió hacia el embajador y lo hizo reír.

Los comensales se trasladaron al salón principal para tomar el café y el brandy. Calculando que había pasado un lapso de tiempo razonable, Emmett tomó a Alice de la mano.

- Aire -le susurró al oído.

- No seas maleducado -contestó ella, también susurrando.

- No, seguirán hablando por lo menos una hora más. Y tengo derecho, incluso tengo la obligación, de entretenerte a ti tanto como a los otros. Salgamos a la terraza.

Resultaba difícil resistirse a aquella invitación. Alice ya sabía lo tentadoras que eran las noches en Cordina. Una rápida mirada le mostró que Jasper estaba conversando tranquilamente con el embajador, mientras que Bella y Edward charlaban con la esposa del dignatario.

- De acuerdo. Pero solo un minuto.

Aunque el flujo de la conversación no se detuvo, Jasper vio que Alice salía con su hermano por las puertas de la terraza.

- Esto está mejor -dijo Emmett al instante.

- La cena ha sido deliciosa.

- Ha estado bien, pero a veces preferiría tomarme una pizza y una cerveza con unos cuantos amigos -se acercó al borde de la terraza y se apoyó sobre el muro de piedra de poca altura-. Cuanto más mayor me hago, menos tiempo tengo para esas cosas.

- No es fácil, ¿verdad?

- ¿El qué?

- Ser quien eres.

Él le paso un brazo alrededor de la cintura.

- Tiene sus buenos momentos.

- No, no bromees. Siempre haces lo mismo -Alice se echó hacia atrás para observarlo. Resultaba delicioso mirarlo, y era más duro, mucho más duro, de lo que quería aparentar.

- Así que quieres una respuesta seria -él se metió las manos en los bolsillos-. Es difícil dártela. Siempre he sido quien soy, lo que soy. No, no siempre es fácil saber que, vayas donde vayas, hay cerca un guardaespaldas, o que la prensa te estará esperando. Yo lo afronto a mi manera. A mí, al igual que a Bella, se me permiten ciertas libertades. Nosotros no vamos a heredar el trono.

- ¿A ti te gustaría?

- Cielo santo, no.

Contestó con tal prontitud y convicción que Alice tuvo que sonreír.

- No eres celoso, ¿no?

- No es cuestión de celos. Que yo recuerde, Jasper siempre ha tenido que esforzarse más, que estudiar más que nosotros. Que ser más duro. No, no me gustaría estar en su pellejo. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- Oh, no sé. La fascinación americana por la realeza, supongo.

- Tú nos conoces desde hace demasiado tiempo como para sentirte fascinada.

- Os conozco a algunos -sacudiendo la cabeza, se acercó a él-. ¿Recuerdas la primera noche, la noche del baile, cuando salimos a uno de estos enormes miradores, a oscuras?

- No creo que pueda olvidar aquella noche.

- Entonces estaba fascinada. Pensaba que ibas a besarme.

Él sonrió y enredó un mechón de pelo de Alice entre sus dedos.

- No pude hacerlo.

- No. Al final, en lugar de besarme, te pegaron un tiro. Me pareciste un auténtico héroe.

- Lo era -él la abrazó por la cintura-. ¿Sabes?, si ahora intentara besarte, me sentiría como si estuviera besando a mi hermana.

- Lo sé -relajada, ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro-. Me alegro de que seamos amigos, Emm.

- Por casualidad, ¿no tendrás una prima, una hermanastra o una tía que se parezca a ti?

- Lo siento, pero me temo que no -sonriendo, ella alzó la cabeza y lo miró.

- Yo también lo siento.

- Emmett.

Al oír la voz de Jasper, Alice se apartó de Emmett como una niña a la que hubieran sorprendido abriendo la lata de las galletitas. Se maldijo a sí misma por ello y luego cerró los puños junto a los costados.

* * *

><p><strong>oh oh Jasper a la vista hahaha ke pasara ahora?<strong>

**dejenme unos cuantos rrviews y les publico pronto **

**hehe**

**bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**hola hola espero ke les guste el capitulo**

**recueden deq nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 7**

- Emmett.

Al oír la voz de Jasper, Alice se apartó de Emmett como una niña a la que hubieran sorprendido abriendo la lata de las galletitas. Se maldijo a sí misma por ello y luego cerró los puños junto a los costados.

- Disculpad -él permanecía en actitud regia y distante junto a las puertas de la terraza, donde la luz de la luna no alcanzaba-. El embajador se marcha.

- ¿Tan pronto? -ajeno al tono agrio de su voz, Emmett apretó los hombros de Alice-. En fin, debemos despedirnos. Gracias por el aire.

- De nada.

Pero, cuando Emmett cruzó las puertas, Alice permaneció donde estaba, confiando en que Jasper se iría tras su hermano.

- Si no te importa entrar un momento, el embajador desea despedirse de ti. Le ha gustado mucho conversar contigo durante la cena.

- Está bien -se acercó a las puertas, pero encontró bloqueado el camino. Esta vez, no retrocedió, sino que alzó la barbilla para mirarlo a la cara. Tenía el rostro en sombras y solo sus ojos brillaban claramente-. ¿Hay algo más, Majestad?

- Sí, parece que sí -él la tomó de la barbilla, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Su gesto parecía suave, pero la presión de sus dedos contenía una amenaza o una promesa. No era el gesto de un amante. Él no quería que lo fuera-. Emmett es un hombre generoso, un hombre bueno, pero posee escasa discreción en lo que a las mujeres se refiere. Deberías tener cuidado.

Si hubiera procedido de otra persona, aquel comentario la habría hecho reír. Pero, al mirar los ojos de Jasper, no sintió ganas de reírse.

- Parece que me estás advirtiendo otra vez que me quemaré, si no tengo cuidado. Pero no era necesario que me lo advirtieras esta tarde, ni lo es ahora -su voz sonaba lenta y áspera, pero de algún modo consiguió derretir la película de hielo-. Habrá observado, Alteza, que las mujeres americanas insisten en cuidar de sí mismas y en tomar sus propias decisiones.

- No pretendo decirte lo que debes hacer -su voz poseía un aguijón que la habría hecho estremecerse, ni no hubiera estado tan enfadada.

- Demos gracias por ello.

- Si estás enamorada de mi hermano...

- ¿Quién te da derecho a preguntarme eso? -replico Alice. No sabía de dónde había surgido aquella súbita ira, ni por qué era tan intensa, pero crecía con cada palabra que decía-. Mis sentimientos hacia tu hermano son míos y no tienen nada que ver contigo.

Aquellas palabras se agitaron dolorosamente dentro de él.

- Emmett es mi hermano.

- Pero no mandas sobre él y, ciertamente no mandas sobre mí. Mis sentimientos hacia tu hermano, o hacia cualquiera, son asunto mío.

- Pero lo que ocurre en mi casa, en mi familia, es asunto mío.

- Jazz -Bella se acercó a la puerta, hablando en voz baja, como si quisiera indicarles que habían alzado demasiado las suyas-. El embajador está esperando.

Sin decir palabra, Jasper entró.

- Tu hermano es idiota -masculló Alice.

- En muchos sentidos -compadeciéndose de ella, Bella le dio la mano-. Respira hondo y entra a despedirte del embajador y de su esposa. Luego, podrás subir a tu habitación y darle una patada a algo. Eso es lo que yo suelo hacer.

Alice apretó los dientes.

- Gracias. Creo que lo haré.

* * *

><p><strong>heloo ke les parecio?<strong>

**espero reviews**

**bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**hola jeje debido a los reviews tan lindos ke me an dejado decidi pubicar pronto jejeje**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 8**

_El príncipe Emmett corteja a una heredera americana_.

Alice leyó el titular mientras se tomaba el desayuno y estuvo a punto de atragantarse. Cuando por fin consiguió tragar y echar un segundo vistazo al periódico, empezó a reírse. Pobre Emm, pensó. Solo tenía que mirar a una mujer y le adjudicaban un romance. Ignorando su cruasán, Alice leyó el texto:

_ Alice Brandon, hija del millonario T.G. Brandon, está pasando una temporada en Cordina invitada por la familia real. La larga e íntima relación del príncipe Emmett y la señorita Brandon comenzó siete años atrás..._

El artículo continuaba describiendo los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar en palacio como consecuencia del intento de secuestro de la princesa Bella y de las heridas que sufrió Emmett durante el tiroteo. No pudo evitar sonreír al leer el heroico relato del papel que desempeño ella en aquellas circunstancias. Divertida, leyó que Emmett y ella habían mantenido periódicas citas desde entonces.

«Citas», pensó con sorna. Bueno, era cierto que Emmett había ido a Houston con ocasión de su veintiún cumpleaños. Una de las mejores amigas de Alice estuvo perdidamente enamorada de él durante más o menos una semana. Debido a su amistad, unos años atrás, a Alice le habían pedido que acompañara a Emmett durante una visita a Washington. Y ella había visitado Cordina unas cuantas veces en compañía de su hermana. Y, además, Emmett y ella se habían encontrado en París una vez por accidente. Resultaba difícil considerar un almuerzo en la terraza de un café como una cita, pero la prensa tenía que publicar algo.

_¿Elegirá otro miembro de la familia real a otro americano?_ El artículo concluía con esa pregunta. «Podéis esperar sentados», contestó ella para sus adentros, dejando a un lado el periódico. ¿De qué hablaría la prensa cuando por fin Emmett encontrar a la mujer adecuada y sentara la cabeza? Riéndose, empezó a comerse el cruasán casi frío. Claro que, para cuando eso sucediera, posiblemente los hijos de Bella ya estarían en edad de casarse.

- ¿Has leído algo interesante?

Alice miró hacia la entrada del pequeño solario. Debería haber imaginado que no la dejaría desayunar en paz.

- Se reírme de una broma, Majestad -empezó a levantarse, pero él le indicó que se sentara.

- ¿Te parece divertido?

- Me ha hecho gracia, aunque imagino que Emmett estará harto de que añadan a la lista de sus posibles esposas a cualquier mujer a la que le sonría.

- Piensa poco en ello -y él haría lo mismo, en otras circunstancias-. A Emmett le gustan los escándalos.

Ella sonrió, percibiendo su tono ligero. Si Jasper quería olvidar su conversación de la noche pasada, ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo dándole vueltas a aquel asunto.

- ¿Y a quién no? -mirándolo más de cerca, parecía cansado y tenso. Sintiendo compasión de él, Alice se suavizó-. ¿Has desayunado? Puedo ofrecerte café y cruasanes.

- Sí, desayuné hace un par de horas. Pero me vendría bien un café.

Ella se levantó y tomó otra taza y otro platillo de la mesa.

-No son ni las diez, pero parece que has tenido un día duro.

Él se quedó callado un momento. Luego, decidió contárselo. De todos modos, lo sabría muy pronto por la radio, o por los periódicos.

- Esta mañana llegaron noticias de París. Ha estallado una bomba en la embajada.

Los dedos de Alice se crisparon sobre el asa de la cafetera.

- Oh, Dios mío, ¿y tu padre...?

- No está herido. Su secretario tiene heridas leves -hizo una pausa, pero su voz tranquila y firme cuando continuó-. Seward, el ayudante del primer ministro, ha muerto.

- Lo siento -ella dejó la cafetera y apoyo una mano sobre el brazo de Jasper-. Lo siento mucho. ¿Saben quién lo hizo?

- Nadie ha reivindicado el atentado. Solo tenemos sospechas.

- ¿Tu padre regresará a casa?

- Él miró a través de los cristales del solario, hacia el jardín donde brillaba el sol y las flores se abrían. La vida nunca sería tan fácil, se dijo. Nunca sería tan sencilla.

- Aún no ha acabado los asuntos que lo llevaron a París.

- Pero...

- Volverá a casa cuando todo esté arreglado -alzó su taza y se bebió el café negro y humeante-. Cordina, como muchos otros países, tiene una posición firme contra el terrorismo. Encontrarán a los responsables.

- Eso eso -ella apartó el cruasán y descubrió que el titular ya no la divertía-. ¿Por qué será que los inocentes han de pagar por los intereses políticos de otros?

Los dedos de Jasper se crisparon sobre la taza, en parte por rabia, en parte por frustración.

- El terrorismo no es política.

- No -había muchas cosas que ella no entendía y muchas más que habría preferido no ver. Pero sabía que escondiendo la cabeza en la arena solo se conseguía enturbiarse la mirada-. No, tienes razón, por supuesto.

- Seward deja mujer y tres hijos.

- Oh, qué horror. ¿Ya se lo han dicho?

- Tengo que decírselo ahora.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo? Podría hacer algo.

- No es asunto tuyo.

Alice se replegó, llamándose tonta por sentirse tonta. Cuando Jasper se levantó, se quedó mirando su taza de café sin decir nada.

¿Por qué había entrado allí?, se preguntaba Jasper. Necesitaba hablar con ella, compartir su frustración, su rabia, su pena. Pero no era prudente que un hombre que había de gobernar necesitara consuelo, una palabra amable, una mano a la que agarrarse. Le habían enseñado a confiar solo en sí mismo. Y, sin embargo, había ido a buscar a Alice. Y aún sentía la necesidad de hablar con ella.

- Alice -aquello no le resultaba fácil. Ella no podía adivinar que una simple petición desataba una batalla en su interior-. Me gustaría que me acompañaras. Creo que su esposa agradecerá la presencia de una mujer.

- Iré a buscar mi bolso -fue todo lo que ella dijo.

* * *

><p><strong>hollaaaa ke les parecio?<strong>

**espero sus reviews**

**byee**


	9. Chapter 9

**hola a tdos aki les dejo el nuevo capitulo espero les guste**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capítulo 9**

Los Seward vivían en una linda casa rosa, con un pequeño y pulcro jardín de césped bordeado de flores blancas. Alice vio una bicicleta roja aparcada junto a la puerta. Aquello, más que cualquier otra cosa, hizo que el corazón se le encogiera. Ella sabía lo que era perder a un ser querido, y que el dolor y la pena nunca se desvanecían completamente.

Jasper le ofreció la mano tras salir del coche. Alice la aceptó.

- Si te sientes incomoda...

- No. No, solo triste -se acercó con él a la puerta, dándose cuenta de que el chofer los estaba mirando, pero sin reparar en que los miembros del personal de seguridad permanecían apostados a ambos lados de la tranquila calle.

Alena Seward en persona abrió la puerta. Era una mujer de mediana edad, morena y regordeta, de bellos ojos y pelo desordenado. Era evidente que la habían sorprendido limpiando. La mujer se quedó boquiabierta al ver a Jasper, pero se sobrepuso rápidamente.

- Alteza.

- Señora Seward, lamento presentarme en su casa tan inesperadamente. ¿Podemos pasar?

- Por supuesto -Alice notó que la señora Seward miraba ansiosamente los muebles a los que aún tenía que quitarles el polvo, los juguetes que aún tenía que recoger-. ¿Puedo ofrecerles un café, Alteza?

- No, muchas gracias. Permítame presentarle a la señorita Brandon.

- ¿Cómo está? -la mujer le tendió la mano-. Por favor, siéntese.

Jasper se sentó en una silla, sabiendo que la mujer permanecería de pie si él no se sentaba.

- Señora Seward, esta mañana han llegado noticias de París.

Sentada junto a ella en el sofá, Alice sintió que Alena se ponía tensa.

- Sí, Alteza.

- Alguien colocó dos bombas en nuestra embajada. Una estalló antes de que la descubrieran -sabía por experiencia que las malas noticias, las peores noticias, era mejor darlas rápidamente-. Su marido ha muerto.

- ¿Maurice? -sus dedos se crisparon sobre la mano de Alice, aunque no se había dado cuenta de que esta se la había tendido-.¿Muerto?

- Murió en el acto, _madame_. Mi padre le envía su más profundo pésame. El resto de mi familia y yo le presentamos nuestras condolencias.

- Pero debe de haber un error -aún no había derramado ni una sola lágrima, pero los dedos que sujetaban la mano de Alice eran como garras.

Jasper odiaba, más que cualquier otra cosa, la impotencia. No podía ofrecerle esperanza alguna a aquella mujer, y la compasión era un regalo vacío.

- No, _madame_. Estaba solo en el despacho cuando la bomba explotó.

- Brandy -Alice obligó a Alena a prestarle atención-. Señora Seward, ¿dónde tiene el brandy?

- ¿El brandy? -su voz parecía tan desprovista de emoción como sus ojos-. Hay brandy en la cocina -Alice miró a Jasper. Este se levantó y fue a buscarlo-. Pero si hablé con él anoche mismo -murmuró Alena-. Estaba bien. Un poco cansado. Las reuniones eran agotadoras. Me dijo que había comprado un broche para nuestra hija. El mes que viene es su cumpleaños -empezó a temblarle la voz-. Tiene que haber un error, _mademoiselle_.

Entonces llegaron las lágrimas. Alice hizo lo único que podía hacer. La abrazó. Cuando Jasper volvió a entrar en la habitación, Alice tenía la cabeza de la viuda apoyada sobre su pecho. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas mientras acariciaba el pelo de Alena. El dolor parecía haber llenado la habitación, reemplazando a la perplejidad. Dejando a un lado el protocolo, Jasper se arrodilló frente a ella y le dio el brandy a Alena.

- Tiene usted una hija, _madame_ -dijo suavemente-. ¿Quiere que la llame?

- Mis hijos...

- Haré que los traigan a casa.

Temblando, ella bebió un sorbo de brandy.

- Quisiera ver a mi hija, Alteza.

- ¿Donde está el teléfono?

- En el despacho. En el despacho de Maurice, al fondo del pasillo -se giró y, apoyándose otra vez en el hombro de Alice, rompió a llorar.

.

.

.

- Has sido muy amable -dijo Jasper cuando volvieron a montarse en su coche.

Alice cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza contra el asiento.

- A veces, la amabilidad no parece suficiente.

Él no podía alegar nada a aquel comentario. Había sentido lo mismo. ¿Por qué, llevando sobre sus hombros la carga del poder, podía hacer tan poco?

- ¿Qué será de ella?

- Sus hijas y ella no pasarán privaciones. Eso podemos hacerlo -él sacó un cigarrillo. Notaba un sabor amargo en la boca-. Aunque no podamos sanar las heridas.

Alice sintió que en su voz la amargura se mezclaba con frustración. Por primera vez, sintió que lo entendía.

- Tienes ganas de castigar a alguien.

Él encendió el cigarrillo y, al girarse hacia ella, vio que lo estaba observando atentamente.

- Castigaré a alguien.

Su forma de decirlo hizo que a Alice se le quedara la boca seca. Jasper tenía poder, y no solo por su título, ni por su cuna. De haber sido un campesino, habría seguido teniéndolo. Quizá fuera aquello, más que cualquier otra cosa, lo que siempre acababa atrayéndola hacia él, aunque deseara apartarse.

- Mientras hablabas por teléfono, Alena me preguntó quién lo había hecho. Tuve que decirle que no lo sabía, pero sé que volverá a preguntarlo cuando pase el dolor.

- Cuando haya pasado el dolor, sentirá sed de venganza.

- Eso es lo quieres.

- Habría podido ser mi padre -por primera vez, Alice notó que su aplomo se desvanecía. La rabia y la ira afloraron a sus ojos un instante, antes de que pudiera refrenarlas-. Somos responsables ante nuestro país, ante nuestro pueblo. La muerte de Seward no quedará impune.

- ¿Crees que la bomba iba destinada a tu padre? -extendió la mano y lo agarró de la muñeca-. ¿Crees que querían matarlo?

- La colocaron en su despacho. Fue solo una coincidencia que saliera unos segundos antes de la explosión. Si no lo hubiera hecho, habría muerto, igual que Seward.

- Razón de más para que vuelva a casa.

- Razón de más para que se quede allí. Si un gobernante se deja intimidar, su país también.

- Maldita sea, es tu padre.

- Antes que nada es Carlisle de Cordina.

- No, no es eso lo que piensas. No es así como sientes realmente -dijo ella con vehemencia, apretándole la mano-. Si tu padre está en peligro, debes convencerlo para que vuelva.

- Si me pidiera consejo, le diría que regresar a Cordina antes de concluir el asunto que fue a tratar a París sería un error.

Alice se retiró lentamente, soltándole la mano.

-Emmett me dijo que eras duro, que tenías que serlo. Me pregunto si se refería a esto -cuando el coche se detuvo frente a la escalinata del palacio, Alice salió sin esperarlo-. Po un instante, mientras estábamos en esa casa, creí ver algo en ti. Un poco de calor, de humanidad. Debí imaginar que me equivocaba. Tú no tienes sentimientos, porque no tienes corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>uuuuyyy ke pelea tan fea! ke pasara ahora? juumm jejeje<strong>

**si kieren saber.. mandenme un review siii? :D jejeje**

**bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**hola aki sta lo nuevo jeje spero les guste**

**recuerden deq nada me pertenece**

**Capítulo 10**

- Emmett me dijo que eras duro, que tenías que serlo. Me pregunto si se refería a esto -cuando el coche se detuvo frente a la escalinata del palacio, Alice salió sin esperarlo-. Po un instante, mientras estábamos en esa casa, creí ver algo en ti. Un poco de calor, de humanidad. Debí imaginar que me equivocaba. Tú no tienes sentimientos, porque no tienes corazón.

Él la agarró del brazo antes de alcanzar la puerta.

- No entiendes nada. No tengo ninguna obligación de explicarme ante ti, ni ante nadie -sin embargo, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. El hombre que se ocultaba tras el título necesitaba desesperadamente que Alice lo comprendiera-. Un hombre ha muerto, un hombre bueno, honrado, un hombre con el que yo salía a cazar, con el que jugaba a las cartas. Su mujer se ha quedado con su pena y con la pena de sus hijos, y yo no puedo hacer nada. Nada.

La soltó del brazo y volvió a bajar las escaleras. Alice lo vio desaparecer en el jardín.

Por un instante, se quedó allí, respirando con fuerza, al borde de las lágrimas. Tomó aire una vez, dos veces, y luego fue tras él.

Aquella maldita mujer le estaba haciendo olvidar quién era. Debía mantener cierta distancia entre sus sentimientos y su deber, entre el hombre y el príncipe.

Con su familia, en privado, podía comportarse de forma distinta. Pero hasta con sus mejores amigos tenía que guardar ciertas reservas cuando era necesario. No podía permitirse el lujo de ser demasiado humano, como ella había dicho, cuando la responsabilidad era tan abrumadora. Y en ese momento más que nunca.

Había perdido un buen amigo, ¿y por qué? Por alguna vaga y violenta consigna de un anónimo grupo de terroristas. No, no podía creerlo. Arrancó una flor al pasar junto a un arbusto. Tenía que haber otra razón, y la muerte de Seward había sido un error.

Su padre era el verdadero objetivo. Jasper estaba tan seguro de ello como de su nombre. Y Aro, aquella bestia, tenía que ser el instigador.

- Alteza.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Alice. El jardín florecía en torno a ella, lujuriante, florido, tropical. Le sentaba bien a su nombre, pensó Jasper. Pero, en el caso de la primera Alice, era la fruta lo que estaba prohibido, no la mujer en sí.

- Quiero disculparme -dijo ella apresuradamente. Nunca le había resultado fácil disculparse, ni admitir errores-. Cuando me equivoco, suelo meter la pata hasta el fondo. Espero que me creas si te digo que lo lamento.

- Te creo, Alice, al igual que creo que sentías lo que dijiste.

- Ella abrió la boca para contradecirlo, pero volvió a cerrarla.

- Supongo que eso sirve para los dos.

Él la observó un momento, comprendiendo que estaba aún enfadada, y más enfadada aún porque su conciencia la hubiera obligado a disculparse. Pero él comprendía quizá demasiado bien la frustración que producía sentir la ira y verse obligado a refrenarla.

- Una propuesta de paz -dijo, dejándose llevar por un impulso, y le ofreció la flor-. No es propio de mí mostrarme descortés con una invitada.

Ella tomó la flor y aspiró su leve olor a vainilla, intentando no dejarse embaucar.

- Y, si no fuera una invitada, ¿te parecería bien mostrarte descortés?

- Eres muy franca.

- Sí -sonrió y se puso la flor tras la oreja-. Es una suerte para ambos que yo no me cuente entre tus súbditos.

- Sobre eso no discutiremos -él alzó la mirada al cielo, de un azul tan claro y perfecto como cabía desear. Alice percibió su crispación, su pesar, y, conmovida, extendió la mano una vez más.

-¿Solo se te permite llorar en privado, Alteza?

Él volvió a mirarla y percibió su compasión y la amistad que le ofrecía. Durante mucho tiempo, se había prohibido a sí mismo aceptar siquiera aquello de ella. Pero ese día sentía un terrible pesar. Cerró los ojos un momento y negó con la cabeza.

- Seward era casi de la edad de mi padre. Sin embargo, era una de las pocas personas con las que podía hablar libremente. Maurice no tenía pretensiones, carecía de la acritud que a menudo acompaña a la ambición.

- Era tu amigo -ella se acercó un poco más y, antes de que Jasper comprendiera sus intenciones, lo abrazó-. No me había dado cuenta de que era tu amigo. Lo siento mucho.

Lo estaba matando poco a poco con su afecto, con su comprensión. Jasper necesitaba más, mucho más. Apoyó las manos levemente sobre los hombros de Alice, a pesar de que ardía en deseo de abrazarla y apretarla contra sí. El olor del pelo de Alice, de su piel, invadía velozmente su cuerpo. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que quedarse allí, parado, aguantando, dejándose asaltar por el deseo.

Había sido educado para combatir, para defender, para proteger y, sin embargo, se sentía indefenso. Las flores se extendían por todos lados, formando una cortina que los ocultaba del palacio. Y, sin embargo, no había alivio posible para un hombre que deseaba lo que le pertenecía a su hermano.

Resultaba doloroso. Jasper sabía que, bajo el título, bajo la dignidad, era carne y sangre. Pero le resultaba extraño experimentar un dolor tan dulce y tan amargo. Un dolor que se mezcló con la pena y la ira hasta amenazar con estallar en una pasión que no podría contener. Los sentimientos que se expresaban no eran tan fáciles de ignorar como los que se reprimían.

Jasper se apartó de ella bruscamente. Sus ojos tenían una expresión fría y distante.

- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer -la lucha con el deseo hizo que su voz sonara áspera-. Tendrás que excusarme. Veré si Emmett está libre para comer contigo.

Entonces se marchó, y Alice se quedó allí de pie, mirándolo.

¿Acaso no sentía nada?, se preguntaba. ¿Acaso era incapaz de sentir? ¿Estaba tan desprovisto de sentimientos normales que no había sentido nada mientras que ella notaba que sus entrañas se derretían hasta convertirse en gelatina? Por un instante, había creído... Había sido una tonta, se dijo, pero buscó un pequeño banco de piedra porque las piernas habían empezado a temblarle. Era una tonta por creer que Jasper había sentido aquella necesidad, aquel deseo, aquel deliciosos placer cuando sus cuerpos se tocaron.

Había querido reconfortarlo con aquel gesto y, sin embargo, en el momento de tocarlo, su mundo se había vuelto del revés. Había deseado permanecer allí, con la mejilla apoyada contra la de él, sin decir nada. Pero él no había sentido lo mismo, pensó, cerrando los ojos. Estaba empezando a desear lo que estaba fuera de su alcance.

Jasper de Cordina no era para ella. Y debía dar gracias a Dios por ello, porque lo contrario resultaría temible. Cualquier mujer sensata podía soñar con amar a un príncipe, pero esa misma mujer haría bien recordando que, si lo hacía, su capacidad de decisión disminuiría, su intimidad se acabaría y sus oportunidades de llevar una vida normal se reducirían a cero. Y, por otra parte, el mismo príncipe resulta temible. No sería amable a no ser que se le antojara, y nunca se mostraría paciente. Un hombre como Jasper esperaba la perfección. Ella, en cambio, respetaba los defectos de los demás.

Y, sin embargo, deseaba al príncipe. Durante un perturbador instante, había olvidado quién era él, y había deseado que la abrazara. Que la amara. ¿Cambiaría de alguna forma el mundo si la amaba? En el jardín, sintiendo el olor de los jazmines a su alrededor, Alice creyó que sí. Sin embargo, era ella quien había deseado ahuyentar de los ojos de Jasper aquella expresión crispada y recelosa y hacerlo sonreír de nuevo.

Se le pasaría, se dijo Alice. Era demasiado práctica como para regodearse mucho tiempo en absurdas fantasías. Y si no se le pasaba de forma natural, se obligaría a espantar aquellos sentimientos. Tenía que concentrarse en su trabajo. Debía producir cuatro obras teatrales. Organizar una compañía...

A primera hora de la mañana, se marcharía de Cordina. Cuando regresara, habría olvidado aquella momentánea locura y estaría demasiado ocupada como permitirse recaer en ella.

No del todo convencida de ello, se puso en pie. Al menos, las piernas ya no le flaqueaban. Intentaría encontrar a Emmett. Nada ni nadie conseguía alegrarla tan rápidamente.

* * *

><p><strong>espero sus reviews <strong>

**bye**


	11. Chapter 11

**hola a tds esos fans de Alice y Jazz jeje aki les dejo lo nuevo d sta super historia1 stoy super alegre xq veo lo mucho ke les gzta esta historia jeje x eso stoy subiendo caps conforme me mandan sus reviews jejeje**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capítulo 11**

- Es increíble lo que has hecho con este sitio, Bella -Alice estaba sentada en la amplia terraza en sombras, contemplando las extensas y onduladas praderas de césped, los pastos, los campos de tierra removida. Dorian, el más pequeño de los hijos de Bella, permanecía sentado en el escalón más bajo, jugando con un gatito.

A veces, a mí también me parece increíble -Bella giró la cabeza y miró a su hijo mayor, que estaba dándole patadas a un balón en el césped-. Siempre había soñado con esto, aunque no creyera que pudiera cumplirse. Estaba embarazada de Kristian cuando empezaron a levantar los cimientos de la casa, así que ahora hace cinco años.

- Solo cinco años -musitó Alice-. Cuando miró la casa, tengo la sensación de que está aquí desde siempre.

- Así es, para los niños -el gatito dejó escapar un maullido-. Dorian, ten cuidado.

El niño, una réplica en miniatura de su padre, levantó la mirada y sonrió traviesamente, pero sus manos pequeñas y curiosas acariciaron con delicadeza el lomo del animalillo.

- Qué bien se está aquí por la tarde -Alice miró hacia el sol, que descendía sobre los campos recién plantados. En la casa había dos criados, muy pocos comparados con los que había en palacio. El olor de los guisos salía por las ventanas, sabroso y casero, como convenía al campo-. ¿La casa de Virginia es así?

- Es más antigua -Bella apartó la mirada de su hijo lo justo para ver que Edward, Jasper y Emmett doblaban la esquina del establo. Sabía de qué estaban hablando. La bomba de París estaba en la mente de todos. Más tarde hablaría con Edward de aquel asunto. Pero ahora se volvía hacia Alice-. Tengo la sensación de que siempre hay algo que arreglar: el tejado, las ventanas... Me temo que no pasamos allí tanto tiempo como Edward querría.

- Bella, no hace falta que hablemos, si no quieres. Sé que estás preocupada por tu padre y por lo que pasó esta mañana.

- Son malos tiempos -Bella volvió a mirar a sus hijos. Estos eran su corazón, su vida, su lazo de unión con el mundo real-. Tenemos que aceptar las cosas como vienen. Sé que mi padre hará lo mejor para Cordina.

- ¿Y lo mejor para sí mismo?

Los ojos de Bella, aquellos ojos profundos y misteriosos como topacios, parecieron ensombrecerse. Sin embargo, la princesa sonrió.

- Mi padre es Cordina, al igual que Jasper. Eso es lo primero que hay que tener en cuenta, y lo más difícil de entender. Sé que te preocupas por él.

- ¿Por Jasper? Por supuesto.

- Por supuesto -divertida, Bella se levantó y tomó en brazos a su hijo antes de que se metiera bajo el porche persiguiendo al gatito-. No me refiero a lo que se da por supuesto, Alice -besó a Dorian en la mejilla cuando el niño empezó a hacer pucheros y luego lo apoyó hábilmente sobre su cadera-. Si alguna vez permites que tus sentimientos hacia él afloren a la superficie, encontrarás muchas dificultades. Si necesitas hablar, recurre a mí -luego se echó a reír, cuando Dorian le tiró del pelo-. Este necesita un buen baño antes de la cena.

- Adelante -Alice consiguió sonreír-. Yo iré a reunirme con los otros.

Pero se quedó allí sentada un rato más. Ya no estaba segura de sí misma, ni relajada. Sus sentimientos hacia Jasper ya estaban en la superficie, se dijo. Se preocupaba por él, como por todos sus amigos de Cordina. Estos eran como una segunda familia para ella. Naturalmente, como mujer encontraba atractivo a Jasper. ¿Y qué mujer no? Y quizá hubiera momentos, de cuando en cuando, en que aquella atracción era un poco más intensa. Pero no había que perder el sueño por ello.

Ella no quería dificultades. Las superaba, si tenía que hacerlo. En su profesión. Pero en cuanto al amor... Esa era otra historia. En el amor, no quería complicaciones. ¿No era ese el motivo de que hubiera evitado las relaciones amorosas durante tanto tiempo? Por supuesto, había sentido interés por algunos hombres, pero...

Siempre había un «pero», pensó Alice. En lugar de intentar hallar una solución a los inconvenientes que se presentaban, prefería decirse que no tenía tiempo para relaciones.

Los gritos de los niños la sacaron de su ensimismamiento. No tenía por costumbre soñar despierta, se dijo. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y cruzó la pradera de césped. Los niños refunfuñaron un poco, pero tras prometerles que después de la cena los ayudaría a organizar un partido, entraron en la casa para lavarse.

Sin ellos, la granja estaba tan silenciosa que Alice casi lamentaba tener que ir en busca de los otros y entrar en la casa. De pronto, descubrió que deseaba regresar a aquel lugar. Sentarse en el porche al atardecer, cerrar los ojos y escuchar el silencio. No le gustaría hacerlo todos los días, ni siquiera todas las semanas, pero de vez en cuando sería como una especie de cura.

Ella disfrutaba del ritmo de vida frenético que había elegido. Podía pasarse días sin apenas dormir, sin un momento de descanso, y no se sentía cansada. Pero una vez al año, dos tal vez, sentarse en el campo y escuchar el silencio... Riéndose de sí misma, se encaminó hacia el establo.

Había altas ventanas que dejaban pasar la luz del atardecer y un fuerte olor a caballos. Alice recorrió la rampa de cemento, entrecerrando los ojos un poco para intentar que su visión se ajustara con el cambio de luz.

- Emmett, yo... -pero fue Jasper quien se dio la vuelta. La figura que había visto frente a una cuadre era ligeramente más corpulenta que la de Emmett-. Perdón, Alteza -se puso tensa de repente-. Pensaba que era Emmett.

- Ya me he dado cuenta. Está con Edward -Jasper se giró hacia el caballo-. Han ido a ver el toro nuevo.

- La cena está casi lista. Le he dicho a tu hermana... Qué bonita es, ¿verdad? -fijando su atención en la yegua, Alice se acercó un poco más a ella para acariciarla-. Cuando Bella me enseñó la casa, se me olvidó decirle que quería ver los caballos. Sí, eres preciosa -murmuró Alice, acariciando el hocico de la yegua-. ¿Cómo se llama?

- Mancha -dijo él, y vio que Alice se echaba a reír.

- Vaya nombre para un caballo.

- Se la regalé a Adrienne por su cumpleaños y le pareció que era un buen nombre -él acarició las orejas de la yegua-. No tuvimos valor para llevarle la contraria.

- En cualquier caso, es preciosa. A mi primer caballo, le puse Sir Lancelot. Supongo que yo era más cursi que Adrienne.

Él alzó una mano para acariciar al caballo en el hocico, donde también lo estaba acariciando ella. Sus dedos descendieron a la par, sin llegar a tocarse.

- Qué extraño. Nunca me has parecido de ese tipo de mujeres que sueñan con caballeros de reluciente armadura.

- Tenía seis años y... -se interrumpió cuando la yegua le dio un empujón en el hombro, lanzándola contra Jasper-. Perdón, Alteza.

- Jasper, maldita sea -volvía a tenerla en sus brazos, como esa tarde. Era demasiado tarde para prepararse, demasiado tarde para refrenar los sentimientos que se agitaban dentro de él-. Me llamo Jasper. ¿Por qué insistes en hacerme sentir como una institución, en vez de como un hombre?

- No pretendía hacerlo. Lo siento -aquel cálido aturdimiento empezaba a embargarla otra vez. Una tormenta que se preparaba. Agua que afloraba. No quería que aquellas sensaciones se dispararan. La razón le decía que se alejara de allí cuanto antes. Era absurdo estar con él así. A solas. Escuchando el silencio.

Él metió los dedos entre su pelo, acariciándolo.

- ¿Tan difícil es pensar en mí como en un hombre de carne y hueso?

- No, yo... Sí -ella apenas podía respirar. De pronto, el aire del estable se había vuelto pesado y denso-. Debo ir a buscar a Emmett.

- No, esta vez no -él la atrajo un poco más hacia así-. Di mi nombre. Ahora.

Había oro en sus ojos. Pinceladas de oro. Alice nunca se había fijado, nunca se había permitido reparar en aquel detalle. Pero, en ese momento, a medida que la luz se disipaba, no podía ve otra cosa.

- Jasper -musitó.

El fuego invadió al príncipe como la lava.

- Otra vez.

- Jasper -susurró ella, y apretó su boca ansiosamente contra la de él.

Aquello era cuanto Alice deseaba. Cuanto esperaba. Oyó el trueno, sintió el relámpago, percibió finalmente el sabor del fuego desatado. Sin noción del tiempo, del lugar, de la posición que ocupaban en el mundo real, rodeó a Jasper con los brazos y dejó que su cuerpo absorbiera todas aquellas sensaciones.

En aquel momento, no sentía el frío dominio de sí mismo que refrenaba al príncipe. De alguna manera, siempre había sabido que aquello sería diferente. Él abría la boca con ansia, como si toda su vida hubiera esperado aquel instante. Alice sintió los dedos de Jasper hundiéndose en su carne y se estremeció al darse cuenta de que alguien podía desearla tan ferozmente.

Él se olvidó de todo, salvo de que al fin estaba besando a Alice. A una Alice apasionada, seductora, agresiva. Había nacido para el trópico, para los días abrasadores y las noches de bochorno. El pelo le caía flotando sobre la espalda, entre los dos del príncipe. Este se aferraba a él como si fuera su salvavidas, a pesar de que sabía que aquella mujer era peligrosa.

Su lengua se hundió más adentro para saborear, para provocar, para despertar la tentación. Alice era un afrodisíaco cuyo sabor lo estaba volviendo loco. Las manos de ella recorrían su espalda, se crispaban sobre sus músculos. Jasper quería sentirlas sobre su carne, donde pudiera sentir cada caricia, cada arañazo.

El aire del estable olía a animales. Con cada instante que sus labios permanecían sobre ella, Jasper perdía un poco más su capacidad de pensar. Quería poseerla allí mimo, mientras el sol descendía y el establo se quedaba a oscuras, en silencio, sumido en la noche.

- ¿Alice? -la puerta del establo se abrió con un chirrido, dejando que entrara un fino y tenue haz de luz-. ¿Te has perdido ahí dentro?

Aturdida, Alice se apoyó contra la pared e intentó recobrar el aliento.

- No. No, Emmett, enseguida vamos -dijo llevándose una mano a la garganta.

- Daos prisa, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy muerto de hambre -la puerta del establo se cerró y la luz se apagó.

Casi se había perdido, pensó Jasper. Había estado a punto de perderse en ella, de perderse por ella. ¿Qué derecho tenía ella a despertar su deseo, su ansia, su necesidad? Estaba allí, de pie, en silencio, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos oscuros. ¿Cómo podía parecer tan inocente cuando había estado a punto de destruir el alma de un hombre?

- Cambias de alianzas rápidamente, Alice.

Ella entreabrió los labios, primero desconcertada; luego, asombrada. Sintió que el dolor llegaba rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiera debilitarla, dejó que la furia se apoderara de ella. Soltó la mano y la estrello contra su cara. La bofetada resonó en el establo. Luego, se hizo de nuevo el silencio.

- Estoy seguro de que puede deportarme por esto -dijo gélidamente-. Pero recuerde, Alteza, que si decide arrojarme en los calabozos, se lo merecía. Eso y mucho más.

Refrenando el deseo de salir corriendo, Alice se dio la vuelta y salió regiamente del establo.

Jasper no fue tras ella. La ira lo impulsaba a hacerlo, a salir tras ella, a castigarla de algún modo. No por la bofetada. Eso no había sido nada. Sino por sus palabras, por la mirada acerada de sus ojos. ¿Qué derecho tenía ella a hacerle sentir remordimientos, a hacerle sentirse culpable, cuando era ella quien había pasado de un hermano a otro sin pestañear?

Pero la deseaba. Deseaba a la mujer de su hermano con una desesperación que poco a poco le estaba reconcomiendo.

Siempre la había deseado, se dijo, golpeando la pared con el puño cerrado. Los caballos se removieron, nerviosos, y luego se aquietaron. Siempre había luchado contra aquel deseo. Se pasó una mano por la cara, intentando recobrar la compostura.

Y seguiría luchando contra él, se prometió. El amor que sentía por su hermano no le dejaba elección. Pero a la mujer podía mandarla al diablo, pensó amargamente mientras salía del establo. Y lo haría.

* * *

><p><strong>uuuuuy kreo ke Jazz se paso un poko verda? jeje pero ke pasara ahora? jeje<strong>

**dejnme sus cmnetarios en un review jejeje**

**bye **


	12. Chapter 12

**hola jeje espero les guzte este cap y me dejen sus reviews jeje**

**recuerden de ke nada me pert**

**Capitulo 12**

- Ahora vienes y vas tantas veces que casi nunca te veo.

Alice metió su chándal más viejo y cómodo en la maleta antes de mirar a su hermana.

- Todo se está complicando. Y más que va a complicarse.

- Hace dos meses que volviste de Cordina, y he hablada más veces con tu contestador que contigo -Chris se sentó al borde de la cama y miró la blusa de seda de color zafiro que Alice acababa de meter junto al chándal. Iba a sugerirle que la envolviera en papel de seda, pero luego recordó que su hermanita ya era mayor.

Ambas hermanas tenían el pelo negro y abundante, pero Alice lo llevaba recogido hacia atrás en una trenza, mientras que Chris lo llevaba cortado a media melena y suelto. Había un cierto parecido de familia en los altos pómulos, en la tez blanca. No era la edad, sino el estilo lo que más las separaba. Chris poseía una elegancia, producto de años de trato con el mundillo de los artistas y con aquellos lo bastante ricos como para adquirir y recrearse con las obras de arte. Alice poseía una sensualidad que llevaba de forma tan natural como otras mujeres llevaban un perfume. En otro tiempo, aquello le había causado muchas preocupaciones a la hermana mayor. Ahora, Chris sencillamente se maravillaba de ello.

- Y ahora te vas otra vez. Supongo que, si quiero ver a mi hermana, tendré que ir a Cordina.

- Esperaba que lo hicieras. Alice introdujo un pequeño neceser de cuero en un lateral de la maleta Pullman-. Me cuesta admitirlo, pero necesitaré todo el apoyo moral que pueda conseguir.

- ¿Estás nerviosa? ¿Tú?

- Sí, yo. Nunca me había enfrentad a algo tan importante. Cuatro obras... -revisó el contenido de la maleta por tercera vez-. Actores, técnicos, asistentes y sastras de camino al Mediterráneo, para ponerlos delante de un público internacional expectante, como si nosotros representáramos al teatro americano -sacó un cuaderno, lo hojeó y luego lo guardó en la maleta-. En menudo lío me he metido.

- Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse -dijo Chris, apartándose el pelo de la frente-. Además, la Compañía Teatral Brandon es americana, ¿no?

- Sí, pero...

- Y vais a representar obras americanas, ¿no?

- Sí, pero...

- Nada de peros -un trío de anillos brillaron en la mano de Chris cuando la agitó en el aire-. Representáis al teatro americano. Y lo haréis muy bien.

- ¿Lo ves? -Alice se inclinó por encima de la maleta y besó a su hermana en la mejilla-. Por eso te necesito.

- Haré todo lo posible por asistir al estreno. Aunque sé que estarás demasiado ocupada y que ni siquiera me mirarás.

- Prometo hacerte caso. Espero que, después del estreno, me tranquilizaré un poco -dobló unos pantalones cuidadosamente y los guardó en la maleta-. Son los preparativos y el papeleo lo que me saca de quicio.

- Has heredado el talento de papá para ocuparte de los detalles, cosa que no deja de asombrarme -tuvo que morderse la lengua para no preguntarle si había guardado el pasaporte en el bolso-. Estoy segura de que todo saldrá de maravilla.

¿Había guardado el traje rojo? Alice empezó a revisar la maleta una vez más y luego se obligó a detenerse. Sí, lo había guardado. Lo había guardado todo.

- Ojalá pudieras venir conmigo para decirme eso de vez en cuando.

- Los Cullen confían en ti. Si no, nada de esto estaría ocurriendo. Yo no podré ir hasta dentro de unas semanas, pero tendrás detrás de ti a Bella, a Jasper y a Emmett.

Alice cerró la cremallera de la maleta con un solo movimiento.

- No sé si me gusta la idea de tener a Jasper detrás de mí.

- ¿Te sigue crispando los nervios?

- Eso es poco. A Bella y a Emmett, nunca he sentido la necesidad de sacarles la lengua. Pero con él...

- Con él, no te recomendaría que lo hicieras -dijo Chris, riendo-. Se toma su posición demasiado en serio. Es su obligación.

- Supongo que sí.

- Alice, tú no puedes entender lo que es ser el hijo mayor. Yo entiendo a Jasper en cierto sentido. Los Brandon no gobiernan un país, pero, en opinión de papá, tenemos todo un imperio -suspiró ligeramente, recordando que las decisiones que había tomado nunca habían complacido a su padre-. Como no había hijo varón al que traspasar la dirección del negocio, empezaron a presionarme para que aprendiera. Pero cuando por fin se hizo evidente que aquello no podía funcionar, papá empezó a presionarme para que me casara con alguien que pudiera hacerse cargo de la empresa. Tal vez por eso nunca he hecho ninguna de las dos cosas.

- Supongo que nunca lo he entendido del todo.

- ¿Y cómo ibas a entenderlo? Para ti es distinto.

- Lo sé. Yo no tenía que soportar esa presión -dando un suspiro, Alice se apoyó contra la cómoda, echando un último vistazo a aquella habitación que no vería durante meses-. Naturalmente, yo tuve que ir a la escuela y que portarme bien, y se esperaba que me refrenara para no hacer nada que deshonrara a la familia, pero, si hubiera querido quedarme sentada junto a la piscina el resto de mi vida, leyendo revistas, nadie se habría opuesto.

- Bueno, la verdad es que durante mucho tiempo conseguiste ocultar el hecho de que tenías cerebro.

- Sí, ¿verdad? -ahora podía reírse de ello-. También me lo ocultaba a mí misma. En cualquier caso, cuando por fin se descubrió, la Compañía Brandon ya estaba demasiado asentada como para que papá me pidiera que me metiera en sus negocios. Así que tienes razón. No sé lo que es ser el heredero y tener poco que decir al respecto a mi propio destino. Pero, aun sabiéndolo, me resulta difícil compadecerme de Jasper.

- Oh, no sé si debería sentir compasión. Jasper estaba destinado a gobernar tanto por las circunstancias de su nacimiento como por su carácter. Pero ojalá os llevarais mejor -tomó una pequeña margarita blanca del jarrón que había sobre la cómoda, partió el tallo y la prendió en un ojal de la chaqueta de su hermana-. Vais a trabajar juntos y no creo que sea de gran ayuda que os estés picando todo el tiempo.

Alice sacó el resto de las flores del jarrón, envolvió los tallos mojados en un pañuelo y se los dio a Chris.

- No creo que vayamos a trabajar juntos.

- ¿No es Jasper el presidente del Círculo?

- Los presidentes suelen delegar sus funciones -dijo ella, y abrió el bolso para asegurarse de que había guardado los billetes de avión-. Créeme, Su Alteza tiene tan pocas ganas de trabajar codo con codo conmigo como yo con él -cerró el bolso con brusquedad-. Probablemente, menos.

- ¿Ocurrió algo cuando estuviste allí la última vez? -Chris se levantó y tomó a Alice de las manos-. Parecías muy nerviosa cuando volviste, pero entonces lo atribuí al proyecto. Ahora me pregunto si no sería por otra cosa.

- Te preguntas demasiado -dijo Alice con desenfado-. Lo único que ocurrió fue que me reafirme en mi creencia de que Jasper es un pedante y un altanero. Si este proyecto no fuera tan importante, se lo tiraría a la cara y dejaría que se hundiera con él. De solo pensar en él, me pongo furiosa.

- Sí, ya lo veo -murmuró Chris, y decidió escribir a Bella en cuanto tuviera oportunidad-. Bueno, con un poco de suerte no tendrás que tratar con él personalmente.

- Eso espero -dijo Alice con tal vehemencia que Chris pensó que era mejor llamar a Bella en cuando su hermana se embarcara en el avión-. Bueno, parece que ya está todo. ¿Sigues queriendo llevarme al aeropuerto?

- Claro. Ahora solo necesitamos tres forzudos y un caballo de tiro para bajar tu equipaje al coche.

* * *

><p><strong>hola ke tal les parecio el cap... jejeje bueno espero sus reviews<strong>

**bye**


	13. Chapter 13

**hola aki sta lo nuevo.. espero ke sigan dejandome sus reviews jeje**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece **

**Capítulo 13**

Jasper estaba acostumbrado a los fotógrafos y a los periodistas, del mismo modo que estaba acostumbrado a los guardaespaldas. Todos ellos formaban parte de su vida desde su nacimiento. Aunque había procurado no acercarse al ventanal, vio aterrizar el avión con una vaga sensación de alivio. El vuelo llegaba con veinte minutos de retraso, y a Jasper habían empezado a crispársele los nervios.

Hacía semanas que no hablaba con Alice. Todas las conversaciones que habían sido necesarias, todos los pormenores, habían pasado entre la secretaria de Alice y la de él, entre el asistente de ella y el de él. Hacía casi tres meses que no se veían y, sin embargo, Jasper recordaba los breves y turbadores instantes que pasaron en el establo de Bella como si hubieran sucedido el día anterior. Si se despertaba en mitad de la noche, era el recuerdo de su olor el que lo despertaba. Si se sorprendía soñando despierto en plena tarde, era su rostro el que se había formado en su imaginación.

Sabía que no debía pensar en ella. Y, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar la pasión y la energía que había sentido al abrazarla? ¿Cómo iba a ignorar el ansia y el deseo que habían estallado dentro de él al besarla? No podía dejar de pensar en ella mientras, a pesar de los meses transcurridos, siguiera sintiendo el tacto de su pelo en los dedos.

El trabajo no le servía de nada, a pesar de que se había entregado a él denodadamente. Y tampoco le servía de nada la preocupación, aunque la sintiera de forma constante. Su padre había regresado a Cordina. Seward había sido enterrado. Pero aún no se conocía a los responsables de su muerte. O, mejor dicho, no había podido aún demostrarse su culpabilidad. La vida de su padre, la paz del país, estaban en peligro, y sin embargo él seguía obsesionado por una mujer. Por una mujer a la no podía desear.

Pero la deseaba, y el deseo que sentía se avivó cuando volvió a verla.

Parecía un poco cansada, un poco aturdida y muy agobiada. Llevaba el pelo trenzado y recogido en lo alto de la cabeza y se había puesto unas grandes gafas de sol de montura ligera. Mientras caminaba, iba hablando con varias personas y poniéndose una amplia chaqueta roja. Aquel atuendo le daba un aire de aplomo y energía. Jasper comprendió que lo había elegido precisamente por eso. Alice llevaba un maletín en una mano y una bolsa de viaje colgada al hombro. En los diez, tal vez quince segundos que tardó en entrar en la terminal, Jasper se fijó en todos los detalles.

Se le había quitado el carmín, pero tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas. La chaqueta roja llevaba botones dorados. Un mechón de pelo había escapado de la trenza y se enroscaba tapando su oreja izquierda. Del ojal más próximo a su corazón prendía una margarita blanca, un tanto ajada. Jasper se preguntó quién se la habría dado, quién habría ido a despedirla al aeropuerto al igual que él había ido a recibirla.

Cuando ella lo vio, aquel leve rubor desapareció y sus hombros se tensaron. No esperaba encontrarlo en el aeropuerto. Sabía, naturalmente que los esperaba una comitiva oficial para darles la bienvenida, pero no había pensado que estuviera encabezada por Jasper. En su imaginación, había planeado su primer encuentro. Ella estaría descansada y fresca tras darse un largo baño en la bañera del hotel. Se habría puesto el largo y brillante vestido de noche que había comprado para la ocasión. Y trataría a Jasper con suave pero inconfundible frialdad.

Ahora, lo único que podía pensar era que él estaba allí y que tenía un aspecto maravilloso. Era tan alto, tan fornido. Sus ojos eran tan oscuros, tan misteriosos que le daban ganas de descubrir lo que ocultaban a todos los demás, menos a ella. Deseaba sonreír, tenderle las manos y decirle lo mucho que se alegraba de verlo. Pero el orgullo la forzó a hacerle una reverencia formal.

- Alteza.

Él no notó el estallido de los flashes, la muchedumbre de periodistas. Estaba concentrado en ella, en el mohín de sus labios, en sus ojos, que lo miraban desafiantes.

- Señorita Brandon -le tendió la mano. Al ver que vacilaba, se la llevó lentamente a los labios. Y oyó el leve siseo de su respiración-. Le damos la damos la bienvenida a usted y a su compañía a Cordina.

Ella intentó retirar la mano, pero Jasper se la sujetó con firmeza.

- Gracias, Alteza.

- No ha de preocuparse por el equipaje, ni por el transporte -le sonrió sinceramente, con una alegría que no sentía desde que ella se había ido-. Dos miembros de mi personal acompañarán a su equipo al hotel y cuidarán de que se instalen convenientemente.

Ella le hundió las uñas en la palma de la mano.

- Es usted muy amable.

Jasper se preguntó si alguien más habría notado el leve insulto que se ocultaba tras sus palabras.

- Es nuestro deseo que pasen una estancia agradable. Si me acompaña -los reporteros los rodearon por completo, pero Jasper les obligó a apartarse-. La señorita Brandon responderá a todas sus preguntas mañana, en la rueda de prensa. Ahora necesita descansar tras el largo viaje.

Unos cuantos periodistas fueron tras ellos. Jasper se limitó a tomar a Alice del brazo y a llevársela de allí.

- Alteza, creo que sería mejor que me quedara con la compañía.

- ¿Tienes asistente?

- Sí, claro -Alice aceleró el paso para ponerse a su altura.

- Pues para eso están los asistentes -bajo la chaqueta, notaba los músculos tensos y esculpidos del brazo de Alice. Se preguntó cómo sería sentirlos tensos y listos para recibirlo-. Será mejor que nos demos prisa en llegar al palacio, si queremos evitar a la prensa.

- Puedo arreglármelas con la prensa -empezó a decir ella, y luego se detuvo-. Me voy al hotel. Aún quedan unas cuantas horas para la cena en palacio.

- No hay razón para que vayas al hotel -se encontraba en el exterior, junto a la entrada lateral de la terminal, como había previsto el equipo de seguridad, y caminaban hacia la limusina-. Tu asistente y los miembros de mi personal se ocuparán de las necesidades de la compañía.

- Todo eso está muy bien -dijo ella mientras la obligaba a entrar en la limusina-. Pero me gustaría deshacer la maleta y asearme. Estoy segura de que lo que tengamos que discutir podrá esperar unas cuantas horas.

- Por supuesto -él se recostó en el asiento y le hizo una seña al conductor.

- No hace falta que te desvíes de tu camino para llevarme al hotel. Puedo irme con los demás.

- No vas a quedarte en el hotel. Te alojarás en el palacio. Ya se han hecho los preparativos.

- Pues que los deshagan. Voy a quedarme en el hotel con mi gente.

- Ni a ti ni a mí nos conviene que te quedes en el hotel -él apretó con calma un botón. Una pequeña licorera sobresalió de repente de uno de los laterales del coche-. ¿Quieres una copa?

- No, no quiero una copa. Quiero saber por qué he sido secuestrada.

Jasper había olvidado que Alice lo hacía reír. Tras servirse un vaso de agua mineral, le sonrió.

- Qué cosas dices, Alice. A mi padre le interesará saber que consideras nuestra invitación un intento de secuestro.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu padre.

- Te equivocas, puesto que fue él quien ordenó que te quedaras con nosotros. Pero, naturalmente, se ha reforzado la seguridad en el hotel.

- ¿Por qué?

- Vivimos tiempos difíciles.

- Eso me dijo tu hermana hace unos meses. Alteza, si tu padre o tú creéis que hay algún peligro, preferiría estar con mi gente.

- Entiendo -él dejó su vaso-. El hotel es muy seguro, Alice, y no creemos que la compañía esté en peligro. Pero mi padre cree, y yo estoy de acuerdo con él, que tú, debido a tu amistad con nuestra familia, sí que podrías estarlo. Preferimos que permanezcas en palacio aunque solo sea para evitar a los periodistas que sitiarán el hotel durante las próximas semanas. Claro que también podrías aceptar la invitación sencillamente porque mi padre te tiene cariño.

- Lo dices de tal modo que, si decido hacer lo que me apetece, estaré siendo desagradecida.

- Sí -él volvió a sonreír y levantó de nuevo el vaso.

- Muy bien, acepto la invitación. Y tomaré un refresco sin azúcar. Algo con cafeína. Con mucha cafeína.

- Estás cansada por el vuelo.

- Por el vuelo -dijo ella mientras Jasper ponía hielo en un vaso-. Y por las semanas anteriores al vuelo. Creo que he dormido cinco horas por noche, entre reuniones de preproducción, audiciones, ensayos y papeleo. No sabía que toda mi gente tendría que pasar por controles de seguridad -jugó distraídamente con la margarita. Jasper observó sus dedos, que acariciaban suavemente los pétalos blancos-. Y luego, cuando contraté a dos actores más, tuve que meterlos a toda prisa en la producción. Espero que haya valido la pena -dio un sorbo y aguardo a que la cafeína revivificara su cuerpo.

- ¿Acaso tienes dudas?

- Solo un par de veces al día -sin darse cuenta, había sacado los pies de los zapatos. Tenía los hombros relajados y los párpados entrecerrados-. Estoy muy contenta con los nuevos actores. Ella es una novata, recién salida de la universidad, pero tiene mucho talento. Hará el segundo papel en la obra de Neil Simon. Y Russ Talbolt es un auténtico profesional. Ha hecho muchísimo teatro y musicales en Broadway. Es una suerte contar con él. Hará de Brick en _La gata sobre el tejado de zinc caliente_. Esa será la primera función.

Bebió otro sorbo de refresco, pensando que quizá había cometido un error al elegir aquel drama. Era una obra tan apasionada, tan intensa. Durante semanas, había considerado la posibilidad de representar en primer lugar una comedia. Pero el instinto le había hecho decidirse por la obra de Tennessee Williams.

- Mandé copias de los guiones con los decorados. Supongo que tu asistente los habrá recibido.

- Sí, los hemos leído -dijo él con sencillez. En realidad, los había leído él. Por el momento no era necesario que Alice supiera que pensaba trabajar con ella codo con codo-. Y han sido aprobados... provisionalmente.

- Provisionalmente -llevaba semanas molesta por aquella provisionalidad-. Me resulta difícil comprender por qué te parecen necesarias dos alternativas. Desde el punto de vista artístico, y también desde el práctico, resultará muy difícil modificar las cosas llegados a este punto. Estrenamos dentro de tres semanas.

- Tiempo suficiente para reemplazar una de las producciones si no nos parece conveniente.

- ¿Conveniente? ¿Se puede saber quién hace esa clase de juicios? ¿Tú?

Él se quedó mirando su vaso de agua mineral y guardó silencio durante un momento. No había nadie, aparte de su familia más cercana, que se atreviera a utilizar ese tono con él. Diciéndose que debía tener paciencia, Jasper se preguntó si los americanos tenían por norma mostrarse tan audaces, o si Alice sería simplemente una excepción.

- Dado que soy yo el presidente del Círculo, la decisión final será mía.

- Genial -ella apuró el refresco-. Genial. Como príncipe o como presidente, el caso es complicarme la vida. Elegí estas cuatros obras porque...

- Mañana escucharé tus razones. Tenemos una reunión prevista a las... a las nueve, creo. Te presentaré a Cornelius Manderson, el director del teatro. Mi hermana también estará presente.

- Menos mal. Al menos habrá una persona razonable.

- Alice, te estás poniendo a la defensiva de antemano.

- Es el lema de los Boy Scouts.

- ¿Perdón?

- Siempre hay que estar preparado -dijo ella, y sonrió-. Bueno, está bien, hoy tendremos la fiesta en paz. Pero mañana será otra historia. Estoy dispuesta a salirme con la mía, Alteza, y descubrirá que no es fácil vencerme.

- Eso ya lo sé. Quizá sería mejor que intentáramos mantener separada nuestra relación personal del trabajo que hagamos en el teatro.

Ella sostuvo el vaso en la mano e intentó fijar su atención en el palacio cuando la limusina atravesó la entrada. Aquel edificio siempre le producía una sensación de bienestar y seguridad. Pero esta vez no fue así. Alice se removió un poco en el asiento.

- Nosotros no tenemos ninguna relación personal.

- ¿Ah, no?

Al volver la cabeza, a Alice la sorprendió y en cierta forma la inquietó ver que Jasper estaba sonriendo. Su sonrisa le causaba mayor desasosiego que su ceño fruncido.

- No. Lo que ocurrió la última vez fue... -al no encontrar una definición que encajara, se encogió de hombros.

- Desafortunado -acabó él y, tomando el vaso vació de Alice, lo puso sobre la licorera-. Fue desafortunado por cómo ocurrió y porque acabó mal. ¿Debo disculparme?

- No, preferiría que no lo hicieras.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque entonces tendría que aceptar tus disculpas ella respiró hondo y lo miró fijamente-. Si no las acepto, seguiré enfadada y no volverá a ocurrir.

- Tu razonamiento tiene un defecto, Alice -continuó sentado cuando el coche se detuvo ante la escalinata del palacio. Permaneció donde estaba hasta que el chófer abrió la puerta, y siguió mirándola, obligándola a mirarlo-. Casi siempre estás enfadada conmigo y, sin embargo, ocurrió. Pero, ya que así lo quieres, no me disculparé.

Salió del coche y le ofreció la mano, sin dejarle otra opción, más que aceptarla.

- No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que fui manipulada -masculló ella.

- Así es -él sonrió de repente y la condujo escaleras arriba.

Alice lo siguió, pero por primera vez vaciló ante las enormes puertas labradas del palacio.

- Nunca pensé que a Su Alteza le gustarán los juegos.

- Al contrario, me encantan los juegos.

- Sí, el ajedrez, la hípica, el polo -ella se removió, inquieta-. Pero no sabía que te gustar jugar con la gente.

Su olor era el mismo, el mismo que la última vez que la había visto, que la había tocado. El mismo olor que lo despertaba de madrugada, mientras ella estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

- Soy un político. ¿Qué es la política, sino jugar con la gente? las pesadas puertas se abrieron sin producir ningún sonido. Alice le lanzó una larga y cautelosa mirada antes de entrar.

- Mi padre desea verte. Te llevaré hasta él. Tus maletas llegarán enseguida.

- Está bien -ella empezó a subir los escalones a su lado-. ¿El príncipe Carlisle se encuentra bien?

- Sí -Jasper no quería darle más explicaciones, a pesar de que había percibido la intención de su pregunta. El incidente de París no era aún agua pasada, pero prefería no hablar de ello por el momento.

Notando su crispación, Alice comenzó a subir el tramo de escaleras que llevaba del segundo al tercer piso en silencio.

- No quieres que hable de lo que le ocurrió en París a tu padre.

- No hay razón para que hables de ello.

- Por supuesto que no -dijo ella, crispada y dolida-. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo? -subió el último tramo de escaleras y recorrió el pasillo delante de él, deteniéndose ante la puerta cerrada que daba al despacho del príncipe Carlisle.

- Eres muy susceptible -dijo Jasper-. No lo he dicho para ofenderte.

- No, no hace falta que intentes ofenderme deliberadamente.

- _Touché_ -dijo él, dejando escapar lo que parecía un suspiro.

- No quiero batirme en duelo contigo. Y tampoco espero que me consideres parte de tu familia -ella apartó la mirada y no se dio cuenta de que Jasper observaba su rostro detenidamente-. Lo más triste de todo es que nunca has comprendido que me importáis mucho -cruzó los brazos como si quisiera poner cierta distancia entre ellos al notar que la estaba mirando-. ¿Vas a llamar o no?

Pero Jasper no llamó a la puerta. Un hombre de su posición podía permitirse pocos errores. Cuando cometía uno, era mejor reconocerlo rápidamente.

- Encontrarás a mi padre algo cansado y un poco más delgado. El incidente en París aún le pesa -Jasper miró la puerta cerrada, pensando que era una especie de barricada. Una barricada que algún día él tendría que usar-. No duerme bien.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo?

Dios, ¿cómo era posible que todo le pareciera tan sencillo? Sus palabras le dieron ganas de descansar la frente contra la de ella, aunque fuera solo un momento. Necesitaba descansar, necesita sentirse reconfortado y aliviado. Pero para él las cosas nunca serían tan sencillas.

- Ya lo estás haciendo -dijo lacónicamente, y llamó a la puerta.

-_Entrez_.

- Padre -Jasper abrió la puerta y se apartó a un lado-. Te he traído un regalo.

El príncipe Carlisle se levantó detrás del escritorio. Era un hombre guapo, de rostro severo, delgado y erguido. La primera vez que Alice lo vio, él tenía el pelo salpicado de gris. Ahora su cabello era como el acero, al igual que sus ojos, y que su cuerpo. Al verla el príncipe sonrió y las líneas severas de su rostro se suavizaron.

- Un regalo encantador -rodeó el escritorio y se acercó a ella.

Alice hizo una reverencia y el príncipe la tomó de ambas manos. Las suyas eran fuertes. Pero Alice distinguió los síntomas de la tensión, de la falta de sueño, y se olvidó del protocolo. Poniéndose de puntillas, lo besó en ambas mejillas.

- Me alegra estar de nuevo aquí, Majestad.

- Somos nosotros quienes debemos alegrarnos. Jasper, no me habías dicho que se había vuelto aún más hermosa.

- Jasper no lo ha notado -dijo ella mirando al príncipe heredero por encima del hombro.

- Al contrario. Sencillamente, no me pareció necesario comentar lo que mi padre vería por sí mismo.

- Jasper es un diplomático nato -dijo Carlisle, echándose a reír-. Jasper, llama para que nos traigan el té, por favor. Disfrutaremos un poco de la compañía de Alice antes de tener que compartirla con el resto de Cordina. Así que la pequeña es ahora una importante empresaria teatral -la condujo hasta una silla-. Y ha venido a deleitarnos con su arte.

- Eso espero.

- Mi hijo afirma que tenemos suerte por contar con tu compañía. Tu reputación está creciendo en América y nos sentimos muy honrados por ser los primeros en acoger tu espectáculo fuera de tu país.

Alice sonrió.

- A Emmett le encantan los halagos.

- Cierto -Carlisle sacó un cigarrillo-. Pero, en este caso, fue Jasper quien te halagó.

- ¿Jasper? -sorprendida, Alice giró la cabeza y vio que Jasper se había sentado a su lado.

- Alice no espera halagos de mí, padre -sacó su encendedor y le dio fuego a su padre-. En realidad, creo más bien que espera que me meta con ella.

- Bueno, si te has pasado siete años haciéndolo, ¿qué pue... -Alice calló de repente y, mordiéndose la lengua, se volvió hacia el príncipe Carlisle-. Le pido disculpas, Majestad.

- No hace falta. Estoy acostumbrado a las riñas de los niños. Ah, aquí está nuestro té. ¿Te importa servirlo, Alice?

- No, claro que no.

Carlisle se recostó en la silla mientras un criado colocaba la bandeja junto a Alice.

- Jasper me ha dicho que has elegido cuatro obras interesantes. La primera es una historia apasionada y... ¿cuál es la palabra que empleaste, Jasper?

- Turbulenta -dijo él, y sonrió al ver que Alice le lanzaba una rápida mirada.

- Sí, una historia turbulenta ambientada en el sur americano. ¿Trata de una familia?

- Sí, Majestad -Alice le dio su té-. Sobre una lucha de poder en el seno de una familia, tanto por dinero como por amor. Un padre rico y dominante, dos hermanos, uno de ellos la oveja negra, el otro un pelele, y sus manipuladoras esposas. En realidad, es una historia de esperanzas y desengaños, tanto como de pasiones.

- Una historia cuya verdad trasciende la diferencia de culturas.

- Eso espero -ella le entregó a Jasper su té, pero evitó mirarlo-. Todas las obras que elegido son muy conmovedoras, pero las dos comedias ponen el acento en el lado más liviano de los conflictos. Mi compañía está deseando trabajar aquí. Quiero darle las gracias por ofrecernos esta oportunidad.

- Fue Japser quien hizo todo el trabajo y se ocupó de negociar con la junta directiva del teatro. Por lo que me ha contado, tengo la impresión de que sus miembros no mostraron una mentalidad tan abierta como él habría deseado.

Los fuertes dedos de Jasper se crisparon sobre la delicada asa de la taza.

- Hubo que persuadirlos, nada más.

Alice no podía imaginarse a Jasper dando la cara por ella. Al sentir una súbita oleada de placer, intentó refrenarse. Jasper lo había hecho por él. O, mejor dicho, por Cordina.

- Sea como sea, les estoy muy agradecida. No los defraudaremos.

- Estoy convencido de ello. Me apetece muchísimo conocer al resto de la compañía esta noche.

Comprendiendo que aquello era una sutil despedida, Alice se levantó.

- Entonces, si me perdonan, será mejor que vaya a deshacer el equipaje -dejándose llevar por un impulso, volvió a besar a Carlisle en la mejilla-. Me alegra muchísimo estar de vuelta.

* * *

><p><strong>espero se hayan dado guzto xq ste cap es suuper laaaaaaaaarrrgooooooo jejeje<strong>

**espero me djen reviews xq si no no actualizo jeje**

**byee**


	14. Chapter 14

**hoooola a tds espero esten bien yo estoy muy contnta y satisfecha kn sus reviews jeje**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capítulo 14**

Aunque su equipaje no había llegado aún, la habitación de Alice estaba preparada, olía a flores recién cortadas y tenía las ventanas abiertas al mar. Quitándose los zapatos y luego la chaqueta, descorrió las cortinas.

La vista la dejó sin aliento. Siempre era igual: la incredulidad inicial ante tanta belleza y luego el placer embriagador al comprobar que era real. Los jardines se extendían allá abajo, llenos de color. Quienquiera que los hubiera plantado, quienquiera que los cuidara, sabía que las flores debían crecer a su antojo, y no en pulcras y ordenadas hileras. El resultado estaba muy lejos de la perfección, pero parecía propio de un sueño.

Más allá del jardín estaba la cornisa del mar, pulida por siglos de viento y salitre. Los acantilados se despeñaban abruptamente, casi verticales, con promontorios y riscos en los que anidaban los pájaros marinos. Y más allá estaba el mar de un azul oscuro, profundo, radiante. Algunos barcos lo surcaban, lanzando destellos, en ese preciso instante.

Alice vio un barco de velas rojas que corría raudamente empujado por el viento, y un yate de placer tan blanco que hería los ojos. Alguien estaba haciendo esquí acuático. Alice aguzó la vista para ver si era un hombre o un mujer, pero en la distancia era tan solo una figura que se deslizaba por la superficie del mar. Encantada, Alice se arrodilló en el asiento de la ventana, apoyó la barbilla en las manos y siguió contemplando el paisaje.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, comprendió que su equipaje había llegado. Medio aturdida, se quedó dónde estaba.

- _Entrez, s'il vous plâit_.

- Se ha dispuesto que tengas una doncella.

Al oír la voz de Jasper, dio un respingo y estuvo a punto de caerse del poyete de la ventana.

- Oh, gracias, pero no era necesario.

Jasper le dijo en voz baja al sirviente que dejara las maletas en el suelo y que se retirara.

- Ella se encargará de deshacer las maletas, si quieres. Se llama Collete. No te molestará, a menos que la llames.

-Gracias.

- Pareces cansada -sin la chaqueta, parecía más frágil, más accesible, casi como si fuera una mujer con la que podía sentarse, hablar, ser tan solo un hombre cualquiera. Deseaba apartarle el pelo de la frente, suavemente, incluso con ternura. Pero cerró los puños junto a los ías descansar un rato antes de la cena.

- No. En realidad, no estoy cansada. Solo estaba dejándome hipnotizar por la vista.

Alice esperaba que Jasper se marchara, pero en lugar de hacerlo se acercó y descorrió un poco más las cortinas.

- Desde mi ventana se ve el mismo paisaje.

- Entonces, supongo que estarás acostumbrado a verlo. Yo creo que no podría acostumbrarme.

- Por la mañana, muy temprano, justo después del alba, salen los barcos pesqueros apoyó las manos sobre el alféizar, junto a las de ella. Alice las observó: los largos dedos tostados por el sol, el amplio envés de la mano, el anillo que simbolizaba su posición-. Parecen tan frágiles y, sin embargo, salen al mar día tras día.

Sus manos la fascinaban. Aquellas manos la habían tocado una vez, y no con delicadez, sino enérgicamente. Poseían una fuerza en la que una mujer podía confiar y también temer. Alice se preguntó por qué, en ese momento, solo sentía lo primero.

- A mí nunca se me ha dado muy bien navegar, pero me gusta mirar los barcos. Cuando era pequeña, mi padre tenía un velero. Yo estaba siempre enredando las amarras o luchando con el timón. Al final, mi padre se cansó y acabó comprándose una lancha motora, y yo intenté hacer esquí acuático.

- ¿Tuviste mejor suerte? -preguntó él.

- Más o menos -Alice se giró de nuevo y buscó con la mirada a la figura que esquiaba a lo lejos. Cuando la encontró, él o ella trastabilló y cayó aparatosamente al agua. Riéndose, Alice se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose sobre los talones-. Ese es tan malo como yo.

- Así que prefieres nadar.

- Prefiero tener el control. Po eso elegí el kárate. Prefiero hacer mis propios movimientos en lugar de estar a merced del viento, de una soga o de lo que sea.

- Pero, cuando se navega, no se está a merced del viento -dijo Jasper-. Se juega con él para aprovechar su impulso.

- Quizá tú sí.

- Podría enseñarte.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida. Jasper parecía haber hecho aquel ofrecimiento de manera casual, pero Alice que sabía que nunca hacía nada por casualidad. Podía verse navegando con él: el sol, el viento, el cuerpo de Jasper a la luz cegadora del sol. Se lo imaginaba con excesiva claridad.

- Gracias, pero mi padre ya me consideró un caso perdido.

- Entonces, eras una niña -la brisa empujó suavemente el pelo de Alice contra su brazo-. Ahora ya no lo eres.

- No -inquieta, y sintiéndose una necia por ello, ella volvió a mirar por la ventana-. Pero dudo que tengamos tiempo para salir a navegar mientras esté aquí. Mañana empezamos a trabajar.

- ¿Y hoy?

Alice sintió que el corazón le palpitaba en la garganta. Aquello era ridículo. No era propio de ella dejarse llevar por la emoción. «Mantén la cabeza fría», se dijo. «Mantén la cabeza fría y olvida todo esto». Se volvió hacia él y lo miró fijamente.

-No sé qué quieres. Yo no... -se calló al ver que él extendía una mano para apartarle el pelo de las mejillas.

- Yo creo que sí lo sabes.

- No -ella encontró fuerzas para sacudir la cabeza-. Es imposible.

- Eso me digo yo -sus dedos se crisparon sobre el pelo de Alice. Sus ojos ya no parecían tan impenetrables. Alice percibió en ellos la necesidad, y sintió que el deseo se agitaba dentro de ella-. Pero cada vez me resulta más difícil aceptarlo.

- Alteza -ella lo agarró de la muñeca cuando la tocó la cara-. Jasper, por favor, esto no está bien.

- Al diablo con lo que está bien.

Y entonces se apoderó de su boca, de su alma, de su corazón, mientras la brisa salobre agitaba las cortinas. Las manos de Alice permanecieron quietas sobre sus muñecas, pero los dedos fueron hundiéndose en su carne.

Jasper quería, necesitaba, anhelaba la pasión y la energía que formaban parte de ella. Había añorado su dulzura, su delicadeza. Si aquello estaba mal, si era imposible, se abriría paso a través de los obstáculos. Al volver a verla, había comprendido que no tenía otra elección.

¿Cómo podía ella negar lo que le estaba ocurriendo? No era mujer que se mintiera a sí misma, que se negara a reconocer sus propios errores. El deseo, líquido y abrasador, gobernaba sus pensamientos. Y era Jasper, el heredero del trono, a quien deseaba. A quien deseaba desesperadamente. De manera incontrolable. Aunque intentaba convencerse de lo contrario, su cuerpo palpitaba de deseo.

Necesitaba ser suya, pensó soltándole las muñecas para meter los dedos entre su pelo. Si era suya, lo tendría todo.

Jasper se sentía al borde de la locura. Alice era delicada, tan dulce. El fuego empezaba a lamer su carne. Si no lo sofocaba en ese preciso momento, se apoderaría de los dos. No podía permitir que ocurriera así, en ese instante, en aquel lugar.

Se apartó de ella, maldiciendo, y volvió a besarla hasta que la sintió floja en sus brazos.

- Tendrás que elegir -dijo él con voz áspera, echando la cabeza atrás para mirarla-. Y tendrás que elegir pronto.

Ella le acarició la cara con mano temblorosa.

- No te comprendo.

- Yo no pienso perder -Jasper seguía agarrándola del pelo, manteniéndola quieta. Ella no se habría movido, en cualquier caso. Su mirada se lo impedía-. Quiero que lo sepas. No me disculpé antes, y no me disculparé ahora.

La soltó, se dirigió a la puerta y salió.

Sola, Alice se dejó caer en el asiento como una mujer que hubiera tomado demasiado sol o demasiado vino. Quizá, de algún modo, así era. El beso de Jasper había sido al mismo tiempo abrasador y potente. Tenía que pensar. Dejando escapar un trémulo suspiro, se llevó las manos a los ojos cerrados. El problema era que no sabía por dónde empezar.

* * *

><p><strong>holaaaaa espero les haya gustado el capitulo jeje<strong>

**espero sus reviews**

**byee**


	15. Chapter 15

**hola espero les guzte el cap estoy muy contenta xq x lo ke veo la historia les sta gztando jeje**

**recuerden deq nada me pertenece**

**Capítulo 15**

Alice se sentía a gusto en el teatro. La oficina que le habían preparado le gustaba, y era un alivio poder pasar varias horas al día lejos del palacio. Y de Jasper.

Ella era una auténtica profesional. Una empresaria en el auge de su carrera, con el éxito al alcance de la mano. Tenía ante sí el mayor reto que había afrontado hasta la fecha. Casi un centenar de personas dependían de sus decisiones, de sus órdenes, de su saber hacer. No podía permitirse el lujo de pasarse las noches en vela, dando vueltas en la cama, intentando comprender a un hombre. No podía soñar despierta con él, teniendo un millón de cosas que hacer.

Sin embargo, el beso que Jasper le había dado frente a la ventana, envueltos en el olor del mar, había sido tan devastador, tan revelador como el primero. Se había sentido embargada por el deseo, por un deseo que era al mismo tiempo físico y profundamente emocional. No el deseo por un hombre, por un amante, por un compañero, sino por Jasper. Había deseado hacer el amor con él allí, junto a la ventana, mientras el cielo y el mar eran aún de un azul perfecto.

Pero no habría sido una cuestión de amor, se dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos cansados. Habría sido simplemente sexo. Y ella no quería que así fuera, no le hacía falta que así fuera, y no estaba dispuesta a seguir pensando en ello.

Eran apenas las dos de la tarde su primer día completo en Cordina. La reunión de la mañana había ido bastante bien. Jasper se había comportado como siempre: distante, profesional, exigente. Aquel era el hombre con el que ella sabía tratar. El hombre que la había besado la tarde anterior, el hombre que la había hecho sentirse débil y fuerte y desesperada a un tiempo, con ese no sabía cómo tratar.

La noche anterior, Jasper se había comportado ante los miembros de la compañía como el perfecto anfitrión. La amabilidad resultaba un tanto formal, pero aun así había impresionado a la gente de Alice. En realidad, pensó esta, algunas de las actrices se habían mostrado algo más que impresionadas. Tendría que mantener los ojos bien abiertos. Durante las siguientes semanas, nadie podía distraerse. Y menos aún ella. Pensando en eso, comenzó a revisar sus listados.

El glamour del teatro, pensó con sorna, frotándose la nuca. ¿Cuántos tubos de maquillaje habían llevado... y dónde demonios estaban? Y luego está el canasto de cables que había salido puntualmente de Houston y que se había perdido durante el transbordo en Nueva York. Si a las cuatro no la habían llamado del aeropuerto tendría que...

- Sí, adelante -agobiada, Alice apenas levantó la vista-. Hola, Russ. No habrá ningún problema tan pronto, ¿verdad? Ah, no, pero espera -levantó una mano antes de que él pudiera hablar-. Tú y el resto de la compañía no empezáis a trabajar hasta mañana, ¿no?

- La respuesta a ambas preguntas es: «sí». Ya hay un problema y no empiezo a trabajar hasta mañana... pero no podía quedarme en el hotel.

Russ era un guapo treintañero de aspecto juvenil, con un cuerpo bien construido y una quijada de farol. A Alice le había gustado su físico desde el primer momento, pero le había hecho pasar tres pruebas antes de contratarlo. El pelo rubio y ondulado y los ojos azules eran un punto a su favor, pero ella buscaba ante todo calidad. Nunca le habría dado el papel de Brick de no haberla encontrado. Al ver que se apoyaba sobre el borde de su mesa, Alice se inclinó hacia atrás, haciendo una mueca.

-Primero, dime cuál es el problema.

- El jefe de luces tiene ciertas diferencias artísticas con uno de los focos. Y nadie encuentra el canasto de las bombillas.

- Me sorprendería que alguien encontrar algo en estos momentos. Está bien, enseguida voy. Y, ahora, dime por qué no estás tostándote al sol mientras aún tengas oportunidad -sonrió y se colocó el lápiz tras la oreja-. ¿Es que nadie te ha avisado de que soy una negrera? Si apareces por el teatro, te pondré a trabajar.

- Eso esperaba -su voz era profunda y resonante. Sin embargo, Alice quería que practicara el lánguido acento de su personaje hasta que formara parte de él-. Mira, no quiero compórtame como un novato, pero este lugar... -alzó las manos un tanto dramáticamente, abarcando todo el despacho-. Es extraordinario. Estar aquí es extraordinario. Puedo tomar el sol en cualquier momento. Si no ensayo, puedo ponerme a desembalar los bultos.

- No pareces un novato, pareces un psicótico -riéndose, ella se levantó-. Pero sé lo que quieres decir. Bueno, pues tendrás que ponerte a desembalar bultos. Dios sabe que hay muchos. ¿Qué te parece si...?

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, esta vez sin que nadie llamara. Emmett le sonrió.

- Me dijeron que te encontraría aquí encerrada, bufando.

- No estoy bufando. Todavía -Alice se levantó inmediatamente y le dio un abrazo-. Príncipe Emmett, este es Russ Talbot.

Russ dudó entre darle la mano, hacer una reverencia o estarse quieto.

- Nunca sé cómo se saluda a un príncipe.

- Con un «hola» -le dijo Emmett-. Siento mucho haberme perdido la cena de anoche con la compañía.

- Lo que sientes es no haber conocido a nuestras preciosas actrices -Alice recogió su portafolios.

- Exactamente -Emmett le lanzó una sonrisa a Russ-. ¿Hay muchas?

- Bastantes.

- Sabía que podía confiar en Alice. Pero, sea como sea, he venido a alejarte de todo esto.

- Estupendo -ella dejó de mirar sus anotaciones-. Vuelve dentro de dos horas.

- ¿Dos horas?

- Mejor que sean tres -añadió ella tras echarle un vistazo al portafolio.

- Alice, vas a matarte con tanto trabajo.

- ¿Matarme? -riendo, Alice lo agarró del brazo y salió al pasillo-. Pero si aún no he empezado. Pero me vendría bien que llevaras en tu coche, si no es molestia. Digamos... -miró su reloj-, ¿a las cinco y media?

- Está bien, pero...

- A menos que quieras quedarte. Vamos a empezar a desembalar las cajas.

- Volveré -le dio un rápido beso antes de echar a andar por el pasillo-. Encantado de conocerte, Talbot.

- Es la primera vez que veo a un príncipe poner pies en polvorosa.

Alice le lanzó una sonrisa a Russ.

- Lo quiero mucho, pero sería un estorbo.

- No se parece mucho a su hermano -comentó Russ.

- ¿Emmett? -Alice sacudió la cabeza mientras se alejaban en la dirección opuesta-. No, qué va.

- Sale mucho en las revistas.

Alice sonrió.

- Él te diría que todo es verdad.

-¿Y lo es?

Ella lo miró. Su voz se enfrió ligeramente.

- Posiblemente.

- Lo siento -Russ se metió las manos en los bolsillos-. No quería cotillear. Es solo que... Bueno, es interesante, y siento tanta curiosidad como cualquiera. Resulta un poco chocante que tengas tanta confianza con ellos. En Montclair, Nueva Jersey, no tenemos muchas altezas reales.

- Solo son personas como los demás -se detuvo ante la puerta de uno de los almacenes-. Bueno, no, en realidad no lo son. Pero son personas, y además personas agradables. Tú mismo lo comprobarás durante estas semanas.

Abrió la puerta, se apartó a un lado y lanzó un gemido. Por encima de su hombro, Russ vio un montón de baúles y canastos.

- Parece que necesitaremos ayuda.

- Tú ve a llamar a los marines -le dijo Alice, arremangándose-. Yo voy a empezar.

* * *

><p><strong>hola que les parece? jeje<strong>

**espero sus reviews**


	16. Chapter 16

**hola a tds jejeje aki sta el nuevo capitulo. estoy muy contenta xq x lo ke veo la historia esta gztando bastante... y eso me alegra jejeje**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capítulo 16**

Tres horas después, Alice había empezado a imponer cierto orden y tenía una larga lista de cosas que hacer. Con ayuda de Russ y de un par de operarios del teatro, desembalaron los canastos y los apilaron para almacenarlos hasta que lo que contenían fuera necesario. Ella trabajaba metódicamente, como de costumbre, y arrimaba el hombro y despotricaba tanto como los hombres con los que estaba trabajando. Pasados veinte minutos, Russ dejó de decirle que no alzara eso o moviera aquello. Había descubierto que Alice era tan fuerte como ellos.

A las cinco estaba sudorosa, llena de polvo y despeinada, pero contenta.

- Russ, vete al hotel -se apoyó contra uno de los canastos y deseó fugazmente tomar algo fresco y abundante.

- ¿Y tú?

- Yo casi he hecho todo lo que puedo por ahora, y no quiero que mis actores estén demasiado cansados para ensayar -se secó la frente con el envés de la mano-. Has sido de gran ayuda. Del esto podemos encargarnos nosotros.

Él se secó el sudor de la cara con la manga antes de lanzarle una mirada de admiración, un tanto divertida.

- No conozco a muchos productores que se ensucien las manos.

Alice levantó las palmas hacia arriba y arrugó la nariz al ver que la tenía manchadas de polvo.

- Pues ya ves que esta productora se las ensucia. Mañana te quiero aquí a las diez en punto. Y bien fresco.

- Sí, señora. ¿Quieres que les diga algo a los otros?

- Lo mismo. Diles que se diviertan esta noche, pero que no me apiadaré de sus resacas.

- Lo recordaré. No trabajes demasiado.

Cuando Russ se marchó, Alice observó el interior del almacén .Poniendo los brazos en jarras, decidió que ya había hecho suficiente por un día. Pero todavía alzó una última caja de bombillas y la colocó en un rincón. Al oír un ruido tras ella, se metió las manos de los bolsillos del chándal y sacó un juego de llaves.

- Dale esto a Gary, ¿quieres? Tendrá que entrar aquí a primera hora de la mañana -lanzó las llaves sin mirar atrás.

- Lo haría encantado, si supiera quién es Gary y dónde encontrarlo.

- Oh -todavía agachada, Alice alzó la mirada y vio a Jasper. Este llevaba un ligero suéter y unos pantalones de traje inmaculados, el pelo perfectamente peinado y los zapatos brillantes. Alice se sintió como una pordiosera-. Creía que eras uno de los operarios.

- No -cuando ella se levantó, la lanzó las llaves-. Alice, ¿has estado colocando todos esos bultos?

- He estado desembalando y... eh... -unió las manos polvorientas a la espalda-. Organizando un poco todo esto.

- Y levantado cajas demasiado pesadas para una mujer.

- Espera un momento...

- O, mejor dicho, demasiado pesadas para una persona de tu talla y de tu constitución.

Aquella corrección la aplacó solo porque le dolía la espalda.

- Me han ayudado.

- Al parecer, no lo bastante. Si necesitas más ayuda, solo tienes que pedirla.

- Podemos arreglárnoslas, gracias. Lo peor ya está hecho -intentó limpiarse las manos en las perneras de los pantalones-. No sabía que ibas a venir hoy. ¿Es que olvidamos algo esta mañana?

Él se metió un poco más en el almacén. Alice se quedó con las manos tras la espalda y la espalda apoyada en una caja.

- No, nada.

- Bueno, entonces -ella se sorprendió humedeciéndose los labios-. Será mejor que le lleve las llaves a Gary y me asee un poco antes de que llegue Emmett -se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero él se interpuso en su camino.

- Emmett no puede venir. Yo te llevaré a casa.

- No era necesario que vinieras -se apartó a un lado al tiempo que él daba un paso hacia delante-. Le dije a Emmett que me llevara si no le venía mal -Jasper dio otro paso adelante, y ella volvió a eludirlo-. Pero no espero que me llevéis de un lado a otro mientras esté aquí. Puedo alquilar un coche.

Olía a miel caliente tostada por el sol, lista para saborearse.

- ¿Te molesta venir conmigo?

- No, claro que no -se tropezó con una caja y luego se quedó muy quieta-. Me estás agobiando.

- Eso parece -él le pasó un dedo por la mejilla y comprobó, complacido, que ella se estremecía ligeramente-. Estás llena de polvo.

- Sí. Tengo que lavarme, así que, ni no quieres esperar, puedo irme en... En un taxi. Tomaré un taxi.

- Puedo esperar. Es sorprendente que sigas estando tan guapa a pesar de todo ese polvo. Estás preciosa -le acarició suavemente los labios con el pulgar-. Y deseable.

- Jazz. Jasper, no sé por qué estás... Me resulta difícil entender por qué... -él apoyó suavemente la mano sobre su cuello-. Ojalá no lo hicieras.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Intentar seducirme.

- Ni siquiera se me ocurre intentarlo.

- Esto es ridículo -pero, cuando intentó apartarse, él volvió a bloquearle el paso-. Yo en realidad ni siquiera te gusto y además... Bueno, siempre he... -la mirada de Jasper era tan misteriosa, tan deliciosa y cautivadora como el paisaje que se veía desde su ventana-. Siempre he pensado que...

- No recuerdo que antes tartamudearas.

- Y no lo hacía. Ni lo hago -se pasó una mano por el pelo-. Me estás poniendo muy nerviosa.

- Lo sé. Y me encanta.

- Pues a mí no me gusta. No -dijo ella débilmente al ver que él inclinaba la cabeza.

Esta vez, su beso no fue salvaje, ni ansioso, sino suave y dulce. Ella dejó caer flojamente la mano que había alzado en señal de protesta. No lo tocó, no le tendió los brazos, pero se quedó inmóvil, oscilando... flotando... dejándose llevar.

Jasper debería haberse sentido victorioso. Ahora, Alice era suya. Podía sentirlo en el modo en que ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, en cómo se abrían sus labios. En ese instante, estaba completamente entregada a él, dispuesta a saciar todos sus deseos. Pero, en vez de la euforia del triunfo, sintió la repentina necesidad de acariciarla, de protegerla, de reconfortarla. Había querido vencer y había salido derrotado.

- Ve a lavarte la cara -musitó, apartándose.

Avergonzada, Alice salió de la habitación a toda prisa.

* * *

><p><strong>hellooo ke les parecio? jeje<strong>

**espero sus reviews**

**bye**


	17. Chapter 17

**ooola espero les gzte**

**recuerden de ke nad me pertenece**

**Capítulo 17**

Alice se miró fríamente al espejo del servicio de la parte de atrás del escenario. Se estaba poniendo en ridículo. Aquello tenía que acabarse. Por las razones que fuesen, Jasper había decidido jugar al gato y al ratón con ella. Pero eso no significaba que ella tuviera que seguirle la corriente. Jasper la estaba forzando a ponerse en ridículo. A aparecer como un ser ridículo. Ella podía tolerar muchas cosas, pero eso no. El orgullo era vital para ella. Orgullo por quién era y por lo que había conseguido. No iba a convertirse en una idiota balbuciente solo porque Jasper hubiera decidido de repente que sería una buena compañera de juegos. O de cama.

Tragó saliva al pensarlo. Años antes, había anhelado sus atenciones e, incluso, a su manera infantil, había soñado con conseguirlas. Le había dolido su desinterés y avergonzado su tácita desaprobación. Pero lo había superado.

Se lavó las manos por tercera vez. Quizá el problema fuera que había vuelto a pensar en Jasper como hombre. Todo iría mejor si pensase en él como en Su Alteza Real. Un título distante, majestuoso, un tanto frío. Pero no le resultaba fácil hacerlo cuando aún podía sentir el calor de sus labios.

¿Por qué le estaba haciendo aquello? Alice se guardó el cepillo del pelo en su bolso. Estaba tan fuera de lugar. Para ambos, se dijo. Si hubiera escrito una obra que tuviera a Jasper como protagonista, nunca se le había ocurrido incluir una escena como la que acababa de ocurrir. Nadie se la creería.

Así que ¿por qué no se lo preguntaba a él directamente? Antes de que pudiera desecharla con una carcajada, aquella idea empezó a tomar forma en su cabeza. Ella era una mujer franca y desinhibida. Jasper, un hábil diplomático. Le plantearía la pregunta sin tapujos y lo vería balbucir en busca de palabras.

Satisfecha con su plan, Alice salió al pasillo.

- Mucho mejor -dijo Jasper con desenfado, y la tomó del brazo antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo.

- Gracias. Creo que deberíamos hablar.

- Buena idea -abrió la puerta del escenario y la condujo al exterior. Podemos dar un paseo en coche antes de volver a casa.

- No es necesario. No nos llevará mucho tiempo.

- Seguro que te vendrá bien un poco de aire fresco después de pasarte el día trabajando -cuando abrió la puerta de su Mercedes gris metalizado, Alice se detuvo.

-¿Qué es esto?

- Mi coche.

- Pero no hay conductor.

- ¿Quieres que te enseñe el carné? -sonrió al ver que ella seguía dudando-. Alice, no tendrás miedo de estar a solas conmigo, ¿no?

- Claro que no -ella procuró parecer indignada, pero miró inquieta hacia atrás. Tras ellos, en otro coche, había dos fornidos guardaespaldas de rostros impenetrables-. Además, tú nunca estás solo.

Jasper siguió la dirección de su mirada. Pero su mirada no dejó traslucir la repentina angustia que sintió.

- Por desgracia, se necesita algo más que aire fresco para vivir.

Sus emociones no afloraron a sus ojos, ni a su rostro, pero Alice creyó percibir un rastro de ellas en su voz.

- Tú lo detestas.

Él la miró, sorprendido y un poco asustado por que hubiera percibido lo que intentaba ocultar tan cuidadosamente.

- Es una pérdida de tiempo detestar lo inevitable -Jasper le indicó que subiera al coche, cerró la puerta tras ella y rodeó el capó. Ni siquiera les lanzó una mirada a los guardias-. El cinturón de seguridad -murmuró mientras encendía el motor.

- ¿Qué? Ah -Alice dejó de ensayar su discurso y se abrocho el cinturón-. Siempre me ha gustado pasear en coche en Cordina -dijo. «Sé amable», se advirtió. «Compórtate como si nada y, luego, cuando menos se lo espere, se lo sueltas»-. Es una ciudad preciosa. Nada de rascacielos, ni de edificios de acero y cristal.

- Seguimos resistiéndonos a ciertas clases de progreso -Jasper se incorporó al escaso tráfico que circulaba por las calles-. Algunas cadenas hoteleras han intentado presionarnos para que les permitamos construir grandes complejos. Ello tendría ciertas ventajas, por supuesto. El aumento del empleo y del turismo...

- No -ella sacudió la cabeza mientras contemplaba la ciudad-. No valdría la pena.

- ¿Y lo dice la hija de un constructor?

- Por lo general, los edificios que construye mi padre no están mal, teniendo en cuenta su ubicación. Houston... Houston es diferente. Una ciudad como esa necesita desarrollarse.

- Algunos miembros del consejo dirían que Cordina también necesita desarrollarse.

- Se equivocan -se giró hacia él-. Y está claro que tu padre piensa lo mismo. Pero ¿y tú? cuando te llegue el turno, ¿les dejaras construir sus rascacielos?

- No -Jasper se alejó de la ciudad y puso rumbo al mar-. Algunas cosas deben crecer de forma natural. El palacio es el edificio más alto del país. Y, mientras quede un Cullen en él, así seguirá siendo.

- ¿Es una cuestión de egolatría?

- Es una cuestión de herencia.

Alice podía entender sus razones.

- Somos tan distintos -susurró-. Hablas de herencia y te refieres a siglos de responsabilidades y tradiciones. Cuando yo pienso en mi herencia, pienso en el negocio de mi padre y en los quebraderos de cabeza que alguien tendrá que asumir algún día. O pienso en el jarrón Fabergé de mi madre. La herencia es para mí, como supongo que para la mayoría de los americanos, algo material. Algo que puedes asir con las manos. Para ti es algo más nebuloso, pero mis veces más trascendente.

Él se quedó callado unos segundos. Alice no podía saber lo mucho que lo conmovían sus palabras.

- Lo entiendes mejor de lo que esperaba.

Ella lo miró n momento y enseguida apartó la mirada. No podía emocionarse. No podía permitírselo.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- ¿El qué?

- Llevarme a la playa, venir al teatro. ¿Por qué me has besado de esa manera?

- ¿De qué manera?

Ella se habría echado a reír, ni no se hubiera sentido tan a la deriva.

- De cualquier manera, da igual. ¿Por qué me has besado?

Jasper lo pensó mientras buscaba un lugar discreto junto al acantilado.

- La respuesta más obvia es que me apetecía hacerlo.

- No es obvia en absoluto. Antes nunca te apeteció.

- Las mujeres no son tan intuitivas como quieren hacernos creer -detuvo el coche, apagó el motor y se guardó las llaves en el bolsillo-. He querido besarte desde la primera vez que te vi. ¿Te apetece dar un paseo? -mientras ella permanecía sentada, muda de asombro, él salió del coche y se acercó a su puerta-. Tienes que desabrocharte el cinturón.

- Eso no es verdad.

- Me temo que es difícil dar un paseo por la playa si se está atado al asiento de un coche.

Alice luchó con el cierre del cinturón y luego salió precipitadamente del coche.

- Me refería a lo que has dicho. No es verdad. Ni siquiera me mirabas y, cuando lo hacías, ponías mala cara.

- Te miraba mucho -la tomó de la mano y echó a andar hacia la arena. Ella tenía los dedos rígidos, se resistía a darle la mano. Jasper no hizo caso. Era más fácil para él que se mostrara arisca y desafiante. Su único instante de absoluta rendición lo había aterrorizado-. Prefiero la playa al atardecer, cuando los turistas se han ido a cambiarse para la cena.

- Eso es absurdo.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa afectuosa, más dulce que cualquiera que Alice hubiera visto en su rostro.

- ¿Es absurdo preferir una playa tranquila?

- Me gustaría que dejaras de tergiversarlo todo de esa manera -Alice se desasió de su mano y retrocedió unos pasos-. No sé a qué estás jugando.

- ¿A qué quieres que juegue? -él se quedó dónde estaba, complacido, incluso aliviado, al observar su confusión.

- Jasper, tú ni siquiera me mirabas. Lo sé porque... -se interrumpió, asombrada por haber estado a punto de admitir que había estado encandilada con él.

- ¿Por qué?

- Lo sé, eso es todo -hizo un gesto con la mano para cerrar la cuestión y echó a andar hacia el agua-. No entiendo porque de repente has decidido que me encuentras atractiva o disponible, o lo que sea.

- No te encuentro atractiva de repente -le puso una mano sobre el hombro y, con una ligera presión, la obligó a girarse. El sol se pondría pronto. Alice podía verlo tras él, derramando luz dorada. La arena bajo sus pies era blanca y fresca, pero, al levantar la mirada hacia él, descubrió que estaba muy lejos de ser sólida-. Que estés disponible o no, ya no importa. Te deseo -hizo una pausa, dejando que su mano se deslizara sobre su hombro, hasta su nuca-. Yo creo que eso importa mucho más.

Ella se estremeció y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Sus ojos eran tan azules como el mar, pero mucho más turbulentos.

- Y, como eres un príncipe, puedes conseguir todo lo que desees.

La brisa del mar revolvió su pelo alrededor de los dedos de Jasper. Este se olvidó de la playa, de los guardias, del sol que aún no se había puesto.

- Como soy un príncipe, me es más difícil obtener lo que deseo. Sobre todo, si lo que deseo es una mujer.

- Una mujer americana -su respiración era agitada, errática. Habría sido tan fácil no hacerse preguntas, sencillamente aceptar... Ella deseaba aceptar, deseaba echarse en sus brazos, penetrar, tal vez, su corazón. Pero descubrir que era eso precisamente lo que deseaba lo cambiaba todo y avivaba sus dudas-. Una mujer americana que se dedica al teatro. Sin rango, sin abolengo. Mucho menos apropiada que una aristócrata, que una europea.

- Así es -dijo él con sencillez, y vio que el dolor afloraba a sus ojos. Pero no quería mentirle-. Ciertos miembros del consejo, algunos oficiales de alto rango, no aceptarían que mi nombre se relacionara con el tuyo. Les parece mucho más adecuado que me relacione con mujeres de la nobleza.

- Entiendo -ella alzó la mano y aparto la de Jasper de su cuello-. Así que sería mucho más... discreto por mi parte aceptar una relación clandestina.

La ira transformó el rostro de Jasper en un conjunto de rasgos duros, impenetrables. Al verlo en ese instante, nadie habría creído que era capaz de sonreír dulcemente.

- No creo haberte pedido que seas discreta.

- No, aún no has llegado a eso -iba a echarse a llorar. Al comprenderlo, se sintió asombrada y humillada. Pero la humillación le hizo erguir la espalda y mantener secos los ojos. Tan secos que le dolían-. Bueno, gracias por el ofrecimiento, Alteza, pero no me interesa. Cuando me acuesto con un hombre, lo hago sin avergonzarme de ello. Cuando tengo una relación con un hombre, no me escondo.

- Lo sé perfectamente.

Ella había comenzado a alejarse, pero, al oír su respuesta, se detuvo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- No has escondido tu relación con mi hermano -no sonreía, ni mostraba ningún signo de enojo. Sus ojos carecían de emoción-. Al parecer, de eso tampoco te avergüenzas.

Alice se quedó desconcertada un instante. Y, después, dejó que la furia se apoderara de ella porque era más fácil así.

- Así que se trata de eso. De una especie de rivalidad entre hermanos, de cierta curiosidad acerca de los gustos de tu hermano. ¿Qué es lo que pensabas, Jasper? ¿Qué ya que él había tenido su turno, te apetecía comprobar si era para tanto?

Él permaneció donde estaba, sabiendo que no se atrevía a acercarse a ella.

- Ten cuidado.

Pero ella no quería tener cuidado.

- Vete al infierno. Puede que seas un aristócrata, un príncipe, un gobernante, pero en el fondo eres tan necio como cualquier otro hombre. No pienso quedarme aquí para darle explicaciones sobre mi relación con Emmett a un necio. Deberías aprender de él, Jasper. Él tiene corazón y siente un afecto sincero por las mujeres. No las considera trofeos que pasan de mano en mano.

- ¿Has acabado?

- Por supuesto que sí. Te sugiero que hables con Emmett, Alteza, si quieres saber cuáles son mis... mis virtudes y mis defectos. Estoy seguro de que quedarás fascinado.

- O que sentía por ti no tenía nada que ver con Emmett... y, al mismo tiempo, sí. Te llevaré a casa.

Echó a andar hacia el coche. Los dos guardias, que se habían mantenido a una distancia prudencial, montaron en el suyo.

* * *

><p><strong>espero reviews jeje<strong>

**bye**


	18. Chapter 18

**hola hola a tds jejeje aki les dejo lo nuevo de sta magnifica historia jeje**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece jeje**

**Capítulo 18**

- Ethel, quiero otra combinación para La Gata -con el portafolios en la mano, Alice iba revisando el vestuario prenda por prenda, junto con la sastra.

- Combinación blanca. Talla treinta y ocho.

- Que no sea muy corta. Quiero un poco de sutileza.

- Una combinación blanca sutil. Talla treinta y ocho.

Alice se echó a reír, pero continuó revisando el vestuario de la primera obra.

- Vamos a procurar no salirnos del presupuesto. Que sea de nailon. Mientras parezca de seda...

- La jefa quiere un milagro.

- Como siempre. Ah, y saca las chaquetas del padre, digamos unos tres o cuatro centímetros. Quiero ponerle unos cuantos cojines más a Jared.

Ethel siguió masticando su chicle de menta mientras anotaba las instrucciones. Era sastra desde hacía veintidós. En tres cuartos de hora, podía convertir un trapo en un bolso de seda.

- Si los actores siguen comiendo como la otra noche, no te harán falta cojines.

- También pienso ocuparme de eso.

- No lo dudo -Ethel se bajó un poco las pequeñas gafas y miró a Alice por encima de su borde recto-. Pero alguien debería ocuparse de ti. ¿Es que has dejado de dormir?

- Eso parece -Alice tomó dos trajes de niño-. Estos puede que haya que arreglarlos. Mañana es la audición de los niños. Ojalá encontremos a dos que puedan hacer de esos pequeños monstruos.

- Yo tengo un par que estaría dispuesta a dejarte -Bella entró en el guardarropía.

- Bella, estaba esperando que vinieras -poniéndose el portafolio bajo el brazo, Alice abrazó a la princesa.

- pensaba pasarme ayer, pero tuve cuatro citas con el dentista, dos cortes de pelo y una reunión con un comité increíblemente tacaño.

- Otro día más de glamour y ociosidad, ¿eh? Princesa Isabella, le presentó a la señorita Ethel Cohen, mi hada madrina del hilo y la aguja.

Ethel hizo una desmañada reverencia.

- Majestad.

- En Cordina, nos conformamos con «Alteza» -sonriendo, Bella le ofreció la mano-. Cuántos trajes -observó el perchero, las bandejas y cajas llenas de accesorios, y luego tomó un vestido de lentejuelas hasta que notó que Ethel se relajaba un poco-. ¿Cómo consigue acordarse de todo?

- Tengo un método, Alteza. Siempre y cuando consiga evitar que ciertas personas me lo desordenen -miró a Alice achicando los ojos.

- Solo lo estoy revisando -dijo Alice-. No estoy tocando nada.

- De momento -masculló Ethel.

- Me ha parecido oírla decir que alguien debía vigilar a Alice.

- Sí, señora, Alteza. Trabaja demasiado y no duerme lo suficiente. Me sentiría muy agradecida si alguien me la quitara de encima un ratito.

- Vaya espeto que se le tiene a la empresaria por aquí.

- A veces, es más importante que se preocupen por una -comentó Bella-. Creo que puedo ayudarla, señorita Cohen. Tengo veinte minutos libres. Alice, me encantaría tomar un café.

- Bella, estoy muy liada...

- Es una orden.

Alice dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Está bien, pero que sean quince minutos, y en mi oficina.

- Me parece justo -Bella le dio el brazo y, mirando a Ethel por encima del hombro, dijo «veinte» sin emitir ningún sonido.

- ¿Y cómo es que tienes veinte minutos libres en pleno día?

- Por pura suerte. Los niños están en la graja con la niñera, Edward está reunido con mi padre y con Jasper, y la persona con la que tenía que reunirme esta tarde está con un virus.

- No parece inspirarte mucha lástima.

- Me siento aliviada. No tienes ni idea de lo aburrido que es sentarse a comer asquerosos canapés de berros para planificar una recogida de fondos con una mujer con más petulancia que imaginación. Con un poco de suerte, el virus le durará tres o cuatro días y podré organizarlo todo sin ella.

- Vaya, sí que estás harta. Bueno, ya hemos llegado -abrió la puerta de la oficina y le indicó que pasara.

- No está mal -dijo Bella, girando en círculo-. Pero necesitas unas cuantas flores y algo para sustituir ese espantoso cuadro.

- La verdad es que ni siquiera me fijo. Lo más importante es que he conseguido hacerme con una cafetera -Alice encendió la cafetera eléctrica-. Estará caliente enseguida.

Bella dejó el bolso sobre la mesa y se acercó tranquilamente a la ventana.

- Es una pena que no tengas mejores vistas.

- No creo que haya malas vistas en Cordina.

Bella dejó caer la cortina y se volvió hacia ella.

- ¿Sabes, Alice?, he pasado un momento por casa para dejar a Edward. Y he encontrado a Jasper tan ojerosos como tú.

Alice se alejó un poco y se puso a trastear con tazas y platos.

- Supongo que tendrá muchas cosas en la cabeza.

- De eso no hay duda. Pero creo que se trata de algo más que de los asuntos de estado. ¿Os habéis peleado?

- Tuvimos unas palabras. ¿Lo quieres solo o con un poco de esta repugnante leche en polvo?

- Solo -Bella esperó hasta que Alice sirvió el café y le dio una taza-. ¿Te apetece hablar de ello?

- Jasper es tu hermano.

- Y tú eres mi amiga -sin probar el café, Bella se sentó y dejó la taza sobre la mesa-. Os quiero a los dos lo suficiente, creo, como para ser objetiva. ¿Se ha puesto difícil contigo?

- No -Alice dio un largo sorbo de café-. Se ha puesto imposible.

- Muy propio de él -Bella esbozó una sonrisa-. Pero debo decir en su defensa que no lo hace adrede. Simplemente, es así. ¿Qué te ha hecho?

Alice apuró el café y se levantó inmediatamente para servirse otro.

- Me besó.

Bella alzó una ceja, frunció los labios y se quedó pensativa.

- Pues la verdad es que no me parece tan terrible.

- Vamos, Bella, estamos hablando de Jasper el Perfecto. Y no es solo que me besara -añadió-. Es que intentó seducirme.

-No puedo creer que haya tardado tanto tiempo -al ver la cara de Alice, Bella alzó una mano-. Después de todo, Alice, Jasper puede ser un idiota, pero no es ningún tonto. No sé por qué te escandalizas tanto.

- Pues me escandalicé -dijo, y luego hizo una mueca-. Bueno, no, tal vez no me escandalizara, pero no me sorprendió.

- Y tú, ¿lo besaste a él?

Si aquel «él» hubiera sido otro, Alice se habría echado a reír.

- La verdad, Bella, no creo que esa sea la cuestión.

- No, sí que lo es, pero, claro, no es asunto mío.

- No quería decir eso.

- Pues deberías -dijo Bella, probando el café-. Pero, si estás tan enfadada con Jasper, supongo que será porque hay algo más que un beso.

Alice intentó sentarse, pero luego se levantó otra vez y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. Nada le parecía bien, pensó. Nada encajaba en su lugar.

- Solo me besó por Emmett.

Mientras Alice daba vueltas por la oficina, Bella volvió a dejar el café sobre la mesa.

- No lo entiendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver Emmett con Jasper y contigo?

- Hombres -masculló Alice mientras paseaba arriba y abajo. Su amplia camisa ondulaba sobre sus caderas con cada paso. Se había dicho a sí misma que no pensaría más en ello. Se había prometido que, si lo hacía, no se enojaría. Pero no podía evitarlo. Hizo un gesto con la taza y estuvo a punto de derramar el café-. Es como un crío que desea una canica roja porque pertenece a otro crío. Bueno, pues yo no soy una canica roja -dejó la taza sobre el platillo con brusquedad-. Yo no le pertenezco a nadie.

Bella dejó que el silencio se aposentara un momento y luego asintió lentamente.

- Creo que te sigo. Si me equivoco, dímelo. Piensas que Jasper intentó seducirte porque cree que Emmett ya lo ha hecho.

- Bingo.

- Alice, eso es absurdo.

- Desde luego que sí. Eso fue lo que le dije a Jasper, aunque en términos un tanto más gráficos.

- No, no, no -divertida, Bella se echó a reír-. Quiero decir que es absurdo pensar que Jazz y Emm estén enzarzados en esa especie de rivalidad de machitos. Ellos no son así.

Alice no esperaba que Bella mostrara aquella simpatía. Las familias solían formar una piña, se dijo, pero Bella era una mujer. Y lo que ella quería era que hablar con mujer.

- ¿Cómo explicas el hecho de que me dijera que me había acostado con Emmett?

- ¿Jasper dijo eso?

- Sí, lo dijo. ¿Es que crees que me lo he imaginado?

Bella frunció el ceño, preocupada.

- No, claro que no. Pero pensaba que tal vez habías malinterpretado algo que dijo o hizo -la preocupación vaciló un momento y luego se desvaneció-. Y aún lo sigo pensando.

- Quedó bastante claro. Bella. Jasper piensa que Emmett y yo... -dejó la frase y se quedó pensando-. Tal vez lo crea todo el mundo.

- Para cualquiera que os haya visto juntos a Emmett y a ti y que os conozca está claro que entre vosotros no hay nada más que afecto y amistad -se detuvo un momento y sus labios se curvaron ligeramente-. Cualquiera que vea con claridad, al menos.

- Perdóname, pero a mí no me hace tanta gracia como a ti.

- Me gusta que Jasper esté con alguien a quien respeto y quiero. No puedo evitarlo.

-Nosotros no estamos juntos.

- Mmm.

- No digas «Mmm». Me recuerdas a Chris.

- Bien, eso significa que piensas en mí como en una hermana y que escucharás mis consejos.

Alice la miró, divertida.

- Chris sería la primera en decirte que rara vez lo hago.

- Entonces, haz una excepción. Alice, yo sé lo que significa sentir algo por un hombre que parece completamente inadecuado para una.

- Yo no he dicho que siente algo por tu hermano -dijo ella lentamente-. Pero supongamos, solo como hipótesis, que así fuera. Jasper es completamente inadecuado para mí. Y yo lo soy para él. Tengo una carrera, una carrera muy importante para mí No me gustaría vivir en otro país. Me gusta hacer las cosas cuándo y cómo quiero, sin pararme a pensar en qué le parecerá a la prensa. Nunca me he sometido bien a las normas. Por eso me fue tan mal en el colegio. Y Jasper vive sujeto a unas normas muy estrictas. Es su obligación.

- Cierto -Bella asintió y bebió un sorbo de café-. ¿Sabes, Alice?, tus argumentos son perfectamente válidos.

- ¿De veras? -Alice sintió un extraño malestar en el estómago. Cruzó los brazos sobre la cintura y dijo con firmeza-. Sí, lo son.

- Te he dicho que lo entendía y así es. Mis argumentos respecto a Edward eran casi idénticos a los tuyos, e igual de válidos.

Alice se sirvió otro café. Parecía que vivía solo de cafeína, pensó.

- ¿Y qué hiciste?

- Me casé con él.

Alice reprimió una sonrisa y se apoyó en el borde de la mesa.

Bella dejó a un lado el café, notando que Alice ya se había bebido tres. Y el café no aplacaría los nervios de su amiga, pensó. El amor hacía estragos en la gente, por muy fuertes que creyeran ser.

- ¿Estás enamorada de Jasper?

Amor. La palabra de cuatro letras más potente y peligrosa. Sería fácil negarla. La honestidad implicaba mayores esfuerzos. Alice sentía que Bella se merecía conocer la verdad.

- No me he parado a pensar en ello.

- Pensar tiene poco que ver con amar. Pero no quiero presionarte más.

Alice sintió una oleada de afecto y se inclinó para tomar la mano de Bella.

- Bella, tú nunca podrías presionarme.

- Sí, podría -dijo Bella rápidamente-. Y me dan ganas de hacerlo. Pero prefiero decirte que intentes recordar que Jasper ha tenido que esforzarse mucho para desarrollar una coraza que refrene sus emociones. El país necesita un gobernante fuerte y justo. No siempre es fácil para él, ni para la gente que lo rodea.

- Bella, lo fundamental no son mis sentimientos hacia Jasper.

- Para aquellos que podemos elegir nuestro propio destino, los sentimientos son siempre lo fundamental.

- Ojalá fuera tan sencillo.

Si lo fuera, podría abrir la puerta, aunque fuera solo un instante, y examinar sus sentimientos, sus deseos, cara a cara. Pero no se atrevía. Quizá fueran más fuertes y poderosos que ella. Era una cuestión de autoprotección, se dijo. De confianza en sí misma. Prefería no pensar que fuera una cuestión de supervivencia.

-Bella, a pesar de que quiero mucho a tu familia, no puedo permitirme el lujo de enamorarme de alguien para quien su país y su deber son lo primero. Suena egoísta, pero...

- No, solo humano.

- Te lo agradezco. ¿Sabes?, si... -se interrumpió al oír que sonaba el teléfono de la mesa-. No, no te vayas -dijo cuándo Bella hizo amago de levantarse-. Espera un momento. ¿Diga?

- ¿Alice Brandon?

- Sí.

- Es usted amiga de la familia real. Si la preocupa su bienestar, dígales que escuchen una advertencia -aquella voz le produjo un escalofrío. Era mecánica, asexuada.

- ¿Quién es?

- Alguien que busca justicia. Una advertencia. Solo habrá una. Aro Vulturi saldrá de prisión dentro de cuarenta y ocho horas, o un miembro de la casa real de Cordina morirá.

Conteniendo el aliento, Alice lanzó a Bella una mirada. Sus amigos, su familia. Aquella amenaza no iba dirigida contra una institución sin rostro, sino contra personas a las que amaba. Agarró con fuerza el teléfono e intentó ahuyentar el terror.

- Solo un cobarde hace amenazas sin declarar su nombre.

- No es una amenaza, sino una advertencia -dijo la voz-. Y una promesa. Cuarenta y ocho horas.

El suave clic resonó una y otra vez en la cabeza de Alice incluso después de colgar el teléfono.

Miedo. Al sentirlo, Bella se puso en pie y la agarró de la mano.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Al volver a mirar a Bella, Alice notó su angustia, a pesar de que la princesa intentaba mantener el aplomo. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, se levantó rápidamente.

- ¿Dónde están tus guardaespaldas?

- En el vestíbulo.

- ¿Tu coche está fuera?

- Sí.

- ¿Con chófer?

- No, conduzco yo.

- Tenemos que regresar a palacio. Creo que uno de tus guardias debería venir con nosotras. Te lo explicaré por el camino.

* * *

><p><strong>oh oh veo ke las cosas no pintan bien jejeje kieren saber ke mas pasara? <strong>

**con un solo review actualizare lo prometo jejeje **

**byeee**


	19. Chapter 19

**hola hola jejeje ski les dejo el nuevo cap gracias al review de Serena Princesita Hale jejej**

**recuerden dq nada me pertenece**

**Capítulo 19**

En el despacho del príncipe Carlisle, tres hombres permanecían sentados, enfrascados en una conversación. El humo pendía, denso, en el aire, llenando la habitación. Su olor competía con el de las flores recién cortadas y el cuero viejo. A menudo, las habitaciones asumen el estado de ánimo de los hombres que las ocupan. Aquella irradiaba poder. Un poder silenciosos, irrevocable. Las decisiones que se tomaban allí rara vez se tomaban apresuradamente, y jamás dejándose arrastrar por las emociones. Las decisiones que se tomaban allí no podían revocarse cuando llegaba el arrebato de ira, o la arremetida del dolor.

El príncipe Carlisle estaba sentado tras su mesa, escuchando a su yerno. Edward Masen era un hombre a quien respetaba y en quien confiaba. Era un amigo, un miembro de su familia y algo más. Sus años de servicio en el cuerpo de policía y los servicios especiales en Estados Unidos lo convertían en un consejero de incalculable valor. A pesar de que había rehusado cualquier título o dignidad de estado, Edward había aceptado trabajar en la sombra como consejero de seguridad de la familia real.

- No puedes hacer nada más por mejorar la seguridad aquí, en palacio, sin hacer una declaración oficial.

- No quiero hacer una declaración oficial -Carlisle se pasaba una lisa piedra blanca de mano en mano mientras hablaba-. ¿Y la embajada?

- Hemos reforzado las medidas de seguridad, por supuesto. Pero tengo la impresión de que, mientras tú no vayas a París, allí no habrá ningún problema.

Carlisle asintió inclinando levemente la cabeza. Sabía que él era el objetivo del atentado de París y que siempre viviría con la certeza de que otro hombre había muerto en su lugar.

- ¿Y bien?

Edward no necesitaba que le dijera nada más para comprender que se refería a Aro.

- La seguridad de la prisión es excelente. Sin embargo, ninguna medida de seguridad puede evitar que Aro transmita órdenes. Se puede censurar su correo, naturalmente. Pero es demasiado listo como para escribir algo que pudiera incriminarlo. Pero tiene derecho a recibir visitas.

- Entonces, estamos de acuerdo en que el atentado de París y los incidentes menores de los últimos años son obra de Aro.

- Él ordeno colocar la bomba y también organizó el robo de los diamantes Lorimar del museo, hace dos años. Sigue traficando con drogas, aunque esté sentado en su celda. Dentro de tres años, de dos si obtiene la libertad condicional, estará de nuevo en la calle.

Así era la justicia. Así era la ley.

- A no ser que demostremos que es el responsable de la muerte de Seward.

- Eso es. Pero demostrarlo no será nada fácil.

- Estamos aquí sentados, hablando de incrementar las medidas de seguridad. Pero solo son medidas defensivas -Jasper aplastó el cigarrillo en una masa de papel y tabaco, pero su voz permaneció en calma-. ¿Cuándo tomaremos la ofensiva?

Carlisle sostuvo la piedra blanca un instante más y luego la depositó sobre la mesa. Comprendía a Jasper mejor que nadie. Su furia apenas controlada, sus emociones constantemente refrenadas. Un padre podía sentir tristeza al mismo tiempo que orgullo.

- ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?

- Cuando más tiempo permanezcamos aquí sentados, defendiéndonos, más tiempo tendrá él para organizar sus planes. Tiene derecho legal a recibir visitas. Y sabemos que todo aquel que va a ver a Aro, está relacionado con él -cada vez que decía el nombre de Aro, sentía un regusto amargo en la lengua-. Estoy seguro de que Edward podrá proporcionarnos informes acerca de todas las visitas que ha recibido durante los últimos siete años -miró a su cuñado y vio que este asentía-. Sabemos quiénes son, a qué se dedican y dónde están. ¿No es hora de que utilicemos esa información?

- Están todos bajo vigilancia -le recordó Carlisle.

- Vigilar a los miembros conocidos de la organización de Aro no le salvó la vida a Seward -aquella herida seguía abierta, y tanto padre como hijo controlaban meticulosamente el dolor. El silencio se aposentó un momento, roto solo por el clic del encendedor de Edward-. Necesitamos un topo.

- Jasper tiene razón -Edward exhaló el humo del cigarrillo-. He pensado mucho en ello. El problema sería encontrar un operativo adecuado y luego introducir al agente. Infiltrarnos en la organización de Aro podría llevarnos meses.

- A él le costó bien poco introducir a su mujer como secretaria de Bella -el resentimiento de Jasper no se había disipado al cabo de siete años. Solo se había transformado en un ardiente deseo de venganza.

Edward podía comprenderlo, pero sacudió la cabeza.

- Es más fácil falsificar un informe policial, unos archivos, inventar una identidad, que ganarse la confianza de Deboque. Fue a prisión después de que la Interpol invirtiera cinco años de arduos esfuerzos para cazarlo.

- Y todavía sigue moviendo los hilos -murmuró Jasper.

- Así es -Edward tomó su taza de café, que ya se había enfriado, solo para quitarse el regusto que la frustración le dejaba en la boca-. Aunque consiguiéramos colocar a un agente encubierto, tardaría bastante tiempo en conseguir un puesto de confianza. Necesitamos a alguien que pueda testificar que recibió órdenes de Aro en persona.

Jasper se levantó. Necesitaba desfogar el exceso de energía que le producía refrenar sus ansias de acción. La razón le decía que Edward estaba en lo cierto. Pero emocionalmente... Deseaba venganza, la satisfacción pavorosamente dulce de la venganza. Pero, como de costumbre, no podía hacer nada, más que anteponer la necesidad a sus deseos.

- ¿Se te ocurre alguien?

Edward apagó su cigarrillo.

- Tendré algún nombre dentro de una semana.

- ¿Y mientras tanto?

- Mientras tanto, sugiero que continuemos atentos a la seguridad, vigilando a la gente de Aro y preparándonos para su siguiente movimiento -dijo, mirando a Jasper, y volvió su fría y serena mirada hacia Carlisle-. Que llegará pronto.

Carlisle asintió.

- Dejaré que hables tú con Germaine, de la embajada de París. ¿Cuándo tendrás listo el informe sobre tu conversación con Linnot sobre la seguridad del palacio?

- Mañana.

- Bien. Ahora, permitidme un momento para preguntar por mis nietos -Carlisle sonrió. En su mirada había afecto. Pero sus hombros no se relajaron.

- Son unos diablillos.

El Príncipe se echó a reír.

- Le doy gracias a Dios por ello. Quizá algún día nuestra mayor preocupación sea que Damien escarbe en el jardín de la cocina.

De pronto, llamaron con brusquedad a la puerta. Carlisle enarcó las cejas ligeramente, pero no se movió. Como Jasper ya estaba de pie, Carlisle le indicó que fuera a abrir. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, Alice entró en el despacho.

Jasper percibió inmediatamente su tez blanca como el hielo, sus ojos espantados. Notó que la respiración se escapaba rápidamente entre sus labios mientras él permanecía quieto, bloqueándole el paso.

- Jasper -Alice le tendió los brazos espontáneamente. Él estaba a salvo. Alice dio gracias al Cielo, aunque sintió un nudo en el estómago al pensar en las consecuencias que aquello podía tener.

Bella le puso la mano sobre el brazo.

- Tenemos que hablar con nuestro padre. ¿Dónde está Emmett?

- Estará en Le Havre hasta mañana -Jasper no necesitó ninguna explicación. La mirada de su hermana, el tono de su voz, le bastaron para comprender. Sin decir una palabra, retrocedió y las dejó pasar.

Olvidándose del protocolo, Alice corrió hacia la mesa de Carlisle. Este se había levantado, pero, a pesar de su nerviosismo, Alice notó que su actitud era la de un príncipe, no la de un amigo.

-Alteza, hace unos minutos recibí una llamada telefónica en el teatro. Debe poner en libertad a Aro en un plazo de cuarenta y ocho horas.

Un velo cayó sobre los ojos de Carlisle. Alice habría podido jurar que lo vio caer.

- ¿Es una exigencia o un consejo?

Antes de que Alice pudiera responder, Bella puso de nuevo la mano sobre su brazo.

- A Alice le han hecho una advertencia. Le dijeron que, si Aro no era liberado, un miembro de la familia real moriría.

¿Dónde estaban sus emociones?, se preguntó Alice mirando al príncipe. ¿Dónde estaba el miedo por su familia, por su propia vida? Él la observó serenamente y luego le indicó que se sentara.

- Jasper, creo que a Alice le sentaría bien una copa de brandy.

- Alteza, por favor, no es de mí de quien debe preocuparse. Yo no he sido amenazada.

- Por favor, siéntate, Alice. Estás muy pálida.

- Yo no... -pero Bella aumentó suavemente la presión que ejercía sobre su brazo, y Alice se calló. Respiró hondo para intentar calmarse y lo intentó de nuevo-. Alteza, no creo que sea una fanfarronada. Si Aro sigue en prisión dentro de dos días, algunos de ustedes podrían sufrir un atentado.

Jasper le puso una copa de brandy en las manos. Ella alzó la mirada y, por un instante, se olvidó de que había alguien más en la habitación. «Podrías ser tú», pensó sintiendo una súbita oleada de pánico. Si Jasper era asesinado, ella también moriría.

Al pensarlo, se sintió perpleja. Sus mejillas, ya blancas, palidecieron aún más. Desvió rápidamente la mirada y fijó los ojos en el brandy. Pero solo veía la verdad. Amaba a Jasper, siempre lo había amado, aunque su amor fuera imposible. Aunque se hubiera negado a aceptarlo. Ahora que estaba en peligro, sus sentimientos hacia él brotaban de su corazón y llenaban su cabeza.

- ¿Alice?

Ella se frotó los ojos con los dedos de una mano y aguardó a que la cabeza dejara de darle vueltas.

- Lo siento, no te he oído.

La voz de Edward era paciente.

- ¿Podrías contarnos qué han dicho exactamente? Todo lo que puedas recordar.

- De acuerdo -en cierta forma, era un alivio obligar a la mente a concentrarse, apartarla de las cosas menos tangibles. Primero bebió un trago de brandy, confiando en que la ayudara a sobreponerse-. Primero, ese hombre me llamó por mi nombre.

- ¿Estás segura de que era un hombre?

Ella se aprestó a contestar, pero de pronto se detuvo.

- No. No, no lo estoy. Su voz me pareció enseguida muy extraña, porque era muy mecánica. No era una máquina, pero parecía que quien fuera hablara a través de algún aparato.

- Es muy posible que así fuera -murmuró Edward-. Continúa.

- Dijo... algo así como que yo era amiga de la familia real y que debía transmitiros una advertencia. Cuando le pregunté quién era, dijo: «alguien que busca justicia». De eso estoy segura. Entonces me dijo que solo habría una advertencia. Aro Vulturi debía ser puesto en libertad en un plazo de cuarenta y ocho horas, o un miembro de la familia real de Cordina moriría -apretó los labios un momento y luego volvió a beber-. Yo le dije que solo un cobarde hacía amenazas anónimas.

Alice no notó el destello de admiración que iluminó los ojos de Carlisle, ni la mano que Jasper había posado sobre el respaldo de su silla. Los dedos del príncipe heredero le acariciaban el pelo y, aunque ella no lo notara, la tranquilizaban.

- Luego, se limitó a repetir que era una advertencia.

- ¿Qué acento tenía? -pregunto Edward-. ¿Americano? ¿Europeo?

Ella se apretó dos dedos contra las sienes.

- No tenía ningún acento, al menos que yo notara. Su voz era muy plana, muy baja.

- ¿La llamada entró a través de la centralita?

Alice giró la cabeza y miró a Edward.

- No lo sé.

- Lo comprobaremos. Si han contactado con Alice una vez, puede que lo hagan de nuevo.

Habría que pinchar ese teléfono y ponerle un guardaespaldas a Alice.

- No necesito un guardaespaldas -dijo ella, dejando el brandy con una firmeza que hizo que Carlisle la mirara de nuevo con admiración-. A mí nadie me ha amenazado. Alteza, son ustedes quienes me preocupan. Su familia y usted. Quisiera hacer algo para ayudarlos.

Carlisle se levantó de nuevo y rodeó la mesa. Apoyando las manos suavemente sobre los hombros de Alice, la besó en ambas mejillas.

- Sé que tu preocupación es sincera. Querida mía, te damos gracias por ello. Pero debes permitir que nosotros también nos preocupemos por ti.

- Aceptaré el guardaespaldas, si así se sienten más tranquilos.

El príncipe esbozó una sonrisa. Alice no era una cobarde, ni una tonta, sino una joven tan valerosa, incluso tan tozuda, como sus propios hijos.

- Gracias.

- ¿Qué van a hacer?

- Lo que sea necesario.

- No soltarán a Aro.

- No, no lo haremos.

Alice lo entendía y no esperaba menos. La capitación no servía para detener las amenazas.

- Pero ¿tomarán precauciones? ¿Todos ustedes? -su mirada se deslizó hacia Jasper y se posó en él. Por un instante, quizá solo durante una fracción de segundo, el corazón de Alice afloró a sus ojos. Él creyó ver en su mirada algo más que preocupación, algo más que simple inquietud. Y, en ese momento, deseó más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo perderse en su mirada, dejarse reconfortar por su calor. Pero, en lugar de hacerlo, permaneció donde estaba.

- No es la primera vez, ni será la última, que la Casa de Cordina sufre este tipo de amenazas -Alice percibió el orgullo en la voz del príncipe Jasper. Pero bajo la superficie, creyó percibir, bullendo, una sed de violencia, un ansia de acción.

Alice se volvió hacia la princesa.

- Bella...

- Alice, no podemos permitir que el miedo gobierne nuestras vidas. Tenemos una responsabilidad con nuestro pueblo.

- Nosotros nos debemos al pueblo, _petite_ -la voz de Carlisle se suavizó al tomarla de las manos-. Los muros de este palacio no son para escondernos tras ellos, sino para defenderlos.

- pero no pueden seguir saliendo, haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Se hará lo que se pueda -el tono de Carlisle se hizo más firme. Jamás pondría en peligro a mi familia gratuitamente. No nos arriesgaremos.

Alice comprendió que se enfrentaba a un sólido muro. Carlisle, flanqueado por Jasper y Bella. Incluso Edward parecía haberse puesto de su lado. Pensó en Emmett, en el alegre y despreocupado Emm, y comprendió que también él se mantendría tan firme como los demás.

- Tendré que contentarme con eso.

- Tú eres como un miembro más de esta familia -Carlisle le besó la mano-. Como padre, como amigo, te pido que confíes en mí.

- Siempre y cuando se me permita preocuparme.

- Tienes mi permiso.

Ella no podía hacer nada más. No podía decir nada más. A pesar de la amistad que la unía a la familia real de Cordina, seguía siendo una extraña.

- Debo volver al teatro -recogió su bolso y le lanzó una mirada a Edward-. Cuida de ellos -haciendo una rápida reverencia, salió de la habitación.

Estaba en mitad de la escalera cuando recordó que no tenía coche. Se apretó los ojos con los dedos y reprimió las ganas de echarse a llorar. Respiró hondo tres veces y consiguió reponerse. Maldiciendo, decidió regresar andando.

- Alice, no tienes coche.

Ella se detuvo al pie de las escaleras y, al mirar hacia arriba, vio a Jasper. ¿Se daba cuenta él de lo sólido, de lo poderoso, de lo seguro de sí mismo que parecía? Permanecía erguido como un guerrero más listo para atacar que para defenderse. Parecía un rey, más dispuesto a castigar que a perdonar. Un hombre dispuesto a tomar por la fuerza, más que a pedir.

Y, mientras bajaba las escaleras, acercándose a ella, Alice comprendió que eso era lo que deseaba. Su fortaleza, su dominio de sí mismo, incluso su arrogancia.

- No quiero que te ocurra nada -dijo rápidamente, sin pensarlo.

Él se detuvo un escalón por encima de ella, más conmovido de lo que ella podía imaginar por aquellas palabras apenas susurradas. La inquietud de Alice traspasó su piel y se dirigió directamente a su corazón. Pero él era un guerrero, y su primer movimiento era siempre defensivo.

- Mi padre te ha dado permiso para preocuparte. Yo, no.

Era fascinante ver cómo los ojos de Alice, aquellos ojos tan verdes, se volvían de hielo en cuestión de segundos.

- Entonces te prometo no preocuparme más. Si decides lanzarte de cabeza al infierno, ni siquiera me molestaré en mirar.

- Cambiar de la miel al vinagre en un instante. Es parte de tu encanto.

- Tampoco te demostraré mi encanto, pues.

- No quiero que te preocupes por mí -murmuró él, bajando el último escalón-. Quiero más. Mucho más.

- Eso era lo único que estaba dispuesta a darte -de repente, Alice se encontró arrinconada entre el pasamanos y él.

- Yo creo que no -alzó las manos hasta su cara. Aquello era lo que necesitaba, aunque solo pudiera disfrutar de ello unos segundos. Tocarla, desafiarla, olvidar que había un mundo tras aquellos muros-. Lo que dices con la boca a menudo no se corresponde con lo que dicen tus ojos.

Ella se negaba a dejarse interpretar tan fácilmente. Lo que había sentido en el despacho del príncipe Carlisle quedaría para ella hasta que lo comprendiera del todo.

- ¿Acaso te has olvidado de Emmett?

Alice no se movió, se quedó muy quieta cuando sintió las manos de Jasper sobre su carne.

- No pensabas en Emmett cuando estabas en mis brazos. Cuando estés en mi cama, no pensará en nadie, más que en mí.

¿Era miedo o deseo lo que le anudaba el estómago? De alguna forma, Alice sabía ya que, en la cama de Jasper, encontraría todo lo que había deseado en su vida y más de lo que podría soportar. Pero no se doblegaría ante él.

-No me meteré en tu cama porque me lo ordenes, Jasper -mirándolo fríamente, con manos firmes, le apartó las manos-. No me entregaré a ti mientras esperes que lo haga. Lo único que quieres es conseguir a la amante de tu hermano -aquello le dolía, casi más de lo que podía soportar, de modo que su voz se volvió aguda como el cristal roto-. Es una vieja historia. Una historia que nunca acaba bien para nadie.

Aquello acusación le llegó tan adentro que la ira que tanto se esforzaba por combatir estuvo a punto de brotar a borbotones. Se acercó un poco más a ella y la encontró fuerte y erguida. El deseo atravesó su cuerpo con la celeridad de una estocada.

- Tú me deseas. Lo he visto. Lo he sentido.

- Sí -ella no podía negarlo. Sin embargo, siguió mirándolo con firmeza, desafiando la expresión de triunfo que percibía en su mirada-. Pero, al igual que tú, he aprendido a renunciar a mis deseos cuando es necesario. Algún día, Jasper, algún día tal vez vengas a mí como un hombre, en vez de como un símbolo. Algún día puede que vengas a mí con necesidades, no con exigencias -dando media vuelta, echó a andar por el vestíbulo-. Agradezco su oferta... la de llevarme, Alteza. Pero prefiero irme sola.

* * *

><p><strong>ke les parecio?<strong>

**espero sus reiews jeje**

**bye**


	20. Chapter 20

**hola jeje hoy ls eh consentido jeje les subi 3 caps jeje espero les gzten y me dejen muuuchos reviews**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capítulo 20**

¡Condenada mujer!, pensó Jasper más de una vez durante los dos días siguientes. Alice lo hacía sentirse como un tonto. Pero aún: lo hacía actuar como un tonto.

Él despreciaba a los hombres que hacían uso de su fuerza física para intimidar a los demás. Eran hombres sin carácter y con muy poca inteligencia. Ahora, sin embargo, le parecía haberse convertido en uno de ellos sin saber cómo. No, se corrigió sarcásticamente. Sí sabía cuál era la causa de aquella transformación. La culpa era de Alice

¿Desde cuándo se dedicaba él a arrinconar a mujeres? Desde que Alice había llegado. ¿Desde cuándo fantaseaba con poseer a una mujer, quisiera está o no? Desde que Alice estaba allí. ¿Desde cuándo deseaba tanto a una mujer que el deseo nublaba su juicio y dominaba sus pensamientos? Desde que Alice habitaba en palacio.

Todo había empezado con Alice. De lo cual se seguía que Alice tenía la culpa de sus arrebatos de irracionalidad.

Sin embargo siendo como era, un hombre dado al pensamiento lógico, Jasper tenía que admitir la falta de consistencia de su deducción. Cuando un hombre perdía el control, en público o en privado, no podía culpar a nadie, más que a sí mismo.

Pero, de todos modos, ¡Condenada mujer!

Al ver la rápida e irónica sonrisa del príncipe, Gilchrist, el ayuda de cámara de Jasper, dejó escapar un leve suspiro de alivio. Conocía sus estallidos de mal humor. Sabía con solo mirarlo si debía hablar o guardar silencio. De no ser así, no habría durado a su servicio casi diez años. Aquella sonrisa significaba que cabía esperar buen tiempo, aunque fuera fugazmente. Gilchrist habría podido apostar por ello.

- Si me permite decirlo, señor, desde hace unas semanas no come usted bien. Si no presta más atención a su dieta, habrá que arreglar sus trajes.

Jasper frunció el ceño, y metió un dedo inspeccionado bajo la cinturilla de sus pantalones. Habría más de un centímetro de holgura.

Aquella condenada mujer lo estaba dejando hecho una piltrafa.

Pero iba a acabarse, se dijo. Aquella locura iba a terminarse de una vez por todas.

- Veré qué puedo hacer, Gilchrist, para no avergonzaros al sastre y a ti.

- A mí me preocupa la salud de Su Alteza, no la talla de sus ropas.

Naturalmente, lo preocupaban tanto la una como la otra.

- Entonces, prometo no darte motivos de preocupación por ninguna de las dos -frunciendo el ceño, Jasper le indicó que abriera la puerta, a la que acababan de llamar.

- Alteza -Henri Blachant era el secretario personal de Jasper desde hacía ocho años, y antes había estado al servicio de Carlisle. A pesar de que llevaba veinte años con la familia real, seguía comportándose con puntillosa formalidad.

- _Bonjour_, Henri. ¿Qué agenda imposible me has preparado para mañana?

Jasper sabía que no se sentaría a menos que él lo hiciera primero. Cargándose de paciencia, tomó asiento sobre el brazo de un sillón.

- Por favor, siéntese, Henri. Estoy seguro de que ese dietario pesa mucho.

- Gracias, señor -se sentó, desplegando una amplia variedad de pequeños gestos amanerados, y sacó del bolsillo del chaleco unas pequeñas gafas sin patillas. Se las puso sobre la nariz y se las ajustó con una lenta ceremoniosidad que Jasper no habría tolerado en nadie más.

Sentía un profundo y sincero afecto por aquel hombre, afecto que no había menguado en veinte años. Exactamente desde el día en que Henri, a escondidas, dio al joven príncipe un caramelo tras la áspera reprimenda que en relación al decoro Jasper recibiera de su padre.

- Su Alteza recordará, naturalmente, que esta noche cena en casa de los señores Cabot. Madeimoselle Cabot se encargará de amenizar la velada tocando el piano.

- Es imposible llamar a eso «amenizar la velada», Henri, pero dejémoslo así.

- Como diga, señor -en sus ojos brilló un destello de buen humor, peo su voz permaneció desprovista de emoción-. Monsieur Trouchet, del Consejo de la Corona, asistirá a la cena, señor. Imagino que deseará discutir la cuestión del presupuesto de sanidad pública.

- Agradezco la advertencia -murmuró Jasper, y se preguntó si sobreviviría al aburrimiento mortal de la velada. A menos que se equivocara, la temible Madame Cabot lo haría sentarse entre ella y aquella mujer torpe, de voz chillona y soltera que era su hija.

Si pudiera quedarse en casa, sentarse en el jardín viendo alzarse la luna... Con Alice a su lado. Ella desprendería un olor más embriagador, más exótico que el de los jardines. Él le cortaría una ramita de jazmín y sus pétalos serían menos tersos y suaves que la piel de ella. Sus ojos brillarían con aquel azul oscuro y profundo que era una tentación para cualquier hombre, y su voz ronronearía, cálida y fluida, sobre la piel de él hasta que se viera impulsado a saborearla. Le sonreiría y extendería los brazos hacia él...

Condenada mujer.

El mayordomo y el secretario se prepararon para lo peor al ver que el príncipe arrugaba la frente.

- ¿Y qué hay de mañana? -preguntó bruscamente Jasper, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a la ventana. Contempló los jardines y luego miró con obstinación más allá, hacia el mar.

Henri se levantó automáticamente y sostuvo en equilibrio el dietario sobre las manos abiertas.

- A las ocho en punto, desayuno con el Presidente de la naviera Dynab. A las diez y cuarto, aparición en la inauguración del Museo del Puerto de Le Havre. A la una y media, hablará en un almuerzo en beneficio del Hospital de Saint-Alban. A las tres y cuarenta y cinco...

Jasper suspiró y dejó que el resto de sus compromisos para el día siguiente se deslizaran ante él. Al menos, estaba en casa, se dijo. Ya se estaban haciendo los preparativos para su viaje por Europa de ese invierno.

Algún día visitaría los páramos de Cornualles y los viñedos de Francia a su antojo, en lugar de hacerlo en representación de Cordina. Algún día, vería los lugares y a sus habitantes tal y como eran, y no como se comportaban ante un príncipe. Pero no ese día, ni al siguiente tampoco.

- Gracias, Henri, ha sido usted muy minucioso -con las manos unidas a la espalda, Jasper maldijo para sus adentros. Henri no tenía la culpa de nada. En realidad, la culpa la tenía él y sus repentinos e inquietantes deseos de ser libre. Se dio la vuelta y sonrió mientras el secretario se quitaba las gafas y volvía a guardárselas con todo cuidado-. ¿Qué tal su nueva nieta?

Una pincelada de rubor cubrió las mejillas de Henri.

- Es preciosa, Alteza. Gracias por su interés...

- Veamos, debe de tener... ¿tres meses?

- Mañana los hace -dijo Henri con redoblado placer al ver que el príncipe se acordaba.

Jasper se dio cuenta, comprendió que a veces las cosas más nimias eran las más preciadas, y se maldijo por haberse comportado tan agriamente con su personal durante las últimas semanas.

- Seguro que tiene una foto suya. Se llama Annabella, ¿no?

- Sí, Alteza -casi colorado como una remolacha, Henri sacó su cartera, cuidadosamente guardada en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. Jasper la tomó y observó a aquel bebé pelón y de cara arrugada. No era ninguna belleza, pero Jasper se sorprendió sonriendo ante aquellos ojos enormes y aquella sonrisa desdentada.

- Es usted un hombre afortunado, Henri, por tener semejante legado.

- Gracias, señor. Annabella es un tesoro para todos nosotros. La princesa Isabella le mandó a mi hija un vestidito de encaje que perteneció a la princesa Louisa. Mi hija lo cuida como oro en paño.

- Me alegro. Así sobrevivirá algo de la princesa Louisa -observó el cuello de encaje blanco que circundaba la ancha cara del bebé. Era propio de Bella ser tan generosa-. Dele mis recuerdos a su familia, Henri.

- Lo haré, señor. Gracias. Todos esperamos con ansiedad el día en que Su Alteza le dé a Cordina un hijo o una hija. Ese, Alteza, será un día para la celebración.

- Sí -Jasper le devolvió el billetero. Darle un vástago a Cordina. Su hijo varón sería el heredero del trono, como lo era él. Aquella atadura, a un tiempo gozosa y pesada, nunca se rompería. Y la madre de sus hijos tendría que aceptar las reglas que imperaban desde hacía siglos. Lo que Jasper debía exigirle no era menos de lo que se exigía a sí mismo. Si cometía un error al elegir, tendría que sobrellevarlo el resto de su vida. A los príncipes de Cordina no se les permitía el divorcio.

Jasper era el único heredero al trono de la historia de Cordina que aún permanecía soltero a la edad de treinta años, un hecho que la prensa y el país le recordaban a intervalos regulares. Sin embargo, aún se negaba a contemplar la posibilidad del matrimonio.

Henri se aclaró la garganta intencionadamente para atraer de nuevo la atención del príncipe.

- Su compañero de esgrima estará aquí a las cinco y media, Alteza. Ha de estar en casa de los Cabot a las ocho y media.

- No lo olvidaré.

Diez minutos después, vestido con pantalones y chaqueta blanca, Jasper bajó las escaleras principales de palacio. La tensión que llevaba días atenazándolo aún no se había disipado. De nada le servia pensar lógicamente. En su interior seguía librándose una batalla. El deber contra la necesidad. La responsabilidad contra el deseo.

La puerta principal se abrió justo cuando ponía el pie en el último escalón. Jasper se detuvo, con los músculos tensos, pensando que tal vez fuera Alice.

Pero fue Emmett quien entró, del brazo de una joven y esbelta pelirroja.

- Casi no puedo creer que vaya a ver el palacio por dentro -aunque a la voz de la pelirroja parecía faltarle el aliento, su dicción era perfecta. Tras observarla un momento, Jasper se dio cuenta de que era una de las actrices de la compañía de Alice-. ¿Seguro que hacemos bien?

- Querida, yo vivo aquí -Jasper notó el regocijo en la voz de su hermano mientras este acariciaba suavemente el hombro de la joven.

- Claro -ella miró a Emmett y soltó una risa nerviosa-. Resulta difícil creer que seas un príncipe.

- Eso está bien. ¿Por qué no piensas en mí como en...? Hola, Jaspe -Emmett se apartó de la mujer y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa-. ¿Conoces a Kate? Se unió a la compañía de Alice justo antes de que salieran de Estados Unidos.

- Sí, nos conocimos la semana pasada, en la cena. Es un placer verla de nuevo.

- Gracias, Alteza -hizo una reverencia. Emmett pensó que no parecía costarle ningún trabajo ver a Jasper como un príncipe-. Su hermano... esto... el príncipe Emmett me ha invitado a visitar el palacio -ella le lanzó a Emmett una mirada radiante.

- Qué encantador -nadie, excepto Emmett, habría percibido el sarcasmo de sus palabras-. Quizá quiera ver primero el salón -Emmett lo miró, confundido, mientras Jasper tomaba a Kate del brazo y la conducía hacia el otro lado del vestíbulo-. Es bastante confortable y algunos de los muebles datan del siglo XVII. Sin duda podrá entretenerse un rato, mientras hablo con mi hermano, ¿no es cierto?

- Oh, sí, Alteza. Gracias.

Jasper esperó a que Kate se alejara en dirección a la chimenea y luego volvió junto a su hermano.

- Qué encantador -repitió Emmett-. Y ahora, ¿me dirás por qué querías quitarla de en medio? -ante la mirada de Jasper, el corazón de Emmett se detuvo un instante-. ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Se trata de nuestro padre?

- No -en cualquier otro momento, Jasper se habría apresurado a tranquilizarlo. Pero, en ese instante, solo pensaba en una cosa-. ¿Cómo te atreves a traer aquí a esa mujer?

- ¿Qué? -el alivio de Emmett se convirtió en confusión y la confusión en sorna. Su risa profunda y contagiosa resonó en el vetusto vestíbulo-. ¿A Kate? Jasper, te aseguró que no pienso seducirla en la galería de retratos.

- Pero sí en cualquier otra parte, y a la primera oportunidad.

Emmett se puso tenso. Toleraba que la prensa alimentara su reputación y, por honor a la verdad, estaba dispuesto a aceptar que hasta cierto punto merecía el título de «Príncipe Playboy». Pero, aunque fuera su hermano mayor, no toleraría aquellos comentarios de Jasper.

- Cuándo y a quién seduzca es asunto mío, Jasper. Algún día gobernarás Cordina, pero sobre mí no tienes ningún poder. A mí, nunca me gobernarás.

La furia se agitó bajo las palabras frías, mordientes, de Jasper.

- A mí no me importa que te acuestes con alguna de las cocineras en la despensa, si quieres, mientras seas discreto.

- Quizá debiera tomarse eso como un cumplido, pero me resulta difícil.

- ¿Es que no te importan nada sus sentimientos? -estalló Jasper-. ¿Cómo te atreves a pavonearte con una de tus... diversiones aquí, en su cara? Y, además, tenías que elegir precisamente a una de sus actrices. Nunca te he considerado cruel, Emmett. Descuidado, incluso egoísta, sí. Pero nunca cruel.

- Espera un minuto -Emmett se pasó una mano por la cara y por el pelo-. Tengo la sensación de haberme perdido el primer acto de este drama. ¿Estás hablando de Alice? ¿Acaso crees que se enfadará porque, eh, digamos que flirtee con una de sus actrices?

Jasper dejó que su ira estallara contra un hombre que, teniendo el sol, insistía en solazarse con estrellas menores.

- Si no puedes dejar de ser infiel, ¡no podrías al menos ser un poco más discreto mientras Alice esté bajo nuestro techo?

- ¿Infiel? -Emmett sacudió la cabeza-. Me temo que también me he perdido el segundo acto. Yo no tengo a nadie a quien serle infiel... -su voz se desvaneció al comprender lo que su hermano quería decir. Miró a Jasper con perplejidad y luego rompió a reír a carcajadas-. ¿Alice? -volvió a reírse y se apoyó contra el bolo de la escalera, labrado hacía trescientos cincuenta años en forma de cabeza de gato-. No puedo creer que... -Emmett intentó recobrar el aliento, llevándose una mano al pecho mientras los ojos de Jasper se volvían más y más sombríos-. Eso sí que puedo tomármelo como un cumplido, hermano. Y como un chiste realmente inspirado -pasó un brazo alrededor del bolo y cruzó los tobillos. Nada le gustaba más que un buen chiste-. Jasper, tú deberías saber mejor que nadie que no hay que creerse todo lo que dicen las revistas.

Rígido por la furia, Jasper permaneció donde estaba.

- Tengo ojos para ver.

- Pero tu visión está nublada. No puedes creer en serio que haya algo... A ver, cómo podría decirlo con delicadeza -se pasó de nuevo una mano por la cara y luego la dejó caer. Seguía sonriendo-. ¿Algo íntimo entre Alice y yo?

- ¿Tienes el valor de decirme que no sois amantes?

- ¿Amantes? Cielo santo, pero si ni siquiera la he tocado. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? -aunque seguía riéndose, la sinceridad equilibraba su sorna-. Alice es como de la familia. Para mí es como una hermana.

Un nudo pareció deshacerse en el corazón de Jasper. Pero, a pesar de ello, el príncipe conservó su cautela.

- Os he visto juntos, paseando por el jardín, riéndoos por los rincones.

La sonrisa de Emmett se desvaneció mientras Jasper hablaba. Poco a poco, fue comprendiendo. Su hermano amaba a Alice y, sabiendo lo fuerte que era su vínculo familiar, Emmett comprendió el tormento que aquello le habría causado.

- Alice es seguramente mi mejor amiga y rara vez tengo ocasión de verla. Entre nosotros no hay nada, Jasper -dio un paso hacia él, preguntándose cuánto tiempo llevaría sufriendo su orgulloso y porfiado hermano-. Si me lo hubieras preguntado antes, te lo habría aclarado.

Jasper sintió que un peso abandonaba sus hombros, su nuca, su corazón. Y sin embargo...

- Quizá no haya nada por tu parte. Pero ¿estás seguro de que no lo hay por parte de Alice?

Emmett sonrió de nuevo.

- Jasper, si hay algo de lo que puedo estar seguro es de lo que cualquier mujer siente por mí. Pero, si con eso no te basta, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?

- Lo he hecho. Y no lo negó.

- Por despecho -dijo Emmett, comprendiendo al instante-. Me parece muy propio de ella. Y también creo adivinar que el hecho de que no lo negara tiene que ver con tu forma de preguntárselo.

Jasper recordó la forma en que se había acercado a ella, lleno de furia y de amargas acusaciones. No, ella no lo había negado, sino que había permitido que danzara sobre las ascuas ardientes que él mismo había creado. No podía reprochárselo.

Observó a su hermano de nuevo y comprendió que sus sentimientos ya no le pertenecían solo a él. Durante su infancia y su adolescencia habían compartido muchas cosas: secretos, quejas, bromas... ahora solo le quedaba dar gracias al cielo por no compartir la misma mujer.

- ¿Cómo es posible que no la desees?

Emmett se apoyó de nuevo contra la barandilla de la escalera y miró a su hermano. Por fin alguien había atravesado lo impenetrable, había sacudido lo inamovible.

- La deseé. La primera vez que la vi, pensé que era la criatura más deliciosa que había visto en toda mi vida -al ver que Jasper achicaba los ojos, se echó a reír-. No me retes a duelo aún. Además, si me retas, yo elegiré las armas. Y soy mejor tirador que tú.

- ¿Por qué todo esto te hace tanta gracia?

-Porque te quiero -dijo él con sencillez-. Y los que te queremos rara vez te vemos actuar como un humano, Jasper. Si no me hiciera gracia ver al Príncipe Perfecto vacilar un poquito, yo no sería humano. Yo diría que este arrebato de celos te viene muy bien.

Aquel mote de la infancia no hirió tanto a Jasper como la referencia a sus celos.

- Hace meses que no duermo decentemente.

- Estupendo -Emmett tomo una rosa de un jarrón que había a su lado, pensando que realzaría la tez de Kate-. Pero, para quitarte la espina que tienes clavad, te diré que me sentí atraído por Alice y que me gusta pensar que el sentimiento era mutuo. Pero, luego, antes de que ocurriera algo entre nosotros, me encontré postrado en el hospital. Ella iba a verme todos los días.

- Lo recuerdo.

- Me gastaba bromas e intentaba animarme -añadió Emmett-. Se quedaba conmigo hasta que me comía aquella horrenda papilla que me daban, sermoneándome. Así que, cuando por fin salí del hospital, nos habíamos hecho amigos. Y nunca hemos sido más que eso -se pasó la flor bajo la nariz-. Ahora, si me perdonas, hay una dama de larguísimas piernas esperándome -echó a andar por el vestíbulo, pero de pronto se detuvo y se dio la vuelta-. Nunca has aceptado consejos, Jasper. Pero te daré uno, de todos modos. Si quieres a Alice, no pierdas el tiempo dando rodeos. Con ella solo sirve el acercamiento directo, no los elaborados halagos y las seducciones de pacotilla. Alice es oro, Jazz, oro puro, con una mente tan fuerte y aguda como un escalpelo. Debes darte cuenta, si no quieres que te haga pedazos. Date prisa hermanito.

Si había algún hombre que comprendiera a las mujeres, ese era Emmett. Jasper sintió que en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa.

- Lo recordaré -miró a su hermano alejarse y desaparecer en el salón. Segundos después, oyó una suave risa femenina.

Jasper se quedó dónde estaba un momento, intentando asumir lo que sabía, lo que sentía. Alice no era la mujer de su hermano. Nunca lo había sido. Era suya. A partir de ese momento.

Se dirigió rápidamente al ala este del palacio. Necesitaba desfogar la energía que se había apoderado súbitamente de él.

* * *

><p><strong>hello ke les parecio?<strong>

**espero sus reviews**

**byeee**


	21. Chapter 21

**a petiicion jeje aki les dejo el new cap jejeje**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capítulo 21**

Alice había tenido un día horrible. Cansada y enfadada con todo el mundo, entró en palacio por la puerta este. Solo los amigos y los miembros de la familia real utilizaban la pequeña entrada del jardín, casi escondida. Alice solía entrar por la puerta principal, pero, en ese momento, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie.

Su director tenía los nervios de punta, y se notaba. Sus actores acusaban la tensión y se pinchaban los unos a los otros con la misma frecuencia con la que se comían sus líneas.

Como productora, Alice podía delegar gran parte de los problemas en el director de escena. Pero, a fin de cuentas, aquella era su compañía. Ella la había concebido, la había levantado, y no estaba dispuesta a dejarla a la deriva.

De ahí que se hubiera pasado dos horas reunida con el reparto y el equipo técnico, intentando airear las riñas y los malentendidos.

Los miembros de la compañía se habían apaciguado. Ella estaba agotada.

«Afróntalo», se dijo mientras cerraba la hermosa puerta labrada a su espalda. «Llevas semanas con los nervios a flor de piel, y no por culpa de la compañía».

Jasper la estaba volviendo loca. ¿Cómo era posible que continuara con su vida día tras día, noche tras noche, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos? ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera con su rutina, aparentemente sin pestañear siquiera, mientras ella se pasaba las noches en vela, pensando en una llamada anónima?

El plazo había concluido, pensó, frotándose las sienes palpitantes. Aro seguía en prisión y allí permanecería. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que la amenaza se cumpliera?

Recordaba vivamente la imagen de Emmett tendido en el suelo de la terraza, derramando su sangre sobre la oscura piedra. Le costaba poco esfuerzo imaginarse a Jasper del mismo modo.

Podía perderlo. Aunque sabía que no era suyo, que nunca lo había sido, el peligro de perderlo le encogía los músculos del estómago. Aunque él no la amara, aunque no confiara en ella, ni la respetara, Alice quería que siguiera vivo, sano y salvo.

Y las cuarenta y ocho horas habían pasado.

Quizá hubiera sido tan solo una amenaza. Cediendo a la fatiga y al nerviosismo, Alice se recostó contra la fresca madera de la puerta y cerró los ojos. Los Cullen no parecían tomárselo en serio. Si así fuera, ¿no habrían reforzado la vigilancia en las puertas? Alice se había informado de que Carlisle estaba en Cordina, reunido con el Consejo de la Corona. El resto de la familia real seguía cumpliendo sus compromisos oficiales, como de costumbre.

Y las cuarenta y ocho horas habían pasado.

Podía ocurrir cualquier cosa. ¿Por qué parecía ser ella la única que se angustiaba?

La realeza, pensó, apartándose de la puerta. ¿Acaso pensaban que porque su sangre era azul no podía ser derramada? ¿Creían que sus títulos actuaban como invisibles escudos antibalas? Hasta Emmett se negaba a escucharla. En realidad, ni siquiera quería hablar del asunto con ella. Era de esperar que se aliaran, formando una piña. Y ella no dejaba de ver en ello la imagen de un grupo de carretas formando un círculo para defenderse del ataque de los indios.

«Ya basta», se advirtió. Estaba harta de desvelarse por ellos, por todos ellos. Tenía que dirigir su compañía. Tenía que poner en escena cuatro obras de teatro. Dejaría que los Cullen gobernaran sus vidas y su país.

Entonces oyó pasos, susurros. Y se quedó paralizada.

Su primera intención fue instantánea y primitiva. Correr. Pero enseguida surgió otra. Protegerse.

Alice se pegó a la pared, respirando profundamente. Con las piernas abiertas, las rodillas flexionadas, giró el cuerpo ligeramente y alzó los brazos un poco para completar la postura de defensa. Los guerreros la habían utilizado durante siglos cuando se enfrentaban a un enemigo sin más armas que el cuerpo y el ingenio.

Mientras los pasos se acercaban, echó el brazo derecho hacia atrás y cuadró los hombros. Dio un paso hacia adelante, abriéndose paso con la mano abierta, tensa. Su respiración siseaba suavemente. Se detuvo a medio centímetro de la recta y aristocrática nariz de Emmett.

- Maldita sea, Alice, no sabía que estuvieras tan enfadada porque esté saliendo con una de tus actrices.

- ¡Emmett! -con los músculos flojos de repente, Alice se dejó caer contra la pared. Se había quedado blanca con una sábana. Emmett sonrió-. Podría haberte hecho daño.

- Lo dudo. Pero ¿qué hacías ahí, escondida?

- No estaba escondida. Acabo de llegar -su mirada se posó sobre la joven pelirroja-. Hola, Kate.

- Hola, señorita Brandon.

Alice irguió los hombros y, levemente azorada, se quitó un hilito de los vaqueros.

- Emmett, un poco más y te parto la mandíbula. ¿Por qué andas merodeando por ahí?

- Yo no estaba... -de pronto, Emmett se sorprendió a punto de justificar su presencia en su propia casa. Sacudió la cabeza, pensando asombrado que Jasper hubiera podido confundir su relación con Alice con una atracción sexual-. Parece que hoy nadie se acuerda de que vivo aquí. En cualquier caso, mi mandíbula está a salvo. Estoy enseñándole a Kate el palacio antes de cenar.

- Eso está bien -murmuró ella, sintiendo que los nervios volvían a apoderarse de ella-. ¿Están todos los demás en casa?

- Sí -percibiendo su angustia, Emmett le acarició el pelo-. Todos estamos bien. Bueno, Jasper está un poco trastornado, pero...

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó ella, alarmada, agarrándolo por la pechera-. ¿Lo han herido?

- Jasper está bien. Por el amor de Dios, suéltame la camia -si le hubiera quedado alguna duda acerca de los sentimientos de Alice hacia su hermano, aquella reacción las habría disipado todas-. Lo vi hace una hora -continuó mientras ella soltaba la camisa de seda recién planchada-. Estaba un poco enfadado conmigo por... esto... por lucir una flor delante de otra. Si tú me entiendes.

Ella le entendía y sus ojos se achicaron.

- Idiota.

- Sí, bueno... -para no reírse de su hermano delante de Kate, Emmett se tapó la boca con la mano y fingió que tosía-. Pero se lo aclaré todo. Así que el problema está resulto -sonrió encantadoramente, satisfecho consigo mismo por haberles hecho a ambos un favor.

- ¿Qué se lo aclaraste todo, dices? -los ojos de Alice se habían convertido en dos sombrías y amenazadoras qué piensas que tienes derecho a hablar por mí?

- No, por mí mismo -Emmett alzó una mano con la palma hacia arriba, intentando aplacarla-. Simplemente le expliqué que... -lanzó una rápida mirada a Kate, que estaba callada pero no perdía palabra-. Esto... que nunca ha pasado... bueno, nada -se removió, inquieto-. Y pareció darse por satisfecho.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿No es encantador? -nerviosa, Alice se metió las manos en los bolsillos-. En el futuro, seré yo quien dé las explicaciones que considere oportunas, gracias -dijo en tono agridulce-. ¿Dónde está?

Emmett sonrió, aliviado porque la ira que veía en sus ojos fuera a encauzarse en otra dirección. Lo único que lamentaba era no poder ver el resultado.

- Como llevaba el traje de esgrima, me imagino que estará en el gimnasio, con su compañero.

- Gracias -Alice dio tres pasos, luego se detuvo, y mirando hacia atrás dijo-. El ensayo es a las nueve en punto, Kate. Y te quiero bien descansada.

A Alice siempre le había gustado la parte del ala oriental del palacio, que los Cullen habían convertido en gimnasio. Ella era una deportista. Una deportista que sabía apreciar la belleza y el contraste de una estancia con altos techos artesonados, llena de máquinas de acero y pesas. Allí no olía a mar, ni a flores recién cortadas, pero las ventanas de cristal emplomado eran hermosas y antiguas.

Atravesó la sala de ejercicios. En otras circunstancias, se habría detenido a admirar el equipamiento y las instalaciones de primera calidad. Pero, en ese momento, se limitó a echar un vistazo a su alrededor para comprobar que la sala está vacía.

Un olor a agua clorada y caliente la asaltó al entrar en el solario, dominado por un estanque de fibra de vidrio. El vapor se alzaba de la piscina, y el sol se derramaba sobre ella. A través de las ventanas se veía el cielo y retazos del mar, de un azul más profundo. En otra ocasión, Alice habría sentido la tentación de aliviar sus músculos tensos en la piscina. Pero de nuevo pasó por allí sin dedicarle más que una mirada. Y, al abrir la siguiente puerta, oyó un entrechocar de espadas.

La tarima de la alta sala sin ventanas estaba cubierta con la _piste_, la estera de linóleo que se utilizaba en esgrima. A un lado, a lo largo de la pared, había un gran espejo corrido y una barra de ballet. El espejo reflejaba la imagen de dos hombres vestidos de blanco que se movían al unísono, con las rodillas ligeramente flexionadas, la espalda erguida y el brazo izquierdo hacia atrás, curvado hacia arriba.

Ambos hombres eran altos, delgados y uno de pelo negro y el otro rubio. Máscaras de malla ocultaban y protegían sus rostros de las estocadas. Sin embargo, a Alice no le costó reconocer a Jasper.

Era el modo en que se movía. Majestuosamente, pensó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho mientras intentaba refrenar un súbito arrebato de deseo. Aquel deseo siempre estaría allí, cada vez que lo viera. Tenía que reconocerlo, aceptarlo y seguir adelante.

En la sala resonaba el entrechocar de los floretes. Los hombres permanecían en silencio, pero respiraban fatigosamente. Formaban una excelente pareja de duelistas, pensó Alice observando y analizando sus estilos y movimientos. Jasper nunca habría elegido a un esgrimista inferior como compañero. Le gustaban los desafíos. Alice sintió que se le erizaba la piel.

En otro tiempo, en otra vida, Jasper habría defendido su país con la espada, empuñándola en el combate para salvaguardar su país, su derecho de nacimiento y a su pueblo.

Aún podía utilizarla, pensó Alice mientras él se movía elegantemente hacia delante, tomando la ofensiva. Más de una vez, Alice lo vio bajar la guardia para atacar, deteniendo las estocadas de su oponente justo antes de que el puntero de seguridad tocara su cuerpo.

¿Lucharía tan agresivamente, se preguntaba Alice, si las puntas fueran de acero? Sintió que otro escalofrío la atravesaba y que en el estómago se le formaba un nudo al contestar a aquella pregunta.

En aquel duelo, Jasper demostraba una agresividad que nunca se permitía en los asuntos de estado. Su deleite consistía en un derroche físico, que ella podía comprender, y en la sensación de peligro, que no entendía.

Una y otra vez, Jasper retaba a su oponente. Las espadas se cruzaban; el metal de las hojas silbaba al friccionarse. Al fin, con dos hábiles giros de muñeca, Jasper sorprendió a su oponente, apretando ligeramente el puntero del florete contra su corazón.

- Excelente, señor -el derrotado se quitó la máscara. Alice vio inmediatamente que era más mayor de lo que había creído y que le resultaba vagamente familiar. Tenía un rostro afilado e interesante, leves arrugas alrededor de los ojos y un fino bigote. Sus ojos, de un gris sumamente pálido, se encontraron con los de Alice al mirar por encima del hombro de Jasper-. Tenemos visita, Alteza.

Jasper se dio la vuelta y vio a través de la malla de acero a Alice de pie, muy erguida, junto a la puerta. Percibió la ira que brillaba en sus ojos y crispaba sus hombros. Intrigado, se quitó la máscara. Sus ojos, oscuros y aún encendidos por la excitación del triunfo, se encontraron con los de ella sin ningún obstáculo. Y entonces vio, mezclada con la ira, enaltecida por ella, la pasión. La necesidad. El deseo.

Lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla, se colocó la máscara bajo el brazo.

- Gracias por el encuentro, Germaine.

- Ha sido un placer, Alteza -los labios de Germaine se curvaron bajo el bigote. Era francés, y no le costaba ningún esfuerzo reconocer la pasión cuando la veía. Renunciaría a su habitual vino de después del encuentro con su amigo y pupilo-. Hasta la semana que viene.

- Sí -murmuró Jasper sin dejar de mirar a Alice.

Reprimiendo una sonrisa, Germaine colocó el florete y la máscara en un armario antes de acercarse a la puerta.

- _Bonsoir, mademoiselle_-

- _Bonsoir_ -Alice se humedeció los labios cuando oyó que la puerta se cerraba tras ella. Juntando las manos, inclinó la cabeza-. Su forma es excelente, Alteza.

La suavidad de su tono no consiguió engañar a Jasper. Alice estaba furiosa y excitada, a pesar de sí misma. Con una sonrisa altanera, la saludó alzando la espada.

- Permítame devolverle el cumplido, _mademoiselle_.

Ella asintió lentamente.

- No he venido aquí a escuchar cumplidos.

- Eso me parecía.

- Acabo de ver a Emmett -refrenaría su ira, se prometió Alice. La estrangularía y derrotaría a Jasper con palabras frías, cuidadosamente elegidas-. Al parecer, habéis tenido una conversación -se adentró unos pasos en la sala, acercándose al armario donde se guardaba el equipo de esgrima-. Una conversación a propósito de mí.

- Una conversación que no habría sido necesaria si hubieras sido sincera conmigo.

- ¿Sincera? -preguntó ella, asombrada-. Nunca te he mentido. No tenía razones para mentirte.

- Me dejaste creer que mi hermano y tú erais amantes, a pesar del sufrimiento que ello me causaría.

- Fuiste tú quien se sacó esa idea de la manga -¿sufrimiento? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Pero no lo preguntaría. Alice observó las finas y relucientes espadas y se prometió que nunca se lo preguntaría-. No lo negué porque me pareció, y sigue pareciéndomelo, que no era asunto tuyo.

- ¿Qué no era asunto mío, cuando he sentido cómo te derretías y ardías en mis brazos? -él examino la hoja de su florete-. ¿Qué no es asunto mío, cuando me he pasado las noches en vela, soñando contigo y odiándome por desear lo que creía que pertenecía a mi hermano?

- Lo que creías -se acercó a él, y la suavidad que habían despertado en ella las primeras palabras de Jasper se desvaneció por completo-. Qué, ni siquiera quién. Me considerabas propiedad de Emmett, y ahora que sabes que no es así, ¿acaso crees que puedes hacerme tuya?

- Te haré mía, Alice.

Algo en su tono suave y firme hizo que a ella le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda.

- Ni lo sueñes. Yo me pertenezco a mí misma y a nadie más. Ahora que crees tener el camino libre, ¿crees que caeré rendida a tus pies? Yo no me rindo ante nadie, Jasper -ella tomó un florete del armero-. Te crees superior a mí porque eres un hombre, y porque además tienes sangre real.

Alice recordó las veces en que él la había abrazado y la había dejado marchar. Porque creía que era la amante de su hermano. Ni una sola vez, pensó amargamente, ni una sola vez le había preguntado por sus sentimientos, por sus deseos.

- En América, consideramos a las personas por lo que son, y creemos que cosas como el respeto, la admiración y el afecto hay que ganárselas -cortó el aire con la finísima espada, probando su peso. Jasper alzó las cejas, sorprendido ante la destreza con que parecía manejarla-. Si quisiera meterme en tu cama, lo haría -bajó la espada describiendo un arco, y la hoja silbó suavemente-. Y ni siquiera tendría que arte explicaciones -Alteza.

Jasper sintió una oleada de deseo que tensó sus músculos. Ella permanecía de pie, vestida de negro, con el pelo recogido hacia atrás, la cara despejada y una reluciente espada en la mano derecha. Desafiándolo.

Ya antes la deseaba. Pero, en ese instante, sintiendo que la boca se le secaba, le pareció que su ansia se volvía insaciable. El orgullo de ambos hacía restallar el aire.

- Aún no te he invitado a mi cama.

Los ojos de Alice eran tan sombríos y peligrosos como el mar. Por primera vez desde que entrar en la sala, sonrió. Y aquella sola sonrisa habría podido doblegar a un hombre.

- Yo no necesito invitaciones. Si quisiera, te pondría de rodillas.

Él alzó la cabeza y achicó los ojos. La verdad resultaba demasiado hiriente.

- Si decidiera que ha llegado el momento de estar juntos, no me pondrías de rodillas -se acercó más a ella, deteniéndose a la distancia de la hoja de la espada-. Y tú temblarías.

Para ella, la verdad resultaba tan hiriente como para él.

- El problema es que conoces a demasiadas mujeres sumisas -dejándose llevar por un impulso. Alice tomó una máscara y un chaleco acolchado de esgrima-. Y a muy ocas que se atrevan a tratarte como a su igual -su sonrisa era fría y decidida-. Puede que no te venza, Jasper, pero te haré sudar por la victoria -decidiéndose de repente, se puso el chaleco y la máscara. Se acercó a la_ piste_ y se colocó en posición tras la línea de en _garde_-. Veamos si no te da miedo perder ante una mujer.

Fascinado, él se acercó a la pista.

- Alice, yo llevo años practicando la esgrima.

- Y conseguiste una medalla de plata en los últimos Juegos Olímpicos -dijo ella, sintiendo que la adrenalina fluía suavemente por su cuerpo-. Así pues, será un encuentro interesante. ¡_En garde_!

Él no sonrió. Alice no estaba bromeando. No le estaba lanzando un desafío desprovisto de intención. Se puso de nuevo la máscara y, cubiertos los rostros, se midieron el uno al otro.

- ¿Qué esperas probar con esto?

Detrás de la máscara, los ojos de Alice refulgieron.

- Que somos iguales, Jasper. Aquí o en cualquier otra parte.

Extendiendo el brazo, Alice hizo que las puntas de sus espadas se tocaran. El acero, fino y frío, relucía en los espejos. Se quedaron quietos un instante. Y luego comenzaron a batirse.

Al principio, se tantearon el uno al otro, refrenaron su energía. Calibraron el estilo y la fuerza de su oponente, pero en esto Alice jugaba con ventaja. Había visto batirse a Jasper otras veces además de ese día. En ese instante, preferiría cortarse la lengua antes que admitir que había empezado a practicar esgrima por la impresión que le produjo Jasper con una espada en la mano. En cada lección, en cada encuentro, se preguntaba si alguna vez se batiría con él. Ahora el momento había llegado y el corazón le latía con fuerza dentro del pecho.

Pero su mente permanecía fría. Él prefería el ataque. Sabiéndolo, Alice se contentó con la defensa.

Era buena. Muy buena. Jasper se sintió anegado de placer y de orgullo al verla defender y rechazar sus lances. La prudencia le aconsejaba no utilizar toda su destreza, pero, aunque procuraba refrenarse, se daba cuenta de que Alice constituía una formidable oponente.

Sus ceñidos pantalones negros lo distraían, despertando en él imágenes del cuerpo que se movía ágilmente bajo la ropa. Sus muñecas eran finas, pero lo suficientemente fuertes y flexibles como para mantenerlo a raya. Él atacó, desafiándola. Las espadas se cruzaron y quedaron trabadas entre sí.

Por un instante, se quedaron quietos, lo bastante cerca como para verse los ojos a través de la malla. Jasper vio en la mirada de Alice la misma pasión encendida que despedían sus ojos.

El deseo se mezclaba con el ansia de triunfo. El perfume de Alice era misterioso y deliciosamente femenino; la mano que cubría la empuñadura de la espada era frágil. Jasper vislumbraba entre la empuñadura el refulgir del oro y los zafiros de su anillo. La deseaba. Allí, en ese preciso instante.

Ella lo notaba. Notaba su pasión, su deseo, sus ensueños. Todo aquello avivaba algo muy dentro de ella. Deseó arrojar la espada a un lado, que se despojaran de las máscaras y rindieran a los deseos que bullían en el interior de ambos. ¿Significaría ello que él habría vencido y que ella había salido derrotada? Alice creía que no y, sin embargo, la sospecha de lo contrario la impulsaba a seguir luchando.

Abandonando sus tácticas defensivas, arremetió contra él con todas sus fuerzas. Sorprendido con la guardia baja, Jasper dio un paso atrás y notó que la suave punta de la espada tocaba su hombro.

Bajó la espada, reconociendo el golpe.

- Tuviste un buen maestro.

- Era una buena alumna.

Jasper se echó a reír, y en su risa resonó algo liberador. Alice sonrió. Luego, se dio cuenta de que rara vez oía aquel sonido. Los labios de Jasper se curvaron tras la máscara cuando volvió a alzar la espada.

- _En garde, chérie_.

Esta vez, él se dispuso a poner en juego toda su destreza. Alice notó el cambio y esbozó una sonrisa. No quería concesiones.

En la sala restallaba el sonido de las espadas entrechocando. El espejo los reflejaba: la una vestida de negro, el otro de blanco.

Jasper estuvo a punto de desarma a Alice una vez. Ella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y se preparó inmediatamente para el siguiente envite. Su ventaja residía en la velocidad. Estuvo a punto de traspasar la guardia de Jasper de nuevo, pero él detuvo el lance, volvió a colocarse y, tomando nuevamente la iniciativa, la obligó a defenderse.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente. El deseo de ganar los cegaba, mezclándose con un deseo de muy distinta naturaleza. Un hombre, una mujer, batiéndose en duelo. Con o sin palabras, aquello era tan antiguo como el mismo tiempo. La excitación del combate, la emoción del lance, la grandeza del desafío.

Sus espadas chocaron y quedaron trabadas junto a la empuñadura. Sus caras se encontraron a través de la máscara de malla. Con la respiración entrecortada, sujetando las espadas con fuerza, ambos sostuvieron sus posiciones.

Luego, en un movimiento que la dejó desconcertada, Jasper se quitó la máscara. Esta produjo un ruido sordo al chocar contra el suelo. Tenía la cara llena de sudor; su pelo negro se rizaba, húmedo, alrededor de su rostro. Pero fueron sus ojos los que hicieron estremecerse a Alice. Él bajó de nuevo la espada. Después, agarrado a Alice por la muñeca, la obligó a bajar la suya. Retiró la máscara de su cara y la tiró a su espalda.

Cuando la enlazó por la cintura, ella se puso rígida, pero no se apartó. Sin decir una palabra, él la apretó con más fuerza. Sus ojos seguían tendiendo una mirada desafiante. Ella no se rendía. Sus cuerpos se encontraron, y ella alzó la cara al tiempo que él bajaba la suya. Como había hecho con la espada, recibió el envite con idéntica fuerza.

La excitación que había despertado el combate encontró su liberación. La derramaron el uno dentro del otro. Ella alzó la mano hasta el hombro de Jasper y, acariciándolo, la subió hasta su mejilla. Aquel suave movimiento fue acompañado de un rápido y gatuno mordisco en su labio inferior. Él respondió atrayéndola hacia sí. Un gruñido resonó en su garganta al tiempo que sus lenguas se encontraban.

Alice dejó caer la espada. Libre, su mano derecha buscó a Jasper, abriéndose camino bajo su chaqueta para acercarse a su carne. Sintió en la palma el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo y que traspasaba la camisa.

Más. Quería más. Quería sentir su sabor aún más, acariciarlo aún más. Y quería más, mucho más de su corazón. Y más era demasiado.

Se apartó bruscamente de él, de sus deseos imposibles.

- Alice...

- No -ella alzó una mano y se la pasó por la cara-. Aquí no puede haber vencedor, Jasper. Y yo no puedo permitirme perder.

- No te estoy pidiendo que pierdas, sino que aceptes.

- ¿Aceptar qué? -aturdida, ella se dio la vuelta-. ¿Qué te deseo, que estoy a punto de entregarme aun sabiendo que para nosotros no hay futuro posible?

Él sintió la angustia, el miedo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Ella cerró los ojos un momento y después dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

- Si estuvieras dispuesto a darlo, no tendrías que preguntármelo. Por favor, no -dijo al ver que él tendía la mano hacia ella-. Necesito estar sola. Tengo que decidir qué he de hacer.

Salió de allí apresuradamente, antes de rendirse sin condiciones.

* * *

><p><strong>spero sus reviews jej<strong>

**byee**


	22. Chapter 22

**jejejejeje para no dejarls en inkognita heheh**

**recuerden deke nada me pertenece**

**Capítulo 22**

Aquella no era noche para dormir. Una gran luna llena se reflejaba en las ventanas de Alice, arrancando brillos plateados a las cortinas azules y blancas. Las había descorrido del todo, pero aun así la brisa se les metía debajo y las hacía danzar.

Alice había intentado trabajar sin éxito. El pequeño cuarto de estar contiguo al dormitorio estaba cubierto de papeles y archivadores que había traído de su oficina. Pero apenas conseguía concentrarse en el vestuario, en la venta de entradas o en los focos desaparecidos. Solo podía pensar en Jasper.

El príncipe estaba expuesto. Era vulnerable. Mientras Aro daba órdenes desde la prisión, Jasper asistía a una cena de gala. Pensando en lo absurdo de la situación, Alice se pasó una mano por el pelo que, desordenado tras horas de paseos inquietos por la habitación, le caía suelto sobre las hombreras de la corta bata azul.

Él estaría conversando tranquilamente, tomando un café y un brandy y, entretanto, ella se subía por las paredes de su cuarto tras un fútil intento de comer algo.

Él había decidido salir, pensó, a pesar de lo ocurrido. ¿Acaso aquel beso enloquecido, arrebatador, que habían compartido no había hecho arder su cuerpo como el de ella? Quizá se había equivocado por completo al pensar que el deseo se había apoderado de Jasper. Porque, de ser así, ¿cómo era posible, incluso con su comedimiento, que consiguiera mantenerlo a raya mientras asistía a un banquete de siete platos?

¿Qué le estaba pasando?, se preguntó Alice. Irritada consigo misma, se frotó los ojos. Se había puesto furiosa al creer que Jasper solo la deseaba porque sentía una absurda necesidad de competir con Emmett. Furiosa porque la hubiera deseado y, sin embargo, se refrenaba por creer que se estaba acostando con su hermano. Más tarde, su furia se despertó porque, al saber que no era así, Jasper hubiera seguido deseándola. Y, ahora, se sentía desgraciada porque tal vez él no la deseara tanto como creía.

Pero ¿qué era lo que quería ella?, se preguntó. En un instante reconocía que quería a Jasper y, al siguiente, huía de él despavorida, convencida de que entre ellos no podía haber nada duradero, nada sólido. Un hombre como Jasper tenía que casarse, y casarse convenientemente. Debía de tener herederos. Herederos reales. Aunque la deseara, tendría que buscar a su esposa entre la aristocracia europea.

Asombrada porque sus pensamientos siguieran aquel rumbo, Alice sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cuándo había empezado a pensar más allá del presente, más allá de una aventura pasajera, hacia el futuro?

Ella conocía a los hombres. Sabía cuándo se sentían atraídos, cuándo estaban poseídos por el deseo, cuándo querían únicamente un juguete para pasar una noche o dos. Y sabía cómo enfrentarse a ellos. ¿Por qué, entonces, sabía tan poco de aquel hombre en concreto? Todas las horas, todas las noches que se había pasado en vela intentando hallar respuestas, alguna clave a propósito de Jasper, habían dado como único fruto el hallazgo de una clave sobre sí misma.

Estaba enamorada de él. Ni siquiera las sutiles punzadas del miedo y las dudas constantes que la acuciaban podían disminuir el alcance de aquella emoción.

Y aquello la asustaba. Casi toda su vida había transcurrido protegida por un padre indulgente, por una hermana afectuosa. Su decisión, tomada apenas unos años antes, de volar sola había sido motivada tanto por capricho como por curiosidad. En ella nunca había habido peligro real. Si hubiera fracasado, siempre habría tenido detrás a su acaudalada familia. Aunque hubiera dilapidado su herencia, difícilmente la habrían dejado hundirse sola.

Cierto: una vez había emprendido su camino, no había pensado en recurrir a su familia para parar los golpes que pudiera recibir. Su compañía teatral se había convertido en el centro de su vida, y su fracaso o su triunfo en una cuestión personal.

Había triunfado, había conseguido levantar algo gracias a su habilidad y su esfuerzo. Pero, aun sabiéndolo, aun sintiéndose plenamente segura de sus capacidades, no dejaba de reconocer que el riesgo había sido mínimo.

Con Jasper, ninguna red detendría su caída. Y enamorarse de él significaría caer en picado, a ojos descubiertos, desde una altura estremecedora. El riesgo estaba ahí, tan temible como la tentación de aceptarlo.

Si saltaba al vacío confiando en sobrevivir, sería una necia. Pero algo le decía que, si jugaba a lo seguro y mantenía firmemente los pies en la tierra, sería aún más necia.

Atrapada entre el sentido común y sus sentimientos, Alice se dejó caer en el asiento de la ventana y dejó que la brisa del mar refrescara su piel.

Jasper no sabía si podría aguantar una noche más. En sus habitaciones había un completo silencio. Estaban decoradas en verde y marfil, una mezcla de colores cálidos y fríos, con cuadros del mar y los acantilados dominando las paredes. Mares en calma para un dormitorio al que casi siempre acudía para estar solo y pensar. Al fondo, el cuarto de estar ofrecía tonos más oscuros y vivos. Era allí, más que en su despacho o en las habitaciones familiares, donde solía encontrarse con sus amigos. La sala era de un tamaño suficiente como para celebrar una cena íntima o una reñida partida de cartas.

Descalzo y sin camisa, Jasper se paseaba por el dormitorio en un esfuerzo por refrenar las emociones que lo habían mantenido atenazado durante la larga y tediosa cena. Sus puños rozaron el suave hilo de los pantalones al meterse las manos en los bolsillos.

No, no estaba seguro de poder aguantar otra noche.

De Alice solo lo separaban unas pocas habitaciones, unas paredes que en su imaginación había atravesado muchas veces. Pensó que ella debía de estar durmiendo en ese instante, cuando los relojes de palacio estaban a punto de dar las doce.

Casi medianoche y ella dormía. Ella dormía y él velaba, poseído por el deseo. Sufriendo. Ni todos sus años de educación, de sacrificios, de estudio, lo habían preparado para el dolor sordo, constante, que aquella mujer le había traído.

¿Lo sentiría ella? Jasper rezaba por que así fuera, porque, de ese modo, no sufriría en soledad. Quería que Alice sintiera aquel dolor. Y, al mismo tiempo, quería protegerla de todo sufrimiento. Pero, esa noche, esa noche solo la deseaba.

Aquel era un deseo que había crecido con los años, acentuándose, haciéndose cada vez más acuciante. En algunas ocasiones, había intentado convencerse que aquella ansia se disiparía. A veces, había llegado a creerlo. Pasaba largos meses sin verla. Y, aun así, se despertaba solo, de madrugada, sintiendo el rostro de Alice al borde de su conciencia. Entonces podía combatir contra el deseo, diluirlo en una nebulosa mientras se enfrentaba a sus obligaciones, a sus responsabilidades, a su agotadora rutina.

Pero, cada vez que Alice iba a palacio, cada vez que la tenía al alcance de su mano, el deseo dejaba de ser vago y se hacía imposible combatirlo.

Ahora que la había tocado, que había probado el sabor de su boca, que había tenido la osadía de cumplir en parte sus fantasías, ¿tendría que verse obligado a renunciar al resto?

¿Cómo iba a ir en su busca cuando lo único que podía ofrecerle era una vida de subterfugios o una vida de sacrificios? Si la hacía su amante, nunca podría reconocerla en pública más que como una amiga de la familia. Y si la hacía su esposa...

Jasper apretó el índice y el pulgar contra sus ojos cerrados. ¿Cómo iba a pedirle que se casara con él? Él siempre estaría atado a su país, a su deber. Y así sería también para la esposa que eligiera. ¿Cómo iba a acepar Alice, siendo como era independiente y fuerte, las restricciones que le imponía su título? Tendría que pedirle que abandonara su país, su vida privada, su carrera. Tendría que pedirle que viviera encerrada en la pecera, la a veces peligrosa pecera en la que él había nacido. ¿Cómo podía esperar que sintiera el mismo orgullo, el mismo amor que sentía él por Cordina? ¿Cómo iba a pedirle la vida entera?

Sin embargo, podía pedirle una noche. Una sola noche.

Si se la concedía, tal vez fuera suficiente.

Jasper miró por la ventana que daba al jardín, al mismo mar, al mismo cielo que la de Alice. Tendría una sola noche y, luego, de alguna manera, lograría sobrevivir a las interminables noches que seguirían a aquella.

* * *

><p><strong>ke les parecio?<strong>

**dejenme sus reviews**

**byee**


	23. Chapter 23

**uuuy jeje para ke no keden pregntandose ke pasra? aki les dejo ste candente capitulo! x lo ke se ve esa pasion x fin se consumira...**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capítulo 23**

Jasper no llamó a la puerta. Tal era su arrogancia. La puerta se abrió sigilosamente, pero Alice sintió que estaba allí antes de que aquella se cerrara tras él. Tal era su presencia.

Ella no se puso en pie. Tal era su orgullo. Permaneció sentada en el asiento de la ventana y giró la cabeza lentamente. En algún momento, mientras contemplaba el cielo, había presentido que vendría. Todo cuanto habían negado, todo contra lo que habían luchado, todo cuanto habían deseado saldría a su encuentro esa noche. Durante su vigilia, Alice había llegado a resignarse a aquella idea. Permanecieron cada uno en un extremo de la habitación, mientras el aire vibraba y luego se asentaba.

- No me levantaré, ni haré una reverencia -dijo ella con voz extrañamente fuerte.

Él enarcó las cejas, divertido o sorprendido, Alice no consiguió adivinarlo.

- Y yo no me pondré de rodillas.

Ella sintió que un estremecimiento le recorría la espalda. Pero sus manos no temblaban cuando las cruzó sobre el regazo.

- ¿De igual a igual?

Jasper sentía el estómago anudado por la tensión, por el deseo, pero una extraña e inaudita euforia empezaba a apoderarse de su cabeza.

- De igual a igual.

Ella se miró las manos un momento, posadas e inmóviles en su regazo, y luego alzó la mirada hacia él. Su porte era erguido, casi desafiante, pero la mirada de sus ojos no era fría. En ella había muchas cosas que ella comprendía, y muchas otras que aún escapaban a su comprensión.

- Una vez, creí que me deseabas solamente porque pensabas que Emmett y yo éramos amantes.

- Una vez, me desprecié a mí mismo por desearte porque pensaba que eras la amante de mi hermano.

Al oír su voz distante y plana, Alice apretó los labios. Sí, se había odiado a sí mismo por ello. Ella había sido una necia al no darse cuenta. Él había sufrido. Ya no tenía que preguntarle la razón.

-¿Y ahora?

- Digamos que siento alivio porque no sea así. Pero eso no cambia nada. Hasta el honor sufre.

El honor. Para Jasper, el honor era tan vital como la sangre que corría por sus venas. Ella tenía poder suficiente como hacerlo renunciar a su honor. Y el suficiente amor para asegurarse de que no lo hiciera. Entonces se levantó, pero ni siquiera con las manos unidas parecía dócil.

- No puedo tomarme eso como un cumplido, Jasper.

- No pretendía serlo. Podría decirte que eres preciosa -posó su mirada en la cara de Alice-. Más preciosa para mí que cualquier otra mujer. Podría decirte que tu rostro asalta mis sueños y perturba mis días, y que el deseo que siento por ti me deja vacío. Pero ninguna de esas cosas sería un cumplido.

Con cada palabra, el corazón de Alice se aceleraba, hasta que comenzó a resonar en sus oídos. Haciendo un esfuerzo, permaneció donde estaba, a pesar de que el corazón la instaba a abrir los brazos y a ofrecerle todo cuanto tenía. De igual a igual, se dijo. Honor para ambos. No hablaría de amor.

- Tal vez fuera mejor que no dijeras nada -dijo, esbozando una sonrisa y alzando ligeramente la cabeza-. Salvo a qué has venido.

- Te necesito.

Aquellas palabras lo zarandearon a él no menos que a ella. Guardaron silencio mientras el aire las absorbía. Jasper vio en sus ojos asombro, la calma, la aceptación. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, tras ella, de modo que Alice parecía formar parte de ella. Parecía ser igual de inaprehensible.

Entonces, ella extendió la mano.

Sus dedos se encontraron, se aferraron, se entrelazaron. Hecho el contacto, se acabó la hora de las palabras.

Mirándolo a los ojos, ella llevó su mano a los labios y la besó. Silencio.

Él mantuvo los ojos fijos en los de ella y, volviendo las manos unidas de ambos, besó las palmas de Alice. Pero siguieron guardando silencio.

Ella trazó con la punta de los dedos el contorno de su mandíbula, tocando lo que hasta entonces había creído fuera de su alcance. La piel de Jasper era cálida, más cálida que la brisa que agitaba las cortinas. No había necesidad de decir nada.

Él siguió con los nudillos la curva del pómulo de Alice hasta tocar su sien y luego metió los dedos entre su pelo, recreándose en aquella caricia como había soñado. El reloj marcó la hora. Era medianoche.

En silencio, los sentimientos alimentados en secreto durante tanto tiempo florecieron al fin en los primeros momentos del nuevo día. Los deseos contenidos, negados durante años, eran ahora aceptados a la tenue luz de la luna del día que acababa de terminar.

Había cosas que él no preguntaría, y más cosas aún que ella no admitiría. De modo que se entregaron el uno al otro sin preguntas, armados únicamente con sus emociones, como hacen los amantes más temerarios.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que la excitación bullía bajo la superficie, la ternura seguía presente. Aquello era algo más que deseo. Era el ansia de cumplir algo que había empezado mucho tiempo atrás. Esa noche. Al fin.

Un suspiro de Alice dulcificó el aire cuando por fin se abandonó al deseo. Sus bocas se unieron en un beso profundo, apasionado, inundado de la avidez que emanaban ambos. Luego, los labios de Jasper rozaron suavemente los de Alice, sin avidez, prometiéndole delicias y exigencias aún por llegar. Cuando ella tembló, como él una vez había predicho, Jasper no sintió la emoción del triunfo, sino gratitud porque el deseo de ella fuera tan intenso como el suyo.

Él pasó las manos sobre la seda de los hombros de Alice, por sus brazos, por su espalda, atormentándose con visiones de lo que se ocultaba bajo la tela. La había imaginado tantas veces... Cuando apartó la seda del camisón, dejando que se deslizara, susurrando, hasta sus pies, descubrió al verla desnuda, circundada por la luz de la luna, que su imaginación no le había hecho justicia.

Un poeta habría encontrado las palabras justas. Un músico habría podido tocar la melodía que fluía dentro de su cabeza. Pero él era un príncipe que nunca se había sentido más mortal que en ese instante, contemplando a su amante iluminada por los rayos de la luna, ante él.

Ella no necesitaba poemas, ni canciones. Lo que veía en los ojos de Jasper le decía cuánto placer le estaba dando. Él nunca le ofrecería bellas y melodiosas palabras, pero una sola de sus miradas expresaba mucho más que cuanto pudiera decir. Sonriendo, Alice se recostó contra su pecho y apretó los labios contra su corazón.

Latía tan rápido, tan fuerte... Por un instante, cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si quisiera atrapar el sentimiento que bullía en su interior. La piel de Jasper era como bronce contra la suya, marfileña. Fascinada por el contraste, Alice acarició su piel, abriendo la mano sobre su pecho. Los dedos de Jasper se cerraron alrededor de su muñeca. Las caricias de Alice parecían lanzar flechas de deseo que lo atravesaban. Sintió el martilleo de su pulso antes de que ella apartara el brazo y uniera ambas manos tras su nuca.

La carne ardía contra la carne. Sus bocas se devoraban, ávidas. La lengua de Alice acariciaba los labios de él y luego se hundía para probar sabores más intensos, más perturbadores.

Más. De nuevo, el ansia de conseguir más aún se apoderó de ella. Pero, esa vez, lo conseguiría. Buscó el cierre de los pantalones, deleitándose en el leve estremecimiento que sacudió el vientre de Jasper cuando le rozó la piel con los dedos. El tiempo se quedó suspendido un instante y, luego, se precipitó. Y, de pronto, Jasper se encontró desnudo, frente a ella.

Alice también había soñado con aquel momento, y enseguida descubrió que sus sueños se habían quedados cortos.

Él la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó. Ella apretó la cara contra su garganta y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. El viento se estremecía en la ventana cuando se tumbaron en la cama.

El lecho se hundió ligeramente bajo su peso, produciendo un leve sonido. Las sábanas susurraron. Jasper enterró la cara en el pelo de Alice y dejó que su olor horadara el dominio de sí mismo. Ella se apretó contra él, suplicante, generosa.

Una caricia y un temblor. Un beso y un suspiro. Lentamente, saboreándose, estremeciéndose, se descubrieron el uno al otro. Ella era suave aquí, firme allá. La fortaleza en un cuerpo tan menudo nunca dejaba de asombrar a Jasper. Fragante. La piel de Alice era un jardín delicioso para sus sentidos. Si pasaba la lengua por él, saboreaba al mismo tiempo la pasión y la delicadeza.

¿Cómo era posible que ella nunca hubiera sospechado la compasión, la ternura, la bondad que había en él? Y, sin embargo, de todas formas, se había enamorado de él. Ahora, al descubrir todas aquellas cualidades, se sintió anegada por sentimientos cuya profundidad la asombraban. Descubría una paciencia que nunca había visto. Una dulzura con la que nunca había soñado. Jasper se lo entregaba todo, sin que ella tuviera que pedírselo siquiera. Le ofrecía un romanticismo que ella nunca había creído necesitar.

No siempre sería así. No, ella lo sabía. Habría exigencias, imposiciones, inquietud. Se enfrentaría a todas esas cosas cuando llegar el momento. Pero esa vez, esa primera vez, Jasper parecía saber que necesitaba ternura. Y, lo que era más importante, él también parecía quererla.

Así que se acariciaron. Se besaron largamente. Ella le mostró que podía amar tanto como ser amada. Ni siquiera cuando la respiración de ambos se hizo agitada, entrecortada por sus estremecimientos, se dejaron arrastrar por la precipitación del ansia.

Cuando Jasper la penetró, se movieron acompasadamente, sin el apresuramiento de las primeras pasiones. Habían esperado siete años para saciar su deseo. Juntos, se hundieron en una belleza que llegó tan queda e inevitable como la aurora.

La luna todavía brillaba. Las cortinas aún se agitaban. Aparentemente, el mundo había decidido seguir adelante con su rutina, a pesar de que todo había cambiado. Las sábanas estaban arrebujadas a los pies de la cama, inútiles y olvidadas, mientras un hombre y una mujer se extraían mutuamente el calor de sus cuerpos.

Alice permaneció tumbada, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Jasper, un lugar que parecía reservado para ella. Un lugar que nunca había creído poder reclamar. El corazón de él latía con fuerza, todavía acelerado, bajo su mano. La había rodeado con el brazo, atrayéndola hacia sí, y aunque Alice sabía que estaba despierto y pendiente de ella, había entre ellos una paz que nunca antes había existido.

¿Sería ello consecuencia del amor, o del acto amoroso? Ella no lo sabía, y dudaba de que tuviera importancia. Al fin estaban juntos.

- Siete años -su largo suspiro retembló en el silencio-. Llevaba siete años deseando esto.

Él guardó silencio un momento mientras absorbía lentamente las palabras de Alice. Trazó con los dedos el contorno de su rostro y luego le alzó la cara para que lo mirara. Ella sonrió al ver su expresión de asombro.

- ¿Siempre? ¿Desde el principio?

- Tú vestías como un soldado, como un oficial, y el salón de baile estaba lleno de mujeres hermosas, de hombres apuestos, como en un sueño. Pero yo solo tenía ojos para ti -no se avergonzaba de ello, ni lamentaba no habérselo dicho hasta entonces. Aquellos siete años de espera habían sido necesarios para ambos-. Había flores. El salón olía a primavera. Y las lámparas brillaban, resplandecientes. Tú llevaban una espada al cinto. Yo me moría de ganas de me sacaras a bailar. De que te fijara s en mí.

- Me fijé en ti -murmuró él, besándola en la sien.

- Me miraste una vez con el ceño fruncido, ahora que lo dices -ella sonrió y se alzó un poco para mirarlo-. Y bailabas con esa encantadora inglesa rubia. La he odiado desde entonces.

Él sonrió y trazó los labios de Alice con la punta de un dedo. Qué delicioso era relajarse, estar a solar con ella, ser solo un hombre.

- No recuerdo quién era.

- Yo sí, Era...

- Pero recuerdo que tú llevabas un vestido rojo, con un escote muy bajo en la espalda y los brazos desnudos. Llevabas un brazalete aquí -se llevó su muñeca a los labios-. Una pulsera ancha, de oro, incrustada de rubíes. Y yo no dejaba de pensar que te la había regalado alguno de tus amantes.

- Me la regaló mi padre -musitó ella, asombrada porque hubiera reparado en aquel detalle, porque hubiera sentido algo-, en señal de gratitud y alivio, cuando me gradué. Así que lo recuerdas -se rió suavemente, echándose el pelo hacia atrás-. Así que es cierto que te fijaste.

Él ya no sentía pesadumbre, ni remordimientos, ni temor. Solo sentía placer. Por sí mismo. Por ella.

- Y, desde que puse mis ojos en ti, nunca he podido olvidarte.

Ella confiaba en que aquello fuera cierto. Pero, llena de temeridad, no le importaba que no lo fuera.

- Nunca me sacaste a bailar.

- No -él se anudó un mechón de su pelo alrededor de un dedo-. Entonces ya sabía que, si te tocaba, aquello acabaría con mi cordura. Te vi salir del salón de baile con Emmett.

- ¿Estabas celoso? -ella se mordió el labio, intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

- Los celos son una emoción muy mezquina y muy corriente -él bajó la mano hasta la cuerva de sus caderas-. Estaba muerto de celos.

Ella se echó a reír.

- Oh, Jazz, soy tan feliz. No había razón para que tuvieras celos, pero, a pesar de todo, me alegra que los tuvieras.

- Estuve a punto de seguiros -dijo él en voz baja, y su expresión se tornó sombría-. Me dije que haría el ridículo, peor si lo hubiera hecho...

- No -ella le puso los dedos sobre los labios-. Tú no podías saber lo que iba a ocurrir.

Él le besó los dedos y luego la tomó de la mano.

- Te vi regresar al salón, sola, pálida. Estaban temblando. Solo se me ocurrió pensar que Emmett te había ofendido. Llegué hasta ti cuando estabas contándoles a Edward y a mi padre lo que estaba ocurriendo en la terraza del piso superior. Estabas blanca como una sábana y temblabas, pero nos llevaste directamente hasta ellos.

- Cuando llegamos a la terraza y vi la sangre y a Emmett tendido en el suelo... Pensé que estaba muerto -ella cerró los ojos un momento y luego volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Jasper-. No podía dejar de pensar que aquello no estaba bien, que no era justo. Emmett estaba tan lleno de vida... -aun con los ojos cerrados podía ver aquella escena, así que los abrió y miró la luz de la luna-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no lo he olvidado. Cuando Jane Smithers y Loubet fueron arrestados, pensé que todo había acabado y que todos estábamos a salvo. Y ahora...

- Estamos a salvo.

- No -ella alzó la cabeza de nuevo y la sacudió enérgicamente-. Jasper, no me dejes fuera de esto. La llamada telefónica, la advertencia, la recibí yo. Estaba allí hace siete años. Vi lo que era capaz de hacer Aro desde su celda en la prisión. Y ahora también estoy aquí.

- Tú no tienes por qué preocuparte de Aro.

- Ahora me estás tratando como a una niña, como crees que debe tratarse a las mujeres.

Jasper no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¿Cómo puedes acusarme de eso, teniendo a Bella por hermana? Alice, yo aprendí siendo niño que a las mujeres no les gusta que las protejan demasiado. Solo pretendía decir que tú no puedes hacer nada respecto a Aro y que preocuparte por ese asunto es inútil -pasó un dedo por un lado de su cara-. Por si te tranquiliza, puedo decirte que Edward está buscando una solución.

- No, no me tranquiliza. Tengo miedo cada vez que sales de palacio.

- Pero, _ma belle_, no puedo quedarme en palacio hasta que Aro muera -al ver la expresión de Alice, bajó la voz. Era preferible que lo supiera en ese momento, antes de que dieran otro paso-. ¿Acaso crees que esto se detendrá antes de que él muera? Mientras siga vivo, buscará venganza. Y es en Cordina donde está encarcelado.

- Entonces, que lo trasladen a otra prisión.

- No es tan sencillo como eso. Aro sabe que mi padre hizo cuanto pudo por verlo entre rejas.

- Pero Edward dijo que había sido la Interpol.

-Y así es, pero, sin la ayuda de mi padre, sin la información que reunieron nuestros servicios secretos, Aro tal vez siguiera libre. Ni mi vida ni la de mi familia pueden regirse por el miedo a lo que un solo hombre pueda hacer.

Pero la de ella, sí. Alice se apretó de nuevo contra él.

- No podría soportar que te ocurriera algo.

- Pues tendrás que confiar en mí cuando te digo que nada me ocurrirá. _Chérie_, ¿dónde aprendiste esgrima?

Estaba intentando distraerla. Y tenía razón. La noche era suya. Sería un error permitir que Aro se la estropeara.

- En Houston.

- ¿Hay maestros de esgrima en Houston?

Ella se echó a reír.

- Hasta en América hay lugar para los deportes elegantes. No tienes que avergonzarte porque te venciera.

- No me venciste -él la hizo rodar hasta que quedó tendida de espalda sobre la cama-. El combate no terminó.

- Yo marqué la única estocada. Pero, si te avergüenza reconocerlo, no se lo diré a nadie.

- Vero que tendremos que acabar lo que empezamos.

Ella sonrió lentamente. A la luz de la luna, sus ojos eran sombríos y brillantes.

- Lo estoy deseando.

El despertador sonó, estridente. Aturdida, Alice buscó el botón y lo apretó con tal fuerza que el reloj se tambaleó. Podía llegar tarde, decidió, soñolienta. Por un día, podían empezar sin ella. Se dio la vuelta para acurrucarse en brazos de Jasper.

Pero él no estaba allí.

Todavía medio dormida, Alice se apartó el pelo de los ojos y se incorporó. La sábana de arriba la cubría por entero, pero estaba fría, al igual que la de abajo. La brisa aún jugueteaba con el bajo de las cortinas. Todavía olía a mar, pero la luz del sol entraba suavemente por las ventanas. Y la habitación estaba vacía.

Jasper había recogido la bata y la había colocado a los pies de la cama. De la cama que habían compartido. Sin embargo, no había ni rastro de él. Se había marchado.

Sin decir una palabra, Alice se sentó y se quedó pensando. Ni siquiera sabía cuándo se había ido. Aunque poco importaba. Recogió la bata antes de levantarse, se la puso y se la anudó mientras se acercaba a la ventana.

Los barcos de pesca ya se habían adentrado en el mar, en busca de la captura cotidiana. El yate blanco seguía anclado, pero no se veía a nadie en la cubierta. La playa estaba desierta, salvo por las gaviotas y los pequeños cangrejos de arena que desde aquella distancia no se veían. El jardinero estaba bajo su ventana, regando. Su silbido carente de melodía llegaba hasta ella y acallaba a los pájaros. Un trío de mariposas amarillas alzó el vuelo, alejándose del chorro de agua, y luego se posó sobre un arbusto ya regado. Las hojas mojadas relucían a la luz del sol, mientras que el olor entremezclado de las flores se abría paso hasta su ventana.

El día estaba en su esplendor. La noche había acabado.

Alice no podía lamentarlo. En su corazón no había sitio para el arrepentimiento. Lo que había compartido con Jasper había sido mágico, un sueño hecho realidad. Había descubierto su ternura, su dulzura, su afecto. Y aquella experiencia deliciosa permanecería para siempre con ella. Durante unas horas, Jasper la había abrazado como si nada ni nadie le importara más que ella. Ahora que la noche había llegado a su fin, había responsabilidades que ninguno de los dos podía ignorar.

Jasper jamás las olvidaría, ni por ella, ni por Aro, ni por nadie. Ella podía quedarse junto a la ventana, luchando contra el miedo de lo que podía ocurrir, pero él haría lo que su deber le exigiera. ¿Cómo iba a culparlo por ser quien era, si lo amaba?

Pero ¡cuánto deseaba que estuviera allí, con ella, contemplando la mañana!

Apartándose de la ventana, Alice se preparó para afrontar sola el nuevo día

* * *

><p><strong>ahora sii jeje no se pueden kejar hoy si les eh dado bastante jeje<strong>

**espero muuuuuchoooooooos reviews jeje**

**byeee**


	24. Chapter 24

**hoolaa jeje espero le gste ste cap y se me dejan bastantes reviews puede actualize bastnte igual ke ayer jeje**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 24**

Desde la galería que sobrevolaba el escenario, Alice podía observar el ensayo a vista de pájaro. Llevaban ya seis horas, y solo había habido dos discusiones. La cosas estaban apaciguadas desde la reunión que Alice convocó la tarde anterior, pero ella continuaba tomando notas en las hojas amarillas de su portafolios.

No se había equivocado al elegir el reparto, pensó, complacida, mientras veía a Russ y a Linda haciendo una escena en los papeles de Brick y Maggie. Entre ellos había chispa y también erotismo. Cuando aparecían en escena, la temperatura subía diez grados. Linda hacía de Maggie La Gata llevando hasta las últimas consecuencias la desesperación, la avidez y la ansiedad del personaje. El Brick que interpretaba Russ era lo suficientemente distante, sin ser frío, y sus deseos y conflictos interiores bullían bajo la superficie. Ambos actuaban en continuo contraste con los personajes secundarios, cargados de una desvergüenza y una ambición que resultaban espontáneas, sin parecer obvias. Alice no podía evitar sentirse satisfecha de sí misma, sobre todo desde que sabía que la producción de las obras no superaría el presupuesto marcado.

El director detuvo la escena y Linda repitió la misma línea por quinta vez en una hora. Russ y ella volvieron a ejecutar los mismos movimientos. Qué paciencia tenían los actores. Pensó Alice, y se preguntó cómo era posible que alguna vez hubiera creído que podía ser actriz. Ella estaba mucho mejor allí, supervisando, organizando.

Pero el decorado... Se dio unos golpecitos en los labios con el lápiz. El decorado no acababa de estar bien. Demasiado lustroso, se dijo. Demasiado nuevo, demasiado artificioso. Alice achicó los ojos e intentó verlo a su manera. Debería ser un poco más marchito, más usado, incluso un poco decadente bajo su pátina de cera y aceite de linaza. Con un punto foca, pensó con creciente excitación. Algo grande, impactante y reluciente que eclipsara todo lo demás. Un jarrón, decidió, un jarrón de gran tamaño, decorado en colores vivos. Lo llenaría de flores con las que La Abuela enredaría mientras intentaba ignorar la desintegración de su familia.

Hizo unas rápidas anotaciones mientras oía al director anunciar un descanso.

Esquivando cuerdas, Alice bajó las escaleras colgantes que llevaban al escenario.

- Pete -abordó al regidor antes de que este pudiera encender su cigarrillo-. Quiero hacer unos cuantos cambios.

- Vamos, señorita Brandon...

- Nada de importancia -le aseguró ella, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro y llevándolo hacia el decorado-. Pete, tenemos que envejecer esto un poco.

Pete era un hombre bajo, apenas más alto que ella, de modo que sus ojos quedaron al mismo nivel cuando se giró y comenzó a rascarse la barbilla.

- ¿Cómo cuánto?

- ¿Diez años? -sonrió ella-. Mira, la familia lleva viviendo en esta casa mucho tiempo, ¿cierto? No compraron todas estas cosas ayer. Creo que si el sofá estuviera un poco descolorido...

Un largo suspiro.

- Quiere que le quite color al sofá.

- Las tapicerías pierden color, Pete. Es unos de esos hechos inevitables de la vida. Creo que bastaría con que quitaras la tapicería e hicieras que el guardarropía la lave media docena de veces. Y quítales lustre a un par de cuadros. No quiero que los muebles estén rayados, pero... Pañitos -dijo, sintiendo un súbito arrebato de inspiración, y comenzó a hacer anotaciones de nuevo-. Necesitamos unos cuantos pañitos.

- Y quiere que yo los encuentre.

- ¿No dijiste una vez que, cuando estabas de servicio, eras como un trapero? -dijo ella dulcemente.

- Usted debería haber sido generala -masculló él-. Está bien, el sofá descolorido, los cuadros deslustrados y los pañitos. ¿Algo más?

- Un jarrón -ella entornó los ojos, observando el decorado. Había que colocarlo en el lugar preciso, no en el centro del escenario, no demasiado arrinconado, sino... -. Ahí -decidió, señalando una mesa al lado del sillón de orejas-. Un jarrón grande, Pete, con relieves o dibujos. Y que no sea muy elegante. Que sea rojo, de un rojo muy chillón, para que sobresalga como un faro.

Él se rascó la barbilla otra vez.

- Usted manda.

- Confía en mí.

- En eso, señorita Brandon, ninguno de nosotros tiene elección.

Ella aceptó sus palabras sin pestañear siquiera.

- No pagues más de treinta por el jarrón. No queremos que parezca una joya de familia.

- Si lo quiere barato, barato lo tendrá.

- Sabía que podía contar contigo. Y, respecto al decorado del dormitorio, creo que estaría bien que hubiera algunas joyas, un poco de oro y de bisutería barata, sobre el tocador de La Gata.

- Pero si ya tenemos los frascos y esa caja grande de polvos de arroz.

- Ya, pero además pondremos unas cuantas alhajas. Si en el vestuario no tienen nada que sirva, ya encontraremos algo. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Ethel? Yo estaré en mi oficina durante los próximos veinte minutos, más o menos.

- Señorita Brandon.

Alice se dio la vuelta y miró hacia la derecha del escenario.

- ¿Sí?

- A mí nunca me ha importado hacer horas extra -sacó de nuevo el cigarrillo mientras ella esperaba que continuara-. Y, además, sé que siente usted amor por todo esto... por el teatro, quiero decir.

- Te lo agradezco, Pete.

- Le conseguiré sus pañitos -encendió la cerilla-. Pero mandaré a una de las chicas por ellos.

- Siempre he admirado a los hombres que saben delegar su autoridad -ella sofocó una carcajada.

Nunca había conseguido entender qué hacía un hombre como Pete en el teatro. Le daba la sensación de que aquel hombre estaría más a gusto en casa, echándole el lazo a las redes. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba. Custodiaba los aderezos teatrales como si fueran tesoros y conocía la historia de cada uno de ellos. Alice no tenía ninguna duda de que, en un plazo de veinticuatro horas, tendría todo lo que le había pedido.

Tras abrir la puerta de su oficina, Alice se quitó las horquillas del pelo. Se había hecho un moño para que el pelo no le diera calor, ni la estorbara, pero su tirantez empezaba a molestarla. Dejándoselo suelto, se guardó las horquillas en el bolsillo y se acercó a encender la cafetera. Luego, como tenía que hacer unas cuantas llamadas, se quitó el pendiente izquierdo y lo guardó con las horquillas. Antes de que pudiera sentarse y levantar el teléfono, este empezó a sonar.

- ¿Diga?

- La familia real ha cometido un error.

Ella reconoció al instante aquella voz y cerró sobre el pendiente la mano que aún tenía metida en el bolsillo.

- La familia real no cede ante las amenazas -el teléfono estaba intervenido. Alice lo sabía y, a pesar del miedo inicial, recordó que su deber consistía en mantener a su interlocutor al aparato-. Tendrá que decirle a su jefe que cumplirá su condena en prisión.

- Se hará justicia. La familia real y todos aquellos cercanos a ella tendrán que pagar.

- Ya se lo dije una vez: solo un cobarde hace llamadas anónimas, y resulta difícil tenerle miedo a un cobarde -pero ella tenía miedo.

- Ya interfirió usted una vez, pero puede que sus siete años de libertad hayan llegado a su fin.

- Yo tampoco cedo a las amenazas -pero las manos empezaron a sudarle.

- No encontrarán la bomba, _mademoiselle_. Y a usted puede que tampoco la encuentren.

Cuando la línea quedó muerta, Alice se quedó mirando fijamente el teléfono. ¿Bomba? En París había estallado una bomba. Le temblaba la mano levemente cuando colgó el aparato. No. Aquella voz se refería a otra bomba. A una bomba que debía estallar allí, ese día. «Jasper».

Tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando al fin la asaltó el verdadero significado de la amenaza.

«Sus siete años de libertad puede que hayan llegado a su fin. Quizá a usted tampoco la encuentren».

El teatro, pensó. La bomba estaba allí, en el teatro. Con el corazón en la garganta, abrió la puerta y echó a correr. Vio primero a Kate, que les estaba enseñando una pulsera a otras dos actrices de la compañía.

- Quiero que salgáis del teatro y que regreséis al hotel ahora mismo. Todos.

- Peo el descanso está a punto de acabar y...

- El ensayo se ha acabado. Salid del teatro y volved al hotel. Ahora mismo -comprendiendo que la mera mención de una bomba desataría el pánico, decidió no dar más explicaciones-. Gary -procuró mantener el aplomo mientras se llevaba aparte al director de escena-. Quiero que vacíes el teatro. Saca a todo el mundo, a actores a operarios, a la gente de vestuario, a los técnicos. A todo el mundo. Que todo el mundo salga y regrese al hotel.

- Pero Alice...

- Muévete -Alice se apartó de él y subió al escenario-. Ha habido una emergencia -alzó la voz para que llegara a todos los rincones-. Todo el mundo tiene que abandonar el teatro inmediatamente. Regresad al hotel y esperad allí. Si estáis caracterizados, quedaos como estáis y marchaos enseguida -miró su reloj. ¿Cuándo estallaría? ¿Escucharía ella la explosión?-. Quiero el teatro vacío en dos minutos.

Ella estaba al mando. Tal vez alguien farfullara, o tuviera preguntas, pero todos comenzaron a salir. Alice salió del escenario y fue a revisar los almacenes, los vestuarios, cualquier lugar donde pudiera quedar alguien. Encontró a Pete guardando sus preciados aderezos.

- He dicho que fuera -agarrándolo por la pechera de la camisa, lo llevó hacia la puerta-. Déjalo todo tal y como está.

- Soy responsable de todas estas cosas. No permitiré que alguien con las manos demasiado largas...

- O te vas dentro de diez segundos, o estás despedido.

Pete cerró la boca. Alice Brandon nunca hacía una afirmación de la que se arrepintiera. Él alzó la barbilla y una docena de réplicas cruzaron por su cabeza. Pero se las guardó prudentemente y miró hacia el pasillo.

- Si roban algo, usted será la responsable -masculló.

-Esperemos que quede algo -musitó ella para sí, y corrió hacia las otras puertas. Cada una que cerraba resonaba con un ruido más hueco. Encontró a un actor sesteando en un camerino y lo echó de allí en cuestión de segundos. Estaba descalzo y aturdido, pero Alice lo sacó al pasillo y lo empujo hacia la puerta del escenario.

Todo el mundo estaba fuera, se dijo. Al menos, eso esperaba. Le parecía oír el tictac de un reloj en su cabeza. ¿Cuánto faltaría? Quizá se hubiera acabado el tiempo. Pero tenía que asegurarse. Se disponía a subir las escaleras a toda prisa para comprobar el segundo piso cuando una mano la agarró por el hombro.

Lanzó un grito y, a pesar de que las rodillas le flaqueaban, se giró dispuesta a defenderse.

- Tranquila, tranquila -Russ levantó ambas manos-. Solo intentaba averiguar qué está pasando.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -furiosa, ella bajó las manos, pero mantuvo cerrados los puños-. Dije que quería que saliera todo el mundo.

- Lo sé. Iba a entrar después del descanso cuando me encontré con que todo el mundo salía. Pero nadie sabía por qué. ¿Qué ocurre, Alice? ¿Hay un incendio o algo así?

- Vuelve al hotel y espera allí.

- Pero ¿qué sucede? Mira, si esta es tu forma de decirnos que no te ha gustado el ensayo de hoy...

- No estoy bromeando -ella alzó la voz, sintiendo que su dominio de sí misma se desvanecía. Notaba gotas de sudor en la frente y en la espalda. Un sudor frío-. He recibido una amenaza de bomba. ¿Lo entiendes? Creo que hay una bomba en el teatro.

Él se quedó parado n momento mientras ella comenzaba a subir las escaleras. Luego, Russ salió corriendo tras ella.

- ¿Una bomba? ¿Una bomba en el teatro? Pero ¿qué demonios haces? Vámonos de aquí.

- Tengo que asegurarme de que no queda nadie -Alice se desasió de él y corrió escaleras arriba.

- Alice, por el amor de Dios -su voz se quebró mientras corría tras ella-. No queda nadie. Salgamos de aquí y llamemos a la policía, a los bomberos. A quien sea.

- Lo haremos... en cuanto compruebe que todo el mundo ha salido.

Después de revisar cada cuarto y gritar hasta quedarse ronca, se dio por satisfecha. El terror empezó a abrirse camino en su interior. Con el corazón en la garganta, agarró a Russ del brazo y corrió escaleras abajo otra vez. Estaban casi en la puerta del escenario cuando se produjo la explosión.

* * *

><p><strong>oh oh ke pasara? le habra pasado algo a Alice?<strong>

**jeje dejenme unos cuantos reiviews y se los dire **

**byee**


	25. Chapter 25

**holaaa jejeje para q no se keden kn la duda del ke pasra?' jjajaja aki sta lo nuevo**

**recuerden deke nada me pertenece**

**Capítulo 25**

- Me alegro de que haya podido venir, Mounsier Trouchet.

- Estoy siempre a su disposición, Alteza -Trouchet tomó el asiento que Jasper le ofrecía y apoyó cuidadosamente su maletín sobre el regazo-. Fue un placer verlo en casa de los Cabot, la otra noche, pero, como usted mismo dijo, semejantes reuniones no son siempre la más adecuadas para tratar asuntos oficiales.

- Y dado que la ley de sanidad pública es, por decirlo así, uno de mis proyectos mimados, prefiero dedicarle el tiempo y la dedicación que se merece.

Sentado tras su mesa, Jasper sacó un cigarrillo. Era consciente de que Trouchet se oponía tajantemente a aquella ley y de que estaba en posición de inclinar a su favor a numerosos miembros del consejo. Pero Jasper tenía intención de poner en vigor la ley, y estaba dispuesto a hacer muy pocas concesiones.

-Sé que su tiempo es muy valioso, _monsieur_, así que vayamos al grano. Cordina solo tiene dos hospitales modernos. En la capital y en Le Havre. Hay pueblos de pescadores y granjas en las zonas periféricas que únicamente cuentan con clínicas fundadas por el personal médico. Estas clínicas, aunque nunca han sido concebidas como negocios rentables, han ido perdiendo competitividad durante los últimos cinco años.

- Soy consciente de ello, señor, al igual que el resto de los miembros del consejo. He traído la documentación al respecto.

- Por supuesto -Jasper dejó que le pasara las hojas pulcramente mecanografiadas, llenas de gráficos y números, a través de la mesa.

- Teniendo en cuenta estos documentos y los informes de los médicos de varias aldeas, estoy persuadido de que la clínicas solo sobrevivirán si el Estado se hace cargo de su gerencia.

Aunque sabía lo que iba a encontrar en ellos, Jasper tuvo la deferencia de revisar los papeles.

- Cuando el Estado toma las riendas, también les quita a los individuos implicados su orgullo y su autonomía.

- Y aumenta enormemente la eficacia, Alteza.

- La gente también gobierna el Estado, _monsieur_ -dijo Jasper suavemente-. Y el Estado no siempre es eficaz. Pero entiendo su punto de vista. Por ello, creo que, con algunos subsidios, con algunas partidas presupuestarias, las clínicas, tanto personal médico como pacientes, podrán conservar al mismo tiempo su dignidad y su eficacia.

Trouchet echó la solapa del maletín, pero no aseguró los cierres. Cruzó sus hábiles manos sobre el cuero.

- Sin duda comprenderá usted que un compromiso de esa naturaleza está cargado de trampas.

- Naturalmente -Jasper sonrió y exhaló el humo del cigarrillo-. Por eso recurro a usted _monsieur_, para pedirle que me ayude a allanar el camino.

Trouchet se reclinó en la silla, comprendiendo que le estaba proponiendo al mismo tiempo un reto, un cargo de importancia y una petición de rendición. Se pasó un dedo por la nariz y se echó a reír.

- No me cabe ninguna duda de que usted podría allanar el camino, Alteza.

- Pero juntos, _monsieur_, conseguiremos una mayor eficacia y, en resumidas cuentas, trabajaremos con el mismo fin. _ N'est ce pas_?-Jasper sacó un informe-. Si pudiéramos revisar estos...

Se interrumpió y alzó la mirada, sorprendido, al ver que Emmett irrumpía en el despacho.

- Jasper -hizo una rápida inclinación de cabeza mirando a Trouchet cuando este se levantó-. Edward acaba de llamar. Ha habido una explosión.

Jasper se puso en pie bruscamente, con los músculos rígidos.

- ¿Nuestro padre?

Emmett sacudió la cabeza.

- Ha sido en el teatro, Jasper.

La cara de Jasper se volvió blanca, tan blanca que Emmett se acercó a él, temiendo que se derrumbara. Pero Jasper levantó una mano. Cuando habló, solo dijo una palabra. En ese momento, todo su mundo se reducía a una sola palabra.

- ¿Alice?

- No lo sabemos -Emmett se giró hacia Trouchet-. Por favor, discúlpenos, _monsieur_. Debemos irnos inmediatamente -se acercó al lado de su hermano-. Los dos.

El consejero recogió sus papeles y su maletín, pero antes de que lo cerrara se había quedado en la habitación.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo ha ocurrido? -preguntó Jasper mientras corrían hacia el coche. Cuando Emmett se sentó tras el volante, hizo amago de protestar, pero al fin se resigno. Emmett tenía razón al querer conducir. Seguramente, si conducía él, se matarían los dos antes de llegar al teatro.

- Solo he hablado con Edward un minuto -Emmett tomó la carretera a toda velocidad, seguido de cerca por los guardias reales-. Alice recibió otra llamada. Dijeron algo de una bomba... Sobre que no la encontrarían y... -se interrumpió al ver que su hermano estaba pálido y rígido.

- ¿Y?

- La policía se dio cuenta de que aquello significaba que la bomba estaba en el teatro. Tardaron cinco minutos, diez como mucho, en llegar. La oyeron explotar por el camino.

Jasper apretó los labios.

- ¿Dónde estaba colocada?

- En la oficina de Alice. Jasper -añadió rápidamente-, puede que Alice no estuviera allí. Es demasiado lista como para haberse quedado allí dentro.

- Estaba preocupada por mí, por todos nosotros. Pero no por sí misma -no se derrumbaría, pese a que sentía un dolor que le quemaba los ojos y otro que le devoraba lentamente las entrañas-. ¿Por qué no pensamos en ella?

- Si vas a culparte a ti mismo, tendrás que culparnos a todos -dijo Emmett amargamente-. Nadie pensó que irían contra ella. No tiene sentido. Cielo santo, no tiene sentido, Jasper.

- Tú mismo dijiste que ella forma parte de la familia -Jasper miró ciegamente por la ventanilla. Estaba a media manzana del teatro. Sus músculos empezaron a temblar. De miedo, de un miedo agudo, feroz. Antes de que Emmett detuviera por completo el coche junto a la acera, salió de él precipitadamente.

Edward estaba hablando con dos de sus hombres junto a la puerta del teatro. Al ver a Jasper, se acercó a él para impedirle que entrara. A una señal suya, un puñado de policías los rodeó a modo de escudo.

- No está dentro, Jasper. Está en la arboleda de atrás. Se encuentra bien -al ver que Jasper seguía agarrándolo con fuerza del brazo, repitió-: Está bien, Jasper. No estaba en la oficina. Estaba a punto de salir del edificio cuando estalló la bomba.

Jasper no experimentó alivio. No se tranquilizaría hasta quela viera con sus propios ojos. Apartándose de Edwrd, dobló a toda prisa la esquina del edificio. Se fijó en las ventanas estalladas, en los ladrillos ennegrecidos. Más allá, fragmentos de cristal tapizaban el césped. Lo que parecía una lámpara yacía, convertido en un amasijo de metal, sobre el camino que llevaba a la arboleda. Dentro estaba lo que quedaba del despacho de Alice.

Si hubiera mirado por el boquete abierto en la pared, donde antes había una ventana, habría visto los restos de su mesa. Algunos trozos de madera, transformados en letales saetas, se habían clavado en las paredes. Habría visto las cenizas empapadas de lo que habían sido sus archivos y papeles, sus cartas y anotaciones. Habría visto en el muro del fondo un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que por él pasara andando un hombre. Pero Jasper no miró.

La vio sentada al borde de la alameda, inclinada hacia delante en un banco, con la cabeza entre las manos. Estaba flanqueada por guardias y había un hombre sentado a su lado, pero Jasper solo la veía a ella. Sana y salva. Viva.

* * *

><p><strong>hahahaha q les parecio? <strong>

**espero sus reviews y si me emadan alguno prometo subir uno nuevo jejeje**

**byee...**


	26. Chapter 26

**hello jejej aki sta lo nuevo espero les guste**

**recueden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capítulo 26**

Alice lo oyó llegar, a pesar de que él apenas susurró su nombre. Un estremecimiento de emoción cruzó su cara. Luego, se levantó y corrió hacia él.

- Oh, Jazz, al principio pensé que iban por ti, y luego...

-No estás herida -él tomó su cara entre las manos, escudriñándola ansiosamente-. ¿No te ha pasado nada?

- No. Me tiemblan un poco las rodillas y tengo el estómago hecho un nudo, pero estoy bien.

- Pensé que habías... -no pudo acabar la frase. En lugar de hacerlo, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Los guardias mantuvieron a los reporteros a distancia, pero aquella imagen aparecería en los diarios de Cordina y de todo el mundo.

- Estoy bien -musitaba ella una y otra vez, comprendiendo que era cierto-. Tiemblas tanto como yo.

- Solo me dijeron que había habido una explosión en el teatro... en tu oficina.

- Oh, Jasper -ella lo abrazó con fuerza, comprendiendo el infierno que habría pasado al saber la noticia-. Lo siento tanto... Estábamos junto a la puerta del escenario justo cuando se produjo la explosión. Luego, nos enteramos de que los artificieros estaban entrando en ese momento por la puerta principal. Cuando estalló, seguimos corriendo, y la policía no nos encontró hasta que empezaron a rodear el edificio.

Él la apretaba las manos con tanta fuerza que le hacía daño, pero Alice no dijo nada.

- ¿Y los demás? ¿Están a salvo?

- Conseguí que salieran todos unos minutos después de recibir la llamada. Es decir, todos menos Russ -añadió ella, mirando hacia atrás, al actor, que estaba muy pálido y callado-. Iba a subir al segundo piso para comprobar que no quedaba nadie cuando él...

- ¿Tú? ¿Ibas a comprobarlo tú?

Alice hizo una mueca de dolor, sintiendo que le apretaba las manos con más fuerza.

- Jasper, por favor -dobló los dedos hasta él la soltó.

- ¿Estás loca? ¿No comprendes que la bomba podría haber estado en cualquier parte? Podría haber habido más de una. Registrar el edificio es tarea de la policía.

- Jasper, mi gente estaba en ese edificio. No podía escabullirme sin saber si estaban todos a salvo. En realidad, tuve que agarrar a Pete por la camisa para que...

- Podrías haber muerto.

Había tal amargura, tal furia en el tono de su voz, que Alice estiró la espalda, a pesar de que las rodillas habían comenzado a temblarle otra vez-. Soy muy consciente de ello, Jasper. Pero también podría haber muerto alguien de mi compañía. Tengo una responsabilidad con ellos. Tú sabes algo de responsabilidades, ¿no, Jasper?

- Eso es enteramente distinto.

- No, es enteramente lo mismo. Me pides que te comprenda, que confíe en ti. Yo solo te pido lo mismo.

- Maldita sea, por culpa de mi familia... -se interrumpió y la agarró por los hombros-. Estás temblando otra vez.

- Es por la impresión -dijo Edward a su espalda. Y, quitándose la chaqueta, se la colocó a Alice sobre los hombros-. Alice y Talbot deberían ir al hospital.

Jasper se maldijo a sí mismo por no haberse ocupado de ella adecuadamente, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Alice retrocedió.

- No necesito ir al hospital. Lo único que necesito es sentarme unos minutos -sus dientes empezaron a castañetear.

- En esto, harás lo que te manden -Jasper le hizo señas a uno de los guardias para que se ocupara de Russ.

- Jasper, si pudiera tomarme un brandy y echarme un rato en una habitación tranquila, yo...

-Te daremos una botella entera de brandy y todas las habitaciones tranquilas que quieras, en cuanto veas al doctor Franco -él la levantó en brazos antes de que pudiera protestar.

- Por el amor de Dios, pero si soy fuerte como un caballo -pero apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

- Haremos que el doctor lo confirme y luego llamaremos a un veterinario, si quieres -se detuvo un momento para mirar a Edward-. ¿Podremos hablar luego?

- Estaré en palacio dentro de una o dos horas.

* * *

><p><strong>espero sus reviews y ojala sean muchooos jejej<strong>

**byee**


	27. Chapter 27

**hoolaa jeje el cap pasado era muuuy corto lo siento jeje pero ste es muuuuuy largo jeje espero keden un poko satisfechas jejej**

**recuerden de ke nad me pertenece**

**Capítulo 27**

Tumbada sobre la blanquísima camilla, Alice frunció el ceño cuando el doctor Franco le acercó la linterna al ojo izquierdo.

- Cuánto jaleo para nada -masculló.

- No hay nada que a los médicos les guste más que incordiar a sus pacientes -dijo él, dirigiendo la luz hacia su ojo derecho. Luego, apagó la linterna y volvió a tomarle el pulso. Sus ademanes eran suaves, sus ojos amables. Alice tuvo que sonreír al contemplar la suave cúpula de su cabeza.

- ¿No le parece una pérdida de tiempo examinar a una paciente perfectamente sana?

- Tengo que practicar -sus labios se curvaron entre la blanca y poblada barba-. Cuando me dé por satisfecho, podré tranquilizar al príncipe. No creo que quiera preocuparlo.

- No -ella suspiró mientras el médico le colocaba alrededor del brazo la banda del tensiómetro-. Es que no me gustan los hospitales -al ver su mirada irónica, suspiró otra vez-. Cuando perdí a mi madre, nos pasábamos horas enteras en las salas de espera. Fue un lento y doloroso proceso para todos nosotros.

- La muerte es durísima par los que sobreviven... Al igual que la enfermedad es a menudo más difícil para los que están sanos -él comprendía su aversión hacia los hospitales, pero recordaba que, cuando el príncipe Emmett estaba convaleciente de sus heridas, Alice iba todos los días a sentarse junto a su cama-. Ha sufrido un shock, querida, pero es usted fuerte y resistente. Le alegrará saber que voy a decirle al príncipe que no tiene que quedarse a pasar la noche.

Ella se incorporó rápidamente.

- Me alegra más de lo que se imagina.

- Entonces, debemos hacer un trato -añadió el doctor, obligándola suavemente a tenderse de nuevo.

- Me lo temía -ella sonrió e intentó ignorar el hecho de que se sentía como un pedazo de gelatina-. ¿Qué le parece si le ofrezco entradas gratis en primera fila para el estreno de todas las obras?

- No me negaría -su pulso era firme, su presión sanguínea normal, pero sus mejillas estaban aún descoloridas y alrededor de sus ojos había profundas ojeras-. Pero, para sellar este acuerdo, tendrá que prometerme que descansará veinticuatro horas?

- ¿Veinticuatro horas? Pero si mañana tengo que...

- Veinticuatro horas -repitió él en tono suave, pero implacable-. O le diré al príncipe que ha de quedarse una noche aquí, en observación.

- Par que mañana me pase el día en la cama, hará falta algo más que un hospital.

- Quizá pueda dar un paseo por el jardín, o una vuelta en coche junto al mar. Pro nada de trabajo, querida, y nada de preocupaciones.

Podría hacer llamadas desde su habitación, pensó ella. De todos modos, seguramente tardarían días en reparar su oficina. y, si aceptando aquel trato podía salir de allí, lo aceptaría.

-Veinticuatro horas -volvió a incorporarse y le ofreció la mano.

- Vamos, entonces. La sacaré de aquí antes de que el príncipe haga un surco en el suelo del pasillo de tanto pasearse.

Jasper estaba, en efecto, paseándose de un lado a otro cuando el doctor Franco condujo a Alice fuera de la sala de observación. Emmett estaba apoyado contra la pared, mirando fijamente la puerta. En cuanto esta se abrió, ambos se acercaron a ellos. Jasper tomó a Alice de la mano, pero miró al doctor Franco.

- ¿Doctor?

- La señorita Brandon está un poco nerviosa, como es natural, pero tiene una constitución muy fuerte.

- Ya te lo dije -dijo ella complacida.

- No obstante, le he prescrito veinticuatro horas de descanso.

- Pero no en la cama -añadió Alice.

- No -dijo el doctor con una sonrisa-. No hace falta que se pase todo el día en la cama. Aunque solo debe realizar actividades relajantes. Lo que necesita ahora es un poco de tranquilidad y comer bien.

- ¿Y medicación? -preguntó Jasper.

- No creo que necesite ninguna, Alteza, aparte de unos cuantos mimos. Ah, y que desconecten los teléfonos de su habitación durante las próximas veinticuatro horas -al ver que Alice se quedaba boquiabierta, le dio una palmadita en la mano-. No queremos que la molesten con llamadas inoportunas, ¿no es cierto, querida? -y, dándole una última palmadita, se alejó.

- Es más listo de lo que parece -masculló Alice, pero estaba tan cansada que aceptó de buen grado la derrota-. ¿Y Russ?

- Uno de los guardias lo llevó de vuelta al hotel -Emmett le tocó el hombro-. Está un poco alterado, nada más. El doctor le dio unos tranquilizantes.

- Ahora, te llevaremos a casa -Jasper le dio el brazo. Emmett se colocó al otro lado-. Mi padre y el resto de la familia están ansiosos por ver con sus propios ojos que te encuentras bien.

Siguiendo las órdenes del médico, la anciana niñera de los Cullen mimó y cuidó a Alice hasta la extenuación y la final la metió en la cama. La mujer que había cuidado de la madre de Jasper, de este y de sus hermanos, y ahora de la tercera generación, cloqueaba y refunfuñaba a su alrededor y poseía unas manos tan suaves como las de un bebé. Estaban retorcidas por la artritis, amarillentas y manchadas por la edad, pero desvistieron a Alice y le pusieron el camisón sin apenas esfuerzo.

- Cuando te traigan la bandeja de la cena, te lo comerás todo.

- Sí, Nanny -dijo Alice dócilmente mientras la anciana le apilaba los almohadones tras la espalda.

Nanny se sentó junto a la cama y acercó una taza de té.

- Y ahora te beberás esto. Enterito. Es de mi propia mezcla y les devolverá el color a tus mejillas. Todos mis niños lo toman cuando están malitos.

- Sí, Nanny -ni siquiera el príncipe Carlisle le inspiraba tanto respeto como aquella anciana de cabello plateado, negras vestiduras y acento eslavo. Alice bebió un sorbo de la infusión, esperándose lo peor, y la sorprendió descubrir un suave sabor a nueces.

- Muy bien -complacida, Nanny asintió-. Los niños siempre creen que las medicinas saben mal e inventan trucos para no tomarlas. Pero yo tengo mis propios trucos -su tiesa falda susurró cuando cambió de postura-. Hasta el pequeño Dorian pide la infusión de su Nanny cuando está malito. Cuando Jasper tenía diez años, el doctor Franco le quitó las anginas. Y a él le gustaba más mi té que el helado.

Alice intentó imaginarse a Jasper de niño, pero solo conseguía ver al hombre, tan alto, tan erguido y orgulloso.

- Nanny, ¿cómo era Jasper de pequeño?

- Inquieto. Revoltoso -sonrió y la panoplia de arrugas de su rostro se hizo más profunda-. Era todo un carácter. Pero siempre fue un niño responsable. Lo aprendió desde la cuna. Hasta cuando era un bebé parecía saber que siempre tendría más que los otros hombres. Y menos -mientras hablaba, se levantó para ordenar la ropa de Alice-. Era obediente. Aunque se veía el desafío en sus ojos, era obediente. Estudiaba mucho. Y aprendía rápido. Emmett y él eran afortunados por tener personalidades tan distintas. Se peleaban, claro. Los hermanos siempre se peleen, al fin y al cabo. Pero siempre estaban juntos -la anciana escudriño a su paciente y notó que casi había acabado la infusión-. Jasper era tan serio como su padre. A veces, más. Pero el príncipe Carlisle tenía a mi Esme para compartir sus preocupaciones, para reconfortarlo, para hacer que se riera de sí mismo. Mi Jazz necesita una esposa.

Alice alzó lentamente la mirada por encima del borde de la taza. Se sentía relajada, un tanto soñolienta, pero comprendió al instante lo que significaba la mirada de Nanny.

- Eso tendrá que decidirlo él.

- Debe hacerlo por él. Y por Cordina. La mujer que elija tendrá que ser fuerte, y tendrá que estar dispuesta a compartir su carga -Nanny tomó la taza vacía-. Pero, sobre todo, espero que sea capaz de hacerlo reír.

- Me encanta oírlo reír -murmuró Alice, sintiendo que se le cerraban los párpados-. ¿Se me nota, Nanny? ¿Se me nota que lo quiero?

- Estos ojos son muy viejos -Nanny alisó la sábana antes de apagar la luz-. Y los ojos viejos ven más que los jóvenes. Ahora descansa y ten dulces sueños. Jasper vendrá antes de que acabe la noche, o yo no conozco a mis niños.

Y, en efecto, Nanny conocía bien a sus niños. Alice se desperezó, suspiró y vio a Jasper en cuanto abrió los ojos. Estaba sentado al borde de la cama, agarrándola de la mano, observándola.

- Nanny me ha dado una poción mágica.

Él le besó los nudillos. Deseaba seguir besándola, abrazarla con fuerza y apretarla contra su pecho hasta que aquella pesadilla se hubiera desvanecido por completo. Haciendo un esfuerzo por refrenarse, le apretó suavemente los dedos y dijo con voz pausada:

- Le ha devuelto el color a tus mejillas. Nanny me dijo que te despertarías pronto y que estarías hambrienta.

Alice se incorporó.

- Pues tenía razón. Estoy muerta de hambre.

Él se levantó y se acercó a un carrito que había a los pies de la cama.

- Ella misma ordenó el menú -empezó a quitar las tapas de los platos-. Caldo de pollo, filete a la plancha, verduras frescas, patatas gratinadas con queso.

- Basta, no me tortures más -Alice se puso una mano sobre el estómago-No he comido desde el desayuno. Podría empezar con cualquier cosa.

- Pues empieza con el caldo -él lo colocó sobre la bandeja.

- Mmm, qué bien huele -Alice tomó la cuchara y comenzó a cargar energías. Mientras ella se tomaba la sopa, Jasper permaneció sentado en silencio. Recordaba cada palabra del informe del Edward.

Aunque las pruebas forenses no habían concluido aún, parecía casi seguro de que la bomba era del mismo tipo que la colocada en la embajada de París. Si hubiera habido alguien en la oficina, o incluso a veinte metros, la detonación habría resultado fatal.

Los servicios de seguridad creían que los terroristas no pretendían matar a Alice. De ahí el aviso. La bomba estaba destinada a sembrar el pánico, la confusión, la inseguridad. Pero si Alice no se hubiera dado tanta prisa...

Jasper no se atrevía a pensarlo. Ella estaba allí, a su lado, sana y salva. Y él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que hiciera falta para que así siguiera siendo.

Cuando ella se acabó el caldo, Jasper le retiró el cuenco y lo reemplazó por el plato principal.

- Creo que podría acostumbrarme a que me mimasen -la carne era rosada y tierna por dentro-. Fue muy agradable que vinieran a verme todos, hasta tu padre, para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

- Mi padre te aprecia mucho. Como todos nosotros.

Alice intentó no darle excesiva importancia a aquellas palabras. Jasper la apreciaba. Se había dado cuenta por el modo en que la abrazó al llegar a la alameda de detrás del teatro. Tal vez, solo tal vez, incluso la quisiera un poco. Pero no quería presionarlo, ni tampoco presionarse a sí misma. Era preferible pensar en otras cosas.

Empezó a juguetear con las patatas.

- Ya me encuentro mucho mejor, Jasper. No hace falta que os toméis la molestia de desconectar los teléfonos.

- Ya están desconectados -él tomó una botella de vino de la hielera y sirvió dos copas-. No hace falta que hables con nadie de fuera del palacio hasta mañana. Estoy seguro de que los niños podrán entretenerte.

- Jasper, sé razonable. Tango que hablar con mi gente. Deben de estar frenéticos. No sabes cuánto dramatiza la gente de teatro. Y volver a montar mi oficina nos llevará semanas.

- Quiero que regreses a Houston.

Ella dejó lentamente el cuchillo y el tenedor sobre la bandeja.

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero que regreses a América junto con el resto de la compañía. Voy a cancelar las representaciones.

Ella no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que aún le quedaban fuerzas para enfurecerse.

- Inténtalo, y te demandaré, por muy príncipe que seas.

- Alice, este no es momento para el orgullo. Lo que ha ocurrido hoy...

- No tiene nada que ver con el teatro, ni casi nada que ver conmigo. Los dos lo sabemos. De lo contrario, no estaría más a salvo en Houston que aquí.

Pero Jasper había dejado la lógica a un lado. En aquel asunto, en lo que a Alice se refería solo contaban los sentimientos.

- No te quiero aquí.

Aquel dardo alcanzó su objetivo. Alice dejó que se disipara el dolor y luego volvió a empuñar el tenedor y el cuchillo.

- Intentar herirme no te servirá de nada, Jasper. No me iré, ni tampoco se irá mi compañía, hasta que acaben las representaciones. Tenemos un contrato.

El francés que hablaba Jasper era mucho más duro y más explícito que su inglés. Empezó a pasearse por la habitación, despotricando en ese idioma. Alice había aprendido suficiente francés en su internado suizo, particularmente en los dormitorios, como para entenderlo perfectamente.

- Nanny me dijo que tenías mal carácter -dijo y siguió comiendo. Ver que Jasper perdía los nervios le produjo cierta satisfacción. Ya no parecía tan circunspecto, pensó-. Este vino es excelente, Jasper. ¿Por qué no te sientas y lo pruebas?

- ¡_Mèrde_! -se giró hacia ella, reprimiendo las ganas de tirar al suelo la bandeja y su contenido-. Esto no es juego. ¿Tienes idea de lo que tuve que pasar cuando creí que estabas muerta? ¿Cuándo pensaba que estabas en la oficina al estallar la bomba?

Ella volvió a dejar el cuchillo y el tenedor y alzó la mirada hacia él.

- Creo que lo sé. Yo paso por lo mismo cada vez que apareces en público. Esta mañana, estaba ahí, junto a esa ventana, pensando en ti. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo hacía que te habías ido.

- No quería despertarte.

- No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones, Jasper -se le había quitado el apetito y apartó la bandeja-. Solo intento hacerte comprender cómo me sentía. Miraba al mar, y sabía que estabas en alguna parte, cumpliendo tus deberes hacia Cordina. En algún lugar en el que yo no podía estar, en el que no podía ayudarte. Y tuve que vestirme y salir y seguir adelante, cuando en el fondo de mi corazón temía que este fuera el día en que te perdería.

- Alice, estoy tan rodeado de guardias que a veces creo que voy a asfixiarme. Nuestras medidas de seguridad se han redoblado desde el atentado de seguridad.

- ¿Y se supone que eso debe tranquilizarme? ¿A ti te tranquiliza? -él no dijo nada, pero se acercó a ella y le retiró la bandeja del regazo-. Quieres que huya, Jasper. Pero ¿estás dispuesto a huir conmigo?

- Sabes que no puedo. Este es mi país.

- Y este es mi trabajo. Por favor, no me pidas que me vaya -ella extendió una mano. Él vaciló un momento, pero luego se acercó y aceptó su mano-. Si quieres enfadarte conmigo, espera a mañana. Llevo todo el día deseando que me abraces. Por favor, quédate conmigo esta noche, Jazz.

- Necesitas descansar -pero se acercó más a ella.

- Descansaré más tarde -musitó Alice, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

* * *

><p><strong>ayy el amor el amor jejejej<strong>

**espero reviews jejen**

**bye**


	28. Chapter 28

**espero les gzte este cap jejej**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capítulo 28**

Se habría dicho que en su oficina había estallado una bomba.

Por alguna razón, pese a haberlo vivido, pese a que se lo habían contado y había leído la historia en los periódicos, Alice no estaba preparada para afrontar la cruda realidad del hecho concreto.

Cumpliendo su palabra, se había mantenido alejada del teatro durante veinticuatro horas. Más que nada, porque no le habían dejado elección. Pero ahora estaba en la entrada, o en lo que quedaba de ella, mirando lo que antes había sido su despacho.

Los escombros no se habían retirado, por orden de la policía que había estado removiendo las cenizas y los cascotes en busca de pruebas la noche posterior al atentado, el día que Alice había pasado en palacio y la noche que había permanecido casi en vela, ansiosa por volver al trabajo.

Había un boquete en la pared más alto y más ancho que ella, de modo que podía ver que el pequeño cuarto vacío que había al otro lado también había sufrido daños. Incrustados en el yeso de las paredes y dispersos por el suelo había fragmentos de madera. Su armario archivador era un amasijo de hierros retorcidos y ceniza. La alfombra había sencillamente desaparecido y el suelo estaba todo astillado y arañado. La ventana había sido cegada con tablones, de modo que por ella no entraba ni una rendija de luz. El equipo de reparación llegaría esa mañana, pero Alice había querido ver los destrozos con sus propios ojos, antes de que se procediera a su limpieza.

Sin embargo, no se estremeció, como había creído mientras se acercaba por el pasillo. No la asaltó el miedo que esperaba y que estaba dispuesta a aceptar. Y, por el hueco dejado por el temor, entró la rabia, madura, honda y purificadora.

Todos sus archivos, sus notas, sus registros... Todo destruido. Entró en la habitación y apartó con el pie un fragmento de techo. Semanas, meses, incluso años de trabajo reducidos a cenizas en cuestión de segundos. Algunas cosas podían sustituirse. Otras eran sencillamente irremplazables.

La fotografía que tenía sobre la mesa, su fotografía favorita de Chris y de ella, formaba parte de las cenizas. Destruida, también, había quedado la obra que había escrito y en la que todavía estaba trabajando. Las lágrimas que afluyeron a sus ojos no eran de pena, sino de furia. Su obra tal ver fuera mala, tal vez fuera estúpida, pero era su obra. La falta de confianza y su sorna para consigo misma la había impulsado a archivarla en la «F» de «Fantasía».

Ahora, aquel sueño había desaparecido, hecho añicos por alguien que ni siquiera la conocía. Aquellas personas la habían despojado de fragmentos de su vida, e incluso la habrían despojado de la vida misma, sin pensárselo dos veces.

Pero pagarían por ello, se prometió, deteniéndose en medio de aquel desastre. De algún modo, se encargaría personalmente de que así fuera.

- Alice.

Se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la muñeca antes de girarse.

- ¡Chris! -en ese instante, se convirtió únicamente en una hermana menor. La emoción y desesperanza se apoderaron de ella al lanzarse en brazos de su hermana, trastabillando sobre los escombros-. Me la alegro tanto de que hayas venido. ¡Qué alegría verte!

- Pues claro que he venido. Vine en cuanto me enteré -Chris la abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo que el alivio la invadía y que la angustia que había vivido durante las largas horas del viaje empezaban a disiparse-. Fui primero a palacio. Nunca había visto tanta seguridad. Si no hubiera sido por Emmett, aún estaría discutiendo con los guardias de la puerta. Alice, por el amor de Dios, ¿qué está pasando?

- Todo ha desaparecido. Absolutamente todo. Nuestra foto el día del estreno de mi primera obra. Estaba sobre la mesa. El gatito de porcelana que mamá me regaló cuando tenía diez años. Siempre lo llevaba conmigo. No queda nada, nada en absoluto.

- Oh, mi pequeña -abrazándola fuertemente, Chris observó la oficina por encima del hombro de su hermana. A diferencia de esta, Chris se estremeció, pensando en lo que habría podido pasar-. So siento muchísimo. Pero estás a salvo -ansiosamente, la apartó a la distancia de su brazo y la observó detenidamente-. No estás herida, ¿verdad?

- No, no, estaba casi fuera del edificio cuando estalló la bomba. Edward dice que era una bomba pequeña plástica. No tenía mucho alcance.

- Una bomba pequeña -repitió Chris en un susurró y volvió a abrazar a Alice-. Una bomba pequeña... -su rabia afloró a la superficie mientras zarandeaba ligeramente a su hermana-. Alice, ¿sabes lo que fue enterarme por las noticias?

- Lo siento, Chris. Todo sucedió tan deprisa... Supongo que estaba un poco aturdida. Debería haberte llamado.

- Pues claro que deberías haberme llamado -pero, comprendiendo el estado en que sin duda se encontraba su hermana tras la explosión, no quiso insistir más-. Bella me llamó. Y el príncipe Carlisle en persona llamó a papá. Quería tomar el primer el avión y llevarte a Houston aunque fuera a rastras.

- Oh, Chris.

- No te preocupes, lo convencí de que tendríamos más posibilidades de hacerte regresar si venía yo a hablar contigo.

- Lo llamaré. La verdad es que no se me ocurrió que la noticia llegaría tan pronto a Estados Unidos.

- Quiero que me lo cuentes todo, Alice. Todo, no la versión aguada y diplomática de las noticias de las seis -la voz de Chris adquirió el firme tono maternal que había desarrollado cuando Alice tenía quince años-. Puedes contármelo mientras te llevo al palacio a hacer las maletas.

- No voy a regresar a casa, Chris.

Su hermana retrocedió un paso y se apartó el pelo corto y liso de la frente.

- Mira, escúchame...

- Te quiero -la interrumpió Alice-. Y comprendo cómo debes de sentirte en este momento, viendo todo esto -hizo una pausa para mirar de nuevo la habitación. Y de nuevo sintió rabia-. Pero no pienso huir. Vine aquí con la intención de poner en escena cuatro obras y por Dios que eso pienso hacer.

Chris sintió ganas de ponerse a chillar, pero se contuvo. Con Alice, no valían órdenes.

- Alice, sabes cuánto respeto tu trabajo, pero por desgracia Cordina no es un lugar seguro en estos momentos. y no merece la pena poner en peligro tu vida por esto.

- La bomba no iba destinada a matarme. A mí solo me utilizaron para llegar hasta los Cullen -apoyó una mano sobre el brazo de su hermana-. No puedo irme, Chris. Creo que, cuanto te lo explique todo, lo entenderás.

- Entonces, será mejor que me lo expliques con pelos y señales.

- Lo haré -sonriendo, la besó en la mejilla-. Pero no aquí. Iremos al despacho del director del teatro -Alice condujo a su hermana al pasillo y, mientras caminaban, echó un rápido vistazo a su reloj. Pensaba volver al trabajo pasada una hora.

Veinte minutos después, estaban sentadas en un elegante sofá gris y rosa, tomando su segunda taza de café. Chris lo tomaba solo, aprovechando su sabor fuerte y ligeramente amargo para aplacar los nervios.

- Aro -su taza tembló antes de que la depositara sobe el platillo-. Después de tantos años, sigue causando dolor.

- Y, por lo que Jasper me ha dicho, no parará nunca -mientras siguiera vivo. Alice ahuyentó aquel pensamiento. Nunca se había creído capaz de desear la muerte de alguien-. Ni siquiera sé qué clase de hombre es. Sin duda es malvado, y seguramente también obsesivo. La persona que me llamó habló de justicia... las dos veces. Pero la clase de justicia que persigue Aro no se cumplirá hasta que el príncipe Carlisle sea destruido. Edward cree que la bomba del teatro no ha sido más que una demostración de fuerza. Lo que de verdad me preocupa, Chris, es saber, porque de algún modo estoy segura, que su siguiente objetivo será uno de los Cullen -pensó en Jasper y apretó los labios-. Podría ser cualquiera de ellos, incluso uno de los niños. Ese es el motivo de que Edward y Bella se hayan mudado a palacio de momento.

Chris se quedó callada un momento, sintiendo que sus lealtades pugnaban dentro de ella.

- Alice, tú sabes lo mucho que quiero a los Cullen. Son una segunda familia para mí. Pero, por más que me importen, tú eres lo primero. Quiero que regreses a casa, que te alejes de todo esto.

- No puedo. Por un lado, por la compañía y por lo que intentamos hacer aquí. Por favor, escúchame -continuó al ver que su hermana comenzaba a hablar. Cuando Chris guardó silencio, Alice se levantó. Sentía la necesidad de moverse. El tiempo parecía presionarla desde todas direcciones-. Aquí tengo la oportunidad de demostrar algo, de demostrármelo a mí misma, pero también a papá y a ti, y a la profesión.

- A mí no tienes que demostrarme nada, Alice.

- No, no es cierto. Tú cuidaste de mí -se dio la vuelta, un tanto trémula-. Solo tienes cinco años más que yo, pero cuando mamá murió hiciste cuanto pudiste por llenar el vacío que dejó. Tal vez no siempre fuera consciente del esfuerzo y de los sacrificios que hacías, pero ahora lo sé. Creo que necesito demostrarte que valió la pena.

Chris sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y sacudió rápidamente la cabeza.

- ¿Es que crees que alguna vez lo he dudado? Alice, yo no hice nada, más que portarme como una hermana.

- No, hiciste mucho más. Fuiste mi amiga -se acercó ella y la tomó de las manos-. Siempre estuviste a mi lado, hasta cuando no aprobabas mi conducta. Lo que estoy haciendo aquí lo hago tanto por ti como por mí. Antes, nunca me había sentido capaz de decírtelo.

- Oh, cario -Chris le apretó con fuerza los dedos-. No sé qué decir.

- No digas nada por ahora. Solo escúchame. Mucha gente de la profesión se rió a mis espaldas cuando empecé. La niña mimada quiere hacer sus pinitos, esa clase de cosas. Y al principio quizá tuvieran razón. Nunca había hecho nada de valor, hasta que monté la compañía.

- Eso no es cierto.

- Sí, es absolutamente cierto -no le costaba reconocer la verdad, ni utilizarla para impulsarse a mejorar-. Pasé por el colegio intentando hacer el menor esfuerzo posible. Me pasaba los veranos perezoseando sin hacer nada en absoluto. Veía a papá siempre ocupado con sus negocios, te veía a ti estudiar y montar tu propia galería, mientras que yo me limitaba a leer revistas. Con el teatro, por fin encontré un objetivo, sin darme cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Quizá mi lugar estaba tras el escenario y no sobre él, pero por fin encontré algo a lo que aspirar. Después de montar la compañía, la gente siguió riéndose un par de años. Ahora, tengo la oportunidad de hacer algo extraordinario. No puedo abandonarlo.

- No sabía que te sintieras así -Chris acarició la mano de Alice-. Lo comprendo, y estoy orgullosa de ti. Siempre lo he estado, pero ahora más que nunca. Creo que puedes hacer algo extraordinario, pero también creo que este no es el momento adecuado. Dentro de seis meses, o de un año, cuando las cosas se calmen...

- No puedo irme, Chris. No podría irme ni aunque hubieran derribado el teatro, ni aunque todos los de la compañía se marcharan -respiró hondo para darse valor para decirlo en voz alta y clara-. Porque estoy enamorada de Jasper. Lo amo.

- Ah -perpleja, Chris no dijo nada.

- Tengo que estos con él en estos momentos más que nunca. Antes pensaba que la compañía lo era todo, pero ahora, aunque sigue siendo importante para mí, no es nada comparado con lo que siento por Jasper-hizo una pausa, dándose cuenta de que siempre había sentido así... aunque no se hubiera dado cuenta-. No hace falta que me digas que de esto no podrá salir nada. Eso ya lo sé. Pero tengo que estar con él mientras pueda.

- Hace años pensé que tal vez Emmett y tú... Incluso me gustaba imaginaros juntos. Pero Jasper...

- Lo sé -Alice volvió a levantarse-. El heredero del trono. Llevo años enamorada de él. He conseguido ocultarlo durante todo este tiempo. Incluso me lo he ocultado a mí misma. Pero así son las cosas.

- Yo me he preguntado un par de veces si no estarías un poco encaprichada.

- Soy lo suficientemente mayor como para saber la diferencia -dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

- Sí -suspirando, Chris se reclinó en el sofá-. ¿Sabe él lo que sientes?

- No se lo he dicho, pero es muy intuitivo. Los dos hemos tenido mucho cuidado de no mencionar cierta palabra de cuatro letras que empieza por «a». Pero, sí, creo que lo sabe.

- ¿Y qué siente él por ti, Alice?

- Le importo, quizá más de lo que él quisiera y menos de lo que me gustaría a mí. Tratándose de Jasper, es difícil saberlo. Tiene mucha práctica en el dominio de sus emociones -dejó escapar un profundo suspiro-. Además, qué más da.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

- Porque así es -era una mujer práctica, o eso creía. Una persona realista-. Sé que de esto no puede salir nada, y lo asumo. Soy una profesional que se toma en serio su trabajo. Invierto la mayor parte de mi tiempo y de mis energías en mi trabajo. Aunque no fuera quien es, no creo que Jasper pudiera aceptar eso. Yo no tengo tiempo para casarme, ni para tener hijos. Y tampoco necesito hacerlo.

- De eso no podrás convencerme. Ni tampoco a ti misma.

- Hablo en serio -¿cuántas veces se había repetido aquel mismo sermón durante la semana anterior?-. Hay muchas mujeres que no quieren casarse. Tú, por ejemplo.

- Sí, ya -riéndose suavemente, Chris se incorporó de nuevo -. Alice, la única razón por la que no me he casado y por la que en este momento no soy madre de seis niños es que nunca he encontrado un hombre que me importara más que mi trabajo. Pero tú acabas de decirme que sí lo has encontrado.

- Da igual. O puede ser de otro modo -había un leve temblor de miedo en su voz-. Chris, ¡es que no te das cuenta de que, aunque desee lo contrario, tengo que enfrentarme a la realidad? Si no asumo las cosas tal y como son, estaré perdida. No quiero perder a Jasper por nada del mundo. Y sé que algún día lo perderé -agitada, se pasó las manos por el pelo-. Tendrá que casarse, que fundar una familia. Es su deber, y lo cumplirá. Pero, hasta que llegue ese momento, puedo disfrutar de una parte de él.

- Sí, ya veo que lo quieres de verdad -murmuró Chris-. No sé si alegrarme por ti, o echarme a llorar.

-Alégrate. Ya hay demasiadas razones para llorar en esta vida.

- De acuerdo, entonces -se levantó y abrazó a su hermana-. Me alegro por ti -y se reservaba el derecho a creer que los sueños podían hacerse realidad-. Supongo que no querrás tomarte la tarde libre y venirte de comprar conmigo, ¿verdad?

- No puedo. Tengo que llamar a Houston y hacer que me manden copias de mis archivos. Además, ya debería estar en el ensayo, calmando los ánimos. Y tengo que buscarme otra oficina -hizo una pausa, aunque su mente seguía trabajando a toda máquina-. ¿Qué vas a comprar?

- Solo he traído ropa para pasar la noche. Cuestión de arrogancia -dijo, recogiendo su bolso de cuero-. Estaba convencida de que a la hora de la cena ya estaríamos en el avión, de regreso a casa. Y ahora parece que tendré que ver si en Cordina hay algo sensacional que pueda ponerme la noche del estreno.

- Vas a quedarte.

- Por supuesto. ¿Crees que me darán habitación en palacio?

Alice le lanzó una mirada divertida.

- No te preocupes. Yo te recomendaré.

* * *

><p><strong>hello ke tal?<strong>

**espero sus reviews**

**byee**


	29. Chapter 29

**hello jejeje espero les guste este cap**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece a mi es una adaptacion**

**Capítulo 29**

Horas después, Alice estaba sentada frente al ordenador, en su cuarto. El día había transcurrido en un suspiro, lleno de problemas por resolver. La velada, sin embargo, se había arrastrado lentamente hasta su final. Jasper no había ido a cenar.

Emmett sí había asistido a la cena, pero, a pesar de sus bromas y desenvoltura, era evidente que estaba preocupado. Edward y Carlisle también estaban ausentes. Había sido una cena de familia, con Bella y sus hijos, Emmett, Alice y Chris... y el resto de las sillas vacías. En cuanto la cena hubo acabado, Emmett se había excusado. Y la tensión que su buen ánimo no había conseguido disfrazar se había hecho palpable.

Cuando Alice mencionó que aún tenía trabajo atrasado que hacer, Chris acompañó a Bella al piso de arriba para ocuparse de los niños. De vuelta en sus habitaciones, sola, Alice intentó rellenar el resto de la velada trabajando.

Los guiones de las cuatro obras habían quedado destruidos, pero antes del mediodía le habían enviado copias nuevas. No había razón para revisarlos. Se sabía cada palabra, cada acotación. De ser necesario, podría sustituir a cualquiera de los actores el día del estreno.

Solo faltaban unos días para el estreno y, aunque esa tarde, como era lógico, el reparto se había mostrado un tanto alterado, los ensayos habían salido bastante bien. La segunda obra estaba casi tan pulida como la primera, y los ensayos de la tercera comenzarían la semana siguiente. Si no se producían nuevos incidentes.

Se habían vendido ya todas las entradas para las tres primeras noches. Pete incluso había conseguido hacerse con el atrezzo que le había pedido.

Pensó en revisar el presupuesto, pero la idea de ponerse a hacer números no le resultaba precisamente atractiva. Había mirado el reloj, se había metido en la bañera y había vuelto a mirar la hora otra vez. Eran casi las diez cuando por fin se sentó ante el ordenador, diciéndose que Jasper estaba sano y salvo, probablemente durmiendo en su cama después de un día difícil.

Ella, en cambio, se pondría a trabajar. Las obras que había escrito habían desaparecido como consecuencia de la explosión. La culpa de n o haber hecho copias era solo suya. Pero quizá fuera mejor así. Eso era lo que se decía. De todos modos, la primera era demasiado cursi y sentimental. La segunda... En fin, había invertido seis meses en ella y apenas había terminado el primer acto.

Empezaría desde cero. Una idea nueva, una nueva inspiración, y, en ciertos sentidos, también una nueva mujer. Acto uno, escena primera, se dijo mientras pinchaba un icono para crear un nuevo archivo.

El tiempo pasó deprisa. Había imprimido y arrugado incontables hojas de papel. Pero junto a su codo había un gratificante montoncillo de hojas impresas. Esta vez, lo lograría, se decía. Y, cuando acabara, produciría y tal vez hasta dirigiría personalmente la puesta en escena. Se echó a reír, estirando los dedos. ¿No era eso lo que se decía cada vez que se ponía a escribir?

Jasper la encontró así: inclinada sobre el teclado, trabajando con determinación, con el pelo recogido sobre la cabeza, sentada sobre las piernas dobladas. La luz del flexo iluminaba sus manos, que se movían incesantemente sobre las teclas. Llevaba puesta la misma bata azul de la primera noche que había ido a su encuentro. Se había enrollado las mangas hasta los codos y por delante la bata se le abría descuidadamente sobre los muslos.

Cada vez que la veía, Jasper se sorprendía de lo bella que era. A veces le sacaba partido a su aspecto, y otras lo descuidaba. Pero ella no parecía importar. Inteligencia y resolución. ¿Era eso lo que añadía sustancia a su hermosura? Había algo en ella que hacía que, al mirarla, cualquiera comprendiera que podía hacer cuanto se le antojara, y hacerlo bien.

Sus manos parecían delicadas, pero no débiles. Sus hombros parecían frágiles, pero eran fuertes. Su semblante era joven, vulnerable y lleno de sensibilidad. Pero al mismo tiempo, poseía una fortaleza y una determinación que la hacían capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que le deparara la vida.

¿Era por eso por la que la amaba? ¿Por sus capacidades? Cansado, Jasper se pasó una mano por la cara. Solo había empezado a entender los sentimientos, a analizarlos. La atracción que sentía hacia ella se había convertido en mucho más que la mera apreciación de su belleza. El deseo había calado mucho más hondo que la simple pasión física.

Una vez, le había dicho a Alice que la necesitaba. Y era cierto. Pero en ese momento no había comprendido el alcance de dicha necesidad.

Cuando había creído que podía perderla, el corazón parecía habérsele detenido. Parecía que había dejado de ver, de oír, de sentir. ¿Era eso lo que significaba amar?

Deseaba poder estar seguro. Nunca se había permitido amar a nadie, fuera de su familia y de su país. Tampoco se había permitido amar a Alice, pero al final había caído víctima de sus sentimientos. Quizá eso fuera el amor. Ser vulnerable, depender de otro, necesitar a otro. Era un riesgo enorme, un riesgo que su sentido de lo práctico le decía que no podía permitirse. Ni en ese momento, ni quizá jamás. Sin embargo, ya no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Si en ese momento le hubieran concedido un deseo habría pedido llevársela lejos a algún lugar donde pudieran vivir tranquilos, como gente corriente con una vida corriente. Tal vez esa noche, durante unas pocas horas, podrían fingir que aquello era cierto.

Jasper la vio desperezarse y apoyar la mano abierta sobre la nuca.

- Prometiste que no trabajarías demasiado.

Ella dejó la mano donde estaba, pero giró la cabeza. Jasper percibió su expresión de alivio y, a continuación, el placer que afloró a sus ojos.

- Le dijo la sartén al cazo -lo recorrió con la mirada con una avidez que hizo que la fatiga de Jasper se disolviera-. Pareces cansado, Jasper. Pensaba que estarías ya en la cama.

- He estado reunido -entró en la habitación-. Siento no haber podido asistir a la cena.

- Te eché de menos -sus manos se encontraron-. Y, aunque no pensaba decírtelo, me tenías preocupada.

- No tienes por qué preocuparte -él le apretó las manos-. Estoy en palacio desde las cinco.

- Quería preguntar por ti, pero... -sonrió un poco y sacudió la cabeza-. Supongo que no me sentía con derecho a hacerlo.

- Emmett o Bella podrían habértelo dicho.

- El caso es que ahora estás aquí. ¿Has comido algo?

- Tomamos algo en el despacho de mi padre -no habría podido decirle qué. No recordaba el sabor, solo los informes-. Me han dicho que ha venido tu hermana.

- Llegó esta mañana, a última hora -desperezándose, Alice se levantó y se acercó a un pequeño armario de estilo rococó. Sacó de él una botella de brandy y dos copas-. Espero que Bella consiga tranquilizarla. Cuando llegó estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

- Quizá ella me ayude a convencerte de que vuelvas a América.

Alice le dio una copa y luego se sirvió una para ella.

- Ni lo sueñes.

- Podríamos posponer las representaciones. Esperar unos cuantos meses, tal vez un año...

Alice bebió n trago, enarcando una ceja.

- ¿Has hablado ya con Chris?

- No, ¿por qué?

- Por nada -sonrió, acercándose al equipo de música. Taras apretar unos botones, la música empezó a derramarse por la habitación-. No voy a marcharme, Jazz, así que es una pérdida de tiempo hablar de ello -pasó la lengua por el borde la copa-. Y yo odio perder el tiempo.

- Eres muy obstinada -con solo mirarla, con solo oír su voz, el pulso se le aceleraba-. Tal vez, si no te necesitara tanto a mi lado, podría convencerte para que te fueras.

- No. No podrías. Pero no sabes cuánto he deseado oírte decir que me necesitas a tu lado -se acercó a él, de modo que quedaron los dos de pie frente al escritorio, con la luz ardiendo a su lado.

- ¿No te lo había dicho?

- No -ella tomó su mano de nuevo-. Hay muchas cosas que no me dices con palabras.

- Lo lamento -se llevó su mano a los labios.

- No quiero que lo lamentes -bajó la copa-. Solo quiero que seas tú mismo.

- Es extraño -él se apretó su mano contra la mejilla-. Últimamente he deseado muchas veces no ser nada, más que yo mismo.

- No, por favor -por alguna razón, ella sabía que, en ese momento, Jasper necesitaba que le diera fuerzas-. Nada de remordimientos. Jamás debemos lamentar ser quiénes somos. En lugar de hacerlo, intentemos disfrutar -le pasó suavemente el pulgar por la mandíbula-. Solo disfrutar.

- Alice -Jasper no sabía qué podía decirle, qué debía decirle y qué debía callarse por el momento. Mientras ella seguía acariciándole la cara, comenzó a bajar la copa-. He estado a punto de manchar tus papeles -dijo dejando la copa a un lado de la mesa-. Trabajas demasiado.

- Le dijo otra vez la sartén al cazo.

Él se echó a reír. Cuando estaba con ella, le resultaba fácil reír.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Otra obra?

- No es nada -ella empezó a recoger los papeles, pero Jasper se los quitó suavemente-. Esta no la conozco. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿_La hora señalada_? No es una de las suplentes.

- No -azorada, Alice intentó desviar su atención-. No es nada.

- ¿Ya estás pensando en producir otra obra? -de pronto, pensó que ella se marcharía, que seguiría con su vida, con su carrera. Y procuró mostrar interés, no tristeza-. ¿Qué clase de obra es?

- Es una... una especia de drama familiar. ¿Por qué no...?

- Aquí hay muy poco -pasó las hojas con el pulgar y calculó que no habría más de veinte. De pronto, relacionó la forma en que la había visto inclinada sobre el ordenador y las bolas de papel arrugado. Sonriendo, volvió a mirarla-. La estás escribiendo tú.

Atrapada, ella se encogió de hombros y trató de restarle importancia.

- ES solo un hobby.

- Te has puesto colorada.

- Por supuesto que no. Eso es ridículo -volvió a recoger la copa de brandy y procuró parecer despreocupada-. Es solo un entretenimiento para los ratos libres -hizo girar el brandy y luego bebió, y Jasper pensó en lo mucho que lamentaba no haberla visto nunca en el escenario.

- _Chérie_, durante las últimas semanas me he dado cuenta de que tú no tienes ratos libres -le colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja-. No me habías dicho que quisieras escribir.

- Cuando se es tan mediocre como yo, no va por ahí diciéndolo a los cuatro vientos.

- ¿Mediocre? Eso tendré que juzgarlo por mí mismo -él volvió a tender la mano hacia las páginas, pero Alice se le adelantó.

- ES solo un esbozo. Todavía no la he revisado.

- Está bien. Respeto el celo de los artistas que no dejan que nadie vea su trabajo hasta que esté acabado -pero pensaba leer aquellas páginas, y pronto-. ¿Es tu primera obra?

- No -ella guardó los papeles en un cajón y lo cerró-. Había acabado una y tenía hecha parte de otra.

- Entonces, leerá la que tienes terminada.

- Ha desaparecido -ella luchó de nuevo por mantener un tono indiferente-. Estaba en la oficina.

- Has perdido tu obra -dio un paso hacia ella y tomó su cara entre las manos-. Lo siento muchísimo, Alice. Me imagino que lo que se escribe forma parte de uno. Perderlo ha de ser devastador.

Ella no esperaba que lo entendiera. La literatura, como cualquier otro arte, era una cuestión de emoción, tanto como de talento o técnica. Su alma, siempre abierta a él, se llenó de alegría.

- No era muy buena -murmuró-. En realidad, era más bien una herramienta de aprendizaje. Espero haber aprendido lo suficiente y que esta me salga mejor.

- Hace tiempo que quiero preguntarte algo.

- ¿Qué?

- Antes querías ser actriz. ¿Por qué lo dejaste?

- Porque una actriz tiene que hacer lo que le mandan. Y un productor da las órdenes.

Él sonrió.

- ¿Así de sencillo?

- Bueno, también está el hecho de que soy mejor productora que actriz.

- ¿Y la escritura?

- Es una especie de desafío personal -qué fácil le resultaba hablarle de aquello ya que había empezado. No había ya necesidad de secretos, ni de azoramiento -. Si supuestamente sé tanto de teatro, de los gustos del público, de la dirección escénica y la producción de una obra, ¿por qué no escribir una? Una que tenga éxito -añadió antes de apurar el brandy-. La primera era tan mala que pensé que la segunda solo podía ser mejor.

- Te gusta plantearte desafíos. el teatro, la esgrima, las artes marciales...

- He comprendido, quizá más tarde que la mayoría, que plantarse retos significa vivir, no simplemente existir -sacudiendo la cabeza, dejo sobre la mesa el vaso vacío-. Y tú estás estropeándolo todo.

-¿Yo?

- Sí. Aquí me tienes, filosofando, cuando lo que yo quería era seducirte.

- Te ruego me perdones -sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras se apoyaba de espaldas contra la mesa.

- Supongo que te habrán seducido antes -Alice se acercó a la puerta, la cerró con llave y luego se volvió.

- Innumerables veces.

- ¿Ah, sí? -ella enarcó una ceja, apoyándose de espaldas contra la puerta-. ¿Quién?

La sonrisa de Jasper se hizo más amplia.

- _Mademoiselle_, yo soy un caballero.

- No importa -dijo ella, moviendo la mano-. Mientras no sea esa inglesa rubia con la que bailabas, en vez de bailar conmigo... -él guardó silencio-. Hmm, veamos. Te he invitado a una copa. He puesto música. Y ahora creo que... -sus ojos brillaron-. Sí, creo que ya lo tengo. Si me perdonas un momento...

- Desde luego.

Ella pasó a su lado y entró en el dormitorio contiguo. Sin perder un instante, Jasper abrió el cajón y comenzó a leer la obra. Aquel diálogo entre una mujer madura y su reflejo en el espejo de su tocador lo atrapó inmediatamente.

- Alteza.

Él volvió a cerrar el cajón antes de girarse. Quería decirle que lo que había leído le parecía maravilloso. A pesar de que sus sentimientos hacia ella empañaran su juicio, sabía que había algo especial en aquellas palabras. Pero, al verla, no pudo decir nada en absoluto.

Llevaba un camisón de encaje corto, del color del agua de un lago, y una bata larga y abierta, a juego. Se había soltado y cepillado el pelo, de modo que le caía suavemente sobre los hombros. A su espalda titilaba una luz temblorosa. Tenía una mirada densa. Jasper se preguntó cómo era posible que viera su propio deseo reflejado en aquellos ojos. Entonces, como hiciera la primera vez, ella extendió la mano.

Al acercarse, Jasper se sintió levemente aturdido por el perfume de las velas y los aceites. Sin decir nada, ella lo condujo al dormitorio.

- Llevo todo el día deseando estar contigo -arrimándose a él, comenzó a desabrocharle la camia lentamente-. Tocarte -pasó una mano por su pecho antes de quitarle la camisa de los hombros-. Y que me toques.

- Cuando estamos separados, no hago más que pensar en ti, cuando debiera pensar en otras cosas -él le quito la bata y la dejó caer al suelo-. Cuando estoy contigo, no pienso más que en ti.

Alice se estremeció. Era tan raro oírlo decir aquello...

- Entonces, piensa en mí.

Media docena de velas iluminaban la estancia. La cama estaba deshecha, esperando. A través de la puerta se filtraba la música de Debussy, y nada más. En silencio, ella lo llevó hacia la cama y comenzó a amarlo como cualquier hombre soñaba con ser amado.

Su primer beso fue tierno, tranquilizador, generoso, mientras con las manos lo acariciaba hábilmente. Besó con delicadez su cara, su cuello, deteniéndose el tiempo justo para excitarlo, pero no el suficiente como para satisfacer sus ansias. El encaje, la seda, la piel de Alice se movía sobre su cuerpo, acariciándolo, hasta que la llama ardió dentro de él.

Alice lo desnudó, susurrando y apartándole las manos dispuestas a ayudarla en la tarea. Jugueteó con la lengua en el envés de su rodilla, arrancándole un gemido. Con los ojos medio cerrados, ella observaba con avidez el cuerpo al que tanto complacía. Jasper parecía de oro a la luz de las velas. De oro, brillante. Y ella se dispuso a arrasar por completo su dominio de sí mismo.

Él creyó que el corazón iba a estallarle en el pecho. Ninguna mujer había despertado un deseo tan ardiente en él. Cada vez que tendía las manos hacia ella, Alice lo eludía y luego debilitaba su voluntad lamiéndole los dientes o haciéndole una caricia leve como la de una pluma. Sintiendo que el aliento se le escapaba de los pulmones, quiso rogarle que se detuviera. Y que siguiera adelante.

Alice era la primera mujer que lo hacía sentirse indefenso. Aquella sensación le producía un leve hormigueo en el estómago, que erizaba sus músculos y que ascendía como un humo a través de su cerebro. Cada una de sus caricias le provocaba una miríada de estremecimientos. Dejó escapar un profundo gruñido y oyó que ella respondía con una suave risa.

Qué delicia descubrir que hacer estremecerse a un hombre era tan excitante. Qué satisfactorio descubrir en sí un poder que solo traía deleites. Su cabeza zumbaba de placer hasta que dejó de oír todo lo demás.

Allí, Jasper le pertenecía. Aunque solo fuera allí. Allí no había país, no había deber, ni tradiciones.

Sintiéndose al borde de la locura, él se incorporó. La enlazó por la cintura, la atrajo hacia sí, bajo él. Se cernió sobre ella, respirando entrecortadamente, y la miró con fijeza. Ella alzó la barbilla. En sus ojos brillaba el desafío.

- Eres mi locura -murmuró él, y la besó apasionadamente.

Se dejaron absorber por aquel torbellino de deseo, no queriendo liberarse, sino girar cada vez más aprisa. Rodaron sobre la cama, boca contra boca, cuerpo contra cuerpo. Él el desnudo, pero no con la delicadeza a la que la tenía acostumbrada. Le temblaban los dedos cuando le arrancó la finísima barrera que los separaba. La zarandeó, apretó su carne, clavándole los dedos, dejando a sus pasos leves estremecimientos de dolor.

Ella gimió, pero no porque sufriera, sino porque sabía que Jasper había perdido al fin el control. Eso era lo que ella quería. Había soñado con lo que hallaría tras aquella puerta firmemente cerrada. Y, ahora, lo sentía sobre ella, como una bestia que se liberaba de sus cadenas. Violento, desesperado, poseído por una especie de primitiva liberación. Jasper la arrastró más allá de la razón, a una región del deseo, de oscuridad tan densa que de pronto se sintió cegada.

Estremeciéndose, alcanzó el clímax y, estando aún sin aliento, Jasper la arrastró de nuevo al gozo.

- Jasper -Alice creyó gritar su nombre, pero en realidad lo pronunció en un leve jadeo-. Te deseo -deslizó las manos sobre su cuerpo, buscando su sexo-. Te quiero dentro de mí.

Él comprendió lo que era la locura, la verdadera locura, en el momento en que sintió que se cerraba sobre él. Ella arqueó las caderas, marcando la cadencia. Él deseaba mirar su cara, saber cuándo llegaba a lo más alto que era posible llegar. Pero sus ojos estaban nublados.

Aquella poderosa oleada los arrastró a ambos. Y, al hacerlo, Jasper dejó escapar un grito en francés, la lengua de su corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>ke tal? jeje <strong>

**espero reviews**

**bye**


	30. Chapter 30

**hoooola jejeje espero les gxtte el cap **

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capítulo 30**

Era la primera vez que Alice despertaba en sus brazos. La luz del alba era de un gris neblinoso, pero la bruma aclararía en cuanto se alzara el sol. El sonido del mar era tan solo un susurro a través de las ventanas. Las velas se habían consumido hacía largo rato, pero su olor permanecía aún suavemente suspendido en el aire. Jasper le dio un beso en la sien y ella se despertó.

- Jasper -murmuró, acurrucándose contra él.

- Vuelve a dormirte. Todavía es pronto.

Ella lo sintió apartarse.

- ¿Te vas?

- Sí, debo hacerlo.

Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos, aferrándose a su calor.

- ¿Por qué? Todavía es pronto.

Él dejó escapar una leve risa. Los balbuceos y los torpes movimientos de Alice le parecían encantadores. La apartó el brazo con que lo sujetaba y le besó la mano.

- Tengo compromisos a primera hora.

- Pero no tan pronto -ella intentó despejarse del todo.

Abriendo los ojos, lo miró fijamente. Jasper tenía el pelo desordenado por la almohada, por sus manos, por aquella noche de amor. Pero a la luz difusa del alba, sus ojos parecían expectantes.

- ¿No puedes quedarte conmigo una hora más?

Él desearía hacerlo, deseaba decirle que pasaría con ella todas las horas de ese día y del siguiente. Pero no podía.

- No sería sensato.

- Sensato -repitió ella, comprendiendo, y el placer se desvaneció en parte de sus ojos soñolientos-. No quieres estar en mi cuarto cuando se levanten los sirvientes.

- Es mejor así.

- ¿Para quién?

Él alzó las cejas, en parte divertido, en parte arrogante. Le resultaba extraño que alguien cuestionara sus motivos.

- Lo que hay entre nosotros solo nos incumbe a nosotros. No quiero que hablen de ti, ni ver tu nombre en los periódicos.

- Como cuando me relacionaron con Emmett- había un cierto tono de ira en su voz cuando se incorporó y, apoyando la espalda contra el cabecero de la cama, cruzó los brazos-. De mi reputación ya me preocupo yo, gracias.

- Y eres muy libre de hacerlo -él pasó un dedo por su hombro desnudo-. Pero a mí también me preocupa.

- ¿La mía o la tuya?

Él no era por naturaleza un hombre paciente. Había tenido que aprender a dominarse paso a paso, de manera frustrante, a lo largo de los años. En ese momento, hizo cuanto pudo por contenerse.

- Alice, ya hay habladurías sobre nosotros desde que apareció esa foto en el periódico.

- Pues me alegro de que las haya -ella se echó hacia atrás el pelo y lo miró fijamente. Estaba dolida. No sabía de donde procedía aquel dolor, ni por qué era tan intenso, pero allí estaba. Y el dolor podía conducir fácilmente a la irracionalidad-. A mí no me avergüenza ser tu amante.

- ¿Es eso lo que piensas? ¿Qué a mí me avergüenza?

- Vienes a verme en mitad de la noche y te vas temprano, antes de que amanezca, como si te avergonzara que sepan dónde has pasado la noche y con quien.

Él le puso una mano sobre la garganta y la sostuvo con firmeza suficiente como para que ella sintiera su fortaleza y su furia. Alice le sostuvo la mirada, a pesar de que en los ojos de Jasper ardía una emoción oscura y abrasadora.

- Jamás digas eso. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensarlo?

- ¿Y por qué iba a pensar otra cosa?

Los dedos de Jasper se crisparon sobre su garganta, haciendo que sus ojos se agrandaran de asombro. Él inclinó la cabeza y la besó con furia, con fuerza. Ella intentó desasirse. Quería hablar, quería que le hablara, pero las manos de él se movían con ansiedad. Hábilmente se apoderó de su cuerpo, acariciando con mayor delicadeza todos los puntos de placer que había descubierto en su carne.

El cuerpo de Alice era un amasijo de nervios que latían y temblaban. Cualquier pensamiento coherente huyó de su cabeza, ahuyentado por el placer que la invadía oleada tras oleada. Sus brazos se cerraron sobre él. Al fin estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que quisiera darle. Su cuerpo respondió a las caricias con la misma fogosidad y la misma furia que demostraba Jasper.

La ira se mezcló con la pasión. Se arañaron, se zarandearon y, luego, ansiosamente, se fundieron el uno en el otro.

Tumbado de espaldas, Jasper miraba al techo. Ella estaba acurrucada a su lado, pero ya no se tocaban. El sol había empezado a disipar la bruma

- No quiero hacerte daño.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiró trémulo, pero cuando habló su voz sonó fuerte y clara.

- No es fácil hacerme daño, Jasper.

- ¿No? -deseó extender los brazos, darle la mano, pero no sabía si ella la aceptaría-. Tenemos que encontrar un momento para hablar. Y no es este.

- No, no es este.

Alice permaneció en la cama mientras él se levantaba. Lo oyó vestirse y aguardó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose de nuevo. Pero de pronto sintió que una mano se apoyaba levemente sobre su hombro.

- Siento muchas cosas por ti, pero no vergüenza. ¿Me esperarás en el teatro? Encontraré un modo de estar allí a las seis.

Ella no lo miró, sabiendo que, si lo hacía, le suplicaría que se quedara, y quizá le pediría mucho más de lo que él podía darle.

- Sí, te esperare.

- Duerme un poco más.

Ella no dijo nada. La puerta se abrió y volvió a cerrarse.

Alice se frotó los ojos con fuerza, intentando controlar la sensación de pérdida y desesperanza que la invadía. Jasper le había dado pasión, no respuestas. En otra ocasión se había prometido a sí misma que con su pasión le bastaría. Resultaba un duro golpe descubrir que no era así. Quería su corazón, sin restricciones. Quería ser amada, respetada, aceptada. Pero lo que deseaba era más de lo que podía esperar, y sabía que no se conformaría con menos.

Comprendiéndolo, se levantó de la cama. Era hora de empezar su vida de nuevo. Y no se arrepentiría de aquel efímero sueño.

* * *

><p><strong><em>espero sus reviews jejeje<em>**

**_byee_**


	31. Chapter 31

**este capitulo es muuuy interesante jejeje espero les agrade y SOORRY X EL DESORDN KN LOS CAPS JEJEJE PERO YA LOS AREGLE**

**recuerden dek nada me pertenece**

**Capítulo 31**

Jasper entró en la biblioteca de su padre y saludó a los hombres allí reunidos. Su padre sentado en un sillón orejero, acababa de apagar un cigarrillo. Edward, con papeles sobre las rodillas y esparcidos, encima de la mesa que había frente a él, se había acomodado en el sofá, junto a Emmett. Malori, el jefe de los servicios de inteligencia, estaba sentado al borde de un sillón, encendiendo su pipa.

Todos ellos se habían reunido la noche anterior y volverían a reunirse cuantas veces hiciera falta hasta librarse de la amenaza que Aro había lanzado sobre ellos. Comenzaron por asuntos ya conocidos. Hablando de las medidas de seguridad que Edward había impuesto en el palacio, en el teatro, en la sede de la Fundación de Ayuda a los Niños Discapacitados y en su propia casa. Había, además, nuevos datos sobre el control del aeropuerto y de los muelles.

- Nos has asignado un guardaespaldas más a cada uno -dijo Emmett.

- Solo mientras sea necesario.

Emmett se removió, incómodo, en el asiento, pero pareció conformarse.

- ¿De veras crees que volverán a contactar con Alice? Deben de saber que sus teléfonos están pinchados y que la vigilamos constantemente.

Malori exhaló el humo de la pipa.

- El mayor defecto de Aro, Alteza, es la arrogancia. Estoy convencido de que volverá a contactar con mademoiselle Brandon muy pronto.

- Repito lo que dije anoche -comenzó a decir Jasper-. Alice debería regresar a América.

Malori tapó con el dedo el recipiente de la pipa.

- Eso no detendría a Aro, Alteza.

- Pero Alice se encontraría más segura en Estados Unidos.

- Jasper -Edward vio que el príncipe encendía un cigarrillo-. Si las conclusiones de la investigación son ciertas, necesitaremos a Alice. Si ella quisiera irse -continuó antes de que Jasper pudiera hablar-, yo mismo la llevaría al avión. Pero, ya que insiste en quedarse, lo mejor será vigilarla de cerca y esperar.

- Esperar -Jasper exhaló el humo del tabaco-. Esperar a que vuelva a estar en peligro. Si, como crees, fue alguien de dentro del teatro quien hizo esas llamadas, quien colocó la bomba, Alice corre ya peligro en este preciso instante. Y es alguien de su compañía quien la amenaza.

- A Aro no le interesa la señorita Brandon -dijo Malori tranquilamente-. Ella es solo un peón.

- Y los peones son prescindibles.

- Jasper -el príncipe Carlisle habló por primera vez. Su voz era tan pausada como la de Malori, pero poseía el inconfundible acento de la autoridad. Era una voz fría, a menudo casi gélida, pero raramente áspera. Con los brazos apoyados en el sillón, hizo una pausa y se miró los finísimos dedos-. Debemos enfrentarnos a esto con serenidad. Con la misma serenidad que demuestra Aro. Tú sabes que Alice me preocupa tanto como mis propios hijos. Haremos cuanto esté en nuestra mano por protegerla.

- Ella no es de Cordina padre-Jasper luchaba por refrenar sus emociones-. Es una invitada en nuestro país. Somos responsables de ella.

- Y asumimos nuestra responsabilidad -repuso su padre con autoridad mezclada con una compasión a la que no podía darle salida-. Si alguno de los miembros de la compañía de Alice es un agente de Aro, pronto lo identificaremos. Lógicamente, puede suponerse que Aro no ordenará atentar de nuevo contra ella, o su agente ya no tendría excusa para permanecer en Cordina.

- ¿Y si Aro no se comporta lógicamente?

- Tales hombres actúan siempre de manera lógica. En ellos no hay pasión.

- Sí -Carlisle pensó en Seward. Su muerte seguía doliéndole-. Pueden cometer errores. Pero nosotros, por nuestra parte, nos cuidaremos de no cometer ninguno -su mirada se posó en Edward-. Cuento contigo para ello.

- Estamos haciendo todo lo que puede hacerse por el momento. A más largo plazo, Malori y yo hemos acordado infiltrar a un agente en la organización de Aro.

- Yo tengo mis reservas al respecto de la persona que llevara a cabo esa misión -masculló Malori.

- No hay por qué tenerlas -Edward esbozó una sonrisa y luego le entregó a Carlisle una carpetilla-. Malori está de acuerdo conmigo en que solo nosotros tres debemos conocer la identidad de dicho agente. Es por la seguridad de dicha persona.

- Pero esto nos incumbe a todos -dijo Emmett.- Lo mas justo seria que supiéramos quien es y de esa manera mantenernos alertas ante cualquier cosa.

- Sí, tienes razón Emmett -asintió Edward-. Sin embargo, la vida de ese agente depende del secreto de la operación. Cuanta menos gente sepa que trabaja para nosotros, mayores oportunidades de éxito tendrá la operación. Puede que cueste meses. Seguramente, años. Debéis comprender que lo único que vamos a hacer es plantar una semilla. Una semilla que necesita tiempo para fructificar.

- Solo espero asistir al fin de Aro antes de morir -Carlisle mantuvo cerrada la carpetilla. Más tarde la miraría y la guardaría en su caja fuerte-. Quiero informe detallados de los progresos de la operación.

- Naturalmente -Edward recogió sus papeles-. Si conseguimos detener e interrogar al agente de Aro, quizá no sea necesario nada más.

Mientras todos se levantaban, Jasper se dirigió a su padre.

- Si tienes un par de minutos, quisiera hablar contigo.

Comprendiendo que su hermano necesitaba un poco de intimidad, Emmett le puso una mano sobre el brazo.

- Voy a pasarme por el teatro. No perderé de vista a Alice.

Jasper apoyó una mano sobre la de su hermano. No hacía falta que le expresara su gratitud con palabras.

- Que no se entere de que la estás vigilando. Te echaría de patadas de allí.

- Me comportaré como un bobo y así dejará que me quede con ella -se acercó a su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Estamos juntos en esto, papá.

Carlisle volvió a sentarse y espero hasta que la puerta se cerró tras Emmett. Ninguno de los informes, de los archivos, de los planes que se habían discutido en aquella habitación lo había tranquilizado. Pero aquellas sencillas palabras de su hijo, aquel beso, había conseguido mucho más que eso.

- De mis tres hijos, Emmett es el más imprevisible.

- Se sentiría halagado si te oyera decir eso.

- De niño, recogía a todos los pajarillos con las alas rotas y a los gatitos heridos que se encontraba, creyendo que podría curarlos. Y a veces lo conseguía. Pero a menudo me preocupa que sea tan sentimental. Se parece tanto a vuestra madre... -Carlisle sacudió la cabeza y se levantó-. ¿Puedo ofrecerte un café, Jasper?

- No, gracias. Tengo que ir a Le Havre. A bautizar un barco.

- Cuánto entusiasmo.

- Lo demostraré, cuando llegue el momento.

- No lo dudo. Supongo que quieres hablarme de Alice.

- Sí -asintiendo, Carlisle se acercó a la ventana y la abrió de par en par. Tal vez la brisa del mar consiguiera airear en parte la tensión que todavía reinaba en la estancia-. Tengo ojos, Jasper. Creo entender lo que sientes.

- Puede que sí. Pero yo apenas estoy empezando a entenderlo.

- Cuando yo era joven, más joven que tú, me encontré de pronto gobernando un país. Naturalmente, me habían preparado para ello desde mi nacimiento. Pero nadie, y menos aún yo mismo, esperaba que sucediera tan pronto. Tu abuelo enfermó y murió en menos de tres días. Fueron momentos difíciles. Yo tenía veinticuatro años. A muchos miembros del Consejo les preocupaba mi juventud y mi temperamento -se giró hacia él, esbozando una leve sonrisa-. Yo no he sido siempre tan discreto como tú.

- Algo tenía que heredar Emmett de ti.

Por primera vez desde hacía días, Carlisle se echó a reír.

- Tampoco era tan indiscreto como Emmett. En cualquier caso, llevaba en el poder menos de un año cuando tuve que hacer un viaje oficial a Inglaterra. Vi a Esme y, de pronto, mi vida cobró sentido. Amar así, Jasper, es doloroso, pero también es lo más bello del mundo.

- Lo sé.

Carlisle se dio la vuelta por completo y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

- Eso me parecía. ¿Has pensado en lo que estarías exigiendo de Alice si le pidieras que se casara contigo?

- Una y otra vez. Y una y otra vez me digo que no puedo hacerlo. Ella tendría que hacer todos los sacrificios, todos los ajustes necesarios para acomodarse a esta vida. Ni siquiera sé si puedo hacerle entender cuánto cambiaría su vida si me aceptara.

- ¿Ella te quiere?

- Sí -entonces hizo una pausa y se frotó ligeramente los ojos cerrados con los dedos-. Dios, espero que sí. Me resulta difícil conocer sus sentimientos cuando yo mismo he luchado contra los míos tanto tiempo.

Su padre también comprendía aquello. Pero, cuando él se enamoró, no tenía un padre con quien hablar.

- ¿Quieres mi aprobación o mi consejo?

Jasper dejó caer la mano.

- Ambas cosas.

- Tu elección me complace -Carlisle sonrió y se acercó a su hijo-. Cordina podría sentirse orgullosa de tener una princesa como Alice.

- Gracias -se dieron las manos-. Pero creo que a Alice no le gustaría mucho ser princesa.

- Ah, estos americanos -Carlisle sonrió-. Al igual que tu cuñado, ella preferirá evitar los títulos y los cargos de Estado.

- Pero, a diferencia de Edward, ella no podría elegir.

- Si te quiere, la corona no le resultará tan pesada de llevar. Ni a ti tampoco, cuando llegue el día.

- Ojalá tarde en llegar -dijo Jasper, dejando que sus palabras quedaran suspendidas en el aire-. Agradezco tu aprobación, padre. Ahora, dame tu consejo.

- Hay pocas personas a las que puedas abriles tu corazón por completo. Ya que has encontrado una mujer con la que compartir tu vida, no le ocultes nada. Los hombros de una mujer son fuertes. Aprovecha su fortaleza.

- Deseo protegerla.

-Desde luego. Pero una cosa no impide la otra. Tengo algo para ti -salió de la biblioteca por la puerta que daba a su despacho. Regresó un momento después con una cajita forrada de terciopelo negro. La sostenía con fuerza en la mano mientras se acercaba a su hijo-. Me preguntaba qué sentiría al darte esto -miró la cajita que tenía en la pena por poder entregarlo y orgullo por tener un hijo a quien dársela -sus emociones, siempre contenidas, afloraron a la superficie y fueron rápidamente sofocadas-. Y también siento alegría porque mi hijo sea un hombre al que puedo respetar, y no solo un chico al que querer -le dio la cajita, vacilando solo un instante antes de soltarla-. El tiempo pasa -murmuró-. Este es el anillo que le di a tu madre la noche que le pedí que se casara conmigo. Me haría muy feliz que se lo regalaras a Alice cuando le pidas la mano.

- De ningún otro regalo podría sentirme más orgulloso -no podía abrir la caja, pero cerró la mano sobre ella con tanta fuerza como su padre-. Gracias, papá.

Carlisle miró a su hijo. Lo recordó de niño, y también después, durante los años de su primera juventud. Sonriendo, le dio un abrazo.

- Tráela a verme cuando lo lleve puesto.

* * *

><p><strong>wow agentes secretos, bombas, infiltrados, ke historiiia no creen? jeje esto se pone kada vez mas interesante jejeje<strong>

**espero sus reviews...**


	32. Chapter 32

**HOLA A TDS JEJEJE LES CUENTO KE STA LIINDA HISTORIA YA STA LLEGANDO A SU FIIN.. LES AGRADEZCO TODOO JEJE Y DSD YA LED DIGO KE EMPIEZA LA CUENTA REGRESIBA PARA ESTA HISTORIA ASI KE DISFRUTENLO YA KE SOLO LE KEDAN 3 CAPITULOS MAS**

**RECUERDEN DE KE NADA ME PERTNECE**

**Capítulo 32**

Alice observaba a dos tramoyistas que, armados con sendas latas de spray, pintaban los paneles del decorado. Sofocó un bostezo e hizo una anotación en su portafolios. Definitivamente, tendría que invertir en nuevo equipamiento en cuanto regresaran a Estados Unidos, lo cual ocurriría en menos de cinco semanas. Dos días después se estrenaría la primera obra; cuatro semanas más tarde, concluirían las representaciones de la última. Aún les quedaban un de días para ultimar la puesta en escena. Después, la suerte estaría echada.

La compañía ya se había comprometido a hacer una gira en otoño. Alice estaba negociando un contrato de tres semanas en Los Ángeles, para el mes de enero. Y, si no le fallaba la intuición, las ofertas de trabajo se amontonarían sobre su mesa cuando regresara de Cordina.

Cuando regresara...

Se acercó a la mesa del director de escena, a la derecha del escenario, e intentó concentrase en el ensayo. Los actores estaban vestidos y maquillados. Alice no veía ni un solo fallo en el escenario. El gran jarrón rojo que le había encargado a Pete sobresalía como una baliza, exactamente como ella había imaginado. La tapicería del sofá estaba descolorida. Los pañitos eran blanquísimos, tiesos, almidonados.

Todo era perfecto. Ella lo había organizado, y era perfecto. Y, sin embargo, saberlo no le producía el mismo placer que antaño.

- Es fantástico.

Alice dio un respingo al oír aquel susurró.

- Emmett -apretó el portafolios contra su corazón-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Se supone que esto es un ensayo cerrado al público.

- Pero eso, naturalmente, no me incluye a mí. Ya se lo explicado al portero. Dime una cosa, ¿vosotros al portero lo llamáis «tapón», como en las películas americanas?

- No me atrevería -Alice miró tras Emmett y vio que sus guardaespaldas se mantenían a una discreta distancia-. ¿No deberías estar por ahí, cumpliendo algún deber oficial?

- No me sermonees. Llevo semanas hecho un esclavo. Solo me he escapado un par de horas -dos preciosas horas que dedicarles a sus caballos-. Y he pensado en pasarme por aquí, a ver qué tal iban las cosas.

- Si buscas a Kate -dijo Alice con sorna-, está arriba, en la sal de ensayo B. Tenemos otras tres obras que preparar, ¿sabes?

- Está bien, sé captar una indirecta. No distraeré a Kate mientras esté ensayando -la verdad era que no había vuelto a pensar en ella. Observó el escenario mientras el ensayo seguía en curso-. Supongo que la mayoría de los miembros de la compañía llevan contigo mucho tiempo.

- Algunos, sí. Otros, no. Mira, bajemos al patio de butacas. Hoy todavía no he visto el ensayo desde ahí abajo.

Emmett la acompañó y se sentó en medio del patio de butacas, junto al pasillo central. Los guardaespaldas se colocaron tres filas más atrás. Alice no notó que había dos más. Le habían sido asignados a ella.

- Tiene buena pinta -murmuró-. Me he sentado en la última fila del anfiteatro y tiene la misma buena pinta. La acústica de este sitio es sencillamente increíble.

- Imagino que conoces muy bien a tus colaboradores -aventuró Emmett-. Quiero decir a un nivel íntimo, no solamente profesional.

- Normalmente, cuando se viaja dando representaciones, llega a conocerse muy bien a la gente. Pero, claro, los actores y la gente de teatro son como todo el mundo -sonrió, mirándolo-. Algunos son más sociables que otros. ¿Es qué estás pensando en unirte al mundo de la farándula?

- ¿Podrías hacerme una prueba?

- Sería mejor que pidieras trabajo de tramoyista. Los tramoyistas tienen más oportunidades para flirtear con las chicas.

- Procuraré recordarlo. ¿Cuánta gente trabaja para ti?

- Depende de la producción.

- ¿Y ahora?

Ella arrugó el ceño y lo miró de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- Siento curiosidad.

- ¿Así, de repente? -preguntó ella-. Me estás preguntando cosas por las que nunca antes te habías interesado.

- Quizá se me acaben de ocurrir. Ya sabes, por pasar el rato.

- Emmett, te conozco y, dado que Edward me hizo algunas preguntas muy parecidas ayer, debo imaginar que tienen un propósito. ¿Qué tiene que ver mi compañía con la investigación?

Él estiró las piernas, apoyándolas despreocupadamente sobre el asiento de delante.

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Yo no estoy investigando. Alice, creo que no me has presentado a esa señorita de la combinación.

- Emmett, no te hagas el inocente conmigo. Pensaba que éramos amigos.

- Sabes que lo somos.

- Entonces, sé sincero conmigo.

Él vaciló solo un instante. Pero, dado que Alice era su amiga, dado que la respetaba, se decidió enseguida.

- Alice, ¿no crees que debemos tener en cuenta todas las posibilidades?

- No sé. Dímelo tú.

- La segunda llamada fue realizada desde el interior del complejo -vio que los ojos de Alice e agrandaban-. Imaginaba que no te lo habían dicho. Y creo que deberían haberlo hecho.

- ¿Quieres decir que la hicieron desde aquí, desde el teatro?

- No saben exactamente desde dónde. Solo que no la hicieron desde fuera del edificio. Había guardias en todas las puertas, en cada entrada. No hay indicios de que quien fuera entrara por la fuerza. Quien puso la bomba es alguien de dentro. Alguien que puede moverse con libertad por el complejo.

- Y sospecháis de mi gente -dijo ella, poniéndose a la defensiva-. Maldita sea, ben, hay otros tres teatros en este complejo. ¿Cuántos actores, técnicos y operarios hay, además de los míos?

- Lo sé, lo sé -él le puso una mano sobre la suya para apaciguarla-. Pero el caso es que es muy probable que la persona que hizo esa llamada sea alguien que podía entrar con tranquilidad en el teatro, entre bambalinas e incluso en tu oficina. ¿Quién no sospecharía de alguien de tu compañía? Es probable que hasta tú misma sospeches.

- ¿Y por qué iba a querer alguien de mi compañía amenazar a tu familia?

- Tengo entendido que Aro paga muy bien.

- No puedo creerlo, Emmett -ella volvió a mirar hacia el escenario. Sus actores, su compañía. Su familia-. Si lo hiciera, cancelaría ahora mismo la producción y haría que todos regresaran a casa. Por todos los santos, esas personas son actores, técnicos, costureras... No son asesinos.

- No digo que así sea. Solo digo que puede ser. Quiero que pienses en ello, Alice -le apretó la mano-. Y que te cuides. Te quiero.

El enojo de Alice se esfumó.

- Emm si creyera que soy responsable de haber traído a alguien que...

- Espera, no digas nada más. Sea cual sea la respuesta, tú no eres responsable de nada. El único responsable es Aro.

Aro. Siempre Aro.

- Nunca he visto a Aro. Ni siquiera sé qué aspecto tiene y, sin embargo, no deja de interferir en mi vida. De alguna forma hay que detenerlo.

- Y lo haremos -la voz de Emmett era suave, pero Alice lo conocía bien. En sus palabras había una violencia apenas contenida-. Edward ya se ha puesto manos a la obra. Costará tiempo, más tiempo del que quisiéramos, pero lo detendremos. Solo espero poder echar una mano para conseguirlo.

- Mantén las manos guardadas en los bolsillos. Yo tampoco quiero que te pase nada.

Él le sonrió.

- No te preocupes por mí. Me interesan más las mujeres y los caballos que alcanzar la gloria.

- Pues sigue así -ella se levantó y se echó el pelo hacia atrás con la mano-. Tengo que subir a ver qué tal va el otro ensayo.

- Trabajas demasiado, Alice. Y empieza a notársete.

- Tú siempre tan galante.

- Tienes que dejar de preocuparte por Jazz.

- ¿Cómo?

- De acuerdo, no dejes de preocuparte por él. Pero intenta entender su sino -se levantó y, extendiendo una mano, empezó a juguetear con su pelo-. Él está destinado a gobernar Cordina. Yo no, gracias a Dios. A Jasper no va a ocurrirle nada.

- Eso me digo cada vez que lo veo. Pero, cuando no estoy con él, lo paso mal -le dio un beso y, pensando que no era suficiente, lo abrazó-. Te veré esta noche.

- ¿Echaremos una partida de cartas?

- Ya me debes cincuenta y tres dólares de la última vez.

- ¿Quién lleva la cuenta?

- Yo -ella logró sonreír.

Emmett la vio bajar por el pasillo y desaparecer tras el escenario. Los dos guardias fueron tras ella.

Bella y Chris se pasaron por el teatro e intentaron convencerla de que acabara la tarde con ellas, en un café junto al mar. Su asistente le llevó café y galletas y, al verla, chasqueó la lengua. Uno de los actores le ofreció su camerino para que se echara una siesta y una chica de maquillaje le sugirió una crema para disimular las ojeras.

Cuando acabaron los ensayos, Alice estaba que echaba humo.

- Si una persona más, una sola persona más, me dice que debería descansar, le daré un puñetazo en la boca -masculló para sí misma mientras atravesaba el pasillo de detrás del escenario.

- A mí no me mire.

Se detuvo bruscamente. Pete estaba inclinado sobre un gran baúl, guardando cosas de atrezzo.

- Pensaba que ya se había ido todo el mundo.

- Casi todo el mundo -las llaves que llevaba colgadas del cinturón tintinearon cuando se incorporó-. Yo tengo que guardar aún un par de cosas. No encuentro una caja lo bastante grande para ese jarrón o lo que sea.

- Déjalo en el escenario. Es demasiado feo. No creo que nadie se lo lleve.

- Usted dijo que no quería nada elegante.

- Y cumpliste mis órdenes a rajatabla -ella se frotó los músculos agarrotados de la nuca-. Es perfecto... de verdad, Pete. Y los pañitos también. Sé que eres muy concienzudo, pero el teatro lo cierran a cal y canto. Con las medidas de seguridad que tiene este sitio, no creo que deba preocuparte que alguien se lleve el atrezo. ¿Por qué no te vas a cenar?

- Me lo estoy pensando -vacilando todavía, comenzó a juguetear con las llaves.

- ¿Hay algún problema?

- No, que va. Solo que tengo algo que decirle.

Divertida, ella asintió.

- Adelante, pues.

- El otro día me puso muy nervioso cuando me ordenó que saliera de aquí. Y además me gritó y amenazó con despedirme.

- Pensé que, si no, no me harías caso.

- Supongo que me habría dado más prisa de haber sabido lo que estaba pasando -se rascó la barbilla y se miró los zapatos-. Talbot me dijo que recorrió usted todo el teatro para asegurarse de que no quedaba nadie, a pesar de que sabía que había una bomba. Me parece muy heroico. Estúpido -añadió, mirándola-, pero heroico.

- No fue ni heroico, ni estúpido. Solo necesario. Pero gracias.

- Me gustaría invitarla a una copa.

Ella se quedó sin habla un momento. Era la primera vez que Pete se mostraba tan sociable con ella desde que lo conocía.

- Me encantaría. Pero esta noche van a venir a buscarme. ¿Qué te parece mañana, después del ensayo?

- Me parece bien -Pete se rascó la barbilla, se subió el cinturón y luego echó a andar por el pasillo-. Es usted una buena persona, señorita Brandon.

- Tú también, Pete -murmuró ella, y se sintió mejor que en todo el día.

Echó a andar por el pasillo en sentido contrario y, dejando atrás su antigua oficina, se dirigió al despacho que le habían preparado temporalmente. Las seis y cuarto, pensó mirando su reloj. Jasper llegaba tarde. Llevaba esperando todo el día, nerviosa y destemplada, a que llegaran las seis. Solo tendría que esperar un poco más.

¿Por qué querría Jasper hablar con ella? ¿Para cortar por lo sano? Sin duda sabía lo enamorada que estaba de él y no quería hacerle daño. ¿No era eso lo que había dicho? Seguramente quería que su relación acabara enseguida, antes de que las cosas se pusieran aún más difíciles para ella.

Jasper todavía la deseaba. De eso, Alice no tenía duda. Pero estaba su sentido del honor. Él solo podía ofrecerle unas cuantas horas clandestinas en mitad de la noche. Su sentido del bien, de la justicia, no le permitiría continuar así mucho tiempo. ¿No era esa una de las razones de que lo amara?

Nada de arrepentimientos, se dijo Alice. Sabía que aquello no podía durar y lo había asumido desde el principio. Príncipes y palacios eran cosas que no tenían cabida en su vida.

Ando un suspiro, abrió el librillo que había metido en su maletín esa mañana. Dentro estaba la flor que Jasper le había prendido tras la oreja. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía de eso? ¿Dos semanas? Una eternidad. Cerró el libro, diciéndose que muchas mujeres ni siquiera tenían ese consuelo.

«Es usted una buena persona, señorita Brandon». Bueno, eso era cierto. Procuraba ser sencillamente una buena persona, y así pensaba seguir. La vida había que afrontarla como se presentaba.

Esperaría, pero no se quedaría cavilando. Se acercó a la mesa y sacó uno de los nuevos archivos que había empezado a compilar.

El teatro estaba en silencio. Entonces, oyó un golpe.

* * *

><p><strong>KE PASARA AHORA? KIEREN SABER? DJENME UN RR ENTNCS<strong>

**JEJE **

**BYE**


	33. Chapter 33

**HELLLOOOOOO DISFRUTENLO**

**RECUERDEN DE KE NADA ME PERTENECE**

**Capítulo 33**

Alice acababa de levantarse de la silla cuando oyó que alguien pasaba corriendo frente a su puerta. Al principio, pensó que era uno de los miembros de la compañía, y pensó en echarle una bronca a quien fuera por estar aún en el teatro, armando ruido, en vez de haberse ido a cenar. Pero en cuanto salió a la puerta vio el cuerpo.

Se quedó paralizada un instante. Pero de inmediato corrió por el pasillo y se agachó junto a aquel hombre desconocido. La sangre había empezado a empaparle la camisa. En el suelo había una bandeja en la que, al parecer, aquel hombre llevaba una jarra de agua y varios vasos. Había fragmentos de cristal por todas partes. Pensando a toda prisa, Alice se quitó la larga chaqueta que llevaba puesta y lo cubrió con ella.

El teléfono. Tenía que llamar por teléfono. Procurando calmarse, corrió de nuevo por el pasillo y entró en su despacho. Tenía los dedos húmedos y temblorosos cuando levantó el aparato y marcó un número.

- Soy Alice Brandon. Llamo desde el Gran Teatro del Círculo de Bellas Artes. Hay un hombre herido. Avisen a una ambulancia. Y a la policía -se calló de repente, al oír pasos que se acercaban suavemente a su puerta-. Dense prisa -musitó-. Por favor, dense prisa.

Apoyó el aparato descolgado sobre la mesa y miró frenéticamente a su alrededor. No había otra salida, más que la puerta. Los pasos se habían detenido, pero ¿dónde? ¿A qué distancia? Temblando, Alice rodeó la mesa. Quienquiera que fuera quería matarla, matarla a ella y a...

Las seis y veinte. Veía borrosa la esfera del reloj, pero de pronto lo comprendió todo. Estaban esperando a Jasper.

Sentía la frente perlada de sudor, pero se acercó poco a poco a la puerta. Tenía que advertir a Jasper como fuese. Tenía que encontrar un modo de hacerlo. Justo cuando extendía el brazo para abrir la puerta, esta movió lentamente hacia ella.

Alice vio primero la pistola. Negra, letal. Después, la mano que la sostenía. Sofocando un grito, vio el rostro del hombre.

El compañero de esgrima de Jasper. El hombre que le había sonreído, cuya cara le había parecido vagamente familiar. Ahora lo recordaba. Lo había visto antes en el teatro.

Pero, en ese momento, no sonreía. Tenía la cara crispada, tensa. Al verle los ojos, Alice comprendió que estaba dispuesto a matar.

- _Mademoiselle_ -comenzó a decir. Pero, en ese preciso instante, Alice se puso en acción.

Saltando hacia delante, le asestó un golpe con el puño en el lateral del cuello. Cuando la pistola cayó al suelo, descargó la mano abierta y tensa sobre su nuca. Resollando, lo miró tendido, inconsciente, a medias dentro, a medias fuera del despacho. Deseó echar a correr, pero se obligó a pensar con claridad.

Asiéndolo por debajo de los brazos, lo metió en el despacho. Rebusco precipitadamente en el cajón superior de la mesa y encontró la llave. Tumbado cuan largo era, el hombre ocupaba casi todo el suelo de la habitación. Alice pasó sobre él, salió del despacho y cerró la puerta con llave.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejarse, y, apoyándose contra la pared, se tomó un momento para recobrar el aliento. El hombre herido, tumbado unos metros más allá, dejó escapar a un gemido. Alice se acercó a él.

-pronto vendrán a ayudarnos -murmuró-. Se pondrá bien.

- Germaine...

- Sí, sí, lo sé. Ya me he ocupado de él. No intente hablar -presión, pensó. Tenía que cortar la hemorragia. Se pasó una mano por el pelo e intentó pensar. Toallas-. No se mueve -le dijo-. Traeré algo para detener la hemorragia.

- Estaba esperando... escondido...

- Está encerrado -le aseguró ella-. No hable. Enseguida vuelvo.

Se levantó con intención de entrar en el aseo más cercano en busca de toallas, pero de pronto oyó un ruido tras ella. Se giró rápidamente, pero el pasillo estaba vacío. Humedeciéndose los labios secos, miró la puerta de su oficina. ¿Habría recobrado el conocimiento? Entonces se dio cuenta de que no había recogido la pistola. Lo había encerrado con ella. Si se despertaba y la encontraba...

Entonces oyó voces y corrió hacia ellas.

El escenario estaba a oscuras. Pulsó el interruptor principal, inundando la escena de luz. Un sollozo le resonó en el pecho al oír la voz de Jasper. Mientras este subía los escalones del escenario, Alice corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Enmudeciendo sus palabras por haber llegado tarde.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- El hombre, el agente de Aro... está encerrado en mi oficina. Ha disparado a un hombre, a uno de los guardias, creo. Ha llamado a una ambulancia y a la policía.

- ¿Estás herida? -preguntó Jasper ansiosamente, agarrándola por los hombros y mirándola con fijeza-. Tienes sangre.

- No es mía. Es del guardia. Jasper, necesita ayuda. Y en mi despacho...

- Cálmate -la rodeó con el brazo y se volvió hacia sus guardaespaldas-. Id a ver. Yo me quedaré con ella.

- Va armado -dijo Alice.

- Ellos también. Siéntate -la hizo sentarse en el sofá descolorido-. Cuéntamelo todo -apartó la mirada de sus ojos solo el tiempo necesario para ver que sus guardias salían del escenario.

- Todo el mundo se había ido a casa... o eso creía yo. Sabía, claro, que había un guardaespaldas vigilándome. Oí un golpe y luego pasos. Había un cuerpo en el pasillo. Regresé a la oficina para llamar por teléfono y entonces oí a alguien. Jasper, era tu compañero de esgrima, ese tal Germaine.

- ¿Germaine está herido?

- ¡No, él no! ¡El otro! -pasándose las manos por el pelo, ella intentó hacerse entender-. Tenía una pistola. Lo dejé inconsciente de un golpe y entonces...

- ¿Dejaste inconsciente a Germaine?

- Eso intento explicarte -dijo ella, exasperada-. Él disparó al guardia y luego volvió a mi despacho.

- Alice -él sacudió la cabeza suavemente-. Germaine es el jefe de mi equipo de seguridad personal. Le encargué que te protegiera.

- Pero él... -ella enmudeció, intentando aclarar sus ideas-. Entonces, ¿quién...?

- Lamento interrumpir -Russ salió de entre las sombras, a la izquierda del escenario. Llevaba en la mano un revólver con silenciador.

- Oh, Dios mío -exclamó Alice, pero Jasper se levantó velozmente, colocándose ante ella.

- Debo agradecerle que haya alejado a sus guardias, aunque sea solo un momento, Alteza. Prometo ser rápido. Después de todo, soy un profesional.

-No -Alice salió de detrás de Jasper y lo agarró con fuerza del brazo-. No puedes hacerlo.

- Lo siento por ti -había cierto tono de sinceridad en su voz cuando le sonrió-. Conoces bien esta profesión, Alice. Quiero que sepas que eres la mejor empresaria con la que he trabajado.

- No te saldrás con la tuya -dijo Jasper suavemente, sabiendo que sus guardias volverían de un momento a otro.

- He tenido ocasión de conocer a fondo este teatro. Puedo desaparecer en diez segundos. No necesitaré más tiempo. Y, si no lo logro... -se escogió de hombros. De pronto oyeron el sonido nítido y estridente de las sirenas-. En fin, serán gajes del oficio -apuntó la pistola al corazón de Jasper-. No es nada personal.

Estaban en medio del escenario. El jarrón rojo, con sus chillones flores de papel, resaltaba como una broma de mal gusto. El calor de los focos los hacía sudar, como si la obra ya hubiera empezado. Pero la pistola era real.

Alice dejó escapar un grito desgarrador. Sin pensárselo dos veces, sin vacilar un solo instante, se colocó delante de Jasper y detuvo con su cuerpo la bala destinada a matarlo.

Alice cayó.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG KE LE HABRA PASADO A ALICE?<strong>

**KIEREN SABER=? JEJE**

**CREO KE YA SABEN KE HACER...**

**CATCH U**


	34. Chapter 34

**HOLAA STE ES EL ANTEPENULTIMO CAPITULO ESPERO HAYAN DISFRUTADO TODO HASTA AKII JEJEJE}**

**RECUERDEN DE KE NADA ME PERTENECE**

**Capítulo 34**

Ella no podía morir. Sentado, con la cabeza entre las manos, Jasper se repetía aquella frase una y otra vez, como una letanía. Sabía rezar, pero aquellas eran las únicas palabras que le venían a la cabeza.

Sabía que había otras personas en la sala de espera, ero podrían haber sido fantasmas. Fantasmas de su imaginación. Su padre permanecía de pie junto a la ventana. Emmett estaba sentado en el pequeño sofá, dándole la mano a Chris. Bella estaba junto a Jasper, mostrándole su apoyo sin decir nada. Edward entraba y salía para hablar con la policía.

Si hubiera tenido un segundo más, solo un segundo más, habría podido apartarla, empujarla a un lado. Cualquier cosa con tal de que no hubiera recibido la bala. Alice se había desplomado contra su pecho. Mientras viviera, Jasper no olvidaría la forma en que su cuerpo se había derrumbado, presa del dolor y la perplejidad, antes de quedarse flojo en sus brazos.

Y la sangre de ella había manchado sus manos. De manera literal y figurada.

- Bebe un poco de té, Jazz -Bella le acercó una taza, pero él sacudió la cabeza. Ella lo miró encender otro cigarrillo-. No te hagas esto a ti mismo -murmuró-. En estos momentos, Alice necesita que seas fuerte, no que te dejes consumir por la culpa.

- Debí protegerla. Debí mantenerla a salvo -cerró los ojos, pero siguió viendo el espantoso instante en que ella se colocó delante de él, abriendo los brazos para proteger su cuerpo como un escudo-. Era a mí a quien buscaban.

- A ti o a cualquiera de nosotros -ella le puso una mano en la rodilla-. La culpa, si es que la hay, es de todos. Jasper, durante los peores momentos de mi vida, tú estuviste ahí, apoyándome, y yo no te permití ayudarme. Déjame que te ayude yo ahora.

Jasper la tomó de las manos. Era lo único que podía hacer.

Edward entró en la sala de espera. Miró a su mujer, la tocó suavemente el hombro y luego se acercó a la ventana junto a la cual permanecía Carlisle. Este se limitó a asentir y luego volvió a sumirse en su silenciosa vigilia. Él también sabía rezar.

Incapaz de permanecer sentada, Cris se levantó, salió al pasillo y regresó otra vez sobre sus pasos. Las lágrimas que no podía contener corrían por sus mejillas. Sintió el brazo de Bella sobre su hombro y se apoyó en ella.

- No podemos perderla.

-No -Bella la abrazó con fuerza-. No la perderemos -llevó suavemente a Chris hacia el sillón-. ¿Recuerdas, cuando estábamos en la universidad, las historias que me contabas de Alice? Yo siempre me preguntaba cómo sería tener una hermana.

- Sí, lo recuerdo -Chris respiró hondo e intentó hacer un esfuerzo-. Decías que debía de ser maravilloso.

- Siempre me parecía estar rodeada de chicos y de hombres -Bella sonrió y, tomando a Chris de las manos, miró a su familia-. Me enseñaste una fotografía de Alice. Tenía doce o trece años, creo, y ya era preciosa. Me encantaba la idea de tener una hermanita a la que contarle mis cosas.

- Y yo te conté que una vez me la había encontrado en mi cuarto, con todas mis cosas de maquillaje esparcidas por el tocador, experimentando con mi mejor sombra de ojos. Sus ojos parecían puertas de garaje -Chris se pasó los dedos bajo los ojos para secárselos-. Pero ella pensaba que estaba guapísima -Chris aceptó el pañuelo de papel que Bella le ofrecía y se sonó-. No quería que la mandaran a estudiar al extranjero -respiraba entrecortadamente, temblorosa-. Papá decía que era lo mejor, y tenía razón, pero ella odiaba la idea de marcharse. Todos pensábamos que era una niña encantadora y dulce, pero no demasiado brillante. Dios mío, qué lección nos ha dado. Simplemente se negaba a perder el tiempo haciendo cosas que no le interesaban, así que lo perdía leyendo revistas o escuchando música.

- Solía escribirte unas cartas muy divertidas. A veces me las leías.

- Sí, como esas en las que describía a las chicas del internado o a su profesora de Historia. Debimos darnos cuenta entonces de que tenía talento para el teatro. Oh, Dios, ¿cuánto faltará aún?

- Solo un rato más -murmuró Bella-. A veces pensábamos que Emmett y ella... Parecían encajar tan bien -miró a Jasper, que tenía los ojos fijos en sus manos-. ¿No es extraño que las personas a las que más queremos también se unan?

- Alice quiere tanto a Jasper... -Chris también miró al príncipe, y sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco-. Yo quería que volviera conmigo a Houston. Pero ella no quería dejar solo a tu hermano. Era casi como si supiera que tendría que protegerlo con su vida -se le quebró la voz y sacudió la cabeza antes de continuar-. Me dijo que no le importaba lo que Jasper sintiera por ella. Solo quería pasar con él todo el tiempo posible.

Bella suspiró.

- Jasper se encierra en sí mismo. Y a menudo oculta sus sentimientos. Pero no creo que ahora pueda dudarse de lo que siente. Se culpa a sí mismo. No a las circunstancias, ni a Aro, ni al destino, sino solo a sí mismo.

- Alice no lo culparía a él.

- No, tienes razón.

Chris se frotó los ojos y se levantó. No le resultaba fácil cruzar la sala y acercarse a Jasper. Sentía resentimiento. No podía evitarlo. En su corazón había un rencor un rabia que aún no habían encontrado un válvula de escape. Daba aquel paso solamente por Alice.

Cuando se sentó junto a él, Jasper no hizo ningún gesto de acercamiento. Se limitó a mirarla con los ojos hundidos y enrojecidos de tanto frotárselos.

- Debes de odiarme -dijo con voz a un tiempo serena y embotada-. Pero es un consuelo saber que no puedes odiarme tanto como yo me odio a mí mismo.

Ella deseaba tomarlo de la mano en recuerdo de su hermana, pero no podía.

- Eso a Alice no le hace ningún bien. Lo que mi hermana necesita ahora es que estemos todos unidos.

- Podría haber encontrado un modo de sacarla de allí, de hacer que se fuera.

-¿Eso piensas? -ella esbozó una tenue sonrisa-. Yo no lo creo. Desde que salió del colegio, Alice no ha permitido que nadie la dijera lo que tenía que hacer.

- No la protegí -se cubrió la cara con las manos de nuevo, intentando contener las ganas de llorar-. Es lo que más me importa en la vida y no la protegí.

Chris se sorprendió de pronto agarrándolo de la mano. Por Alice, sí, pero también por ella misma y por Jasper.

- Ella se puso delante de ti -el dolor afloró de nuevo a los ojos de Jasper-. Si quieres echarte la culpa de algo, Jasper, cúlpate por ser el hombre al que ama. Debemos confiar en que todo salga bien. Necesito que tengan fe, o creo que no podré soportar más esta espera.

Se quedaron sentados, aguardando. Alguien llevó café, y el café se quedó frío. Los ceniceros rebosaban colillas. El olor a hospital, a antiséptico, a detergente, a nerviosismo, se les hacía cada vez más familiar. Ya ni siquiera veían a los guardias apostados en los pasillos.

Cuando el doctor Franco entró en la sala de espera, todos se pusieron en pie a un tiempo. Tenía el gorro y la pechera de la bata verde pálido empapados de sudor. Se adelantó y le tomó la mano a Chris.

- El cirujano sigue con ella. Pronto la llevarán a reanimación. Su hermana es muy fuerte, señorita Brandon. No se ha dejado vencer.

- ¿Está bien? -la mano de Chris se cerró sobre la del doctor como una garra.

- Ha superado la operación mejor de lo que podía esperarse. Como les dije, el doctor Thorette es el mejor en su campo. La operación ha sido compleja porque la bala estaba alojada muy cerca de la columna vertebral.

- ¿No quedará...? -Jasper sintió la mano de su padre sobre el brazo y se forzó a continuar-. ¿No quedará paralítica?

- Es demasiado pronto para saberlo con total seguridad, Alteza. Pero el doctor Thorette cree que no habrá secuelas permanentes. Y yo estoy de acuerdo con él.

- Su juicio siempre ha sido excelente -le dijo Carlisle. Tenía la voz ronca por los cigarrillos y por la angustia-. No es necesario que le diga que Alice seguirá recibiendo los mejores cuidados disponibles.

- No, Alteza, no es necesario. Jasper... -dijo, llamándolo por su nombre de pila, haciendo uso del privilegio que le otorgaba su condición de antiguo amigo de la familia, privilegio del que apenas se había aprovechado durante treinta años-. Ella es joven, sana, fuerte. No veo razón para que no se recupere completamente, te lo aseguro. Sin embargo, nosotros ya no podemos hacer mucho más. El resto depende de ella.

- ¿Cuándo podremos verla?

- Iré a preguntar a reanimación y vendré a informaros. Pero no creo que se despierte hasta mañana. No, no hay necesidad de discutir -continuó, alzando la mano-. No voy a prohibirte que te sientes junto a su cama. Creo que se sentirá mejor si estás allí cuando se despierte. Ahora, voy a ver cómo está.

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO <strong>

**DEJENME SUS REVIEWS JEJE**

**BYEE**


	35. Chapter 35

**PENULTIMO CAPITULO DISFRUTENLO AL MAXIIMO JEJEJE **

**RECUERDEN DE KE NADA ME PERTENECE**

**Capítulo 35**

Había una luz tenue en la habitación en la que Jasper velaba. El doctor Franco había hecho llevar una bandeja de comida, pero el príncipe se había limitado a juguetear con ella, dejándola a un lado.

Ella estaba tan inmóvil...

Lo habían avisado de que así sería, de que le habían suministrado una fuerte dosis de sedantes, pero Alexander la escudriñaba buscando ansiosamente un leve movimiento, un ligero temblor.

Estaba tan quieta...

Tenía en la muñeca una vía. El vendaje blanco que sujetaba la aguja resaltaba en la oscuridad. Los monitores, colocados en fila, emitían pitidos a intervalos regulares. De cuando en cuando, Jasper miraba sus luces verdes, fluorescentes. Pero casi todo el tiempo la miraba a ella.

A veces hablaba, agarrándola de la mano mientras le decía que la llevaría a pasear por la playa, a la casa de su familia en Zurich o a sentarse en los jardines. Otras veces se quedaba callado, mirándola a la cara, esperando.

Pensaba en lo mucho que le desagradaría a ella el feo camisón de hospital que le habían puesto. Y pensaba en el encaje y la seda que lucía la última vez que hicieron el amor. Tan solo una noche antes. Apretó su mano contra la mejilla, sintiendo en el pecho un doloroso sollozo. El contacto de su mano lo ayudó a calmarse.

- No me abandones -murmuró-. Quédate conmigo, Alice. Te necesito, y necesito demostrártelo. No te rindas.

Permaneció completamente despierto todas las horas de la noche. Justo cuando las ranuras de la persina dejaban pasar los primeros rayos de luz, ella se removió en la cama.

- Alice -Jasper tomó la mano de ella entre las suyas. La barra de seguridad del lateral de la cama estaba bajada, de modo que podía inclinarse sobre ella-. Alice, estás bien. Estoy aquí, a tu lado. Por favor, abre los ojos. ¿Puedes oírme? Abre los ojos, Alice.

Ella lo oía, pero su voz le parecía hueca y distante. Algo iba mal. Se sentía como si hubiera estado flotando. Y los sueños... Sus párpados temblaron, se alzaron al fin. Lo vio todo gris. Luego, parpadeó y las cosas empezaron a cobrar forma.

- Estoy aquí, contigo -repitió Jasper-. Te pondrás bien. ¿Puedes oírme?

- ¿Jasper? -vio su cara. Estaba muy cerca, pero ella no parecía poder estirar el brazo para tocarla. Le había crecido un poco la barba. Aquello la hizo sonreír un poco -. No te has afeitado.

Entonces volvió a desvanecerse.

Aunque a Jasper le parecieron horas, solo habían pasado unos minutos cuando volvió a removerse. Él seguía sentado al borde la cama, junto a ella. Esta vez, Alice enfocó los ojos el tiempo suficiente como para comprender qué había ocurrido.

- ¿No estás herido? -su voz era débil y trémula.

- No, no.

- Russ...

Involuntariamente, los dedos de Jasper se crisparon sobre los suyos.

- Ya nos hemos ocupado de él. No debes preocuparte.

Pero ella había girado la cabeza, había visto la máquina, lo había entendido todo.

- No me gustan los hospitales -al sentir el pánico que resonaba en su voz, Jasper se llevó sus manos a los labios.

- Solo será un tiempo, _ma belle_. Hasta que te pongas bien.

- No quiero quedarme aquí.

- Yo me quedaré contigo.

- ¿No te irás?

- No.

- Jazz, no me mentirás, ¿verdad?

- No -apretó los labios contra su muñeca, sintiéndose reconfortado al notar su pulso.

- ¿Voy a morir?

- No -le acarició la cara y se inclinó un poco más sobre ella-. No, no vas a morir. El doctor Franco dice que eres... -recordó la frase de Alice-. Fuerte como un caballo.

- No creo que lo dijera con esas palabras.

- El sentido era el mismo -ella sonrió, pero Jasper notó que hacía un leve mueca-. ¿Te duele?

- Noto como si... No sé. En la espalda, debajo del hombro...

Allí era donde se había alojado la bala. Allí, en vez de en el corazón de Jasper. Este la besó en la mejilla y se levantó.

- Llamaré a la enfermera.

- Jasper, no te vayas.

- Solo voy a avisar a la enfermera, te lo prometo -pero se encontró al doctor Franco en el pasillo-. Está despierta. Tiene dolores.

- Haremos lo posible por quitárselos, Alteza. Permítame examinarla. Luego, le suministraremos un calmante -le hizo una señal a una enfermera.

- Le da miedo estar aquí.

- Entiendo que sienta aversión por los hospitales. Pero me temo que aún no podemos permitir que se vaya.

- Entonces, me quedaré con ella.

- No puedo permitírselo, Alteza.

Aun sin haber dormido, cansado y atenazado por la angustia, Jasper seguía siendo un príncipe.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- No puedo permitirle que pase aquí veinticuatro horas al día. Sin embargo, le permitiré que se turne con la hermana de la señorita Brandon o con quienquiera que pueda darle ánimos. Ahora, debo examinar a mi paciente.

Jasper lo vio entrar en la habitación de Alice y luego se dejó caer en una silla, junto a la puerta. Dios, necesita estar solo unos minutos. Necesitaba encontrar una habitación a oscuras, vacía, donde pudiera darle rienda suelta a su rabia, a su dolor, a su miedo.

Ella le había hablado. Lo había mirado. Sus dedos se habían movido entre los suyos. Ahora, al menos, podía aferrarse a eso. Apoyándose contra la pared, cerró los ojos por primera vez en más de veinticuatro horas.

Los volvió a abrir en cuanto el doctor Franco salió al pasillo.

- Puede entrar, Alteza. Le he explicado a Alice el estado en que se encuentra. También le he asegurado que habrá alguien con ella siempre que lo necesite. Voy a llamar a su hermana ahora mismo. Cuando llegue la señorita Brandon, insisto en que se vaya usted a casa, como decentemente y duerma unas horas. De lo contrario, no le permitiré entrar en la habitación.

Jasper se pasó una mano por la nuca.

- Doctor Franco, si no supiera que quiere usted lo mejor para Alice, sencillamente lo ignoraría.

- No sería la primera vez que me enfrento a un miembro de la familia real, Alteza.

- Lo sé muy bien. Dígame cómo se encuentra esta mañana.

- Débil, por supuesto. Pero sus signos vitales son buenos. Siente las piernas y puede moverlas.

- Entonces no hay...

- No hay parálisis, no. Necesita descanso, cariño y atenciones. Creo que mañana podremos sacarla de la UCI, pero el doctor Thorette querrá examinarla primero.

- Doctor Franco, no tengo palabras para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho.

- Alteza, para mí siempre ha sido un honor trata a los miembros de la familia real.

Jasper miró hacia la puerta de Alice. La cajita del anillo le pesaba levemente en el bolsillo.

- Siempre ha sido usted un hombre intuitivo, doctor Franco.

- Gracias, Alteza. Entonces, ¿tengo su palabra de que se marchará en cuanto llegue la señorita Brandon?

- La tiene.

Jasper volvió a la habitación y encontró a Alice despierta, mirando al techo.

- Pensaba que te habías ido.

- Te prometí que volvería. Chris llegará enseguida. Luego, tendré que marcharme un rato -se sentó de nuevo a su lado, tomándola de la mano-. Pero volveré. No te quedarás sola.

- Me siento como una idiota... Como una niña pequeña que se asusta de la oscuridad.

- me alegra saber que hay algo de lo que te asustas.

- Jasper, el guardia herido, ¿ha...?

- No, aún está vivo. Están haciendo todo lo posible por salvarlo. Iré a ver cómo se encuentra en cuanto me vaya de aquí.

- Puede que él me salvara la vida -murmuró ella-. Y también a ti. Y ni siquiera sé su nombre.

- Se llama Craden.

Ella asintió, intentando retener aquel nombre en la memoria.

- ¿Y Germaine?

Jasper esbozó una sonrisa.

- Está bien, aunque un poco dolido en su orgullo.

- No hay razón para que se avergüence. No me gané el cinturón negro batiendo las pestañas.

- No, _chérie_, es evidente que no. Cuando estés mejor, podrás explicárselo tú misma -le apartó el pelo de la cara, solo por tocarla-. ¿Qué flores quieres que te traiga? ¿De las del jardín? Nunca te he preguntado cuáles son tus favoritas -Alice empezó a llorar-. No -él le besó los dedos uno a uno-. No llores, amor mío.

- Yo lo traje aquí -cerró los ojos, pero sintió que las lágrimas se escurrían por entre sus párpados-. Yo traje a Russ a Cordina. Lo traje hasta ti.

- No -él le apretó suavemente los dedos y con la otra mano le enjugó las lágrimas-. Aro fue quien lo trajo. No podemos demostrarlo, pero lo sabemos. Y tú también lo sabes.

- ¿Cómo es posible que me engañara tan completamente? Yo le hice la prueba. Jasper, he visto su trabajo en el escenario. He hablado con gente que trabajó con él. No lo comprendo.

- Era un profesional. Un actor excelente, Alice, que utilizaba esa tapadera para encubrir su verdadera vocación. Mataba por dinero. Incluso consiguió pasar nuestros controles de seguridad. Edward está trabajando con la Interpol para intentar averiguar algo más sobre él.

- Todo ocurrió tan deprisa que ni siquiera me parece real.

- No pienses en ello ahora. Ya pasó.

- ¿Dónde está él?

- Él vaciló solo un instante. Luego, decidió decirle la verdad.

- Está muerto. Germaine le disparó unos segundos después de que tú... -aún no estaba preparado para hablar del modo en que su cuerpo se había desplomado sobre él-. Recobró la conciencia un instante, el tiempo suficiente para que Edward le sacara alguna información. Pero hablaremos de todo esto más adelante, cuando recuperes las fuerzas.

- Pensé que iba a matarte -la nueve medicación comenzó a hacer efecto. Sus ojos se cerraron.

-Ya ves que no lo consiguió. ¿Cómo puede compensarte por haberme salvado la vida?

Sumiéndose en el sueño, ella sonrió.

- Me gustan las campanillas azules. Las campanillas son mis preferidas...

* * *

><p><strong>SUERTE KE SE SALVO ALICE CIERTO?'<strong>

**JEJEJE DEJEME REVIEWS Y ASI PODRAN SABER LO KE PASA EN E GRAN FINAL D ESTA PRECIOSA HISTORIA JEJEJE**

**BYYE**


	36. Chapter 36 Capitulo Final

**wow no puedo creer que esta magnifica historia haya FINALIZADO... les kiero dar las GRACIAS a tds ls ke la siguieron hasta el final.. gracias x las alertas lo favoritos sus magnificos y alentadores reviews... espero me sigan en la siguiente y ultima historia que biene jejeje xq a esta historia le hace falta algo no creen? o alguien jejeje muuy pronto Cordina 3: "Un principe muy atractivo y una dama muy misteriosa" acerca de Rose y Emmett**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capítulo 36**

Jasper le llevó campanillas azules todos los días. Y, cuando le permitieron abandonar el hospital dejándola al cuidado de una enfermera privada, se las llevó a su habitación. Tras la primera semana de convalecencia, ella comenzó a inquietarse por la compañía. Y, al comprobar que así era, Jasper sintió que el pequeño nudo de miedo alojado en su interior se deshacía. Alice se estaba recuperando.

La prensa la ensalzaba como a una heroína. Emmett le llevaba los artículos y se los leía, levantando los ojos al cielo ante los elogios y diciéndole en broma que era como un sabueso que perseguía la gloria. Alice insistió en que se estrenara la primera obra, pero luego empezó a preocuparla que las cosas salieran mal si ella no estaba allí para arreglarlas.

Leyó las críticas en los periódicos, diseccionando cada palabra. Le causó una profunda emoción que la obra fuera bien recibida, y sintió alivio al comprobar que l suplente de Russ había hecho una actuación impecable. Pero la deprimía no haberlo visto con sus propios ojos.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba, se sometía cada vez con mayor impaciencia a los exámenes médicos.

- Doctor Franco, ¿cuándo dejará de incordiarme con agujas y sus análisis? Yo me siento bien.

Estaba tumbada boca abajo mientras el médico le cambiaba el vendaje de la herida. Los puntos de sutura se habían caído el día anterior y la herida estaba limpia.

- Me han dicho que no duerme bien por las noches.

- Eso es porque me aburro mortalmente. Un paseo por el jardín es todo un acontecimiento. Quiero volver al teatro, doctor. Me he perdido el estreno de la primera obra. No quiero perderme también el de la segunda, maldita sea.

- Mmm. También me han dicho que se niego a tomarse la medicación.

- No la necesito -apoyó la cabeza sobre las manos y frunció el ceño-. Ya le he dicho que me encuentro bien.

- Siempre he dicho que, cuando un paciente refunfuña, es señal de que se está recuperando -dijo él suavemente mientras la ayudaba a darse la vuelta.

- Creo que no soy una buena paciente -se cerró la chaqueta del pijama que su padre le había llevado.

- No, la verdad es que no lo es.

Ella sonrió.

- Puede que no, pero es que todo el mundo anda a mí alrededor, agobiándome. Doctor Franco, no se imagina usted lo que es que todo el mundo te mire con preocupación. Si Chris no hubiese convencido a mi padre para que regresara a Houston, me habría vuelto loca. Se ha portado muy bien, naturalmente. Igual que todos los demás. Los niños me han hecho dibujos. Dorian hasta me ha regalado un gatito a escondidas. Aunque se supone que usted no debía enterarse.

- Lo consideraré información privilegiada.

- El príncipe Carlisle ha venido a verme todos los días. Me trajo esta caja de música -extendió el brazo y tocó una pequeña caja de plata labrada que había sobre la mesita de noche-. Perteneció a su esposa. Él se la regaló cuando nació Jasper, y me dijo que quería que yo la guardara.

- Porque usted, al igual que su esposa, le ha dado la vida a su hijo.

- Doctor Franco, yo no me siento como una heroína -de nuevo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, como le había ocurrido a menudo durante los días anteriores. Odiaba las lágrimas, odiaba sentirse tan indefensa ante ellas.-Me siento como una piltrafa. Necesito recuperar mi vida y dejar que la gente continué con la suya. Aquí tumbada tengo demasiado tiempo para pensar.

- ¿Y sus pensamientos la preocupan?

- Algunos sí. Necesito distraerme de algún modo.

- ¿Por qué no hacemos un experimento?

- Mientras no incluya más agujas...

- No. Esta tarde, se echará la siesta.

- Doctor...

- Ah, espere a oír el resto del trato antes de quejarse. Esta tarde dormirá -repitió-. Y esta noche, se levantará y se pondrá su vestido más elegante. Le sugiero que, por el momento, se ponga uno sin escote a la espalda. Irá al teatro... -hizo una pausa al ver que los ojos de Alice recobraban su luz-. Solo como espectadora. Y después de la obra volverá directamente a palacio. Quizá podamos permitirnos una cena ligera. Y luego, al igual que Cenicienta, volverá usted a la cama a medianoche.

- Trato hecho -ella le tendió la mano. Mientras sellaban el trato, se prometió a sí misma que volvería al trabajo antes de que acabase la semana.

Chris y Bella la ayudaron a vestirse. Mientras lo hacían, Alice se ponía a prueba, preguntándose si el proceso de vestirse la cansaba. Y descubrió que no era así.

Se sentía intensamente feliz. Tras mirarse al espejo con su ceñido vestido blando y su chaqueta de lentejuelas, decidió que tenía mejor aspecto que antes del incidente. Estaba descansada, tenía buen color y las ojeras habían desaparecido. Se recogió el pelo hacia atrás con horquillas de plata, se roció de perfume y se sintió de nuevo como una mujer.

- Estás preciosa -Jasper la tomó de ambas manos cuando fue a buscarla para acompañarla al vestíbulo. Iba vestido de gala y llevaba en la mano un pequeño ramillete de campañillas azules.

- Eso era lo que quería que pensaras -sonriendo, ella tomó el ramillete y aspiró su olor-. Es la primera vez desde hace días que no me miras como si estuviese debajo de un microscopio. No, no digas nada. Me siento como una prisionera a punto de escapar de su cautiverio.

- Entonces, debes hacerlo con elegancia.

Le apoyó la mano sobre su brazo y la condujo escaleras abajo. En el exterior los esperaba una limusina con el motor encendido. Alice le lanzó a Jasper una sonrisa radiante al entrar en el automóvil. El champán estaba enfriándose. La música de Beethoven sonaba suavemente.

- Es coche perfecto para escapar -murmuró ella mientras Jasper descorchaba la botella.

- Esta noche, pienso asegurarme de que todo sea perfecto.

Entrechocaron las copas y luego Alice le dio un leve beso en los labios.

- No puede haber nada más perfecto que esto.

- Ya veremos -él abrió un pequeño compartimento y sacó una caja larga y estrecha-. Quería esperar hasta que estuvieras recuperada para darte esto.

- Jasper, yo no necesito regalos.

- Pero yo necesito hacértelos -él le abrió la mano y le puso la caja encima-. No me desilusiones.

¿Cómo iba a contrariarlo? Alice abrió la caja y miró boquiabierta el collar de diamantes y zafiros. Las gemas parecían colgar de hilos de plata derramándose en dos hileras de lágrimas. Era un collar digno de una princesa, de una reina, no de una mujer corriente, pensó. Incapaz de resistirse, lo alzó y observó cómo brillaban las piedras entre sus dedos.

- Oh, Jazz, es maravillosos. Me ha dejado sin aliento.

- Lo mismo me pasa a mí contigo. ¿Te lo pondrás esta noche?

- Yo... -casi la asustaba la belleza, la elegancia del collar. Pero él se lo había preguntado casi como si esperara que fuera a negarse-. Me encantaría. ¿Quieres ayudarme a ponérmelo?

Él le desbrochó el collar de oro que llevaba puesto y lo reemplazó por el que acababa de regalarle. Involuntariamente, Alice alzó una mano y toco el collar mientras él se lo abrochaba. Estaba frío, pero ya empezaba a contagiarse del calor de su carne.

- Creo que voy a estar más pendiente del collar que de la obra -se inclinó para besarlo, y él le devolvió el beso con sorprendente delicadeza-. Gracias, Jasper.

- Espera a que acabe la noche para darme las gracias.

Estaba nerviosa cuando entraron en el teatro. se quedó asombrada cuando, al entrar en el palco real, el público se puso en pie para recibirla con un aplauso. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que Jasper le había tomado la mano. Había una sonrisa en sus ojos cuando se inclinó para besarla. A pesar de que sintió una oleada de emoción, ella logró sonreír y, dejándose llevar por él, saludó a la multitud inclinando la cabeza.

Jasper le sostuvo la silla para que se sentara, sintiendo una profunda satisfacción. Alice aún no lo sabía, pero acababa de cumplir su primer deber oficial.

- Espero que todo salga bien -intentaba estarse quieta mientras aguardaba a que se alzara el telón-. Ojalá pudiera deslizarme entre bastidores aunque fuera solo un minuto y ver si...

Las órdenes del doctor fueron muy estrictas, _chérie_.

- Lo sé, pero... Oh, Dios mío, ya empieza.

Le apretó la mano con fuerza durante todo el primer acto. De cuando en cuando, sentía un nudo en el estómago. Hizo mentalmente una lista con todos los pequeños defectos que notó en la puesta en escena. Y se le ocurrieron unos cuantos cambios para mejorarla.

Pero la gente se reía. Y ella sentía orgullo por la compañía, y por sí misma, cada vez que oía aquellas risas. Los diálogos eran agudos, a menudo ácidos y muy americanos, pero el tema, un enredo amoroso, era universal. Cuando la representación acabó. Alice contó las veces que los actores salieron a saludar.

- Doce -se volvió hacia Jasper, riendo-. Han salido doce veces. Ha sido fantástico. De verdad, fantástico. Quiero cambiar un poco el decorado del segundo acto, pero...

- Esta noche no debes pensar en el decorado -él la tomó de la mano y la condujo fuera del palco. Tres guardias permanecían apostados a la entrada. Ella intentó no mirarlos y pensar solamente en la obra.

- No sé si podré esperar a que aparezcan las críticas. Jasper, ¿no podríamos ir un minuto a los camerinos para qué...?

- No, esta noche no -él la condujo escaleras abajo mientras los guardias los flanqueaban. Había muchos periodistas, pero los guardias consiguieron mantenerlos a raya. Antes de que los de Alice se aclararan tras el deslumbramiento de los flashes, estaban de vuelta en la limusina.

- Se me ha hecho muy corto -se reclinó en el asiento, intentando calmarse-. Quería que durara y durara, a pesar de que estaba muy nerviosa. Me daba la impresión de que todo el mundo nos miraba.

- ¿Te has sentido incómoda?

-Solo un poco -eso ya había pasado-. Voy a convencer a Franco para que mañana me deje mirar entre bastidores.

- ¿No estás cansada?

- No. De verdad -ella sonrió y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro-. Me siento de maravilla. Supongo que Cenicienta se sentía igual cinco minutos antes de medianoche.

- A ti todavía te queda una hora. Y me gustaría que la pasaras conmigo.

- Hasta el último minuto -le prometió ella.

El palacio estaba en silencio cuando volvieron. Jasper la condujo escaleras arriba, pero en lugar de dirigirse a las habitaciones de Alice, se dirigió a las suyas.

Había una mesa puesta para dos, con velas encendidas sobre candelabros de cristal. La música era de violines, sensual y romántica.

- Ahora sí que me siento como Cenicienta.

- Pensaba hacer esto antes, la noche... la noche que debía encontrarme contigo en el teatro.

Ella se acercó a la mesa y tocó los pétalos de las flores colocadas en un cuenco bajo.

- ¿De veras? -se giró hacia él con una mezcla de sorpresa y de nerviosismo. ¿Componía un hombre semejante decorado para romper un romance? No lo creía, ni siquiera aunque ese hombre fuera un príncipe-. ¿Por qué razón?

- Al parecer no he sido muy romántico, porque pareces sorprendida. Y eso también es algo que piensa arreglar -se acercó a ella, la atrajo hacia sí y la beso apasionadamente, como deseaba desde hacía días-. He cometido muchos errores contigo, pero aquello...

- Jasper, no. Si no quieres que me culpe a mí misma por haber traído a Russ a Cordina, ¿cómo puedes culparte tú por lo que hizo?

- Y por lo que hiciste tú -apartó las manos de las de ella y las acercó a su cara-. Mientras viva, recordaré siempre el instante en que te colocaste delante de mí. Sueño con él, pero en mis sueños siempre te aparto a un lado.

Había tanto dolor en su voz, tanta amargura, que la verdad salió a la luz sin que se interpusiera el orgullo.

- Si hubieras muerto, ¿crees que habría querido seguir viviendo? Tú eres lo único que me importa. Te quiero desde mucho antes de comprender lo que era el amor.

Él dejó escapar un leve suspiro. No más errores, se prometió. Aquello lo haría bien. Alice no solo le había dado la vida. También podía darle una razón para seguir viviendo.

- ¿Quieres sentarte? -le preguntó.

- Por favor, no me des las gracias otra vez. No podría soportarlo.

- Alice, siéntate -dijo él con impaciencia. Ella obedeció.

- De acuerdo, ya estoy sentada. Pero no te permitiré que me atiborres a comer.

- Comerás lo que te apetezca cuando haya acabado -los nervios lo reconcomían. Espero un momento, hasta que consiguió dominarlos. Cuando se arrodilló a sus pies, Alice lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos-. Te dije que no me arrodillaría ante ti. Pero, por esta vez, me parece lo más apropiado -sacó la cajita del bolsillo y cerró la mano sobre ella.

- Jazz, ya me has dado un regalo esta noche -su voz, normalmente tan firme y suave, se estremeció.

- Esto no es un regalo. Es una petición, la más importante que podría hacerte. He querido pedírtelo antes, pero me parecía demasiado esperar.

Alice sintió que el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho, pero mantuvo las manos unidas.

- Uno no sabe lo que puede esperar hasta que no pregunta.

Él se echó a reír y, tomándola de la mano, le abrió los dedos.

- Siempre me enseñas algo nuevo. Alice, voy a pedirte mucho más de lo que podré darte nunca. Solo puedo decirte que, si aceptas, haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para hacerte feliz.

Le puso la cajita en la mano y esperó. Ella respiró hondo. Muy hondo. No era una aristócrata. No tenía sangre real. De igual a igual, le había dicho. Recordó su propia exigencia y comprendió que tenía la oportunidad de cumplirla.

Abrió la caja y vio un anillo con el mismo diseño de zafiros y diamantes que el collar que llevaba. No era un regalo, pensó, sino una petición.

- Era de mi madre. Cuando le dije a mi padre que pensaba pedirte que te casaras conmigo, me pidió que te diera esto. Es más que un anillo, Alice. Creo que ya sabes algo sobre los deberes y las expectativas que conlleva, no solo respecto a mí, sino también respecto al país que también será el tuyo. Por favor, no digas nada aún -había nerviosismo en su voz, algo que ella nunca había notado antes. Y ello le daba ganas de extender los brazos y reconfortarlo. Sin embargo, se quedó quieta-. Hay tantas cosas que tendría que pedirte que dejaras atrás... Houston sería solamente un lugar donde ir a pasar unos días. Respectó a la compañía... Aquí hay un teatro. Podrías montar una nueva compañía en Cordina, pero lo demás tendrías que dejarlo. Tu libertad quedaría limitada de una forma que ni siquiera puedes imaginarte. Y tendrías muchas responsabilidades, algunas de ellas de vital importancia. Otras, increíblemente tediosas. Lo que hagas, lo que digas, se hará público de inmediato. Mientras Aro siga vivo, siempre correremos peligro. Hemos puesto en marcha una operación, pero pasará mucho tiempo antes de que Aro deje de ser una amenaza. Tienes que pensar en todas esas cosas. Y debes sopesarlas detenidamente.

Ella lo miró fijamente y después observó el anillo, todavía incrustado en su lecho de terciopelo.

- Parece que intentas convencerme para que te rechace.

- Solo quiero que sepas lo que te estoy pidiendo.

- Eres un hombre justo y pragmático, Jasper -mientras respiraba hondo, algo más allá del hombro de Jasper llamó su atención, avivando su imaginación. Sin embargo, no sonrió aún-. Considerémoslo pues desde un punto de vista justo y pragmático -extendiendo un brazo, acercó la pequeña balanza-. Veamos, tenemos por un lado los deberes y las responsabilidades de estado -había algunas bolitas de cristal en un frasco. Tomó un puñado y puso dos sobre uno de los platillos de la balanza-. Luego, está la falta de intimidad -añadió otra canica.

- Alice, esto no es un juego.

- Por favor, estoy intentando llegar a una conclusión. Está por otra parte el hecho de que ya no podría vivir en mi país -añadió tres bolitas-. Y el hecho de que posiblemente me aburriría como una ostra en muchos de esos actos oficiales a los que ahora asiste tu hermana. Y luego está la prensa, y el papeleo, creo que de eso te habías olvidado, y las costumbres que tendría que aprender... Y, además está Aro -volvió a mirar a Jasper-. Pero por Aro no pondré ninguna canica en el platillo. Aunque yo acepte o rehúse, Aro seguirá siendo quien es. Ahora, Jasper, debo hacerte una pregunta. ¿Por qué quieres que acepte este anillo y las responsabilidades que implica? ¿Por qué me estás pidiendo que me case contigo?

- Porque te quiero.

Ella sonrió por fin. Echó el resto de las bolas sobre el otro platillo de la balanza, haciéndolo bajar.

- Parece que con eso se equilibra la balanza.

Él la miró, estupefacto.

- ¿Solo tenía que decir eso?

- ES lo único que tenías que decir -rodeándolo con los brazos, lo atrajo hacia sí y le dio un beso para sellar aquel pacto, aquella vida que comenzaba. Se echó a reír y apretó los labios contra su garganta-. Es como un cuento de hadas -dijo casi para sí misma-. Y yo que había dejado de creer en ellos...

- Yo también -volvió a besarla en los labios-. Pero ahora sí que creo. Esta noche, me has devuelto hasta eso.

- Oh, escucha -el carrillón del reloj del pasillo empezó a sonar-. Jasper, ponme el anillo antes de que el reloj dé las doce.

Él le deslizó el anillo en el dedo y luego besó delicadamente la piel por encima de las gemas.

- Mañana lo anunciaremos a los cuatro vientos, pero esta noche es solo nuestra -se puso en pie, atrayéndola hacia sí-. Aún no te he dado de cenar, y es más de medianoche.

- Podría cenar en la cama -ella apoyó la mejilla contra su pecho-. Al fin y al cabo, Franco no dijo que tuviera que dormir sola.

Él se echó a reír, tomándola en brazos.

- A Cordina le esperan muchas sorpresas.

- Y a ti también -musitó ella.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto de la proxima historia que tratara de Emm y Rose Disfruten y me dejan su opinion en un review...<strong>

—Lamento interrumpir. Me han dicho que querías verme.

—Sí —Carlisle dio un sorbo a su té—. Quería verte hace un rato. Emmett, quisiera presentarte a lady Rosalie Hale.

—Alteza —ella hizo una reverencia y bajó la mirada.

—Es un placer, lady Rosalie —Emmett la tomó de la mano y la hizo levantarse, calibrándola en cuestión de segundos. Era discretamente atractiva. Él prefería a las mujeres menos sutiles. Era británica, por su acento. Él sentía predilección por las francesas. Delgada y esbelta. A él, invariablemente, le llamaban la atención las mujeres más voluptuosas—. Bienvenida a Cordina.

- **Otra parte** -

Rosalie escondió de nuevo el cuaderno y volvió a colocar el falso fondo. Cerró con llave el joyero, pero lo dejó a la vista, por si alguien se molestaba en registrar su cómoda.

Estaba dentro, se dijo con creciente expectación mientras contemplaba la habitación. Cuando Aro saliera de prisión, dos días después, se sentiría muy pero muy complacido…

En el rostro de Rosalie se dibujo una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>interesante?' tiene preguntas, opiniones? sera ke Rose esta de aliada kn Aro para perjudicr a la familia real? jejej se ke les va a encantar jejeje si kieren saber de q trata esa preciosa historia solo djenme un review y kn eso bastara... <strong>

**bueno hems llegado al final, como les dije al principio les agradezco todooooo chiks miles de gracias espero me sigan en la siguiente que la subire si me dejan muchos reviews en este ultimo cap jejejeje**

**cuidence nos leemos prontoo...**

**;)**


End file.
